Fighting through the past
by Milady29
Summary: A horrible accident on the job leaves Casey in a coma. Not being able to wake up, he has to fight for his life and face his past in his own conciousness while Gabby isn't even sure if she will ever get a chance to talk to him again and make up the fight they had before the accident. The firehouse faces major consequences after the accident, especially one member of truck.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't planning on a new story at all because I have so many up right now, but then I got inspiration for this. But I hope you will like it nonetheless and that you will leave a review with what you thought about the story and if you would like to see more. Because I am really wondering what you think. **

**Chronology: Takes place in the series as it is now, except that Matt and Gabby are still together. **

Casey looked at Gabby as she walked past him in the fire station. This morning they had had a fight and he wanted to make it up, as it had been stupid what he said. But he had only done it because he loved her.

''Can you believe this, budget cuts again. They might even close a firehouse again.'' Severide said, walking up to Casey.

''Really?'' Casey said surprised, almost dropping his coffee and Severide nodded.

''Yes.''

''I am sure 51 will be save this time.'' Severide said then and Casey nodded. Then Severide walked away and Casey stirred through his coffee again, thinking about the fight he and Gabby had had this morning. Yesterday evening they had had a date night out and they had had a great night together but now they had been fighting again.

Then he got up to see where she was and saw that she was cleaning the truck. Which surprised him, because he hadn't told his candidate to do it. She looked up at him with a sigh.

''Herrmann said you had said that I should clean it. Figured that was your way for getting back at me.''

''I didn't tell him anything, I haven't even spoken to him, so I think he is getting back at you for eating his lunch last shift.'' Matt said then, trying not to smirk and she carefully smiled at him.

''That could be true…but that sandwich Cindy had made for him looked a lot like mine.'' She said, carrying the bucket with soap and cleaning supplies back to the closet.

''Hey, can you come to my office for a minute?'' He asked then, laying his hand on her shoulder and she nodded, walking beside him.

He really just wanted to fix their fight because he did not like it if they had to go on a call without making up. Somehow it made him feel like if anything happened to either of them, they hadn't even made it up.

''I don't like being mad at you…you being mad at me…while we are on shift.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''I just don't like what you said.''

''I am not taking it back, but try to look at it from my perspecti-''

Before they could finish talking about their fight the alarm for a call went off and they rushed to the truck. He hated that they had not made it up yet, but they would after this call.

Arriving at the scene they started to evacuate the people and Matt ran to the third floor, the apartments there. Two of them where empty when he ran to the last one, forcing open the door.

''Casey, we are out.''

''I am the at the last apartment.'' He said then, hoping they had everybody after this apartment.

Matt looked through the apartment.

''Fire department, call out!''

Suddenly he heard a soft voice yelling and eh ran to the little girl when he saw her. She grabbed him tight, worried that she might not be saved.

''I got you.'' He said, wanting to walk back to the hallway as he wanted to get out but the hallway was on fire and he ran back into the room, closing the door.

''Where are your parents?'' He asked then,

''They went out to the shop.'' She cried and he walked to the window, thinking about breaking it so they could get out.

''Get a ladder ready.'' He said then over the radio.

''Where are you? All the windows are blackened because the smoke?'' Otis asked, running towards the ladder.

''Second window-'' Matt counted. ''Second window from the left,''

He knew that if he would break the glass, more oxygen would reach the flames and the fire would get bigger. It was better to wait until the ladder was there so they could move out after breaking the window.

''Inform me on the radio when you have the ladder ready.'' Casey said then, looking at the flames around him as he held the little girl. They had to be quick. The smoke was so thick that he could not see anything and he put the girl down for a second to break the window as she was still holding him, pressing her face in his jacket.

''Otis, Cruz! Move that ladder!'' He yelled then.

''It's under the window.'' Otis said then and Casey looked at the girl, getting down on his knees.

''Turn around and cover your eyes.'' He said and she did so and he hit his crowbar against the window. The glass shattered and flew around and Otis looked outside, the window beside the one where the ladder was under and he started to curse in himself.

''Crap.'' As they had put it under the wrong window then he saw Matt climbing out, backwards.

''Casey! Watch out!'' Herrmann screamed through the radio, But it was already to late, Matt climbed out backwards and where he had expected the ladder to be, there was nothing.

For a second he kept hanging there but then his hands slipped away. Otis tried to move the ladder but Matt was already falling down.

None of them could do anything and Casey fell on the ground, the thud being horrible to even listen to and Gabby was the first one to move.

''Matt!'' She screamed as she yelled his way.

Boden stood there, not being able to move either.

''Go help him!'' He said then, looking at Otis and Cruz then; ''You, help the little girl!''

''don't move him.'' Herrmann said and Brett and Mills came running towards them as well.

''He still has a pulse.'' Mills said then, pushing Gabby and Herrmann aside, because too many people could not help. As Otis and Cruz helped the little girl down, they put Matt on the backboard and a brace around his neck.

''I need to go with him.'' Gabby said to Boden as they moved him to the ambulance, rushing, scared there was internal injuries.

''Go!'' Boden said and Gabby ran after the gurney, jumping in the ambulance as they rushed away. Cruz and Otis stood there, holding the little girl whom was luckily fine.

''This is my fault.'' Otis said then, scared. Cruz laid his hand on Otis shoulder, knew this was not too blame on his friend, on the other firefighter but all they could hope now was that Matt would live.

* * *

NOTE: Eek! First Matt and Gabby had a fight and he wanted to make it up, but they didn't have the time for it before they had a call to a fire and Casey tried to save a little girl. Through a mess up of one of the other firefighters he fell down two floors….what will happen now?

Upcoming: What happens with Matt, what was the fight about and will he and Gabby be okay again…and what happens to Otis and the firehouse?

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. The summary gives more away now but I hope that you like the storylines coming up as you saw in here. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your replies on the previous chapter. I am very happy that you like this new story. I hope you will enjoy this second chapter and please do leave a review again with what you think. **

They sat there in the waiting room for hours. Waiting as Matt was still in emergency surgery.

After six hours, a doctor finally came walking towards them and they got their first update in hours.

''Can his family walk with me?''

''They aren't here, but I am.'' Gabby said. ''I am his fiancée.''

''I am his best friend.'' Kelly said as they walked after the doctor to the room.

They looked as a nurse was putting a blanket over him. Matt's upper body was in a brace and his leg was in a cast. His head was wrapped in bandages and plasters and there was a tubes going into his mouth, Gabby laid er hand in front of her mouth, as he couldn't even breathe on his own.

''He fractured his back and leg in the fall, but we stabilized his back and his leg is going to be okay…but there is something that worries us a lot more.'' The doctor said and Severide and Gabby nodded.

''The fall caused his already cracked skull to suffer more damage…there were big cloths in his brain and his system shut down, trying to protect itself against more damage. We put him on blood thinners, we hope that the cloths haven't caused a lot of damage and that he will wake up.

''Wake up…do you mean you put him in a coma to protect his brain from further damage?''

The doctor shook his head. ''No, he fell into a coma himself….which means we can't tell you when he will wake up…and if he will wake up.''

''He might not wake up?'' Severide asked worried.

''He is a strong young man, we are hopeful that he will wake up, but we can't tell you for sure.'' The doctor said and Gabby nodded. The doctor walked out and Gabby sat down by his bedside and took his hand. He looked like he was just asleep but she knew that he wasn't, that he couldn't hear her but she still hoped that he could somehow, somewhere.

His face was pale and battered and there were patches on his head, where they had worked on his skull. Kelly stood by the end of the bed, looking worried.

''We have to keep the faith. I am sure he is going to wake up. We have to believe in it.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded, but worried because the doctor had said he might not wake up. She needed him, she loved him and she felt even more sad now that they had not made up after the fight and she might never get to speak to him again.

''Crap he looks bad.'' Severide mumbled then, sad because his friend looked so bad.

''He is bad…I mean we might not even know for sure if he is going to wake up.'' Gabby said then, looking at his hand which she was holding and caressing, worried she was going to lose him.

''I know it looks bad and he looks like crap but he is Matt, Matt always turns out fine.'' Kelly said then, trying to keep the positive.

''I hope so.'' Gabby said then.

**_Matt opened his eyes, surprised and with a weird feeling in his body. Slowly he climbed out of bed, looking around the room. He frowned as he was back in his old house. He got up, walked around and looked at the posters on the wall. Bon Jovi. _**

**_Confused he walked to the calendar at the end of the room and looked at it. November 1992._**

**_As he turned around, a boy came walking past him, grabbing the bag that was by the door and he was whistling the tune of 'Keep the Faith' by Bon Jovi. _**

**_Matt followed him, down the stairs, a younger girl running past him downstairs, but she didn't seem to realize he was there. She seemed about 5 years old. _**

**_''_****_Christie, get your bag too, I am dropping you and Matt of at school.'' He heard a woman say and he walked to the kitchen, saw a red haired woman wrapping lunches and he walked on to the living room, a tv flickering in the corner of the room and a man slumped down on the couch. _**

**_ ''_****_Did daddy sleep on the couch again?'' The boy asked, sitting by the table in the kitchen, eating cereal. _**

**_''_****_Yes, he did.'' The red haired woman said. _**

**_''_****_Dad, wake up!'' The blonde young boy said as he ran to the couch, pulling his dad by his arm. The man opened his eyes and the younger boy smiled at him. _**

**_''_****_Good morning dad.''_**

**_The man grumbled something and turned around then, _**

**_''_****_Come on, it is time for breakfast.'' The younger boy said, climbing on top of dad when his dad moved his arm, slamming the boy of him and the younger boy fell to the floor, crawled up and ran back to the kitchen, crying. _**

**_''_****_Matthew, Matt! Are you okay?'' The woman asked, running after him. _**

**_Then he finally realized, that he was not just walking after any boy. He was watching his younger self. _**

''Matt, if you can hear me, please pinch my hand.'' Gabby cried then, the other man looking as she was holding his hand. Otis looked at the ground. He was scared, that Matt would die and he blamed himself. He didn't even know how it happened, he was pretty sure Casey had said the second window from the right but the reception had been bad.

Otis headed home, walking into the apartment he lived and without saying anything to Cruz, he walked to this bedroom and closed the door, sank down on the bedroom floor, hiding his face in his hand, slowly starting to sob.

Matt was in the hospital and nobody knew if he was going to be okay. Otis felt so stupid for putting the ladder under the right window but he had been wrong and Matthew had fallen and it was his fault. He felt so guilty and wished that he could go back in time, that he could do it over so Matt wouldn't have fallen down.

In the hospital, Gabby still sat with Matt.

''Kelly Severide called me, told me to come pick you up.''

''I am not leaving his side.''

''Gabby, you can't stay here the whole night. You have to sleep, you have to eat something.''

''I lost Shay just a few months ago, I am not losing him too.'' She said then.

''You can't help him. You can only help him by taking care of yourself and be there when he wakes up.'' Antonio said and Gabby nodded, slowly and got up then.

'' will wait in the hallway for you.'' Antonio said then and he walked to the hallway. Gabby just took Matt's hand for another second, kissing his hand and she wished she could kiss him on his forehead or mouth, but that was not possible.

''I will be back soon…and you should be back soon too…please heal yourself. Please wake up soon.'' She said then and let go of his hand, putting it back on the bed and looking at him one last time before walking out to Antonio.

''He will be okay, sis. I am sure.'' Antonio said then.

**_Matt walked through his old house, not sure why he was here…but he wanted to get out, he wanted to get away from these nasty memories and just go back to his old life. _**

**_This had to be a dream. _**

**_He brought his left hand to his right arm and pinched himself but he couldn't wake up. _**

**_Why couldn't he wake up? Why was he here?_**

* * *

NOTE: Matt survived the emergency surgery but the fall made the damage he already suffered on his skull before even worse and he fell into a coma, not sure if he is every going to wake up again. Matt is back in his past but how can he get out and wake up and why is he back in his past? Otis went home but was so sad that it was his fault. What is going to happen to him and will have the firehouse have problems as well after this accident?

Upcoming: What happens with Matt, what was the fight about and why are they back in the past…and what happens to Otis and the firehouse?

Thank you so much for reading the first two chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your replies on the previous chapter. I am very happy that you like this new story. I hope you will enjoy this third chapter and please do leave a review again with what you think.**

* * *

**Matt walked through the house, his mind full of fog. **

**''****Come on, I will bring you to so school.'' He heard his mom say and he walked after them, through the rain to the car and he kept standing as he looked himself getting into the car. This was strange and he didn't like it. He wanted to get away from this, go back to…go back to his life now…although there was not much he could remember. **

**He looked as the car drove away and he wanted to turn around, when he was suddenly in the car, in the front seat, beside his mom. **

**''****Why is daddy hitting you?'' He suddenly heard himself ask. Matt closed his eyes, wanted to go out of the car but the door was locked. He tried to opened the door again but it did not happen. The door remained closed and he looked in the back of the car, his younger self sitting in the back of the car looking at his mom, while his sister was playing with a doll. **

**''****Matt, he is not hitting me.'' Nancy said as she kept driving. **

**''****You are lying.'' Both Matts blurted out at the same time. **

**''****Oh, why are you suddenly talking?'' His mom suddenly said, turning at him and Matt tried to get out of the car again. **

**''****What am I doing here?'' Matt asked then. **

**''****You tell me, this is your memory.'' His mom said then and finally the door of the car opened and Matt ran out of the car, into the rain, wanting to get away from his own memories. **

Gabby walked into the hospital room, holding a bunch of flowers and she put them on his nightstand.

''I know you can't see them, but if you are going to remain asleep for a while, we can at least make it home.'' She said then and she sat down by his bedside.

''I took that book you were reading before we went to shift. Figured I might read it to you. I read online that it stimulates some coma patients.'' She said and slowly she started reading. Then she stopped for a second.

''You know what, you need to wake up soon. Otis is in trouble for making the mistake…if you wake up and you will be okay, maybe they will go light on him…that is what I can hope for. I think he is stupid for messing up, but he doesn't deserve this.'' Gabby said, looking at him, hoping that he wasn't in any pain.

**Matt sat in his own bedroom, across his younger self. **

**''****Who are you?'' His younger self asked then. **

**''****I am you…I think.'' Matt said and his younger self looked surprised. **

**''****So I am you…then why are you here?''**

**''****I don't know.'' Older Matt shook his head. **

**''****Did you…did I join the army like dad wants me to?'' his younger self asked then. **

**''****Í don't think so.'' Matt frowned. He tried to remember what he was doing for work, but he couldn't. He seemed to be trapped in his own foggy mind. He bow his head, tried to remember it. **

**''****Dad says I should join the army…'' His younger self said. **

**''…****.dad.'' Older Matt said then, confused and he got up, left his younger self there and walked down the stairs, his parents sitting in the living room, watching television while his dad was downing another can of beer. **

Gabby closed the book, sighing deep.

''I am deep that down there, somewhere, you can still hear me. I need you with me, please wake up.'' She said then.

**Downstairs, his dad suddenly turned at his mom, raising his hand then. **

**''****No, Alan. No!''**

**''****You don't hit her!'' Matt said then, easily pushing his drunk dad off and his mom looked at him. Suddenly his dad seemed to fade away. The room seemed to get a little lighter and he looked as his dad was just peacefully asleep on the couch now. **

**''****Thank you for protecting me. I love you Matt.'' His mom said, wrapping her arms around him. It was like his dad was suddenly gone and the tense atmosphere finally seemed to go. **

''please come back to me. I love you Matt.'' Gabby said then.

**Matt closed his eyes, hearing the other voice, that was not his mom and smiled. That voice, he knew it, it was nice, familiar. **

''I feel guilty for our fight. You only said it because you care about me.'' Gabby said then, caressing his hand.

''You told me that you are worried about me becoming a firefighter, not because you think I am not good enough, but because you are worried about me. Because you love me and I love you too.''

She wanted to kiss him, but as there were tubes going into his mouth and nose, all she could do was giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

''It is even more stupid we had this fight because you were worried about me…and now you are in the a coma and we might never get to talk about it. Please wake up…we need to make it up.'' She said then, holding on to his hand, like it was her lifeline.

''please wake up.''

**Matt ran up the stairs then, as there was something he had to tell his younger self. **

**''****I haven't joined the army. I am a firefighter.'' He told his younger self then, with a proud smile. He wouldn't become the man his dad was. **

Severide walked into the hospital room.

''Hey.'' Gabby greeted him as well.

''Hey, Otis is in big trouble.''

''I know…he doesn't deserve it.''

''No.'' Severide agreed. ''It was a mistake, a stupid mistake but it was a mistake.'' Severide said and he moved closer to Matt.

''Hey man, I think you slept long enough now…beauty sleep is over…please wake up soon.'' Severide said then, hoping that somewhere, somehow, Matt could hear him.

''We miss you, we need you. We really need you with us man. Please do wake up and don't wait too long for it…you and Gabby have to get married and make beautiful babies, so you should wake up. Without you, those beautiful babies are not going to be there.'' He said and Gabby smiled at him, moved by what he had said.

''It looks like he is frowning….like he is fighting.'' Severide said then. Gabby took a look at Matt's face, as much as she could with all the tubes.

''Yeah…it does…it does like he is fighting.''

''He is fighting to be with us all again.'' Severide said then.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is living in the past, not sure what is happening. He talked to his younger self and we saw a little more of his dad but in the real world, Gabby is trying to reach him and we found out that Otis isn't doing well and that people are blaming him for what happened. Then Severide looked at Matt's face…and they are sure he is fighting to come back to them.

Please tell me if it is too confusing. I try to make the part that plays in Matt's head clear by the bold letters, but I am not sure if it confusing.

Upcoming: Matt is going deeper in his past but also comes closer to reality and Otis is facing a lot of hardship.

Thank you so much for reading the first two chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your replies on the previous chapter. I am very happy that you like this new story. I hope you will enjoy this third chapter and please do leave a review again with what you think. **

Otis walked in on shift, clutching his bag as he was scared for what was going to come. It was the first shift since the mistake. He had had a call from Boden that the board wanted to speak to him, that he would have a meeting at the CFD office soon and he was scared now. He was scared because he knew it was his fault.

Nervous he walked to the changing room.

''Kelly, how is Matt?'' He asked then as he saw the other lieutenant, sure that Kelly had visited Matt this morning, as he visited him every day.

''Don't ask.'' Kelly said as he was mad at Otis, mad that he had put his best friend in this position.

**Matt walked through his memory again, into the living room. He was pretty sure he had gone back in time. **

**''****Come on, we are going to pick your dad up…at the airport.'' His mom said and he saw himself, six years old, run past his mom, so excited that his dad was finally home after months. He had made a drawing, of his dad, in his uniform. **

**''****Come Matt.'' His mom said then and she took Christie, barely 1 year old. Her mom put her in the car, in the child seat and Matt sat in the front, as his younger self climbed in the back. **

**They drove the airport and matt sat in the car, not sure why his memory had taken him to this memory…it was when his dad was returning from his first service outside of the country. **

**He looked at his younger self…so excited to his dad and he wondered if his dad had already changed for the worse at this time although it was not his last deployment. At the airport, they were waiting by the arrivals and his younger self was almost dancing around in excitement.**

**''****I want dad to come now.'' Matt said, stomping his foot on the floor because it made him angry that **

**''****Come on Matt, you waited for months…you can wait a little longer.'' His mom said but as it took even longer, they went to get a bagel. Christie was jabbering to her doll in the stroller. It would be the first time she would see her daddy in real life. **

**Matt kept looking around, worried that his dad had already arrived but had walked past them and Nancy smiled. **

**''****Look, more men are coming.'' She said and Matt leaned against the fence, holding up his drawing in case his dad would come now. **

**Then finally the doors opened and his dad came running out in uniform, picked him up. **

**''****Daddy!'' Matt cheered as he ran towards his dad and his dad lifted him up. **

**''****Hey little man.'' His dad smiled.**

**Older Matt stood there, smiling as hand his dad were reunited. That had been so special then, that his dad was finally back and it had moved him so much. Now he just looked at the man that had ruined the family. Now he had been so happy that his dad had been back from his first trip in the army…but the next trip…he would come back a changed man.**

Gabby sat beside his bed side, not ready to go back to shift and she had gotten this shift off from Boden. She was still holding his hand and looked at his face.

''Your face still says that you are fighting. Please keep fighting. I need you with me.'' She said and she laid down her head by his hand, his body still motionless.

''Please wake up.'' She just whispered, slowly starting to sob as she was so worried he would never wake up and that she would be without him forever.

Kelly walked around on shift, saw Otis by the truck then and he wanted to walk on but there was something he had to say.

''Otis, are you still coming on call with us?'' Kelly said then and Otis turned around.

''Yes…I mean I guess…Herrmann is temporarily lieutenant and he said I could work.''

''You really messed up there, Otis! I don't trust you on a call anymore.'' Kelly said angry.

''This is my job!'' Otis said, scared by the loud yelling.

''Oh yeah, jobs usually don't include leaving people in a coma.'' Kelly said angry.

''What is your problem?'' Otis asked angry, immediately knew it was wrong to yell to Kelly.

''You know what my problem is? You! You messed up and my best friend got hurt because of that. He might never wake up again and you know who I blame for that? Right, you!'' Kelly said angry and he was pulled back by Herrmann and Mills.

''Calm down, you are emotional.''

''I am not emotional! I am just angry at the man that is too stupid to put a ladder under the right window and I wouldn't put my life in his hands anymore!'' Kelly said angry before walking away, walking to his office, sitting down on the chair, angry. There were tears in his eyes. He felt bad for yelling at Otis like this…it was just getting to much on him that Matt was so badly injured. It frustrated him that they didn't know if Mat was going to wake up and he needed someone to blame.

He heard a knock on the door.

''Look, I am sorry for what happe-''

''Please just go.'' Kelly said, looking at the desk, not looking up at Otis. He knew he should apologize but he was so angry and frustrated that he couldn't.

''I am sorry.'' Otis said, just walking out.

As the door closed, Kelly softly started to sob, feeling bad for blaming Otis like this, but he just wanted his friend to be better. He just wanted Mat tto bebette,r eh didn't know what to do without his friend. But he realized he was only making matters worse now and he got up, walked to the common room where Otis looked almost scared.

''Look, I am sorry for what I just said. Instead of getting mad at you. I realize we should stick together.'' Kelly said and Otis nodded and they shook hands.

Before any of the men could say anything, Boden entered the common room.

''I just got a call from the CFD. Firehouses will be shut down again…and 51 is on the list….and the accident aren't making things better.''

* * *

NOTE: Kelly is getting back on shift and Otis tried to ask how Matt was but Kelly cut him off, because he was so upset with everything and needed somebody to blame and Matt is going back in his memory even more and it was a happy memory about his dad but we are going to find out much more about his dad that is not so good. Kelly flipped on Otis on shift because he still needs somebody to blame and was really mean to Otis but later apologized when Boden came with some really bad news.

Please tell me if Kelly was out of character or not, I am not sure.

Upcoming: More about Matt's past and Gabby is going back to shift.

Thank you so much for reading the first two chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your replies on the previous chapter. I am very happy that you like this story. I hope you will enjoy this fifth chapter and please do leave a review again with what you think. **

**Guest liz, thank you very much for your review. I thought that Matt was older than Christie. Thank you for telling me, for this story I will leave her younger, because I can't change it now anymore. **

''Closing down 51?'' Severide and Otis said together, scared by the news.

''One firehouse needs to be closed down…we weren't on the list but now this accident happened…we are…almost on top of the list.'' Boden said.

''No way, they can't close it down.'' Severide said.

''I am scared that they can.'' Mills said then.

''Well, we are not closed yet and we are going to fight for the firehouse.'' Boden said and they nodded.

''We have gotten through this before, this time we will get through again.'' Severide said and they all nodded.

''Otis, you are expecting in the CFD office in half an hour. You have permission to leave shift.'' Boden said then.

''I know if was a mistake he made and that it is really bad what happened, but he is going through a lot now with a lot of people blaming him for the accident and we shouldn't blame him, we should help him and support him.''

The other men all nodded and looked as Otis got ready to leave to the CFD office.

Then they looked around, Casey, Dawson and Otis missing and Cruz, Herrmann and Mouch looked at each other.

''How are we….''

''I will jump in.'' Boden said, looking around. Truck was still a man short with Mills gone there as well and he raised his eyebrows.

''Let's just hope we don't get any calls…'' he said then, scared that this might be the ending of firehouse 51.

**''****Alan!'' Matt heard as he was suddenly in his old bedroom again and he ran down the stairs, towards the living room. Passing his sisters room he heard her crying and for a second he wanted to stop there and comfort the little girl, as much as he could because he didn't like to hear her crying but then his younger self ran past him, about ten years old and walked into the room, holding his sister, about six years old. **

**''****Christie, don't cry…''**

**Slowly he walked down the stairs as he knew what was happening and he had to stop it. He and his sister had been hurting so much when his parents had been fighting. **

**He walked into the kitchen, saw his mom standing by the table, holding up her hands, trying to protect herself. **

**''****Stop with saying these things to Matt…he is just a little boy.'' **

**His dad raised his hand and wanted to hit her again when Matt jumped in-between. **

Nancy Casey walked into the hospital, getting ready to see her son. She was scared, scared how he would look and scared that he would never wake up. Slowly she opened the door to his room, the blinds closed of the room and looked at the young man, laying in the bed, almost invisible under all the tubes and machines.

''Hey Matt, I am here. Mommy is here.'' She said then, tears filling her eyes as her son looked so fragile and broken.

''I took your favorite book from when you were a kid. I used to read it to you.'' Nancy Casey said and she sat down. She opened the book and looked at her son one more time before slowly starting to read.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole…''

**''****You don't touch her! Don't touch her.'' Matt said, pushing his dad back and his dad looked at him. **

**''****Look what a disgrace you have become. I had expected you to become a big strong man.''**

**Matt balled his fists, hearing the words his dad spoke. He had always been so rude to him, always said hurtful things, like Matt was worthless.**

**''****I am a big strong man. YOU DON'T TOUCH MOM ANYMORE.'' Matt said then, pushing his dad against the ground. **

**''****I haven't joined the army but I safe lives every day and you ruined our lives for many years! You ruined my teen years, you ruined my mom and you ruined our family and after the divorce, you kept torturing us. I hate you.'' Matt screamed then, angry. **

**Finally it seemed like a giant weight was lifted off him and he sat back on the ground, panting as his dad was crawling away and he felt two arms around him. **

**''****Thank you for protecting me again.'' His mom said softly and he nodded, sad. **

**''****I wish I had protected you back then.'' He said then. **

**''****You couldn't, you were only a kid. So it is time to stop blaming yourself for that.'' His mom said then. It really felt like a hug load of weight had fallen off him. **

Gabby walked into the hospital room, saw a nurse was busy with moving Matt.

''Got to move him every now and then, to prevent bedsores.'' The nurse said and Gabby helped her as much as she could. They couldn't put him on his side because of the cast around his leg and the brace around his back and chest.

''Hey, is he off the ventilator?'' Gabby asked surprised as she saw now that the tube was gone.

''Yes, he started breathing on his own. Good news.'' The nurse said and Gabby smiled. The nurse left the room then and she sat down.

''So, you are winning the fight? You better be winning the fight.'' Gabby said then. ''It is good you are breathing on your own again, maybe you are waking up a little more.'' She said then. She grabbed his hand again and pinched it real hard.

''Please, open your eyes and tell me everything will be fine…the firehouse might be closed because of the accident and I don't want to lose my job and I can't lose you too.''

Suddenly she heard a soft moan and she moved closer to Matt.

'Was that you?''

He was silent now and she grabbed his hand.

''Matt?''

But it was nothing had happened and he was silent again.

''Matt, please just let me know if you are still here.'' She said but he was all silent again.

* * *

NOTE: On shift they heard more about the firehouse that has to be closed and they are scared because 51 is high on the list. Otis had to go to the office and they are all here to back him up because they are a family at 51. Matt had more flashbacks again and protected his mom and later when Gabby came in the hospital, he was finally able to breathe on his own again…and was he moaning? Or was it her imagination?

Please tell me if you like the flashbacks and if you want to see more of those instead of what is happening beside Matt or more of that.

Upcoming: More about Matt's past and Gabby is going back to shift and more on Otis.

Thank you so much for reading the first four chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all your replies on the previous chapter. I am very happy that you like this story. I hope you will enjoy this fifth chapter and please do leave a review again with what you think. **

Otis walked out of the CFD building, worried because of the talk. He had told everything that had happened and he hoped that he was allowed to say in the CFD because he didn't want to leave the job because he liked it too much. He was born to be a firefighter and he didn't want to leave the job because he loved it too much. Instead of going back to the firehouse he decided to go to the hospital and visit Matt because he really wanted to see how he was doing. Severide gave them updates in the firehouse but he really wanted to see Matt now…he just hoped everything would be okay.

''I am so sorry for doing this.'' Otis said then, his lip shaking a little as he saw how Matt was. He had been in coma for a week now and he was getting so pale.

''It is not your fault. I am not blaming you and I am sure Matt won't ever blame you when wakes up. He will never blame you of this and I will never either.'' Gabby said.

''Thanks…I just hope he wakes up.''

''How are they in the firehouse to you?''

''Severide gave me a rough start but he apologized and they all got my back now. I get why they are angry thought. I mean, I kind of let you all down and it is my fault.''

Gabby looked at him and gave him a small smile.

''You didn't, don't worry about it and try not to feel bad because that will only make matters worse. Please, you can't go back to in time to change it so don't keep blaming yourself.'' Gabby said and Otis nodded grateful.

''I will go now, give you some time alone.'' Otis said and he laid his hand on Gabby's shoulder before walking out, just for a second. All he could hope for, was that Casey would wake up soon.

**''****Alan, we still need to talk.'' She said then and young Matt, about twelve years old, standing by the cupboard as he was grabbing some yoghurt. **

**Dad looked angry and first looked at Nancy, walked to Matt then and pulled the young boy away from the cupboard. **

**''****didn't you hear your mom? Out of here!'' He said and he pushed Matt again. Matt stumbled to the ground, the bowl of yoghurt breaking in the process. **

**''****You stupid moron! Did you just break that bowl?'' His dad asked and younger Matt tried to get up on his feet when his dad pushed him again. **

**''****Did you break that bowl?'' His dad said as Matt fell to the ground yet. **

**''****Alan that is enough!'' His mom said then and Matt looked at his dad, scared.**

**''****Yes, I broke the bowl, I fell because you pushed me.'' Matt said and his dad pulled him up then. **

**''****You are a stupid useless idiot.'' His dad said then, pushing him to the ground and Matt screamed, tried to push back. Older Matt wanted to help him but it seemed like he was frozen. **

**His dad slapped his younger self and let go of him them, younger Matt running up the stairs and older Matt followed him, ran after him and saw that he was upstairs, sitting on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. **

**''****You should put some ice on that.'' Older Matt said as he came closer, his younger self pressing his hand against the side of his face of where his dad hid him. He could still remember his dad hitting him like this…it was not the first time. But he also knew about the nasty bruises the hits caused him. **

**But his younger self didn't even seem to hear him. Confused Matt came closer. **

**''****Hey man, are you okay?'' **

**His younger self did not react and slowly Matt walked downstairs again. Maybe he could not interfere in this memory. But he felt like there was something he needed to see downstairs. He walked downstairs again and saw his dad leaving the kitchen. **

**Matt walked after him as he walked to the living room. **

**''****Alan…we need to talk.'' His mom said then and she walked to the living room, sat down on the couch. She took the envelope that was on the table there, the papers she had gotten from her lawyer. **

**''****We need a divorce. Alan. I can't stay with you, not for my own safety and I don't want to bring the kids in danger either.''**

**''****I am not a danger for the kids.''**

**''****Yes you are.'' She said and while she reached out for the papers. **

**His dad looked so angry and he felt worried about his mom and he thought that Alan was going to hit her when Nancy looked at Alan. **

**''****You can hit me now, but that will only make it worse because that only gives me more reason to leave.'' Nancy said then, raising her chin with a brave face and Matt sat down on the other chair in the living room, hoping that he would sign the picture. He couldn't remember if his dad did…all he could remember was that he was a firefighter. **

**''****You sign those pictures, Alan. Otherwise I will take the kids and we will go and you will never see them again.''**

**''****I want to see Christie at least once a week.'' He said then, taking the pen. Nancy bit her lip. **

**''****Matt? You don't want to see him?''**

**''****I don't want to see him before he drops that stupid dream of becoming a firefighter and finally thinks about joining the army…Like I have always told him to.''**

**''****He can do whatever he likes to do. If he wants to become a firefighter he can become a firefighter, it is his choice.'' Nancy said then. **

**''****He should be like his father, he is a useless piece of crap.'' His dad said angry and older Matt sat there, was pretty sure it was the beer talking, but it still hurt him. He hid his face in his hands, the hurtful words piercing in his heart again. Slowly he started to sob, wondering why he was so useless according to his dad. **

''I love you Matt…and I need you.''

**He suddenly heard a female voice say and it was not in the memory. He closed his eyes, smiling a little. Somewhere, somehow, there was still somebody that loved him and that didn't think he was useless.**

* * *

NOTE: Otis had his chat at the CFD office and decided to drop by the hospital on the way back to see how Matt was doing, hoping he would be a little better. Gabby told him not to blame himself. Matt dreamed more about his family and felt really bad after his dad hit his former self and he remembered how his dad had been hitting him and downstairs his mom wanted to divorce…but his dad only ended up telling bad things about Matt and Matt really broke…but he heard somebody say that she loves him…wonder who that would be ;)

Please tell me if you like the flashback in this or if it was too long?

Upcoming: Gabby really coming back to shift this time and Matt finally finds out more about himself in his memories.

Thank you so much for reading the first four chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all your replies on the previous chapter. I am very happy that you like this story. I hope you will enjoy this seventh chapter and please do leave a review again with what you think.**

''They really want to close it down, are they out of their minds?'' Herrmann almost yelled as Boden told him that that the firehouse was still on the list of closing.

''They won't close us down, we will get through, like the last time.'' Kelly said and they nodded.

''Where is Gabby, I thought she was coming back today?'' Mills asked then and Otis looked away, guilty.

''Gabby wasn't ready to come back to shift yet.'' Boden said then.

They all looked at Otis, whom was staring at the wall, absent.

''Don't eat yourself up over it.''

''I wasn't, I was thinking if there is a way we can help Matt and Gabby.''

''I don't know if there is any way we can help him.'' Kelly said sad.

''I still feel like he can hear us…somehow…maybe if we all talk to him?'' Otis said and shortly after they left.

**Matt walked through the house again, his dad gone now as he and his mom were finally divorced. **

**''****Matt, can you drop this off at your dads?'' His mom asked then and he took the book his mom was handing him. **

**''****Really, do I need to bring this to him?'' Matt said but his mom nodded and Matt walked out and they walked to another neighborhood and a dirty old house. Matt walked to the doorstep and pressed the doorbell, his dad opening the door, His mom and his dad had just separated so he figured it was 1996 and he had just become 14 years old. He handed the book to his dad. **

**''****So dad, I am going to the firehouse tomorrow, to have a tour. They are going to show me around. I am going to firehouse 51. I can't wait.''**

**His dad just sighed and threw the door and Matt got his foot in-between, screamed and pushed the door open again. **

**''****Go away. **

**''****No dad, please just appreciate me.'' Matt said then. **

**''****Go away.''**

**''****Dad, why do you hate me so much?'' Matt asked then. ''I am your son and you should be proud of me.''**

**Before he could say anything, the door closed and Matt banged on the door again. **

**''****WHAT?'' His dad asked angry as he pulled the door open. **

**''****I really want to talk to you. Can I come in?''**

**His dad grumbled something and Matt walked after his dad inside and sat down on the edge in the dark, dirty living room. **

**''****Dad, I care so much about you. I really want us to be okay and I feel like I can never do anything right for you. I don't know why, what did I ever do wrong? I really want you to be my dad, dad. I missed you so many times when I was younger and when you were out of the country on service…I missed you so much dad.'' Matt said then, looking at his dad and for a second he seemed to be scared that his dad would aggressive again. **

**''****My head…sometimes everything is a very big blur.'' His dad said and Matt nodded, carefully. Older Matt sat down on the couch. Slowly the memories of this became clear in his head again. **

**''****You changed after coming back from the army the last time.'' Matt said and his dad nodded. **

**''****I,,.,sometimes I just get so angry…and there is nothing I can do to stop myself…and then I hurt your mother…or you.'' His dad said, looking at the ground. **

**''****I am in therapy now and I am trying to better myself. SOmehow, it just feels easier to push you away because i know I would neve rbe able to make it up for you.'' He admitted then and Matt shook his head.**

**''I want to try to make it up.''**

**''****I know I didn't go to your fourteenth birthday three weeks ago…and I am sorry, but I bought this for you.'' His dad said then, handing him a wrapped gift. **

**Matt unwrapped it and looked at the book in his hands. **

**''****It is about firefighters….I know it is a fictional story…about the firefighters of Chicago but I thought you might like it.''**

**Older Matt felt moved by the gift. He was pretty sure he still had the book although he didn't know where…but as he didn't even know who he really was right now…he didn't know. **

** ''****Thank you dad, It is perfect.'' Matt said. **

**''****I am sorry I messed up so bad, Matt.'' His dad said then but Matt shook his head.**

**''****We can still work through this dad. Let's start over, okay?'' Matt said then and they shared an awkward hug. Older Matt sat on another chair and smiled, knew this was the first time he had finally shared a good moment with his dad. **

Gabby sat down on the chair by his bed again, felt bad because he started to look more and more thin.

''I found this book, in your nightstand. Thought I could read it for you…I think it is about firefighters.'' She said then and she started reading it.

''We were not just hero's. We were every day hero's…me and the men on my truck. We helped people, we saved people and we held onto each other, like brothers….'' She started reading the book.

**As his younger self was asleep in his bed, Matt was reading the book while his memory self was asleep and it sounded like a woman was reading the words in his head. **

**He closed his eyes, tried to reach the voice in his head. **

Gabby stopped reading as she was pretty sure that she heard a soft moan again. She dropped the book and moved closer.

''I heard moaning and I know that was you. Please open your eyes and just wake up, damnit.'' Gabby said then as she looked at him. She felt so bad, looking at him because he seemed to be withering away. It seemed so hopeless when she looked at him, as he got thinner and paler.

''Please, please do wake up Matt.'' She begged, hoped to hear him moaning at least so she knew he was still there but he didn't make a sound.

''Please, Matt, Please. I need you to make a sound, I need you to open your eyes and tell me everything is going to be fine.'' She cried. She took his hand again and suddenly she felt his hand slightly squeezing her…it was almost nothing but she was feeling something. Or was it her imagination because she wanted it so bad to be true?

Suddenly she heard a fire truck alarm and slowly she got up. By the window she looked as Truck 81 was there and the men walked into the hospital, probably to see him. The siren stopped now and she walked back to the bed.

His hand was slightly moving again and she grabbed it.

''You are coming back…finally…me…the men by the truck, we are all waiting for you.'' She said then, hoping that the alarm had triggered him even more and that he would finally wake up soon.

* * *

NOTE: the Firehouse is worried that it will be closed down and Gabby wasn't ready to go back to shift. Otis really wanted to help them both but doesn't know how. Matt had another memory in which he visited his dad and finally they made up a little bit and promised to try to fight for their relationship in the future. Matt heard Gabby's voice again and is fighting to leave his memories and wake up and after he heard the siren of truck he finally opened his eyes.

Please tell me if I skipped too much time between flashbacks.

Upcoming: Firehouse 51 faces closure and Gabby doesn't show for her first shift.

Thank you so much for reading the first six chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all your replies on the previous chapter. I am very happy that you like this story. I hope you will enjoy this seventh chapter and please do leave a review again with what you think.**

**A few days later **

**''****I don't want to get mad at you again because I just get so angry.''**

**''****I know dad, don't worry.'' Matt said then and he moved closer to his dad but his dad got up then and walked to the kitchen. **

**''****Dad why are you so angry?'' Matt asked then, walking to the kitchen, to his dad but his dad stood turned away from him. Matt walked towards him. **

**''****Dad, please just talk to me and tell me what is wrong because then I know what is wrong and I can maybe help you.'' Matt said then. **

**''****Sometimes I get really scared…I don't know…paranoid I guess, thinking about the army and I try not to, but when I scared I also get angry….It is like getting angry makes me feel better.'' His dad explained then. **

**''****don't be angry, it won't make you feel better. We will get through this, dad.'' Matt said then but his dad looked so angry then and before Matt could do anything, his dad's hand suddenly hit him on the side of his face. **

**''****I am so sorry, I am so sorry.'' His dad said then.**

In the firehouse the shift almost started.

''Gabby is not here again…I am worried.'' Otis said then and the others nodded. He promise dot be back really soon and just wanted to see if she was okay, if she was with Matt. Maybehe could finally help them a little bit after all the wrong he had done.

Otis drove to the hospital and walked in, Gabby sitting by his bedside and it looked like she had not been sleeping and eating in days and he felt really bad.

''Hey, how are you feeling.''

''Okay, I guess.'' Gabby said. ''I had expected for Matt to wake up by now because of his hand moving but nothing.'' Gabby said and Otis nodded.

''I am so sorry.''

''you can't help it.'' Gabby smiled then.

It was a few days after the sirens had made him moves his hands

Matt felt somebody touching his hand and he opened his eyes slightly. Gabby looked surprised as he opened his eyes, although it was only for a tiny bit. It was like he tried to get up, but he couldn't because of the brace around his upper body for his back, that was also around his neck and his eyes seemed to look around for a second then.

''Matt, Matt! I am here, Matt!'' She laughed then, tears in her eyes as he was finally waking up and she saw his blue eyes, looking at the ceiling and his eyes fell shut again.

''Matt, I am so sorry for what happened.'' Otis said, so grateful that the man was finally waking up. Matt didn't move and closed his eyes again

''Dad…don't be sorry…it is okay…'' Matt suddenly whispered, hardly understandable, his eyes closed again and Gabby took his hand. He thought that Otis was his dad saying sorry for hitting him and he tried to open his eyes again but it was too heavy. Otis walked out, didn't want to disturb Matt or Gabby.

''Matt your dad is not here…it is me…Gabby.'' She said then and she caressed his hand, hoping he would say something again.

**Suddenly Matt was back in the dream again. He was a little older now and he was together with his mom. **

**''****What is wrong?'' Matt asked as he was preparing dinner in the kitchen, his mom walking in and angry and she looked at him. **

**''****Your dad called, he is not coming to the day at the academy to see how you are doing there.''**

**''****If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to come. I just want him to be okay.'' Matt said then. As he was busy, he didn't notice his mom took his keys and walked out then. **

''I want my dad…'''Matt said then, his eyes still closed and Gabby had a hard time even understanding him.

''Matt…can you hear me?'' She asked then but she got no answer anymore. All tension in his hand seemed to go away and he seemed to fall away. But Gabby was still smiling…he was waking up.

''Babe, I am here….I am right here with you and I am waiting for you to wake up.'' She whispered then, caressing him over his head, over his hair and she kissed him, careful because of the tube that was going into his nose.

**Older Matt got in his car his mom, leaving his younger self in the kitchen. He got in the car with his mom, his mom driving to his dad's house and he got out of the car, wondering why she was going there. **

**''****Calling my son useless…worthless…'' his mom grumbled then and parked the car by the house of his dad. **

**His mom walked into the house and she followed him. Had his dad called him worthless and useless again? Not to him…he was pretty sure his dad hadn't said it to him. **

**He walked after he, through the messy kitchen to the living room. **

**''****Alan! You never call my son worthless again, because he is not worthless! He is a great man that works hard to get into the fire academy.'' Nancy said. **

**''****Get out of here, this is my house…for a reason.''**

**''****Matt has a large bruise on the side of his face…he visited you yesterday. Did you have something to do with this!?'' Nancy said angry and his dad got up. **

**''****I hit him….I hit him.'' Alan said remorseful. **

**''****You won't hurt him anymore! You won't hurt him anymore!'' Nancy said angry and she took the pistol from her bag and held it up, ready to fire it at Alan. **

**''****Mom, put the gun away!'' matt screamed but it was like his parents were not listening at all. **

**His dad suddenly got so angry because he didn't like seeing the gun and he jumped forward, wanted to slap the pistol away when Nancy suddenly shot the gun. **

**''****You won't hurt me or Matt ever again!'' Nancy cried. Alan fell to the floor, bleeding. **

Suddenly Matt started to move, pushed Gabby away and tried to sit up, tried to pull the tubes away, almost aggressive when a group of nurses ran in. One of them pushed Matt down as he was trying to push her away. But with his weak and thin body he could not win the find and soon after, he got pushed back without much effort from the nurse.

Gabby just stood there with her hand in front of her mouth, scared because he was waking up like this. They sedated him and Matt's eyes closed again, sedated with all the medication and Gabby started to cry really softly. He was finally awake…but something seemed to be so wrong.

* * *

NOTE: the Firehouse is worried about Gabby because she didn't show up for shift and took a look there. Matt had another flashback about talking with his dad and we found out that his dad is struggling because of his work in the army, he hit Matt again and his mom couldn't handle it anymore and went to his house and Matt woke up as his mom shot his dad, but had to eb sedated because he was hurting his back and neck and Gabby thinks something is really wrong.

Please tell me if this chapter switched too much between the perspectives

Upcoming: Firehouse 51 faces closure and Matt opens his eyes again.

Thank you so much for reading the first seven chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. Please do leave a review on this one as well because I really feel like reviews are really declining. I am worried that you don't like the story so much anymore. Please do leave a review! Please do and enjoy this chapter! **

**A few days later **

''He isn't responding to anything again…we are scared he fell back into the coma.'' The doctor said then and Gabby nodded. The last few days, since he was sedated, there was not much response from him again. He had not been moving his hands or had opened his eyes once but had not responded to anything else. It made her feel so hopeless. Like it was like he was still not there while she had hoped that he would wake up soon.

**Matt was in the hospital and looked as his dad was in the bed. **

**''****he won't wake up, will he?'' Matt asked then, looking at his dad in the bed. He hadn't been breathing on his own and there had been no brain activity and the doctors told him that there was nothing he could do to save his dad. He was brain dead and all he could do now was pull the plug but he was scared to do so. He was scared to lose his dad while he had just made up with him. The worst was that his mom had done this and she was arrested now at the police station and he had lost them both now. Christie was with their uncle and he was here and he had to make the call over his dad's life as he was eighteen…but he could not do that. He was too scared. He was too scared to make the wrong call and that he would really lose his dad and mom at the same time. **

In the firehouse, things were tense. Everybody was scared because they would hear more about the possible closing of 51. They all sat in the common room again and Boden walked in.

''Gabby is not coming to shift today again.'' Boden said. '' She wants to stay with Matt…hoping that he will wake up today.''

The others nodded understanding because Gabby wouldn't be okay until Matt would wake up and they are sad to miss her on shift but they just hoped that she would heal herself so she could help Matt recover too and they would support the both of them.

''And I went to the CFD office earlier this morning…there are two weeks of works for us left.'' Boden said sad and Kelly shook his head.

''No how can they just close us down? We are one of the best houses of 51?''

Otis looked down at the ground, feeling guilty because he knew that it was partly to blame on him. If he hadn't messed up, maybe they wouldn't be on the list of shutting down.

''Is it my fault?'' Otis said then, carefully and he hoped that it was not his fault, but he felt like it was,.

''You know we don't blame you. We are just happy that you are still working with us instead of leaving us because you felt like it was your fault. You are our brother and you will always be our brother.''

Boden nodded at them all, really happy that they were all backing up each other and he still hoped that they would get through this, hoping that the firehouse would remain open. Hopefully some miracle would still happen so that the firehouse could remain open. It seemed like one big nightmare.

''We are going to protest but if that doesn't work…then we should really just enjoy these last two weeks.'' Herrmann said and they all nodded.

''We are really just going to work our asses off these two weeks and work with each other and enjoy these two weeks yeah….and we are going to protest because they can't shut us down!'' He said then and they all nodded.

**His dad slowly passed and held his hand. Christie did not want to be here at this moment and honestly he didn't want her to be there either. He held onto his dad and he had wished that he had had some more time with his dad. Younger Matt held one hand of his dad and older Matt sat on the other side, both held a hand as their dad was slowly passing away now he was gotten off life support.**

**''****I wished I had had some more time with him.'' Younger Matt said, sniffing. **

**Matt nodded. **

**''****We never had time to grow close after we finally reached Dad's true feelings and now mom….'' Matt said. **

**''****You forgave her, you forgave her later on and you even had her in your home after she left the prison.'' His younger men said then and older Matt nodded. **

**''****She has been through a lot before…I can't stay mad.'' Matt said then. **

**''****You never can stay mad. We can't stay mad, it is part of us. We always forgive people.'' Younger Matt said and older Matt nodded. For a second they held each other's hands and looked back at their dad then. **

**They looked at their dad and both caressed his hands. **

**Then, the monitor flat lined. **

**''****Goodbye…dad.''**

Matt opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, not responding to anything and Gabby sighed. What if she would never really get him back?

''Matt, I am here…I am right here.'' She said then but his eyes still didn't even look for her, didn't listen to the sound and she took his hand, caressing it and putting a kiss in the palm of his hand but he didn't do much.

For a second he blinked with his eyes but his eyes closed then again and she sat down, slowly started to sob. She let go of his hand and then suddenly she felt his fingers around her hand and she caressed it, her tears changing to happy tears as she caressed his hand, hoping he would look at her soon and talk.

''Hey can you hear me?'' She asked as she looked at him, moved a little closer so she could see him, even with the neck and upper body brace when her eyes slowly fell shut again. She caressed over his head, her hand slowly caressing through his head and he opened his eyes for a bit again and she smiled as she saw the bright blue eyes again before he closed his eyes again. She kept caressing through his hair and smiled.

''Welcome back…I am so happy to have you back.'' Gabby said.

* * *

NOTE: A few days after Matt had woken up aggressive and the doctors were scared that he fell back into the coma and in his dream we found out that he had to make the call for his dad after his dad was shot. Boden told the firehouse that they have two weeks of shift left before the firehouse will be closed down but they promised each other that they would make the best of it and in the hospital, Matt opened his eyes again and moved his hand to hold Gabby's and she is finally hopeful again.

Please tell me if this chapter switched too much between the perspectives

Upcoming: Is Matt really waking up and will they be able to protest so long and so much that they can keep the firehouse from closing?

Thank you so much for reading the first eight chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. Please do leave a review on this one as well because I really feel like reviews are really declining and way under the nummer of my other stories. I am worried that you don't like the story so much anymore. Please do leave a review! Please do and enjoy this chapter! **

**4 days later **

''He is awake and the MRI said that there is no damage in the auditory system of his brain so we don't know why he is not talking.'' The doctors said to Gabby and Severide. Gabby nodded slowly.

The doctor checked his vitals again and walked out then. Kelly felt really hopeless because Matt Wasn't Talking now he was finally awake. But they hoped that time would make him talk.

''hey, I got to go, I have to sleep, I am exhausted from shift.'' Kelly said then and he laid his hand on Gabby's shoulder just for a second as he got up and looked at Matt, his eyes closed.

''See you body, hope you will tell us all your exaggerated stories soon again.'' Kelly smirked and he walked out then. Gabby kept sitting by Matt, worried because he was getting so thin. He was still on the feeding tube but he was losing his muscle tone ad body fat so fast and it worried her.

**Matt opened his eyes, not sure where he was and he looked around as much as he could, but he was not able to move his head or his body. The ceiling was white and everything was so blurry. All he could move was his hand and it felt like somebody was holding it. **

''Good that he opened his eyes again.'' The doctor smiled as he came walking in to check on Matt.

''Can I take him outside, for a walk? Just through the garden but I think it would nice for him to get some air outside.'' Gabby asked then, hoping that it would make him feel a little bit better, the fresh air.

''I think that would be a nice idea.'' The doctor said and Gabby smiled as he walked out to get some nurses and Gabby moved closer to Matt.

''We are going outside, I hope the fresh air will make you feel a little better.'' She said then, his eyes still not really looking at her but just staring at the ceiling.

**He tried to move but there was something under his chin that kept his head from moving. **

A few nurses came walking in and one pushed a wheelchair and she got up.

''Can I help?''

''Oh no, we will manage.'' She said and Gabby looked down. She wanted to help Matt but was not able to do it. She looked how they got him off the IV's and disconnected the feeding tube and suddenly she saw his eyes move and he looked almost confused.

''Hey babe…I am going to take you outside for a walk, that is all.'' She said then, hanging above him and smiled at him and he looked at her for a second and she moved back then, happy that he was looking at her. It was something small but now it seemed to big, that he had finally looked at her again.

The nurses held him so he could sit up and held him as one tried to put a shirt over his upper body and the brace and after some struggling, it worked and they lifted him up and put him in the wheelchair. His leg was on a rest as it was still in the cast and the nurses adjusted the headrest, as Matt had to lay back with the brace around his upper body and the neck. She felt so bad for him but was glad that she could take him outside. She still really hoped that the fresh air would make him feel a little better.

The nurse took a blanket and laid it over his lower body and over the stretched leg and she was worried he was going to be cold but the sun was shining outside and the blanket seemed pretty warm.

''Are you comfortable?'' Gabby asked but Matt only kept looking in front of him and she looked down, wasn't even sure why she had asked. He wouldn't answer and she was scared that he would never saw something again. Everything was so scary right now.

Slowly she started to push the wheelchair. She went outside and made a spall round through the garden the hospital and sat down in the grass then and smiled at him. But because of the neck brace, she was too low for him and moved the wheelchair to a bench and sat down in front of him so he could see her…if he was looking. He looked so thin and pale and she was so worried about him.

**It was so weird, he no longer felt like he was in a memory, it seemed much more real now. **

**Matt looked at the woman in front of him and wanted to say something, but sad and scared he didn't dare to say anything. But she smiled at him and there was something in the brown eyes that looked so trusted.**

''Come on, I know you can hear me and that you are here.'' She said and he pinched in her hand, out of nowhere and they smiled. She smiled and carefully she kissed him on his lips, careful not to touch the feeding tube. Looking back she smiled at him and she smiled back, caressing the side of his face, so happy that they were finally together again.

''You don't have to talk if you can't.'' She said, still caressing the side of his face, trying to move a little closer so it was easier for him to look at her.

**He couldn't remember who she was but she had kissed him. The brown eyes that kept looking at him..he was sure he knew her. Her voice…he had heard it before in the memories. **

''Hmm, it is getting colder, let's get back inside, right?'' She said with a smile and she grabbed the wheelchair again.

She pushed the wheelchair back inside and the nurses helped him back on the bed and attached him back to the IV's and put the tube back and left the two of them alone then. She sat up really high again because he couldn't see otherwise because of his neck brace and she sat down on the edge of his bed, caressing his hand again.

''G-Gabby?'' He whispered then and she smiled at him and nodded and kissed him again. Smiling at him, she was so grateful he was back.

* * *

NOTE: The doctor is worried because Matt is awake but is not talking. Gabby won't go away from his side and after some effort the nurses got him in a wheelchair so that Gabby could take him outside and he could get some fresh air and outside he finally became a little better and recognized Gabby and in the end he even spoke to her and she is so happy she finally has him back and will he finally recover now?

Please tell me if this chapter jumped too fast from the last one.

Upcoming: Is Matt finally going to talk and how will the first protest at the firehouse go? We are also going to get a few more flashbacks.

Thank you so much for reading the first nine chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now. No flashbacks this time but they will come again next chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**4 days later **

''I still can't believe I survived that fall….I mean….I am lucky.'' Matt said slowly as he smiled at Gabby. ''Hopefully the recovery will be fast.''

''You are still going to be on bed rest for another two weeks.'' Gabby explained then. ''Your leg needs to heal and your neck as well and then they are trying to get you back in your feet, although your back will need some more healing time.''

''Hmm…sounds like I am going to….. need a lot of exercise.'' Matt smiled and although he spoke very slowly and weak, she was just glad he was talking again.

''Oh yeah, but the upcoming days you will be stuck in this bed.'' She said back then.

''I still know…the perfect exercise…in bed.'' He said with a soft smirk and a cheeky smile.

''You are unbelievable.'' She laughed. ''Did that coma do something to you?''

''I am just…happy to be alive.'' He smiled then and she kissed him.

''Now enjoy your meal.'' She smirked as a nurse came with another bag of the fluid nutrition and attached it to the tube again.

''That…is mean.'' He said back, teasing and she kissed him on his other cheek than the tube was taped to and walked out then as she wanted to ask his doctor something and she walked to the doctor's office.

''Hey, I was wondering if I can take Matt to the firehouse today.''

''You can't just take him out.'' His doctor said and Gabby nodded.

''I get that…but the firehouse that he worked at is going to close and I think he wants to be there this shift…it is really one of the last shifts. I think it would be good for him.'' Gabby said.

The doctor seemed to doubt for a second.

''The house is his home, the people there his family. I think he should be there at least one time…he is joking…he is being witty again…I think that he feels good enough to go.'' Gabby said.

''Is he joking again?'' The doctor smirked.

''Oh he is on a roll.'' Gabby smirked and the doctor nodded.

''Well, don't make it too long, I will ask the nurses to help you get him out of bed in an hour.'' The doctor said and Gabby nodded, grateful.

''He can be joking and all but he is still seriously injured, he can't eat because he is too weak to do that and he is still full of painkillers, please make sure that he really wants to go there.''

''I will.''

A little over an hour later, they were on the way to the firehouse. The nurses had helped getting one of the 51 shirts on and sweatpants, that was a little tight over the cast but it worked.

''I am so happy we are going there.'' Matt said then and it was like the firehouse visit gave him some new energy as he really wanted to go there, but his head was slowly starting to hurt as well as he was off the painkillers now.

He felt a little bad as he went there with the neck brace, the back brace and the cast and was completely immobile, also because his hands were still too weak. But he was just glad to be here, even if there was not much he could do.

By the firehouse, lots of people were protesting an all the people looking at him frightened Matt a bit so Gabby brought him inside. Kelly was waiting for him there, so happy to see his friend.

''Somebody is waiting for you in the common room.'' Kelly smiled and Together with Gabby they bought Matt to the common room.

Otis was waiting for him there, on the couch, nervous and Gabby kissed him on his cheek before leaving him alone with Otis.

''…I have no…idea who you are.'' Matt said, looking at Otis. Otis jumped up, almost running around with his hands in his hair.

''oh…oh no Matt I am so sorry…You forgot who I am…I am the man that….I put the ladder in the wrong place and that was how you fell and I am such a foo-''

''Shut up Otis, put your ass down because I can't see you standing up because of my neck.'' Matt said then, slowly but with a small smile because he liked teasing Otis for a bit. Otis sat down.

''but I really am sorry.'' Otis said.

''Don't worry, I forgave you. I never been angry with you and I will recover. I will give you a big kick under your ass and we will be fine.'' Matt said and Otis sighed relieved.

The others came walking in and all greeted him. They all sat down by him and talked with Matt about what happened the past few weeks.

Kelly bow his head as his friend looked so terrible and weak and he couldn't even sit up, he was just slumpe din the wheelchair and he hoped his friend would get better really soon.

Suddenly, somebody in uniform of the CFD came walking in and Kelly gritted his teeth.

''That man wants to shut the house down.'' Kelly whispered then and Matt looked as the man walked towards him.

''You must be Matthew Casey, the firefighter that got injured.''

''Seems like it…'' Matt said then, his head pounding like madness.

''How are you feeling?'' The man said, bending his knees a little so he was on the same height as Matt and could look him in the eyes.

''You can't...close the house…where would I go home after…recovering?'' Matt asked then and the man looked at him. Matt tried to smile at the man. They couldn't close the house.

''Good luck on your recovery.'' The man just said then and Matt closed his eyes.

''You can't close…this house.'' Matt struggled to say again and the man walked away.

''Don't….think I helped…much.'' Matt said then and Gabby kneeled down so she was on the same height as him and could look him in the eye.

''I think I saw some doubt in his eyes. You did great.'' She said then, caressing his cheek and he gave her a smile.

''I think it is…time to go back to the hospital.'' Matt sighed then as his body started to hurt from sitting up and they couldn't keep him away from the solid food too long. His head only started pounding more and more.

''You just got here.'' Kelly said then but he saw his friend was struggling to keep strong.

''Well….here are no…painkillers.'' Matt joked. He said goodbye to all of the guys and as Gabby pushed the wheelchair back to the hospital and he closed his eyes, struggling with the pain that was in his back, neck and head.

''oh, painkillers.'' Matt whispered as he was back in the hospital and Gabby pushed it back to his room.

''Are you in pain?''

''Yeah.'' He said then and she looked at him, worried.

''My back is killing me.'' He admitted then, whispering as his back hurt him so much.

''I am sorry baby.'' Gabby said and she waited as the nurses laid him back in bed. She down by his side again as he was in the bed and grabbed his hand.

''Are the painkillers working?'' She asked concerned, knew that the doctor had warned her for this. He was still too broken and she felt bad for taking him out.

''I just wanted to take you out.'' She said, regretting it now as he was in so much pain.

''don't be sorry, I had a great afternoon.'' He said but softly he started to sob.

''I…I am just worried about the firehouse…and that I don't get better….'' He sobbed then and she moved closer.

''don't be scared. They won't close it.'' She said, caressing him through his hair, feeling the scar on his head of the emergency surgery.

''My body hurts so much.'' he admitted and sobbed then.

''You will get better, but you are really injured, give it some time.'' She said, but he kept sobbing as it was all getting to much now and she held him, as it was all she could do, hoping that he would be better soon.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is back and he is more wittier than ever because he is happy to be alive and Gabby took him to the firehouse. Matt couldn't resist pulling a joke with Otis but it was hard to stay there because his body was making it hard on him. He talked with the man of the CFD and asked to keep the house open and in the hospital he had a breakdown because of the pain and he is worried that 51 will get closed. But Gabby was there to hold him, will they get through this?

Please tell me if you liked this chapter or if it was too much in one chapter!

Upcoming: Big flashback coming up again that changes a lot of things for Matt.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now. No flashbacks this time but they will come again next chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**3 days later **

''Hey, I am sorry I forgot to tell you I had a shift, that is why I wasn't there yesterday evening.'' Gabby said as she came walking into his room and Matt looked at her. He had missed her last night, had waited for her to come but she hadn't told him she was going back on shift.

''You didn't tell me you were going back on shift.'' He said a little surprised and somehow it also sounded a little angry.

''Well, I felt ready to go back on shift yesterday, I just forgot to tell you, besides, you weren't really talkative yesterday morning.''

''Tired from being awake all night from the pain, sorry. Now I feel better.'' He said then, slowly and she looked at him.

''Are you mad I am back at shift?'' She asked then, worried.

''No…no…no I am not mad. I am just sad that you got to do a shift at 51 yesterday and you have another one next week and I am here in this bed while it is going to be closed.'' He said then.

''We could go to the last shift, I will ask Boden if I can come pick you up before the shift.'' Gabby offered.

''it hurts too much. I cant do it Gabby… sitting up like yesterday, even in the wheelchair, makes my back hurt too much. I can't do it Gabby…I should have been working on this last shift. Now I am in the hospital and I can't even more my hand coordinated. I can't do it.'' He said sad.

''I can still take you, it is just to be there the last shift…''

''Gabby…no…'' He just said then and she looked a little lost.

''I really want to have some sleep now.'' He said then and she nodded, kissed him on his forehead and he looked as she walked out of the room and he closed his eyes.

Everything hurt so bad and even worse, his memories hurt him and he couldn't talk about it with her. He just laid here in bed, thinking about it while they were going to close the firehouse while he was here.

He was thinking about if he hadn't fallen down, but if he had looked for the ladder first, he hadn't fallen down and maybe the firehouse would not be closed now. He didn't want to blame himself but the thought did cross his mind. He felt so stupid, because he felt so bad for himself and he didn't want to feel bad for himself, but it did make him sad that he was here in the hospital without anything he could do about it. He really just didn't want the house to get shut down but he knew that if the fall didn't happen, the house would not be closed. Slowly he closed his eyes and hoped that the pain in his back would go away when eh was asleep.

**He walked through the dark, not even sure where he was headed. A cold winter night when he suddenly saw himself sitting on the curb in the snow. **

**Barely ten years old, if he had to guess. **

**Slowly he saw down beside him. **

**''****Why are you here?'' He asked his younger self. **

**''****Mom and dad are having a fight again…I wanted to protect mom but dad hit me. He hates me so much.'' His younger self said. Older Matt laid his arm around his younger self, as he was just a sad boy and looked at him. **

**''****Dad doesn't mean it like that, eh suffered a lot in the way that makes it hard for him.''**

**''****He hits me, that is bad.'' His younger self said. **

**''****You can't stay here in the snow, lets go back inside.'' Matt said then and he took his younger self inside as it was so cold on the cold Chicago night. **

**He looked at his mom standing in front of his dad. There was the man, the man he had hated all his childhood but that he had also tried to understand. Understand because he had suffered through a lot in the wars that he had fought and at the end of his life, he had fought to overcome those traumas so that they could get closer but then it was all lost because of his mom and he was so confused now. **

**''****You, you should get out of here, you are worthless.'' His dad suddenly said and he got so mad at his younger self and he knew it was the trauma in his dad talking and it hurt older Matt, just watching how his dad struggled and yelled at his younger self. It was bad for his younger self but it was also bad for his dad because he had no control at himself. He was watching the people fighting in the kitchen when his dad suddenly turned hit way and looked at him. **

**''****And you, you are worthless, you should have never woken up.'' His dad yelled then. ''You should have never woke up from that coma, you are worthless!'' **

Gabby walked in with a smile, hoping he was feeling better now, later in the evening, after he had been so cranky in the morning. He was half asleep, against a big stash of pillows and dozing off during the evening news.

''Should I leave again, are you still too tired?'' She said but he was looking out of the window now and she smiled then as she had just ran into a nurse that had told her that Matt would get to try solid food tomorrow but instead he just kept staring out of the window.

''heard you are going to try yoghurt.'' She said then, caressing over the side of his face but he didn't respond and she frowned.

''Why aren't you talking to me. Did I do something wrong?'' She said worried but Matt just stared and she felt so scared because he wasn't responding to her again.

She was worried because he was not talking again and he seemed so absent again.

''I don't know what to do anymore!'' Gabby said upset and when he still didn't look at her, she walked away from the bed, sobbing softly as she walked out.

Matt just looked at the rain falling down by the window. Was his father right, didn't he deserve to live? That he was really worthless?

* * *

NOTE: Gabby went back to 51 to do the last two shifts before the firehouse will close but Matt didn't want to feel bad but he did, thinking that it is his fault that the firehouse will close because he fell down on the job. After that thought he fell asleep and his dad yelled at him in his dream and now he feels really bad and even refuses to talk to Gabby, how will this all turn out?

Please tell me if the switch from the last chapter to this chapter was too much or if you understand Matt.

Upcoming: Will Matt talk again to Gabby and will the house really be closed down?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now. No flashbacks this time but they will come again next chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next morning**

Gabby got in the car, not sure how he would be today. Yesterday she had walked out angry because he had been acting so off. She walked back inside and bought some flowers on the way. Maybe it would cheer up his room a little and maybe that would cheer Matt up a little.

Slowly she walked in and kissed him. He looked even more terrible than yesterday, even paler and he seemed more like a shadow of himself than Matt and she doubted if he slept tonight.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' She asked but all he was looking at was the full bowl of yoghurt on the small table that was on top of his bed and he was looking out of the window again, just like yesterday and it made her sad, because she was worried they were getting a conflict again.

''Didn't want the yoghurt?'' She asked concerned as they were going to try to get him back on solid foods today, but he looked at the bowl again.

''No.'' He said then, softly and she moved a little closer.

''Not hungry?'' She asked then, the feeding tube was still in his nose but she knew that he would get stronger faster if he would be eating solid foods again, but somehow it seemed like he didn't want it.

''No.'' Matt just said shortly but Gabby grabbed the bowl and a spoon.

''Are you tired? Because I can still help you.'' She said then and finally he looked at her.

''No. I don't want to eat the yogurt. How hard is that to understand?'' He asked angry.

''No, I don't get it because I don't get why you don't want to try to eat something because it will only help you and you have to recover. It almost seems like you don't want to get better now.''

Matt looked away again and she sat on the edge of the bed, laid her hand on his cheek and carefully moved his head so he looked at her.

''I just want you to get better and I am worried because I know something is wrong with you…more than just the injury, something you are not telling me and that worries me. I want to help you but if I don't know what is wrong I can't help you.'' She said sad.

''I don't know if you can help me.'' He said then, sad.

At the firehouse, a lot of people had gathered on the parking lot and Kelly parked his car, got out as well. Now he was off shift, he had wanted to visit Matt but Gabby had told him that he wasn't taking anything well right now so he decided another time would be better to visit Matt. But he could still protest against the closure of 51 and indirectly he was still helping Matt.

Most of the neighbor's of the firehouse were here and holding up signs and Kelly smiled, happy that so many people were supporting them.

''Hey, how is the lieutenant doing that fell down on the job? That was so badly injured?'' One of the woman asked. A circle of people formed around him.

''he is still in the hospital…he still has a long recovery ahead.'' Kelly said as he didn't want to say much more.

''We made this for him, can you give it to him?'' A younger girl said and handed Kelly a container with homemade cookies.

''I will make sure he gets these.''

''After I steal one.'' Otis said, standing behind Kelly and the girl looked at Otis.

''No it is only for firefighters!''

''he is.'' Kelly laughed and the girl nodded.

''Then you can have one.'' The girl decided and Otis had one, telling her how much he loved it and Kelly walked away to call Gabby.

''Are you in the hospital? How is Matt doing?'' Kelly asked then.

''No, visiting hour was over and Matt…Matt is not doing well…'' Gabby said then. ''They brought yoghurt for him to eat this morning but he didn't eat anything of it. I am scared, Kelly. Something is off.''

''They will figure it out. No matter what, he has to eat tonight, even if you have to stuff it in.'' Kelly said and Gabby promised to do so as she got ready to go to the visiting hour again.

In the hospital, Gabby was still with Matt was he was struggling to swallow down the yoghurt she was trying to feed him.

''Stop, I can't do it anymore.'' He said then, feeling like he was going to throw up because his back was hurting so bad again. Tears were burning in his eyes and she felt so bad about it and realized he was not just being dramatic, but that he really was in a lot of pain.

''It all hurt so bad.'' He said, his back hurting and she took his hand.

''I am sorry how I acted this morning…I just…want to get better…but the recovery…is so long.'' He said then, gritting his teeth. ''I feel like I am worthless.'' He admitted then. Gabby looked at him, concerned.

''You are not worthless and I don't want you to feel like that. The recovery is going to be long, yeah. But you are strong, you are going to get through this and I will always by here for you. You know that, right.''

''Tomorrow is the last shift and I am not even going to be there.'' He said then, sad as he was waiting for the nurse to come with more painkillers but the thought that the firehouse would be closed down tomorrow and he wasn't even there…hurt him the most.

A nurse walked in with diamorphine as he could still not swallow the pills and Matt finally relaxed as she put the syringe in one of the IV tubes and finally Matt relaxed a little.

''I will come back in a few more hours with another shot so you can sleep through the night.'' She said then and Matt smiled gratefully.

''Sleep well.'' Gabby said then, kissing him as he was slowly dozing off.

She still held his hand and kept caressing his cheek and his hand and slowly he fell asleep. She was glad that he could finally sleep now. The braces were keeping his body stable but she knew that the fracture in his back still hurt him and she just hoped he didn't have pain now anymore. Gabby pulled the blanket over him.

Tomorrow would be the last shift of 51 and she was scared for tomorrow, not just because she would miss the house, but also because she couldn't be with Matt and she was scared for how he was going to deal with the closure.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby went to Matt in the hospital in the morning hoping that he would feel a little better but he did not feel better. Refusing to eat, she tried to talk to him but he told her that he doesn't know if she can help her. Kelly went to the firehouse where so many people are still fighting to keep it open and they want to know about Matt too. Matt was trying to eat after all but the pain got too much again. Can he still go to the firehouse before it closes?

Upcoming: Matt insists Gabby to take him to the closure of 51 and she isn't sure if it is wise to take him, will he be able to go

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now. No flashbacks this time but they will come again next chapter. Sorry I knew they would be in this one but it will be the next! Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next morning**

''Please Gabby…it is the last shift….'' She heard Matt say on the other end of the line, his voice breaking.

''Matt I can't come pick you up.''

''I will ask the nurses to get me ready so you can take me and it will only take a few minutes to walk here with me.''

''Matt it is not about the time, it is about you, I don't want you to be in pain.'' She said.

''Gabby I feel hurt not being there.'' He said and his voice sounded so sad it hurt her too.

''I got to go for a bit.'' She said then and hung up, as she didn't know what to say to him and laid her hands on her face. Kelly sat beside her and his phone started to shake now.

''If it is Matt, you are not going to pick up.'' Gabby said, pointing at his phone and Kelly looked at the display.

''Matt.'' He said and Gabby shook her head.

'He keeps calling me to come pick him up so he can be with us the last shift. I get that he wants to be here but yesterday evening they had to sedate him because he was in so much pain so I don't want him to come here today, because it will probably only will make it worse.'' She said concerned.

''If he really wants to come, who is going to stop him? He is probably tearing down the hospital now….'' Kelly said.

''If he wasn't immobile, there would be sterile furniture flying to through the room now.'' Herrmann said as he butted into their conversation.

''Okay, I will pick him up….I will ask the nurses for some pain killers.'' Gabby said.

About an hour later, after the nurses had gotten him ready she had picke dup very fast, but luckily there hadn't been many calls yet. She pushed the wheelchair towards the driveway and the young girl with the cookies came running towards them.

''Did ou eat the cookies.''

''Oh…yeah..they were really good, thank you.'' Matt lied. They were in his rooms and ht enurses and enjoyed them but he still couldn't eat.

Matt looked at the CFD man that came here to see the protestors all again.

''Please let me have a word with him.'' Matt said then.

''That doesn't seem like a good idea.'' Kelly said but before he could really do something, Matt's right hand grabbed the wheel of the wheelchair and with the little power he had in his arm he started to wheel towards the man, his left not even wanting to move a tiny bit and he sighed.

''Matt, stop it.'' Gabby said then but she pushed the wheelchair towards the man so Matt could talk to him and the man was turned away from him, Matt cleared his throat and the man looked behind him then, at Matt.

''You shouldn't close this house, look at all these people here, who will help them? A truck that has to come from another neighborhood? That could cost lives, what is more important, money or lives?'' Matt suddenly said then and Gabby and Kelly looked a little shocked as he sounded so angry.

''When I fell from that window, I was saving a girl that almost died in that fire, if the fire department had arrived later, she would have been dead now…is money really move important?'' He said then and the man of the CPD seemed really displeased by Matt raising his voice at him.

''Good luck with your recovery, again.'' The man just said and Matt gritted his teeth.

''What a moron, what a freaking moron.'' Matt said then, almost so loud that the man could almost hear it. Gabby pushed the wheelchair inside and looked at him.

''Calm down, I don't know you like this.'' Gabby said, almost scared.

''I don't want to be worthless and in the hospital while they shut this firehouse down.'' He said then and Gabby shook her head, kneeled down on her knees so he could look at her and shook her head again.

''You are not worthless, can you stop saying that? Because you know it is not true.'' She said then and he tried to nod, but was not able to and she smirked as it looked pretty silly and he laughed as well and she was glad to see him laughing again. He realized again that as long as they were smiling and laughing, they would get through it. That he had to cheer up and tell himself that he was not worthless.

''Can you come to the hospital tomorrow morning after shift…I need to talk to you…about what has been bothering me.'' He asked then and she nodded, kissed him and knew it was time to bring him back to the hospital because he seemed to be struggling now.

''Come, I will give you the shot.'' She said and she took the bag of his wheelchair, taking the painkiller and the syringe out and was very careful before injecting it.

''don't push air in please.'' He said dryly.

''Would be an easy way to get rid of you.'' She smirked but kissed him then as she injected the painkillers, hoping it would help him a little.

''You could also just push me in front of the trucks.'' He said dryly and she pushed the wheelchair, softly.

''You call that a push? Jee, I have to be your lieutenant again, candidate. That is not a push.'' He smirked and they shared a kiss, ready to get outside again. She was glad he was finally opening up again. Kelly was right, it was good to take him here after all, no matter if this was the last shift.

As she pushed the wheelchair outside to bring him back to the hospital, a young girl came running their way and Matt frowned as he was pretty sure he would have to know her but he could not remember from what.

''I am Julie, the girl you saved from the building.'' She smiled and Matt smiled back.

''How are you feeling, Julie. I am so happy to see you.''

''I am fine but you look hurt.'' She said sad.

''I am, but I will get better.'' He said then and as he said so, he looked up at Gabby as he was making a promise to her. He really had to recover, for Gabby and even if the voice in his head kept saying he was worthless, he still had to fight because finally he realized that that voice in his head, was his dad and his dad was gone. He had to start rebuilding and talk with Gabby about it.

The man of the CFD got ready to walk to the car when he suddenly saw that the little girl hugging the injured firefighter. He stopped with walking, his colleague told him to keep walking but he kept looking.

The little girl held the firefighter as well as could and he had his arm around her.

''Thank you for saving me.'' She said then and the CFD man felt some tears in his eyes as this moved him.

''You know what…maybe we should find a way to keep this house open. That we don't have to close a house at all this time.'' The man said then, realizing that what the injured firefighter had said was right. It shouldn't be about the money but the lives they saved.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was on her last shift at 51 and Matt kept calling her that he wanted to be there and called Severide as well and finally they brought him there and he talked to the man of the CFD but the man didn't want to listen to him. Gabby finally got through to Matt and he promised they would talk. After that h met the girl he saved that was there to protest as well and they shared a hug and it finally changed something for the CFD man.

Upcoming: the visit takes its toll on Matt. Matt talks to Gabby though, the firehouse hears news from the CFD.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now. Flashback this time. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next morning**

''The firehouse is not closing.'' The man announced then and the men looked a little surprised at first when Gabby wanted to pass them, lost in her thoughts because she was going to see Matt and almost walked against the man.

''Gabby the firehouse is not closing.'' Kelly said.

''What?'' She asked a little surprised and looked at the man then.

''The firehouse is going to stay open.'' The man said and Herrmann nodded.

''See you again in three more days. Finally thought I was rid of you all.'' Otis said and they all started to cheer then, so happy that the house would not be closed and with a smile she walked to the car, couldn't wait to tell Matt.

**''****I got a tour through firehouse 51 today.'' Matt told his dad as his dad walked in front of him to the kitchen. It was a few weeks before his dad was killed. But at this moment he could not wait to tell his dad about the tour and all the firefighters he had spoken with. **

**''…****.and they even let me sit behind the wheel of the truck.'' Matt said with so much passion his dad smirked for a second. He poured some coffee for him and Matt and they sat down by the table and matt was happy because his dad was listening and it seemed like he had a really great day this time…maybe he hadn't had nightmares last nightmares…no nightmares about the war. **

**''****So when did you go?''**

**''****Yesterday afternoon.'' Matt said nervous now. ''I skipped school…only 1 class!''**

**''****YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL!'' For a second Matt was scared his dad was going to hit him but after his dad's furious face, he finally smiled and nodded then. **

**''****What did you miss?''**

**''****Math.'' Matt said then, smiling at his dad. **

**''****Well, I guess if you can operate a hose, you won't even need ****Pythagoras's theorem.'' His dad smirked then and they shared a hug. **

**''****Thanks dad.'' Matt said then. **

**''****I am really proud of you. I am…even in the moments when I lose myself and it seems I am not I really am proud of you.'' His dad said then. **

''Hey babe.'' She said as she walked in and kissed him on his forehead. ''The firehouse is not going to be closed!

He opened his eyes, smiling at her but making a painful expression then.

''Oh my back and neck got killed yesterday.'' He said then and she sat down on the edge of the bed. ''But everything is okay now I know it is not going to close.'' But moving his head slightly seemed to hurt him again.

''Something I can do?'' She asked concerned.

''Maybe you can put the pillow on that chair behind my head and neck?'' He asked and she nodded and up and put it behind his neck and he sighed relieved.

''I really overestimated my body yesterday.'' Matt said then and Gabby kissed him on his forehead.

'' I am not going to say I told you so…''

''…..you just said it.'' He said softly but with a smile.

''Oh…well at least you know now.'' She smirked but she felt really bad because he seemed so powerless now he laid in bed, curled up and almost disappearing between all the pillows. He was getting so thin as he still wasn't able to eat and escpecially not today because he felt so bad.

''So, what was bothering you?'' She asked then and he looked outside for a second but back at her then again.

''I…when I was in the coma I somehow had flashbacks…it was like I was stuck in my own memories and I had to face my dad again. He kept saying I was worthless and even though it was a memory…it really got to me.'' He explained and Gabby nodded. She knew his youth had not been easy and his dad had died because of his mom, but she didn't know much else about him.

''I went back to the memories when he hit my mom….when he abused me…when my mom shot him…when he fell into a coma after the shot made him have a massive stroke and I had to decide if they pulled the plug. That is what happened…but I have always suppressed it because I didn't want to think about it but now it is all back.'' He said sad. ''But it also makes me realize that I also suffered massive stroke…just like him and I am alive and he died….and he died after being in a coma and I am alive…so I want to recover and I am so happy to be alive.''

Gabby smiled and kissed him.

''I am sorry those memories are haunting you again…if you want to talk about them, I am here but I understand if it is hard. Just know you are not worthless.'' She said.

''And what if my recovery doesn't go how it should?''

''The doctors said everything looked good on the scans.''

''Except that there were a few spots form the strokes and now everything is going fine…but I am worried.''

''It will be fine, I am sure.'' She said. ''When is the neck brace coming off?''

''In three days.'' He smiled and she pulled the blanket over him again.

''How long before the cast will go off?'' She smiled then and

''One more week, hopefully. They will do x-rays in a week and see if the fracture is healed and see if I need to get a cast again or not.''

''So, that sounds promising.'' She said then and he smiled as well and his eyes fell shut then as he was so tired from all the medication.

**Suddenly his dad walked into the hospital room. Matt tried to get up but was not able to as he still felt so weak and was in the braces. **

**''****So, you are still in bed.'' His dad said as he pulled a chair by the bed and sat down. **

**''****Yeah…but not for long.'' Matt said and his dad shook his head. **

**''****You are useless.''**

**''****No dad…I am not useless…I am going to recover and get back on my feet and be a firefighter again so I wont be useless and I am never believing you again. Gabby says I am not worthless and I know I am not. So you need to go back to the memory you came from.'' Matt said and his dad walked out, finally. **

Gabby smiled as she walked out of his hospital room after putting the cards he received on the wall because he was finally smiling in his sleep and she knew it would be okay.

* * *

NOTE: It was a few hours later than the last chapter and Gabby left the firehouse and an unexpected message arrived that the firehouse would stay open. Matt had a flashback/dream about his dad again but one of the good times they shared right before his dad was shot. Gabby arrived and told Matt the good news and eh finally told her what was bothering him and as he was so tired, he fell asleep pretty soon but told his dad to let go in his dream, hoping it would finally be better now.

Upcoming: The shifts start again at 51, Matt is determined to recover.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now. Flashback this time. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Three days later. **

''This was the best shift ever.'' Herrmann sighed as they walked out. It was not just because they had saved multiple people, but also because it had been the first shift after almost being closed.

''I can't wait to give this Matt.'' Otis said as they all walked to their cars. They were going to see him all today. The had made a giant card and they all made their way to the hospital.

Matt looked a little surprised as everybody of the firehouse came walking towards his room and walked in and he smirked, surprised they were all here.

On the hallway, the doctor was ready to check on Matt when he saw the big crowding by the room.

''What is this?'' The doctor asked surprised as all the men were trying to fit into the hospital room.

''Visiting our friend.'' Cruz said as he tried to squeeze in as well.

''Gee…'' The doctor said as he could not even see Matt anymore behind all the men.

''Can you please….can you please just step….can I pass…'' The doctor tried to pass all the men and as he stood in the middle of the laughing men he tried to push the man with a moustache aside.

''Can you let me do my job!'' He yelled then. ''How about you step out of room for a second and you come back three by three!''

The men looked at him and all moved to the hallway then except for Kelly, Gabby and Boden and the doctor sighed relieved as he walked to the bed and checked Matt's vitals.

''They don't bite…usually…I trained them well.'' Matt said then as the doctor adjusted his IV's and Boden smirked.

''You trained them well?'' Boden said with a smile.

''Don't worry chief, I will train your lieutenant well this time.'' The doctor joked then and Kelly nodded.

''He needs that.''

''So, how much breakfast did you have this morning?'' The doctor asked then as Boden and Kelly also waited by the door to make some more place.

''Not much, just a few spoons of yoghurt.'' Matt said then and the doctor made sure there were enough nutrients through the tube for him.

''I will be back after visiting hour so you can enjoy your visitors now. Will make sure the nurses don't kick your visitors out at the end of the visiting hour but don't make it too long, we will take the neck brace of this afternoon.''

''Thank you.'' Matt said and Kelly and Boden came walking back in.

''We made this card for you.'' Kelly said as he held up the card the whole firehouse had made.

''Another card.'' Matt smiled and Kelly nodded.

''Yeah it is your fiftieth day in here…not to celebrate but we figured you might want another card.'' Kelly smirked and Matt smiled.

''That is really nice, thank you.'' Matt said then and they all got out now and every member of 51 walked in, three by three, some longer than the others and Matt really enjoyed talking with them all again. Only now he realized that while he hadn't seen them for a few weeks, they had missed him for so much longer when he was in the coma, he had been out for half of the time. Soon after they all left and Mat took some rest until the doctor walked in.

''Survived all the visitors?'' The doctor asked as he walked in.

''Barely.'' Matt said.

''Oh…'' Matt said as they got the brace off.

''How does it feel?'' The doctor asked.

''Crappy, it feels like my head will be falling back.'' Matt said and the doctor held his head as Matt laid down in the stash of pillows.

''The therapist is coming tomorrow to help you. Your neck is just really weak after everything.'' He said. Matt tried to raise his head but it felt like it was too weak but he was glad it was off, it felt like he was a little more free now.

He watched TV until Gabby came and she walked in with some yoghurt.

''Hey…are you going to stuff me?'' Matt said and she nodded.

''You look good without the brace? How is it feeling?''

''Good, I am one second away from doing a William Wallace style freedom.'' He smirked and she leaned over the bed to kiss him.

''My neck is still really weak but it does feel good.'' He said then and she put his bed up a little bit so that he could eat a little of the yoghurt and Gabby put some on the spoon and brought it to his mouth.

''I can't wait until I am ready to eat myself again.'' He said then.

''When are you going to.''

''Soon, when my neck and throats are stronger again so I can swallow it better.'' He said and she nodded.

They spend the evening watching a movie together and she caressed his hand.

''We haven't slept together in fifty days.'' He said then and she nodded.

''No…but the doctor said that when you get rid of the cast and when you can eat again you can go home…that won't be too long.

''Remember that we had a fight right before I went into the coma? We never made up.''

She nodded.

''I was scared we would never make it up.'' She said then.

''I think there is not much to make up anymore. I think it is all good.'' He said and she kissed him again, her hand on his chest and they kissed again.

A little later she left so he could sleep and he woke up again in the middle of the night, his neck hurting from moving.

In bed, he looked at the large card and realized that it was really his fiftieth day in here…he had spent most of it in the coma but still it frightened him…it was almost two months and he was scared that it would take so much longer. The doctor had already told that his back would take a lot longer to recover because of all the fractures and it scared him, but he knew that if he kept thinking about it too long, his dad's voice would enter his head again and tell him that he was worthless and he didn't want to go down that road again.

He looked at the card again and knew that it was not just because he was here so long but also because all the men still supporting him and that they all still believed that he would come back and he smiled again and slowly tried to fall asleep again, even with his sore neck but thinking about all the visit today and that he was not worthless.

* * *

NOTE: The first shift after the almost closure and they all went to visit Matt, whom was a little overwhelmed, especially by the enormous card he had gotten. He ate a little again and got the brace of his neck and although that was not very comfortable at first he is glad because he felt a little more free. At night he woke up and felt a little unsure again but finally felt better remembering all the people that are supporting him and he really hopes to go home so he can go home to Gabby.

Upcoming: More flashbacks as Matt has a really bad day and Gabby as well but can they pull each other too?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now. Flashback this time. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Three days later**

''No dinner?'' The nurse said as she looked at the plate that was still full with mashed potatoes and soft meat.

''no, I am really not hungry.'' Matt said then, it was so hard to eat because he constantly was in so much pain that he felt like he was going to throw up.

''You have to eat.'' The nurse said as she took the plate away and checked his painkillers. ''You have to eat if you want to get better.''

''Tell me something I don't know.'' Matt said dryly. He didn't want to lash out to her but everything hurt so much. He looked back at the TV, tried to watch the movie and tried to ignore the pain in his neck. Tonight was going to be a long night as Gabby wasn't even coming by because she was on shift.

After all of the TV shows that even interested him a tiny bit, he wanted to sleep but his back was killing him again. He had had so much physical therapy again today and now it was killing him. Suddenly he saw somebody by the door.

Gabby came walking into the room and he was surprised to see her as she had a 24 hour shift and she wouldn't be here tonight, but here she was and he looked even more worried as she was crying.

''What is wrong?'' He asked concerned and she slumped down on a chair.

''I left shift….We lost a child today, we thought we cleared everybody out but then somebody told us that they had a child that was still at home. We missed that child and she dad Matt….she is dead and it is our fault.'' Gabby cried and he felt so bed. He tried to stretch down his arm so he could comfort her but his arm was still too weak.

''Gabby, come here.'' He said then as he turned on his side, struggling to did so but he managed to get on his side so he could see her a little better and she laid head down on the edge of the bed, so they were facing each other. He managed to get his hand by her face and wiped her tears away and caressed the side of his face then.

''I am here if you need to talk….'' He whispered then but she shook her head.

''I just want to sleep. I am exhausted.'' She whispered then and she closed her eyes and he looked as she fell asleep, exhausted after the thought call.

He laid there on his side and the brace hurt as he was laying like this. He couldn't move forward or backward, but he was glad that Gabby was asleep and he felt back, he remembered his first bad call like that and it was tough. He wished that he had been there for her to comfort her but hopefully he could still help her now.

Gabby didn't sleep long before she woke up.

When she woke up, Matt was softly crying and she sat up, concerned.

''What is wrong?'' She asked.

''My back…I shouldn't be laying like this.'' He whispered and concerned she helped him back on his back, flat.

''You hurt yourself…while comforting me?'' She asked worried.

''I just wanted to comfort you.'' Matt said as Gabby laid him back on his back and he sighed relieved although it still hurt him really bad.

''You know…I want to take you home soon…I need you home. You need to go home because you feel even worse here…'' She said then and dried his tears.

''Just a few more days…I hope….'' Matt said then. ''The cast will come off tomorrow and hopefully I can eat soon again.''

''it will be all right.'' She said then, caressing the side of his face as he was still struggling.

''You will be all right too.'' Matt promised then and they held each other's hand.

''Do you want me to ask a nurse to give you the shot again so you can sleep?'' She asked then.

''No, no I will stay awake for you.'' He said then but she shook her head.

''no, I don't want you to be in pain. Just relax, I will go ask the nurse.''

''Gabby, I am here for you.'' He said then, almost feeling guilty for crying again.

''I don't want to see you in pain, I feel better after being with you.'' She said and she got up then and walked away and Matt hoped she really did feel better. She walked back in and he honestly hoped that a nurse would come soon, because his beck was really bad now after laying on his side.

''I asked a nurse and she is coming in a few minutes. I also talked to your doctor and I get to take you home for one day in two days…to see how it goes. See if you can go home…'' She said then and Matt smiled.

''That is really great.''

''I will go home now…get lots of snacks things to bring you back on your old weight and rent some movies for when I can take you home.''

''That sounds good.'' Matt smiled and they kissed.

He smiled at her, so happy he got to go home, even if it was only for a day to see how it would go but it made him happy. Even it was only for a day, he was together with Gabby again and they had some privacy.

''See you tomorrow…hopefully without the cast.'' She smiled then and he nodded. They shared another kiss. ''And please make some brownies…I really want some brownies.'' He smirked then and she nodded and walked out of the room then, the nurse walking in and soon after he finally fell asleep.

**Suddenly he walked through his old high school, saw himself standing by a locker, walking to the canteen then and he followed his younger self and looked as he sat down by a table, by the window. **

**''****should I sit down with you?'' Matt asked his younger self. **

**''****Well, nobody else wants to sit with me.'' His younger self said then and Matt sat down with him. **

**''****Why doesn't anybody want to sit with us?'' He asked then.**

**''****because they think I am worried, because I don't want to take friends home… I don't want to take my friends home to my mom and dad and they all think I am weird…''**

**''****You know, it will turn out all right, you will get happier later.'' Older Matt said then, smiling at his younger self.**

* * *

NOTE: Matt had a bad day at the hospital and Gabby had an even worse day and left her shift earlier because of a child that died and she felt so bad about it. She went to Matt and he comforted her but hurt himself during comforting her because of the position that his back was in. Gabby told him good news though then, that he gets spend a day at home with her to see how it is going when he is home. After that he had a flashback again when falling asleep.

Upcoming: Matt is going home for a day with Gabby and they spend some time together and finally figure out the fight they had before the accident.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now. Flashback this time. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Two days later**

''Look at you, you look amazing.'' Gabby said happy as she walked into the hospital room, Matt sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in his sweatpants and a shirt, the brace visible under it but he was smiling. Gabby walked in took the wheelchair.

''Do we need to talk to your doctor or can we just go?''

''Let's just get out of here.'' He smiled and they kissed.

After they made sure it was okay he went out, Gabby brought Matt to the car.

''How…'' Matt said then but Gabby helped him up and although his legs were still to walk to stand and walk, he just managed to get in the car, barely leaning on them and they drove him and Gabby got him out of the car again. He smiled as they went through the hallway in their apartment and he saw the mirror then.

''Wait a second.'' He said then and he looked in the mirror.

''How can you say I look good? Look at that half beard.'' He smirked then, rubbing through the hair on his chin.

''I think you look flawless.'' She said then, kissing him against his cheek. If it was only a for a day, it was so great to having him at home.

''This beard though.'' He said and she pushed him the bathroom and helped him shaving and he smiled.

''Will do my hair when I am really home.'' He said then and she nodded, caressed through the hair that was longer than it always used to have been.

They made the way to the living room and she helped him lay down on the couch.

''Are you glad the cast is off?''

''Yeah, just worried it will take so long before I can get walking again. It is still so weak and sore.''

''don't worry about it, you will walk.'' She said and she laid down against him, bumping into the plastic brace and carefully she lifted up her shirt, looking as his chest and back were completely covered in the plastic brace. It was wrapped around his whole upper body so he could not move it.

''Not the most comfortable position.'' She admitted then and she sat up, feeling bad because she wanted to lay down against him.

''Well, take that pillow there.'' He said and she nodded and did so, laid it against his chest and laid her head against it then. He laid his arm around her and caressed over her shoulder.

''How is your back?''

''It is decent…not hurting too much.'' He said then and she reached out for his bag.

''oh no, I don't need any pain medication.''

''It's 3 pm, you need to take your medication.'' She said and she took the medicine box the nurses had given him, that had the different times of the day on it with his medicines sorted out.

''Lucky me.'' He smirked and Gabby walked away to the kitchen to get some water. As she came walking back she also had a plate with brownies.

''You really made brownies…?'' He smirked.

''I promised you.''

''Head nurse Jessica will be so proud if I tell her I ate brownies.'' Matt said then as he took his pills.

''You might get an extra sponge bath.''

''Oh I have to tell her.'' Matt smirked then. As he was gone taking the pills he laid back down again and she stuffed a brownie in his mouth.

''Kelly is coming to bring us lunch later…he made sure that you were getting proper food but easy to eat and he asked Mill's sister.''

''Sounds great.'' Matt said and she carefully touched the tube that was still going into his nose and was pasted to his cheek and he kissed her then.

''hope that goes out soon as well.'' He smiled then. They watched a movie together and after the movie Gabby looked at him.

''Don't you need to go to the bathroom?'' She asked concerned.

''I am still on the catheter.'' He said then and she nodded.

''shouldn't it be emptied?'' She asked worried and helped him lay down.

''This is embarrassing….'' He whispered, with a small smile.

''At least it is me, not nurse Jessica.'' She said and kissed him as she stripped his pants down and took the bag that was attached to the catheter to empty to then. Matt laid there on the couch, when he heard the door open and Gabby came running back, attached the bag back the catheter and pulled his pants up and shared a quick kiss before Kelly walked into the kitchen.

''Hey, not now, I am here.'' Kelly smirked as he walked in, Gabby leaning over Matt and put a bag on the table.

''How did you get the key?'' Matt asked as Gabby walked to the kitchen to get some plate.

''Remember I lived here right after Shay died? I never returned it.'' Kelly admitted then and sat down on the back of the couch. He was glad to see his friend like this and although Matt still was weak, thin and pale, it was nice to see him at home again. Although he wasn't allowed to go home just yet, it was nice to have him home for a day.

''So, how are you feeling?''

''Good, it is nice to be here.'' Matt smiled.

Kelly was glad his friend was doing better and he left soon so that Gabby and Matt has some more time together.

Gabby got the food that Mill's sister had made for them and handed Matt a plate. Matt struggled a little with sitting up and holding the plate and Gabby helped him as much as she could, holding his plate so he could use both his hands, as he couldn't put it on his lap and bend over.

After dinner, she laid down against him with the pillow again and she held his hand, careful as the IV port was still in his hand, but still caressing it, carefully.

''I can't wait to tell the doctor how well everything went today, maybe he will let me go home sooner.'' He said.

''he won't let you leave before you can eat enough again today…I mean…all you ate was 2 brownies and a few bites of dinner… you need to get more food again at the hospital tonight through the tube….before that you are not ready to come home.'' Gabby said and he nodded.

''I know.'' He smiled and kissed her and he dozed off then, exhausted from the long day. Gabby just enjoyed laying together with him and they laid there for two hours when she had to wake him up to bring him back.

''Come on, I promised to bring you back before nine.'' She said, feeling a little bit bad that she had to bring him back while he was really enjoying being home. He was a little bit sleepy and she grabbed his arm, tried to get him up and he gritted his teeth again as she helped him on his feet and he sat down again in the wheelchair.

She brought him back and the nurses put him back in bed, put him on the tube again and Gabby kissed him.

''Thanks for the amazing day.'' He smiled then and they kissed.

''Thank you too…and I can't wait for you to come home.'' She said then, glad they had shared this together.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was allowed to go home for a day and he was very excited to be with Gabby. They spend a nice day together although he is not ready to go home and is body is still working against him but they hope he can go home soon so they are together. Kelly also came by to bring them food although he didn't stay long, because he wanted the couple to be together and they sure did. Happy even though it was just for a few hours.

Upcoming: Matt is recovering and fighting to go home and Gabby tried to adjust the home so he can go home sooner.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now with some positive news after all the hardship. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Two days later**

Gabby came home from shift, looking around the living room and sad it was empty again after Matt had been here two days ago but now he was back in the hospital, but she also hoped that it wouldn't be long now. He was eating way better than before. He was finally eating dinner fully now and the doctor was hopeful that the tube could come out this week. She unpacked her bag and had late breakfast on her own then. Tonight she would go to Matt again and she could not wait to see him but she had other plans for this afternoon.

She looked through the apartment, she had been thinking and hoped that if she changed some things in the apartment he would be able to come home sooner as she just wanted him back here, but it was so hard of things that he would need and what she could adjust and she slumped down on the couch.

She wished Shay was still here, she was sure that Shay would have been able to help her. Now she felt so lost.

Then she took his phone and slowly dialed Brett's number.

''I…Matt is coming home in a few days and I am a little lost in what I should adjust in the apartment for him coming home.'' Gabby said then.

''Don't worry, I am on my way.'' Brett said then and Gabby looked at her phone, she was so nice and she really liked her, but it still hurt her she could not call Shay for help.

''Hey.'' She said then as she let Brett in just a little later.

''Hey, I took some things in my car. I took a chair for in the shower…and a small table that he can use on the bed….he will be on bed rest for another while, right?''

''Yes, he has to lay as much as possible in the upcoming weeks because of his back…except for his therapy and some walking each day….he will be bed bound a lot…so the table is perfect, thank you.''

''So, do you have an electric bed?'' Brett asked then and Gabby shook her head and they walked to the bedroom, Brett trying to help her think of everything he needed.

Matt sat on the edge of his bed, grabbing his IV pole then, trying to stand for a few seconds. His legs started to shake then and he sat down again then on the edge.

''Hey, it is good to see you standing up.'' Gabby smiled as she walked in and he laid down again and she laid his legs on the bed.

''I stood today in therapy…but my back started to hurt as soon as I stood upright.'' He said then.

''That isn't so strange…realizing your back was fractured in three places.''

''I am so lucky I am not paralyzed.'' He sighed then and Gabby nodded. Then she took out her phone and showed him the bedroom she had changed for his homecoming.

''I got our bed replaced to one that can be put up down, for your back….Brett also got a chair for in the shower and…''

''Gabby we will figure it out…'' He smiled but she kept talking.

''I also bought a table you can put on the bed….and a game console so you don't get bored on bed rest…''

''Do you really want me to go home that bad?'' He asked and she nodded, grabbing his hand.

''I want to go home that bad too…I asked my doctor again and he said that I ate really well today…and if I keep it up tomorrow, I might be allowed to go home in two days.'' He smiled and Gabby kissed him.

''That is such a great news!''

''I know…you will be stuck with me again.'' He smirked.

''I don't mind being stuck with you again.'' She smiled but he looked a little concerned then.

''What is wrong?'' She asked then.

''I didn't tell the doctor that you are still on 24 hour shifts…so I asked Christie and my mom…One of them will stay over at the apartment when you are on shift.''

Gabby looked a little surprised. She figured that he had told his doctor and that it wouldn't be a problem.

''Matt, I can take a few shifts off….'' She said concerned but he shook his head.

''no, no, it will be fine.'' He said and he thought that maybe it was good he saw him mom more often, that he could talk with her about the memories he had lived through again in the coma. They had never talked much about his dad when she saw in prison and after that but now he wanted to tell her, tell her that he had been trying his best to be with the family and he and his dad actually had been growing a relationship right before his dead.

''I thought you and your mom didn't get along so well.'' She asked concerned.

''Yeah, we didn't, but maybe we can still fix it.'' Matt said then and Gabby shrugged.

''I really just want to take the shifts off and care for you. Can you please let me do that? I want to take care of you.''

''Why would you want to give up shifts to help me?'' He asked then.

''because I love you, you were in the coma for almost a month and I was so scared. I just want to be with you and I don't mind giving up a few shifts to care for you. I just want to be with you and make up for the time we missed together.'' She said and he nodded understanding that.

''Fine…but only if you really want to.''

''I really want to.'' She smiled, caressing his cheek and kissed him then.

''Show me the bedroom please?'' He said then again as he really wanted to see it.

''It looks great he said then.'' There was a new double bed, turned to the wall now and he saw the TV of the living was moved there. There also were new nightstands and new accessories, it looked like a whole new bedroom.

''Wow…it looks amazing.'' He said, grateful for all the works she had put in it.

''Now we have to wait for you to get in there.''

''If the tube goes out tomorrow…you can be my lovely nurse and girlfriend.'' He smiled and she nodded.

''You better made sure it goes out then.'' She smiled and kissed him one more time before walking out and he waved as much as he could.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby came home from a shift and adjusted the apartment so that Matt can come home a little easier and she went to see him and show him and he told her that he had asked his mom and sister to look after him but then Gabby said that she wanted to do it and he was happy to hear that too. She wants to make up for the month they missed when he was in a coma and he agreed then and neither of them can't wait.

Upcoming: Is Matt finally allowed to go home and be with Gabby? Will she give up her shifts to look after him?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now with some positive news after all the hardship. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Three days later**

''I got some papers from your doctor to take home….'' Gabby said, showing him.

''What is it.''

''About your food. How much you need to eat, what you should eat.'' She said and he smiled.

A doctor walked with them as they left for the car.

''You should lay down on the backseat….try not to sit too much, that will only cause your spine to build up pressure and it will take longer to heal, laying down is better.'' The doctor explained and matt nodded and Gabby helped him as he laid down on the backseat.

''Always letting your patients out like this?'' Matt asked then as the doctor was still standing by the side his head was and he smirked.

''Usually I don't, but I grow attached to some patients.'' The doctor said with a smile. ''I will see you again in two days.''

''don't tell Gabby about our date, she might get jealous.'' Matt joked and the doctor closed the car door. Gabby wanted to start the car when Matt suddenly stretched out his arms in between the chairs, the hospital bracelet still on it.

''Rip it off, rip it off!'' He laughed loud and she pulled the bracelet of his wrist. He knew he had to go back in two days for therapy and his doctor would see him again how things would be at home, but it was great to be out, finally. She drove away from the parking lot.

''Can't we go to the firehouse first. I texted with Severide yesterday and they are on shift.''

''No, I promised to bring you home.'' Gabby said.

''Ah come on….I could lay on the couch there….''

''No.'' She said strict.''

''Oh…okay…mom.'' Matt smirked then. But then he looked out of the window, a little sad.

She looked in the rearview mirror and felt bad because he was looking sad and she slowly she drove the firehouse then.

''We can go in to say hi, I guess.'' She said then and she parked the car.

Matt sat up in the car, struggling but so excited to be back at the firehouse and she helped him out of the car.

Then they entered the firehouse, everyone surprised when Gabby pushed the wheelchair inside and he was greeted then.

''Mouch get off the couch.'' Matt said then.

''He is trying the trespass on Mouch territory.'' Otis said, pretending he was shocked but Mouch got up and Matt got on the couch instead, trying to lay down, but he was almost too excited because he wanted to keep talking.

''How long are you going to be off work?'' Brett asked.

''I am on bed rest for at least five more weeks…then they make more x-rays and MRI's to see if my spine is healed….hopefully…then the brace can come off and hopefully I can fully recover then with therapy. Will be some time before I am back at work he-''

''I was asking Gabby.'' Brett smirked then.

''I took three weeks off…but Boden offered more time…will see.'' Gabby said. Soon after she and Mat left again and the others waved as he got in the car, hoping they would see him soon again.

''I love the new bedroom.'' Matt smiled and she put the wheelchair by the bed, holding him and helping him sit on the edge of the bed and she got his shoes off.

''Bed…barely 30 minutes sitting up and I am exhausted.'' Matt said as he laid down, Gabby laying his legs on the bed and laid his legs in the right position, as the nurse had told her, so it was better for his back and put a pillow between his knees.

''The ceiling is prettier.'' Matt smiled then and she put the bed up a little bit, making sure he was comfortable.

''don't worry, I am okay.'' He said then, as she seemed so concerned about him and wanted everything to perfect.

''Okay, I am going to take the list to the supermarket to get the food you can and should eat….'' Gabby said, a little anxious, taking the picture. ''I will also go to the pharmacy to get your medication….and anything else I can do for you?'' She asked then and took her wrist, holding her hand.

''I want you to calm down…I am going to be okay, you are stressing out, don't do that….I will be fine.'' He said with a smile and pulled her down and kissed her.

''You can do one thing for me though, get me my laptop.'' He said then and she took it from his bag and put it on the table on the bed.

''I am back in an hour…you really don't need anything else?'' She asked.

''No.'' He said then with a smile. ''Go now….before the shop closes.''

She finally walked away when a few seconds later the door opened again and she came walking back in and put it a bottle of water beside him.

''here.'' She kissed him again and smiled at him.

''Gabby…I am not going to die in an hour…go to the shop already.'' He smiled then and he pushed her away with his hand. Finally she walked out and he sighed. She really loved all the effort she put for him and he loved to be home but he hoped that Gabby would relax a little over the upcoming days. Sure, it would take some time for both of them to adjust but he hoped that she would be less concerned about him. Although he was not able to walk yet and he would have to be in bed a lot the next few weeks, he didn't want to be treated like a baby.

After she came home and they ate dinner, she got him ready for bed and put him back in bed later again.

''See, we will manage.'' She said then and he nodded.

''I am going to watch the movie with you.'' She smiled as she also got changed to lounge wear.

''You are coming to lay with me?'' He smiled.

''Well, since the TV is here.'' She smiled and he looked surprised.

''You really moved it here? But how about the living room….''

''You are on bed rest for the next five weeks, figured you needed something to kill time.'' She smiled and she crawled in bed beside him. He laid his arm around her, as much was possible and she laid her head against him as they were watching a movie.

As something funny happened in the movie, she laughed, but he was already asleep and she smiled, put the TV off and put the bed down, making sure that he was in a comfortable position and laid down against him then as he was softly snoring and smiled then, that they finally were laying together again after more than two months.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was finally allowed to go home and they made a stop by the firehouse. He really loved being there and hopes to go back soon but Gabby is really strict when it comes to his bed rest and laying down. She was so worried about him he got worried about her, hoping she would relax a little more over the next few days. After dinner they spend some time together and finally laid together in bed again after almost 2 months.

Upcoming: Will Gabby go too far with pampering Matt and will he get angry because he doesn't want to babied? How will it go now they are at home together?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now with some positive news after all the hardship. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Three days later**

Matt woke up in the morning, Gabby vacuuming in the living room and he tried to turn around, but wasn't able to and reached out for his phone, checking the time. There was a text from Severide if he should come over and Matt replied that he hoped Kelly would come by this afternoon.

''Hey, didn't know you were awake already.'' Gabby smiled then as she opened the door.

''Just woke up.'' He smiled and she walked towards him, kissing him.

''How are you feeling?'' She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

''I feel fine.'' He smiled then. ''I slept great with you in my arms.'' He said then and they shared another kiss.

''Do you want breakfast first, or a shower?''

''Shower…'' Matt said then and she threw the blanket of him.

''You have undressed me so many times before.'' He smirked then and they kissed, trying to make the best out of this. It was a little awkward but the good part was that he was at home.

''Oh this is going to be bad.'' Matt said then, Gabby helping him to sit up and he gritted his teeth as his back started to hurt so bad.

''How about you wear the brace till the shower.'' She said and he nodded and laid down again and she put the brace back. Then she helped him up and he laid against her as they walked towards the bathroom, slow steps and she was mostly just carrying him.

''Oh this is so bad.'' Matt said then, trying not to complain too much but his back hurt so much. She helped him sit down on the chair in the shower and then carefully took the brace off then.

She stood by him in the shower, he pressed his head against her, sobbing softly and she washed him and his hair, as much as she could. Then she dried him off, so careful with his back and got him back in the brace then before helping him up.

''Come, I will bring you bed to bed.'' She said then. He was too heavy to lift up for her, even now he had lost so much weight and she had been training to be a candidate. But she let him lean on her as much as she could and help him sit down on the edge of the bed and held him as he laid down, slowly and put his legs back on the bed as he was panting, but slowly calming down.

''Do you have to be pretty for Severide?'' Gabby teased.

''Oh yes. Maybe he will take me to shower next time.'' Matt teased back and she got one of his t-shirt out of the closet. He struggled a bit as she had to get the brace off again because she had to put a shirt under it for his skin.

''Another shirt over it?''

''Nah...this is warm enough.'' He smiled and Gabby put his sweatpants on and kiss him then.

She made sure he was comfortable in bed again. They had breakfast on the bed together and Matt finally felt a little better.

The doorbell rang and she let Severide in, whom was carrying a large box. He greeted Gabby and walked on the bedroom then, Matt looking at him with a big smile. Kelly was so glad to see his friend at home. He put the box on the floor and hugged his friend as much as possible and Matt saw Kelly looking at the brace that was over his shirt.

''Don't punch me in the stomach, might break your knuckles.'' Matt smirked.

Kelly nodded and softly slapped Matt against the cheek then. ''Your reflexes suck.

''I was in a coma for weeks, cut me some slack!'' Matt said, laughing. He tried to hit Kelly away when Gabby came in with his medication.

''kids.'' Gabby said rolling her eyes. Matt took the medication while Kelly grabbed the box.

''Brought this for you.'' Kelly said, putting the box on the bed and opened it then, lifting an Xbox out and Matt looked surprised.

''Well, I figured I could beat your ass every now and then.'' Kelly smirked. ''It is mine, but I barely use it, thank you could use it better right now.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, you can give it back when you are better, till that time it is yours.'' Kelly said as he walked to the TV and attached it to the TV.

Matt took one of the controllers from the box.

''You said you are beating my ass, I will beat your ass.'' He said then and after Kelly was done, he laid down on the bed beside Matt and also took a controller.

''This pretty comfortable.'' He said then.

''Well, you can come by the next five weeks, I will still be here.'' Matt said then and he looked a little strained as he choose a game from the box.

''Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry that I said that, I know it sucks to be in bed for the next few weeks.''

''It does, but well…at least I will get better.'' Matt said.

''If you are bored or anything, just call me, I am here for you.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded gratefully.

''I will, but first I will kick your ass at FIFA.'' He said then, handing the game to Kelly and Kelly put the game in the console. They played some games until Gabby came in to bring some drinks and snacks and Matt looked at her.

''I need to go to the bathroom.'' He said then and she nodded but he looked at her a little angsty and she helped him sit up, held him then as they made their way to the bathroom, as it was too narrow to get to by the wheelchair and helped him sit down on the toilet, the lit closed.

''Thanks.''

''I got it, understood that you didn't want me to empty your catheter with Kelly there.'' She smiled and kissed him then and helped him get ready again and walked back to the bedroom with him.

Kelly felt so bad as his friend's face seemed to leave all color with the few steps he walked. She laid him down on the bed and soon after Matt and Kelly were playing the game again and Kelly kept looking at his friend's face, making sure he was okay.

''Beat your ass.'' Kelly said then, a few hours later.

''I still have five more weeks to practice and beat you.'' Matt smirked then and Kelly climbed off the bed.

''I will be here soon again.'' Kelly promised.

''If you need anything, I am here for you.'' Kelly offered then and Gabby nodded gratefully. She finished dinner and walked to the bedroom then, put the plate on the table in front of him and she sat down on the edge of the bed with her plate, so they could eat together.

''Can we please go out tomorrow…just a walk through the park or something.'' He asked then. ''I don't want to stay inside in bed all day again.''

Gabby nodded slowly.

''But you also have therapy tomorrow.''

''I know, but after that. I mean, therapy is just in the car and in the hospital.''

''Yeah, we will see tomorrow.'' She smiled and he smiled back then, knew that was just doing what the doctor had told her.

''I am exhausted from doing nothing.'' He yawned then.

''Honestly, I am tired too.'' She admitted then and he spread his arms and she nodded with a smile and she brought their dishes back to the kitchen and walked back then, got undressed and laid down in his arms in bed.

''Just putting the bed down.'' He said then and laid flat on his back, as that the easiest way to sleep and she curled up against him, cuddling and soon after they fell asleep, hoping they would get adjusted to this all very soon.

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up in his own bedroom and Gabby helped him to get a shower and Matt is really not doing well with his back, but they got through it and Severide came by later that afternoon. He joked a little with Matt and took a console for Matt to kill time and promised he would come by often so they could game together. Gabby and he had dinner than and he asked her to take him out tomorrow but she is too worried about him but they fell asleep in each other's arms again.

Upcoming: Matt goes to therapy and they are still trying to figure it out how they were going to do it now their relationship is under this pressure and Gabby is too concerned about him. Also flashback coming up!

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you like the idea of the story. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this long chapter that is here now with some positive news after all the hardship. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next day **

''How does it feel to stand like this?'' His therapist asked and Matt held the bars.

''It hurts.'' He admitted then.

The therapist helped him sit down.

''How is sleeping without the brace?'' He asked then, sitting down in front of Matt.

''I don't sleep without it, it hurts too much.'' Matt admitted then.

''Okay…we will see if you can sleep without it in a week.''

Matt nodded.

They practiced some more and Gabby waited for him then to take him home. Matt really didn't want to go home because he knew would be in bed all day long again and although he loved how Gabby cared for him, he really disliked how it was impacting their relationship. He also didn't want to lay in bed all day again because as much as everybody tried to help him, he didn't want to be in bed again.

''Can we please make a round through the park?'' Matt asked then, it would mean he would at least get some fresh air before going back home and on bed rest again. Gabby didn't reply as she pushed the wheelchair to the parking lot.

She helped him back in the car and he laid down on the backseat again, pulling his legs up as she had a really small car.

''Isn't it better if we put the passenger seat backward and I lay down on that?'' Matt said then.

''Doctor said backseat.''

''Sure.'' Matt said, a little angry because he thought it was better but she only listened to the doctor.

''Can we make a round through the park?'' He asked then, looking outside through the window as much as he could.

''No didn't the therapist say to take you home?''

''Gabby, I will be fine! I only ask for one thing, making a small round through the park. That is all I ask for.''

''But you need to be in bed.''

''That is easy for you to say! You are not in bed all day long!'' He said angry.

''Do you want to get better or not?'' She asked upset and he rolled his eyes.

''Of course I want to get better, but making a round through the park won't kill me. Being in bed all day, that is going to kill me.'' He said then and she shook her head.

She parked the car by her apartment and got out, Matt so angry because she was just going to put him in bed again. He knew he was bound to bed for the upcoming weeks but he knew just being outside for a bit wouldn't hurt him.

She opened the car door by the backseat and helped him sit up so they could get inside but he pushed her away then, walking past the wheelchair, stubborn and grabbed the wall.

''Matt!'' She said shocked as he started to walk inside, grabbing the wall, barely able to make these steps. He gritted his teeth and managed to get to the door, waiting for Gabby then.

''Matt, what are you doing?'' She hissed, angry and upset.

''Making my way to bed, exactly as you want. Figured walking might be a big faster, so I will be in bed sooner.'' He said angry and as she opened the door he walked past her again.

''Matt, let me at least hold you if you want to walk.'' She said, afraid as he was going to fell, but he was holding onto everything he could as he made his way to the bedroom, small but angry steps.

Suddenly he couldn't do it anymore, his legs hurting and his back killing him.

Collapsing against the wall, he sank to the floor and hid his face in his hands, starting to cry.

Gabby came walking towards him.

''I just want to get better, I don't want to be in bed for 5 weeks. I just want to get back to work.'' He sobbed and she wanted to lay her arm around him but he pushed her away.

''No, all you do is pretend I am some baby that can't take care of himself, like all I am is your patient and I wanted to avoid this. That is why I wanted to ask my mom and Christie.'' He said then.

''I love you.'' She said then.

''But you don't love me enough to listen to me instead of a doctor. What I need, all you tell me what I should need.'' He said then and she looked concerned.

''Can I please just help you to bed?'' She asked then and he didn't say anything. She just helped him and brought him to bed. Upset he just turned on his side and fell asleep.

**His dream took him back to 2002. Slowly he walked into the academy, getting ready for his training to become a firefighter. It had been lonely this morning. Christie has send him a email, to wish him luck but none of his parents were around to support him, to be proud of him as he went to the academy but instead he went there on his own. **

**After the first morning, he sat down for lunch, tired from the run they had done and he got some lunch. Another young man came walking his way and pointed at the table. **

**''****Can I sit with you?''**

**''****Yeah, sure.'' Matt smiled. **

**''****Hey, I am Andy.'' The boy said as he sat down beside Matt. **

**''****I am Matt.'' Matt introduced himself and before he could shake Andy's hand, they heard loud laughing and they turned around, looking at the blue eyes, muscles, black haired young man that was sitting on a table, laughing loud. **

**''****Oh that is Kelly Severide. I met him when we did some exploring work at the fire station. He is such a douche. He thinks he is amazing and he keeps talking about wanting to join rescue squad.'' Andy said then. **

**''****don't you?''**

**''****I am more of a truck guy.'' Andy said then and looked at Matt. **

**''****Me too, I want to be lieutenant on truck.'' Matt said. **

**They kept looking as Kelly Severide kept cracking jokes, the people around him laughing like sheep and they got up then as training was starting again. **

**After training, they walked to the station together. **

**''****No…I live on my own.'' Matt said then. ''My sister is off to boarding school.''**

**''****How about your parents?'' Andy asked him then. **

**''****They are not around anymore.'' Matt said then, after thinking what he was going to say. **

**''****I am sorry.'' Andy said as they walked towards the train. **

**''****It is okay, the academy is a new start.'' Matt said then, as they got ready to part ways as Andy had to get another train. **

**Matt sat down in his train home and looked outside, at the skyline and finally started to smile a little bit. **

**It was a new start. A new start after all that had happened.**

* * *

NOTE: Matt had therapy in the morning and he wanted to go to the park for a small round, because he wanted some fresh hair and got really terrified of the idea of being in bed all day long again but Gabby said no and they got in a sort of fight and Matt told her this was what he had been scared off. After going to bed after all we got a little insight of his first day at the academy and how he met Andy and….how they didn't like Severide! How did the three grow closer after all?

Upcoming: Can Gabby and Matt make it up? Will they be okay? We will also get another flashback about Matt's past.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, even with the ending not being to happy. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with another flashback. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next day **

Gabby stood in the kitchen, angry as Matt was still not talking to her again.

''What is wrong?'' Kelly asked as he came walking in, Gabby asking him to come over.

''I am apparently not doing anything right. We had a fight yesterday and now he won't talk to me and he didn't want me to help him with anything. Maybe you can talk some sense into him.'' Gabby said.

''I will talk to him.'' Kelly said and he walked to the bedroom. Matt was gaming and stopped the game as Kelly walked in.

''Hey, how are you feeling? How was the hospital visit yesterday?''

''X-rays and MRI's for my back and therapy. They will call me with the results tomorrow.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded.

''And you are Gabby are not doing so well?''

''No, not really'' He said strained.

''I get it, I get that you are upset and it is not an easy recovery, but you could have died, instead you are still alive. I know it is not easy but don't point your anger at Gabby. She has been through a lot too when you got injured, she doesn't deserve your anger.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

''I know, it is not just Gabby…I know she does it all out of love but she only listens to the doctors, not to me.''

''She just does what she thinks is best for you.''

''I know.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''Good, make up with her.''

''I will.''

''Should I get her?'' Kelly asked.

''I really need to sleep for a little.'' He said then and Kelly nodded, said bye and left then. Matt turned around in bed and fell asleep.

**''****Come on Andy.'' Matt said as he pushed Andy in his back, the other man struggling as they were busy with a run. **

**''****I hate running.'' Andy panted. They were falling behind the rest of the group. **

**Suddenly Andy fell and Matt stopped running. **

**''****Oh my ankle…I think it is sprained.'' Andy said, his hands around his ankle as he was grasping for air.**

**''****Oh shit…should I get some help?'' Matt asked concerned as he kneeled down. **

**''****Just give me a minute, then I will try to walk again.'' Andy said. **

**''****maybe Heather will finally kiss you tonight.'' Matt said then, hoping to cheer up his friend a little. **

**''****Oh we already kissed.'' Andy said as he rolled his eyes. **

**''****That was about time after four dates.'' Matt smirked. **

**''****Hey, are you two okay?'' They suddenly heard and Kelly Severide came running their way. **

**''****Oh here it comes.'' Andy sighed. **

**''****Sprained ankle.'' Matt said then as he looked up at Kelly. ''Will be fine.''**

**''****here, let me help you….Andy Darden?'' Kelly said then surprised. **

**''****Yeah, glad you still remember me.''**

**''****Ofcourse, we were best friends, remember?'' Kelly laughed. **

**''****Then you kissed my prom date.'' Andy said.**

**Matt looked a little confused between the two of them. Sure, Andy had made it clear before that he did not like Kelly Severide. But he didn't know they were best friends before. **

**''****Yeah….about that.'' Kelly said then, his face getting red. ''Sorry, man.''**

**''****You are an ass.'' Andy sighed and Kelly nodded. ''You are right about that.''**

**Matt and Kelly helped Andy up together. **

**Together they supported him so they could take him back to the academy. When they got there Andy was taken away for some care. **

**''****So, yeah, I am Kelly.'' Severide said then, rubbing thorough his black curls, then shaking Matt's hand. **

**''****I am Matt.''**

Matt woke up and he thought about his conversation with Kelly earlier, but he felt so angry again he wasn't ready to make up yet. Gabby opened and didn't smile at him, not after all that had happened yesterday. But then he smiled at her and she smiled back and he realized that maybe he could make it up.

''Hey, I am going to the supermarket, do you need anything?'' Gabby said then, as she heard the TV so she knew he was awake.

''Can I come with you?'' He asked and he tried to climb out of bed, Gabby holding him before he could fall out.

''No Matt, you know you are on bed re-''

''Oh yeah, the doctor said that.'' Matt said grumpy.

''You know what, I am done! I am really trying here and you are just being an ass. I want to do everything for you and you know how I felt when you fell out of that window? I felt I was going to lose you. Those weeks that you were in a coma and I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up? Those were the most horrible weeks of my life and yet you treat me like it is all my fault.'' She said upset and he reached out his hand to take hers but she pulled her hand away.

''…Gabby…I….''

''No, you shut up, you listen to me now. You tell me I should listen to you but you never listen to me. It sucks to be here now, it sucks that you have to be in bed and I feel sorry for you that you have to go through this. But you are lucky to be alive and I am so happy that you are still with me, that we are still together. '' She said then and he nodded. Her lip started to shake and he pulled her closer.

''I am sorry.''

She laid down on the bed beside him and laid close to him as she started to sob softly.

''I am sorry Gabby.'' He said then and he held her.

''I am sorry too, you were maybe a little right that I have to be more of a partner to you, than the one that only takes care of you. I should listen to what you want instead of only following doctor's orders.'' She admitted then and laid against him and he kissed her on her head.

''Do you want to go out for a walk in the park?'' She asked then, drying her tears and smiling at him.

''No, I just want to lay here with you.'' He said then, holding her tight and she smiled at him again and they shared a kiss. Together they just laid there and realized that they just had to let it go and love each other, as that is what they really did.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt are still struggling after their fight because none of them is talking and Matt is shutting down from her again and she asked Kelly to come and talk to him and he did and told Matt to make it up. Matt went to sleep instead and we found out why Andy didn't like Severide but also that they were best friends and Matt and Kelly also met for the first time. After that Gabby finally spoke up to Matt and they both apologized and made up.

Upcoming: We jump ahead a week and Matt finally gets to out for an afternoon and as there is no shift, they are having a day out with the whole group.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, the eding being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with another flashback. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**One week later**

''As long as we don't tell the doctor…'' Gabby smiled as she helped him get dressed.

''Thank you.'' Matt smiled then, glad they would go out today. He had been on bed rest except for the hospital visits the whole last week and now was finally a day to go out.

''no problem, I am happy we can go out for a day.'' She said and she gave him a quick kiss as she put the brace of his t-shirt, then a thin jacket over that because it was pretty warm today. The she helped him sit down in the wheelchair and after a quick lunch they got ready as Kelly would pick them up.

Soon after Kelly arrived and they went to the car.

''Come, I will help you.'' Kelly said and he helped Matt up and Matt laid down in the passenger seat, which Kelly had already put down. Gabby climbed in the back and Matt smiled excited as they were going out for a day with everybody from the house and some of the families. Tonight they would have dinner all together at Molly's and he loved it, he loved to be out of bed for a day and spend it with all his friends.

They drove to the pier and the rest were waiting for them there, although Herrmann would come with his whole family they were not there either.

Gabby helped Matt sit down in the wheelchair and they joined the others, Kelly driving the car away to park it.

''Hey, it is so great to see you all.'' Matt greeted them when he saw Boden and Donna with the stroller and they moved a little closer and Matt looked in the stroller.

''he grew so big.'' Matt smiled as he hadn't seen the baby in months.

''They do that.'' Donna smiled and Matt smirked, the little boy looking at him from the stroller.

''Lee Henry talk to me like that again and I will throw you off the pier.'' They suddenly heard and Hermann and his family came walking their way. They all laughed and as Kelly made his way to them as well after parking the car, they started to make their way over the pier, Cruz and Brett holding hands and Otis running around between the kids as they were so excited to play the games that were on the pier. Kelly was pushing Matt's wheelchair and was happy he was finally out with them, even if it was only for a few hours.

The kids played a game of throwing cans down with balls and Lee Henry was the first one to finish and the only one to throw them all off.

''This is for you!'' Lee Henry said as the laid the plushy down in the stroller that Donna was pushing and little Terrance smiled at him. His younger sister pouted as she had not won anything and Kelly walked to the stall with her again and a few minutes later she came walking back with a plushy and smiling.

Kelly pushed Matt's wheelchair again as they continued their way with the whole group and Matt smirked.

''If I pout, will you win me a teddy too?''

''You can't look that sad with a pout.'' Kelly smirked.

Gabby walked beside him.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I feel fine.'' He smiled. Although his back was still hurting he was enjoying it too much. They arrived at the ferris wheel and while the others all wanted to go on it, Donna, Terrance, Gabby, Kelly and Matt stayed down. Donna took a bottle for Terrance with milk out of her back and started to feed him while Matt laid down flat on a bench.

Some people looked at then but they didn't mind. Kelly went to get a bottle of water so he could take his medication as Gabby took it from her bag.

''This is really great, it is so great to be back with everybody.'' Matt said then and he took the medication, so glad that he was here. It was hard because his back was hurting, although now he laid on the bench, it was getting better and soon after they continued their way over the pier.

Matt played the shooting game against Gabby, Kelly holding the gun for Matt but in the end he gave the plushy to Gabby and got a kiss.

Soon after they left the pier to go to Molly, where Cindy, Christopher, Mills and Brett were in the kitchen.

Matt held Gabby and Kelly as he made up the two steps to get inside Molly's and they helped him sit down on a chair there. It was getting harder to keep sitting up but he was just enjoying the afternoon and being out of bed. His back was really starting to hurt now and although the MRI and X-rays showed that his spine was getting better, it was still annoying.

''Jee, this enough to feed an army.'' Matt smirked as Cindy and Christopher carried all the food to the table.

''Most of it is for you.'' Herrmann said, smirking.

But then his back was getting too much and Matt laid down on the couch that was in the corner of the bar and most of the men moved their chairs towards it and Kelly helped Matt eating.

They laughed and had fun over dinner and Matt felt a lot better now he was sitting down after the straining afternoon.

After dinner Matt and Gabby got ready to leave and Gabby helped Matt up to the car.

''Thank you so much for today…all of you.'' Matt smiled as he knew they had thought about this day for him. Slowly after, he and Gabby left and they got home as Kelly brought them home.

''I am exhausted.'' He said then and she helped him lay down on the bed.

''But you had a good day?''

''Yes.'' Matt smiled then as Gabby helped him get undressed. He walked to the bathroom with her and with a lot of effort he sat down on the edge of the bath. He was so tired but was so happy after today.

They laid down in bed after getting ready and she laid down against him again.

''Do you need any painkillers?'' She asked then, just before putting the light it.

''No, just a kiss will do.'' He smiled then and they kissed and Gabby laid down beside him. She was still watching TV, but in his arms as he fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby got ready for a day out with the whole group to the pier and all of the people and on the pier they had a lot of fun all together and Matt had to lay down for a bit but still really enjoyed it. In molly's they had dinner and although Matt had to lay down again, they all sat around him so they were still together and after going home, Matt was so happy about the day out and he feels a lot better now and together with Gabby he fell asleep again.

Upcoming: The day out really took its toll on Matt and he spends the day in bed with Gabby.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with another flashback. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**One day later**

''Matt, it is time to get out of bed, you need to go to therapy.''

''Oh I can't.'' He sighed when he woke up.

''What is wrong.''

''My back…my body…I can't…I mean, it hurts from yesterday.'' He said and she nodded, she understood and she felt so bad because it hurt so much.

Gabby walked away then and came walking back, a few minutes later.

''I called the hospital, cancelled your therapy, moved it to tomorrow.'' She said and he looked grateful, trying to smile but the pain was getting worse and she walked away to get some painkillers.

''Do you regret going yesterday?'' She asked concerned as she came walking back with some more painkillers.

''no, not at all.'' He said then and took the painkillers and she got some pillows to put in his back. Swallowing the pills down, he started to couch and she looked worried as he made such a pained face. She knew it was from the couching and he opened his eyes again then, almost panting from the pain.

''Is there anything I can do for you?'' She asked and he shook his head.

''no, no, I will be fine.''

''Just coming here to lay with you.'' She smiled and laid down beside him, holding him. They laid there for some time when she got up then and grabbed the controllers of the x-box.

''Want to play a game?''

''Sure, I will let you win.''

''don't brag.'' She smiled, handing him the controller and she put his bed up a bit so he could watch the TV a little better. She started the game and laid down beside him again, putting her side of the bed up as well and laid down her head against his shoulder. They started to play and Matt tried to beat Gabby, but she was too good.

''That was the painkillers.'' He said as she put the controllers back.

''Oh yeah, sure.'' She said rolling her eyes and walked to the bed then and kissed him then.

''I am going to make some lunch now.'' She smiled and walked out then and he dozed off a little bit as she walked out. The painkillers were finally kicking in and he was dozing off a little until she came walking back in with lunch.

''I made some pasta salad, if you don't like it is okay, I will make something else, I just want you to eat well.''

''I am sure it is good.'' Matt said, eating and the salad and Gabby sat down with him, had her own bowl and they ate.

''Are you really liking it?''

''Yes! It is great.'' Matt said then and finished his lunch and she went to do the dishes.

In bed, he felt bad for not being able to help her and she had to do everything on her own now.

''I will help you in the shower.''

''I am fine.'' Matt said as he didn't want her to do even more for him, because she had been doing so much.

''Come on, I will help you in the shower.'' She said then and she helped him sit up and walked to the bathroom with him, Matt struggling a lot today. Yesterday, the walking had not been so hard on him but now it was. It was barely able to put one foot in front of the other but he made it to the bathroom.

''Maybe…a bath is a better idea.'' Matt panted then.

She nodded and helped him get the brace of his back and carefully helped him slid down in the bath then as it was filling with water.

He sighed as he laid down as much as he could in the bath and although it hurt his back first, the warm water also really made him feel better then.

''Does is feel good?'' Gabby asked as he his eyes were felling shut.

''Oh yeah.'' He smiled then.

**Matt woke up in the bathtub again, the water ice cold and he climbed out, the water so cold and he grabbed one of the towels, folding it around his body, remembering this was the old bathroom in the house he grew up. **

**''****Daddy the water is so cold!'' A young boy screamed from the tub and Matt was pretty sure it was him, probably barely 5 years old. **

**Matt walked out of the bathroom, holding the towel and walked down the stairs, found his dad on the couch in front of the tv, the room smelling like liquor and Matt shook his head. **

**He still heard the boy cry upstairs and he walked back upstairs. **

**''****Daddy forgot about me….the water is so cold'' His younger self cried and Matt lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom and put him to bed. **

**''****Does daddy even love me?'' His younger self asked then. **

**''****I….no….yes….deep down inside he does.'' Matt said then, **

''Matt!'' He suddenly woke up, Gabby slapping him against his cheek and Matt woke up, half screaming and she looked concerned.

''Matt, what is wrong?'' She asked then and he sat up.

''I – bad dream.'' He said then.

''Tell me.''

''no, I am alright.'' Matt said then and she helped him out of the tub after washing him really quickly and brought him back to bed.

''Matt, you are not okay, you were trembling in the bathtub and you didn't wake up at first.'' She asked concerned.

''I will really be okay. I promise, it was just another nightmare about my parents but it is okay now, I know it is not real.'' Matt said then and he forced a smile. Finally she did seem happy and laid down beside him and they held each other, lying in bed and holding each other. She handed him some more painkillers later and he was yawning but smiling, finally feeling well that they were in each other's arms.

''I am going to make dinner.'' Gabby said then and kissed him on his forehead. ''Just nap a little until dinner.''

He closed his eyes and suddenly got pulled back in the dark world of his past and his memories.

Gabby came walking back with dinner. Usually when she walked in he opened his eyes but now he just laid there.

''Matt?''

He still didn't respond.

''Matt, Matt…MATT!'' She screamed worried, slapping her hand against his cheek but he did not open his eyes and she grabbed her phone.

''I need an ambulance.'' She cried on the phone, trying to wake him up.

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up, feeling really horribly and having to skip therapy because he was feeling so horribly after yesterday, he probably really strained it yesterday. But Gabby took good care for him and they spend time together with gaming and cuddling and Matt slept a lot, but after nightmare he had in the bathtub that was related to his past and Gabby had a lot of trouble to wake him up, but he finally did and told her he was okay, but when she came back after his nap, he still wasn't waking up!

Upcoming: Is Matt going to be okay? Is his past still going to be haunting him or can he leave it finally behind him?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with another flashback. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**An hour later**

Gabby paced through the waiting area, back and forth. It had only been thirty minutes since they had been in here but it seemed like an eternity.

''Hey, why are we here?'' Kelly asked as he walked in, Gabby had called him to come here. He still asked but he was pretty sure that it was about Matt.

''Kelly, it is bad…'' She said and laid her hand in front of her mouth. She didn't want to cry but she started to sob now and Kelly laid his arm around her.

''He will be fine…no matter what it is, he will always be fine. He is Casey.'' Kelly said and he pulled her down beside him.

''What happened?'' He asked then.

''I….I went to make dinner and when I came back he was asleep… he had been napping all day but he would not wake up. It was so strange. I…I don't know what to do Kelly.''

''I am scared that there is nothing we can do but wait.'' Kelly said and he felt so bad for Gabby. Every time everything seemed better something happened again.

And he just wanted his friend to be okay. He needed his friend to be okay after all that had happened. They needed him back at the firehouse but now it all seemed so hopeless again.

But maybe the doctor would be here soon with good news, that he was fine and that it had been nothing. It had to be all right, he wanted it to be all right, for Matt, for Gabby, for all of them. He was not sure how much more Matt and Gabby could deal with right now and if Matt had a setback, it would be more terrible.

Then, finally a doctor came for them and took them along to the room, back to the room Matt had been before and he even took Gabby's hand because she seemed so terrified and he was shaking. Like he could make Gabby feel any better but Matt was in a hospital room, he was sure that it would be bad.

The doctor let them into the room, Matt in the bed and at first Gabby thought he was just asleep, but then she saw the tube that was in his nose and all the IV's and tubes he was hooked up again.

''Has he been out of bed the last few days?'' The doctor asked then as Gabby walked in.

''Not much…except yesterday, we went out yesterday. It was just a few hours and he laid down a few times.'' Gabby said concerned, worried because it seemed now that their day out yesterday was too blame.

''doesn't seem like that was it then…somehow, the fractures in his back threw another cloth and it traveled to his head, like the first time.'' The doctor explained. ''We put him on the blood thinners again and the cloth is gone now, but he has fallen back into the coma again.''

Gabby just shook her head while Kelly looked at the doctor.

''When is he going to woke up.''

''Kelly it is a coma, he doesn't know!'' Gabby burst out then, upset.

''No, we don't, but I don't think it will be long, because he doesn't have a lot of damage from this second stroke…we think he fell back into the coma because of the trauma, although it was not severe. But we don't know when he will wake up.''

''he had a really bad nightmare right before falling into the coma…he was in the bath tub and he started to shake a little and I woke him up, right after that he fell asleep and I could not wake him up.'' She said then, hoping it could maybe mean something.

''I don't think that was related…but I am not sure. I really need to go to another patient now but I will think about it.'' The doctor said and Kelly rolled his eyes. Like another patient was more important than

The doctor left the room again after checking his vitals again and Gabby slumped down on a chair

''Kelly I can't do it anymore. I can't live more weeks while not being sure if he is going to wake up.'' Gabby started to sob then and Kelly shook his head.

'''He will wake up, you know that.''

''Í can't wait much longer while just waiting for him to wake up but not waiting how long it is going to take.'' She cried and Kelly knew he could not help Matt right now, but he could at least look after his fiancée.

''Come on, you are exhausted, let me take you home.'' Kelly said then and he laid his arm around her.

''No, I can't leave him.''

''Gabby, the only way you can help him now is by staying strong yourself. You need to eat and sleep. I am taking you home with me and we can go back tomorrow. '' Kelly said and she kissed Matt on his forehead, walking out then, sobbing against Kelly's shoulder as heled her outside,.

What if he was not going to wake up this time?

**Matt opened his eyes and looked around the gloomy room. He got up from the chair and saw his dad sitting in the other chair then. It was the gloomy and messy room of his dad's house. It smelled like cheap whiskey and he saw the bottles laying around on the floor. **

**Matt closed his eyes, tried to wake up but it didn't work. **

**''****Nice to see you here again, Matt.'' He suddenly heard and looking aside he saw his dad sit behind him on the couch. **

**''****No, I need to wake up, I need to get back to Gabby.''**

**His dad laughed. **

**''****You know, me and my mom were happy once, like you and Gabby once and look where we ended up. You will probably end up just like me. You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.''**

**''****No dad, I will not end up like you. I just want to wake up and go back to my real life and I want you to leave me alone.''**

**''****You know what they say, right? That when the parents are abusive, the child probably is too…''**

**''****I would never abuse Gabby! I would never abuse anybody! You need to shut up, you are dead and I need to get out of here.''**

**Matt jumped up and walked to the door but it was locked. **

**''****Guess it is just the two of us now.'' His dad said then and Matt sank to the ground, closing his eyes. He just wanted to wake up.**

* * *

NOTE: Gabby waited in the ER for news on Matt and called Kelly to come there and he tried to comfort her but was really worried himself as well. But the news was not good because matt had another stroke and fell back into the coma. Gabby is not sure how much more she can take and Kelly looks after her, but is very worried while Matt is pulled back into his memories and trying to fight his way out.

Upcoming: While Gabby battles her struggle to carry on now he is back in the coma, Matt fights his past.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with another flashback. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**So, yeah, for this chapter; I know in the previous ones I made the mistake that Christie was younger. But in this chapter I am going to set it right and she I indeed older than him again. **

**The next day**

Kelly sat down beside Gabby, whom was staring in her cup of coffee.

''Made for you too, it is on the counter.'' She said then.

Kelly rubbed his hands over his face a she had just woken up on the couch because Gabby had coughed and he was surprised she had made the coffee so silent he had been asleep. He had let her crash in his bed last night as she was exhausted.

''You didn't wake me up.'' Kelly said then, killing the silence.

''That was probably because you didn't hear me over your own snoring.'' Gabby said then and Kelly smirked.

''Yeah….It is loud. I remember the first time me, Matt and Andy went out for a weekend of fishing, I shared a room with Matt at the cabin and I woke up in the middle of the night because Matt was slapping a pillow in my face because I had kept him up for hours with my snoring.'' Kelly smirked and he looked at Gabby then.

''I am sorry, I shouldn't bring up Matt…'' but Gabby shook her head.

''Right now, all I want is happy stories about Matt. ''

''Sit tight, I know a few.'' Kelly said then.

''Did I ever tell you about the time Matt and me got wasted while he was crying over one of the many break-ups with Hallie?''

''No.'' Gabby said then.

''Well, it was in the time that I was still clean shaven and my hair was a little longer. At one point he was so wasted that he got angry for breaking up with Meredith…Grey…he thought I was dr. Mcdreamy of Grey's anatomy…I dragged him home after that….and the next morning he told me that it was just because Hallie made him watch it. '' Kelly said he was glad that Gabby was still smiling.

''I told Hallie when they were together again – a week later – she claimed she never watched it because it was not medically accurate and it annoyed her.''

Gabby started to laugh and shook her head then with a smile.

''I am engaged with an idiot….but oh, how bad I want that idiot back.'' She said, sad then as she remembered he was in a coma again.

**''****Dad, what do I need to do to get you out of my head? I was so fine, I was doing so great in life but ever since I fell into that coma, you won't leave me alone.'' Matt said. **

**''****Matt…you know I am six feet under…I am not haunting you…but you are battling your own past. Did you ever really talk about it after a died?'' His dad said then. **

**Matt shook his head. He had just wanted to carry on and that was what he did after his dad was finally gone. He had carried on in the academy and made friends with Kelly and Andy. He had never wanted to think about his dad again. He had buried him somewhere deep in his mind. Except for visiting his mom every now and then and seeing Christie only sometimes, he didn't have much to do with his past, he had left it all behind when his mom got pushed behind bars and his dad was six feet under. He and Christie had had a fight and they hadn't had talked again. **

**''****I don't want to talk about it. I just want to wake up and be back with Gabby.'' He said then. **

**''****But Matt, we all are our past. You are your past. You can't just walk away from this.'' His dad said then. **

**Slowly Matt sat down then, maybe he should finally talk about it. **

**''****Where you and mom still happy when I was born?'' Matt asked then. **

**''****Yeah. I remember holding you for the first time. Christie first didn't want to let go of you. But then I finally got to hold you – I was late because of a training for the army. I think your mom never completely forgave me for that.'' His dad said with a soft smirk and Matt smiled. It seemed like his dad was finally in a happy place with his mind, thinking about the time before he had gone to war. **

**''****I finally got to hold you….and I thought everything was finally right with the world. Even though I knew I would be send away from you all soon because of the army, it felt like the world was right the first time I got to hold you. And your mom…how long was the delivery again?''**

**''****28 hours…she never forgave you for being late for the delivery…and she never forgave me for being…. late… too I guess.'' Matt smirked then and they all smiled. **

**''****That poor woman…you really took a while to get there.''**

**''****At least I was there…when I was born.'' Matt joked and they laughed. **

**''****What happened the second time you got send to war?'' Matt asked then as their smiles faded. **

**''****It…it was….'' His dad shook his head and he got off the couch and Matt walked after his dad. **

**''****Dad, dad it is okay…you don't need to tell me.'' He said then, holding his dad by his shoulders. **

**Suddenly his dad pushed him and Matt fell to the ground and he wanted to push his dad's hands away as dad tried to grab him and suddenly his dad's hands formed around his throat and Matt tried to fight it, his dad folding his hands more and more tight around his throat. Grasping for air, Matt tried to fight himself free. **

Gabby walked over the hallway, ready to see Matt was Kelly walked behind her.

''He is seizing!'' She suddenly heard and she saw the medical staff pulling him on his side.

''he is not breathing.'' One of the nurses said.

''We can't intubate while he is seizing.'' The doctor said then.

''Matt! Matt!'' Gabby screamed as she tried to fight her way into the room, Kelly just grabbed her before she could storm in and pulled her back.

''Gabby, Gabby! He is going to be okay!'' Kelly yelled as Gabby tried to fight his tight grip.

''Kelly let me go.'' She cried again. Her feet kicked against his chins but he kept holding her. Finally she stopped and he turned around then and cried against his shoulder.

''Come on Matt…come on…you have the breathe….'' He whispered as he gritted his teeth, looking over Gabby and at his friend, slowly going limp, pale and almost blue in his face.

''Come on Matt, fight.'' Kelly said then, gritting his teeth, consoling Gabby.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby woke up in Kelly's house and shared some bonding moment with him and shared some funny stories when she realized how much she would miss him again. Matt talked with his dad and we got some insight again in his childhood and at first it seemed really good between him and his dad and then he asked about the war and his dad attacked him, tried to strangle him and Matt started to seize in the hospital, not being able to breathe and Kelly and Gabby stand there and there is nothing they can do…will he be okay?

Upcoming: will Matt be able to fight his past and will he be okay?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with another flashback. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next day**

Kelly looked through the window, feeling bad because Gabby looked so sad and numb as she kept caressing his hand. It had been relieve when they finally had managed to intubate him and that he was stable now again, but it had been so scary. After he had finally be stabilized after his seizure yesterday and that he would live, because he was breathing again and although it had frightened her a lot, he had been fighting and he had survived and she knew that she had to fight too. Yesterday she had been scared an vulnerable but she also knew that she was able to face this all with him, for him, because she loved him so much. Sitting here while he could not hear her was killing her but she knew he would wake up and within in some time, they would be together again.

She smiled at Kelly, happy he would always be there for her as well because he was loyal to his friend, hoping that the three of them would finally be together again. They couldn't lose him after all the fight he had already fought. It wouldn't be fair and they needed him to be alive.

''Please Matt, fight for your life…wake up…so we can be together….'' Gabby said then, holding his hand and hoping he would finally wake up soon .

**Matt sat on the ground in the corner of the room and had his hands on his neck. It hurt so bad and he looked up, carefully, at his dad. **

**His dad was silent, had a glass of Whiskey in his hand and looking at the liquor. **

**''****Did I hurt you?'' His dad asked then. **

**''****Yeah, you did. Like you have hurt me all my life. That is what you do.'' Matt said then and his dad looked down again. **

**''****I don't get how you just told me how happy you were when I was born and now you hurt me again. I tried to talk to you dad…I tried to figure out what was it that made you chance, what made you like this but you can't tell anything without hurting me. **

**''****I didn't want to hurt you…anger just seems the most obvious when I can't deal with my feelings.'' His dad said then. He looked so lost and finally Matt got up and sat down beside him again, still rubbing over his throat but looking at his dad then. **

**''****Can you finally tell me what happened?'' Matt asked then and his dad closed his eyes, facing those painful memories. **

**''****When we were out in the desert, fleeing the enemy, my buddy's truck ran onto a mine…'' His dad said then, obviously struggling to tell him. **

**''****I….my best friend was in the truck. He didn't survive it.'' His dad said then. **

**''****I am sorry.'' Matt said, bowing his head. **

**''****I…he was bleeding severely. The truck I was in finally arrived then and I tried to get him out of the truck and stop the bleeding but it didn't work. He died right there.'' His dad said then and Matt felt so sorry for him, he looked so broken and Matt nodded understanding then. **

**''****I am sorry, dad. I know how horrible it is to lose a friend.'' Matt said. ''I lost my best friend on the job as well and we lost a paramedic this year, she was a friend of mine but Gabby was even closer. They were best friends.''**

**''****You don't know what it feels like. Eric died in my arms.''**

**''****oh no! I don't know what hurts? I had to go to Heather Darden, tell her that her husband had died! I came there twice a week and his sons loved me and I had to tell them their dad was gone and that he was never coming home! You think that is easy? That I was standing on the ladder by the window and I saw how he got swallowed by the flames! The only reason that I went to tell their family was because I didn't want some random fire department guy standing on by their door, because they didn't deserve that, Andy didn't deserve that.'' Matt said then, trying to hide his tears from his dad. **

**''****Oh, I am sorry.'' His dad said then. **

**''****It feels like it is my fault. I should have stopped him from going into that building.'' Matt said, looking at the floor. **

**''****Moments like that change you forever, that is what happened to me. But you are so strong.'' His dad said then and for a second it seemed like he was actually smiling at Matt, like he really felt any feeling towards his son. Softly Matt started to sob and he felt so sorry for his son, that he had to go through the same after all.**

**''****We might be more alike than you would like to think, but I handled everything the wrong way. I am sure you will never go that.'' His dad said then and he laid his hand on Matt's cheek and Matt carefully smiled, that even though he wishes it was not true, it maybe was true what his dad was telling him. **

Gabby laid her hand on Matt's cheek and kissed him on his forehead, hoping that somewhere, deep down, he still knew that she was there, that he still knew that he was alive and that he would come back, back to her.

**Finally his dad laid his arms around him and they embraced. It felt so safe for once instead of that his dad was going to hurt him again and Matt closed his eyes. Maybe all would be finy after all, maybe all pain would finally be gone. **

No longer being able to just watch him, Gabby held him tight.

''Come on, I know that you can hear me, wake up.'' She said then, holding him tight. She tried to feel a little hopeful, hoping that Matt would finally wake up, that they would finally be together again. She loved him so much and she just wanted to be with him again.

''Come on Matt, I know you can fight this all and that we still get through this.'' She said then, kissing him on his forehead, hoping they would finally open his bright blue eyes sometime soon.

That they would finally be able to face the future together again.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby sat by Matt's beside in the hospital, hopeful but also scared for the future as she is waiting for him to wake up not sure if he will any time, or even soon. Matt talked to his dead again and even talking about what they both have been through and his dad was pretty sure that they were not that different although Matt has handled it all better and they finally embraced, but is it enough to finally wake up? Is there another part of his past that he is still bothering him?

Upcoming: Is Matt finally ready with his part or is there more coming up? Will he finally wake up and be together with Gabby again?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more flashbacks. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Two days later **

''I am so glad that he was finally breathing on his own again. Maybe it is a sign he will finally wake up soon.'' Gabby said and Severide nodded. They were here every day, waiting for him to wake up and walking out loud, to each other and to him, hoping that that would reach him somehow so he knew that they were still out there for him. The doctors had said that the talking might help and they hoped it did.

''He will wake up, I don't know, I just got a feeling that it won't be long.'' Kelly said then and Gabby nodded slowly. Hopefully Kelly was right.

**His dad let go of him and Matt looked at his dad then, not sure what to think about this all. Was it finally the way they had always hoped? That he had always hoped. That he finally understood his dad and that his dad understood him. **

**That they were more alike than either of them had ever figured. They smiled at each other again and his dad got up when, walked out of the room and closed the door. Matt sat there on the couch when suddenly the door opened again and Andy Darden came walking in. Matt wanted to walk out soon, scared of his friend as he was covered in burn scars. **

**''****Quite the meeting for a friend.'' Andy said and he sat down beside Matt. **

**''****I-I…what are you doing here?''**

**''****You tell me.'' Andy shrugged and Matt shook his head. **

**''****Andy, I am so sorry.'' Matt said, scared by how Andy looked. He looked away and when he looked back, the scars were gone and it finally it looked like his friend was really back. **

**''****I miss you so much.'' Matt said then, looking at his friend. It was almost three years ago now that Andy had passed away but not a day passed that he didn't miss his friend. It were the small moments where he missed his friend because they had been so close. It was Andy that had pulled him through the academy and finally make him feel better and had let him leave his past behind. **

**''****I wish I could go back to that day every time I see your boys, or heather, or think about you. I wish I could go back to that day and stop you from going into that house.'' Matt said then and Andy shook his head. **

**''****It is not your fault and the worst part was that you were blaming yourself for so long. It is nobody's fault, these accidents happen.'' Andy said sad. **

**''****I…if I die, I don't want Otis to feel guilty all his life….I am not dying…am I?'' Matt asked then. **

**''****how would I know, I am only a part of you, a part of your memory. How would I know if you are dying or not. You are still a moron, Casey.'' Andy said, calling him a moron as he did so often. **

**They smirked together.**

**''****I miss you man…I miss you every day.'' Matt said then.**

**''****Don't get all sentimental, moron.'' Andy said but with a smile and they shared a short hug. **

''I wish he would just wake up.'' Kelly said sad. Gabby nodded and sighed then.

''He looks so terrible too.'' Gabby said then. He had lost so much weight and that made him seem so small and vulnerable in the large bed.

''Don't let him hear it, he might get vain.'' Kelly said as a joke but his face changed to sad then. ''I wish he would hear it.''

''I can just hear him say; ''I look terrible? No you pull sold out venues with your face…?'' Gabby said with a small smile.

''but he really does look terrible, he is so thin and pale and he doesn't even look like Matt anymore, but it will be fine, I am sure.'' Kelly tried to cheer her up but she shook her head.

''I want to believe that, but I am scared.''

''Me too, but he is fighting.'' Kelly said and they both nodded then. If Matt was fighting it had to be enough.

**Christie sat beside him now and he frowned. He had wished Andy was still there but it was his sister but somehow it also made him a little happy because he knew that he was not dying. Not only dead people talked to him. **

**Christie sighed deep. **

**''****didn't we have quite the childhood.''**

**''****You can't blame dad…I…he has been through a lot.'' Matt said then and Christie nodded. **

**''****I never blamed dad, you know that. You were the only one to blame nobody, not even mom.''**

**''****That was why we didn't talk for almost two years.'' Matt said then. **

**''****I still don't get how you could have protected mom, she killed dad!''**

**'…****.I….Christie! We have been through this and we were finally okay now.''**

**''****Maybe it is not just personally to me. I think that this is about if you really ever forgave mom.'' Christie said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. **

**''****Then, why are you talking to me?'' Matt asked confused. **

**''****You tell me, I am only part of your head. You have to figure this one out yourself, brother.'' Christie said and Matt sat down, closed his eyes and was thinking. **

''Come on, let's bring the drawing to uncle Matt.'' Christie said then as she held Violet's hand and Kelly looked as they walked in and left the room for a second, so it wouldn't be so crowded.

Violet laid the drawing down on the nightstand.

''It looks like he is asleep.'' Violet said then.

''He is, but he is very deep asleep.'' Christie explained then. Violet nodded slowly and hoped that her uncle would wake up but because he had been asleep before for weeks she knew that it could take a while.

''When will he wake up?'' She asked Gabby.

''I don't know, Violet. Nobody knows.'' She said and Violet nodded.

They sat there for some time but she was that Violet was getting nervous and Christie and Violet got ready to leave.

''Hey brother, take care of yourself, please wake up soon.'' Christie said then, touching his hand for a second and suddenly they were both quiet, as they both hear Matt moan for a second.

''Matt?'' Gabby asked, holding his hand and hoping he would open his eyes, but now he seemed so far away again. Kelly waited on the hallway, giving Gabby and Matt some time alone and he saw she was talking to him.

''Matt, come on, your girl needs you. We all need you.''

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Kelly are still by Matt's side, while Matt really said goodbye to his dad now…or is his dad still coming back? After that he talked with Andy and admitted how much he missed Andy every day and they talked a little more. After that he faced off with his sister, whom he has been fighting with before, because of their parents and their mom killing their dad and Christie actually visited him together with violet and when he talked to her he moaned…is he still coming back.

Upcoming: Matt faces even more people, trying to figure out all the feelings she had pushed away deep in his mind and Gabby goes out for a day with Antonio and her niece and nephew, but can't focus on having fun.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more flashbacks. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Four days later **

Gabby walked over the pier with Antonio, Eva and Diego. They had taken her out today, because they thought it would make her feel better.

Antonio was so worried about his sister because she had been struggling so much and never went away from Matt's bedside. But it was taking so much on her and he hoped that this would make her feel better, to be out of the hospital for day, out with her family but he could already see Gabby was missing him too much.

She kept walking with Antonio and her nephew and Niece but was not enjoying it, especially because she saw all the happy couples walking around then.

Gabby turned around then.

''Guys, I am going to wait in the car for you.''

She walked past them, trying to keep her tears from going now and ran to the car, opened the door and laid down on the backseat, sobbing. All those couples here, all those happy couples and she wasn't even sure if she and Matt would ever have that again.

She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands when she suddenly hear the doors of the car open and her niece and nephew got in the car, both on a side of her and as she looked up, Diego was holding a teddy bear so big it barely fitted in the backseat.

''We won it for you, with a little help for daddy so you can hug it when you miss Matt.'' Diego said then.

''Aww, thank you.'' She said, hugging them both and finally smiling again. She finally managed to pull herself together now.

''And I still have hugging bear Diego too.'' Gabby smirked then, laid her arms around her nephew and kissed him on his head because she knew he didn't want her to do it because he felt like a big touch boy now.

''oh no aunt Gabby don't do that! Do I have lipstick in my hair now?'' He asked with such a strange face they all laughed.

**''****H-Hallie.'' Matt said she came walking in. Her face was covered in the scars the flames had made on his face and he bit his lip. Looking down and looking up again he saw that the scars were gone. He looked at her again. She wanted to hold him but he moved away. **

**''****You are in some deep coma…what if you are not going to wake up?''**

**''****I am going to wake up, I am going to wake up and recover and be happy again.'' He said, still believing that. He still wanted to believe that. **

**''****You know how happy we would be if I was still alive.'' She smiled. **

**''****I- I don't know.'' Matt said then, pulling his hand away from hers. **

**''****Oh yeah, right. I am replaced by Gabby now. Remember when we were engaged and you called me the love of your life? Remember when I was the most important person in your life?'' She said then. **

**''****You know we would not be together anymore, even if you had been alive. Because you know that I wanted to start a family and you didn't. That would have been a conflict again sometime.'' Matt admitted then. **

**''****We are not together anymore because you didn't safe me!'' Hallie said then and Matt moved back, away from her. **

**''****I would still be alive if you had saved me!''**

**''****I tried to save you…I tried, but there is nothing I could do.'' He said then and angry she looked at him. **

A nurse walked past the room, not hearing the moaning of the man in the bed. Matt moved his hand for a second, moaning, trying to fight through, but then he fell back, back into his own memories, no longer moving or making any sound.

A nurse walked in just a little later, putting more painkillers on his IV.

''You are in some deep sleep, young man. You should wake up soon, that pretty lady is not here today…but she is waiting for you.'' She said then and she walked out. Missed that Matt had just moaned and moved his hand.

**''****I tried to save you Hallie, you know that!'' Matt said, walking back to get away from Hallie. She came closer again and she laughed. **

**''****What?'' He asked then. **

**''****Nothing, I am just finding it funny how you just say you fell in love with somebody else…I mean, if you just replaced me…how much do you think Gabby can take before she replaces you?'' Hallie said then, an evil grin on her face and she closed her eyes, knew that these were the worries that were going through his head, but it made him doubt.**

**''****She won't replace me.''**

**''****Oh yeah, you know, I was ambitious…but you find a girl now that is ten times worse. Do you think she will stay by your bedside forever? That even when you wake up and you are a vegetable she will stay with you.''**

**''****I will recover!'' Matt said, trying to push her away, to push his memories away and he wanted to wake up. **

**''****But what if you don't…'' Hallie said. She took his hand and looked at him. **

**''****if you die, we can be together again.'' **

**''****I don't want to die.'' He said then, looking at her. ''I still have too much to life for.''**

**''****how do you know that yet? Who knows how you will wake up.''**

**''****I can't listen to you anymore!'' Matt said, standing up and walking around. **

**''****You can't run away from yourself, Matt.'' He heard but he closed his eyes. **

**''****I will wake up.'' He said then and turning around, he suddenly saw his mom sitting on the couch, pointing a gun at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he shook his head. **

**''****I am not like dad…mom.''**

**''****Matt…I am so sorry.'' She said then, moving closer with the gun. Her hands were shaking and she shook her head, coming closer, pointing the gun at his chest.**

* * *

NOTE: Antonio took Gabby out for a day to get her mind of Matt but she was not able to have fun with all the couples around them and she was so worried that she and Matt might never be together again but her niece and nephew cheered her up a little bit. Hallie talked with Matt and he tried to wake up when she got mad at him, but got pulled back in and she even asked him what he was expecting, if Gabby was going to keep waiting on him and he didn't want to talk about it anymore but now his mom his holding him under gunpoint.

Upcoming: Matt goes even deeper in his memories and gets even more of his chest while Gabby talks to his doctor about the future, about what they can expect.

So, I was thinking about something but I am not sure what you think. Do you want me to keep writing in this story or give it a sequel in a few chapters? Because that is what I have been thinking about. I was thinking about a sequel called Life for the future. But what do you think?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more flashbacks. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**His mom walked his way and Matt backed off again. He didn't get what she was doing. **

**''****You think your dad was a nice man!'' She yelled then. **

**''****No, he wasn't a nice man but he was sick. He should have gotten help, than it would be different, he wouldn't have been so aggressive.'' Matt tried to explain. **

**''****he was mean man, he beat you up, he beat me up.'' Nancy said then. **

**''****You shouldn't have killed him. He was getting better, I was getting closer to him and I slowly got to know what was bothering him so much and what he could not talk about and then you took everything away. Not just dad but you also went away and Christie and me were on our own. We got in a fight because I forgave you but you know what, I should have never forgave you and I understand why she hates you.''**

**''****How can you be protecting that man.'' She said and he shook his head. **

**''****Mom, please get out of my head, I really don't want you, I don't need you.'' He said then. **

**He wanted to hit the pistol from her hand when she pulled the trigger and he fell back, the bullet in his chest. It was how his dad had died. The shot had threw a cloth to the brain and Matt fell back, finally scared that he was going to die now. **

''You should open your eyes and see this giant teddy bear I am dragging around. Diego and Eva won it for me. It is so big, it looks ridiculous.'' Gabby smirked then. She wanted to sit down when he suddenly started to shake.

''Matt! Matt!'' She said, holding his arm when the medical staff ran in and pushed her outside.

**Matt laid on the floor, his hand on his chest as he felt a little of blood flooding out he sat up then, the blood gone. He panted, looking around and it his heart was hurting. Slowly he wanted to crawl up when he felt two arms around him. **

**''****Matt, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for all I have done to you. I just want you to be my son again and we should get better.''**

**''****You shot me, like dad.'' He cried then and his chest started to hurt more and more, pressing his hand against it again and he fainted. **

''He is back.'' One of the nurses yelled then and they backed off from the bed, his heartbeat stabilized and slowly Gabby walked closer to the door.

''Do we need to intubate?''

''No, his oxygen level are okay…'' The doctor said a little puzzled.

''He is stable.'' He said then and the doctor walked outside.

''What happened?''

''We think he had another seizure.''

''you think?'' Gabby frowned.

''Yeah, it is strange, this time he kept breathing…but it seemed like his heart failed…but we started it again.'' He said and Gabby nodded worried.

''Is he going to be okay?''

''Well, the more his system fails and we have to restart it, the worse his brain damage might get.'' He said then.

Gabby laid her hand in front of her mouth, shocked.

Kelly walked into the room a little later, Gabby sitting by the bed.

''What is wrong?'' he asked then, saw that something was wrong with Gabby.

''he had another seizure.'' Gabby said then. ''Firs the had a seizure and then his heart failed…but they started it again. The doctor says his brain damage might get worse.''

Gabby felt so bad about it and knew he would keep fighting but the thing that upset her so much was that his brain damage might get worse now. She didn't want him to get even worse, because she knew he wouldn't want to live like a vegetable and it scared her so much because he could wake up like that, especially if he would have to get CPR or to get intubated again.

Maybe, they just had to let him wake up and if he couldn't wake up, it was maybe a fight he couldn't win.

''We should sign his DNR.'' Gabby said then as they were both his medical proxies.

''No way.'' He said then, almost shocked.

''Kelly, you know he wouldn't want to live like this…what if he never wakes up, we don't even know if he will ever wake up. They keep bringing him back but his brain damage will only get worse…and he would never want to live like a vegetable.''

''No, he will keep fighting!'' Kelly said then.

''What if this is a fight he can't win? I want him to wake up just as much as you, but we don't know if he will ever wake up and even worse, we don't know how he will wake up. My doctor just told me that the brain damage will only get worse every time they have to save his life.'' Gabby said then.

''No. No. I am not going to sign the DNR.'' Kelly said then and Gabby nodded, slowly.

''Okay.'' She said then and she sat down by his bedside again.

''Did you even hope I would say yes?'' Kelly asked then as she let go of it so easily.

''I don't know Kelly. I want him to keep fighting and I want to keep fighting for him but I wasn't sure that was the right thing to do.'' She said then, sad.

''You can't know if you are doing the right thing…but let's not give up on him yet.'' Kelly said then and she nodded and they both held one of his hands.

Gabby softly started to sob and Kelly took her free hand with his free hand.

''Come on, you have to stay strong for him, then he will stay strong too.'' Kelly said then and Gabby nodded grateful. Even while she was an emotional wreck, he was still there to catch her and real friend for Matt.

**Matt opened his eyes, still in the room and his mom sat sobbing by him. **

**''****Mom…what…what did you do?'' He asked then and she helped him sit up. **

**''****Matt I am so sorry…I have always hurt you so much.'' She said, holding him in her arms. **

**''****Let go of me.'' He said then. ''I don't even get why I ever forgave you.'' **

**''****Matt…''**

**''****Dad…mom…just go away.'' He said, pushing her away. **

**''****You can send me away, but that would mean you would never wake up.'' Nancy said then.**

* * *

NOTE: Matt tried to talk to his mom but she didn't agree with him. He tried to his the gun from her hand but she shot him in the chest. Gabby came to visit him and he had another seizure, his heart stopping but they got him back and she wasn't sure anymore, because his brain damage might be gotten worse because of his system failures and but Kelly told her to stay strong and let him keep fighting. Matt wanted to get rid of his mom but she keeps haunting him.

Upcoming: Matt isn't done with his mom just yet and is still fighting, hoping that he can still wake up and a surprising person comes last to talk to him. Gabby tries to stay strong and organizes something for his birthday he misses.

So, I decided to keep going in this story, so it will all stay together.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more flashbacks. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Two days later**

**''****Mom, what do you want me to say?'' He asked then. ''I forgave you before and you know that and I told you I deep down inside don't like you, but now you still won't go away.''**

**''****Matt…you got it of your chest now that you hate me, deep down inside…maybe it will make you feel better…and when you wake up, you will have really forgiven me.'' Nancy said. **

**''****I- I don't know.''**

**''****I never wanted to hurt you. You know that, I wouldn't never want to hurt you and I know that I have hurt you and Christie a lot, but I have never wanted to leave you alone, but that did happen. And I have always regretted it.'' Nancy said and Matt nodded. **

**''****Maybe we should leave the past behind, maybe if I leave the past behind that I can finally wake up.'' He smiled then and his mom nodded and finally they hugged. He had always said he had forgiven her but honestly, he had always still blamed her, but it was time to leave the past behind. **

Gabby walked into Molly's, smiling as they had all decorated it. Even if Matt missed his own birthday, they would celebrate it for him. Without him, but for him and they hoped that next year, he would be able celebrate his birthday again. At first she had just wanted to let it pass but

''I brought this, this was the man 29 years go.'' Gaby laughed as she shows them the picture of Matt celebrating his first birthday It was a little sad that he was not here himself to festive making it to 30.

''wasn't he cute.'' Kelly smirked, holding the picture in his hand. Christie was also there and she smiled.

''I remember when he was that small, he kept saying Baah but nobody ever knew that he meant…I guess nobody still knows.'' She smirked, although she also really missed her brother. She had been to the hospital with Violet earlier and they had brought him a new drawing and Christie had taken some flowers, as there was nothing else she could give him now and the flowers were more for Gabby, but it made her feel like she could do something for her brother.

In molly's, people were enjoying and even Gabby was slowly started to enjoy it a little bit more. She knew that Matt wanted her to enjoy and because it was his birthday, she tried to.

''So, we are all here tonight for our friend who could not be here, we just want to celebrate his birthday for him and wish him a happy birthday on his 30th birthday.'' Kelly said then.

They all raised their glasses, singing happy birthday although the birthday boy was not here.

''To Matt.'' Kelly said then.

''To Matt.''

''That he will be with us again on his next birthday and festive together with us that is becoming an old fart.'' Gabby smiled then, glad that they were all with her this difficult day. Now they could at least make his birthday something cheerful after all.

**Matt looked around, his mom finally gone and the room was empty. Slowly he walked around, picking up soon of the stuff. Saw some of his old toys and such and then he heard the door open, Gabby walking in and stopping, a few feet away from her. **

**''****Gabby.'' He sighed then with a smile but he was scared that this was not just a happy visit. Nothing of this had been really happy. **

**''****Matt.'' She sighed then and he wanted to come closer, but wasn't sure what was coming, after his mom had shot him and his dad had attacked him he was so scared. He knew that Gabby would never hurt him but nothing seemed sure anymore not his past, memories and his own head were playing tricks on him. **

**''****Why are you here?''**

**''****Because I love you.''**

**''****Hallie told me that you wouldn't be here for me anymore, because you are too ambitious and I understand it but I am so worried you are not going to be here when I wake up.''**

**''****Hallie doesn't know me…that is just your mind playing tricks again.'' She said. **

**''****How do I know that you are not playing tricks on me.''**

**''****I guess you have to trust me, as your lover…come let's sit down.'' **

**He sat down, surprised. **

**Gabby sat down next to him and smiled at him. **

**''****I have been waiting for you.''**

**''****I know that is just my own mind telling me that. You might not even be there when I wake up. I can't blame you, you are ambitious and I am just in this bed…life slowly ticking away and I don't even know how to wake up.'' Matt said then and he looked up at her. She took his hand and looked down. **

**''****I am ambitious and I wouldn't want to look after you your whole life…because I wouldn't want that for you, but I still love you, no matter what, so we will see. ''**

**''****I can't blame you if you want to leave me. Even when I wake up I will still need to recover…who knows I will.'' He said worried. **

**''****I always said that I would help you and that we would figure it out. I always says that when you were awake and that didn't change. But it is time to wake up.'' She said then, caressing his cheek.**

**He smiled back at her. **

**''****It is your birthday after all.'' She said then and kissed him. Their lips touched and it was like a shock went through his body as he closed his eyes. **

Slowly Matt opened his eyes, looking around the room, his eyes fell shut again But he didn't fall back into the memories.

Gabby walked into the room, just a little later, looking surprised his eyes were open.

''You are awake.'' She smiled then and although he wasn't talking or smiling, she knew that she finally had him back. Everything would be okay. His eyes slowly fell shut again but she knew that he was back.

''Happy birthday.'' She whispered then, caressing his hand. His hand moved a tiny bit and she grabbed it even tighter, tears streaming down her face because she was so happy he was finally back.

* * *

NOTE: Matt tried to get past his mom and finally he admitted that deep down inside he had never forgiven her but then he told her he did and finally they hugged and they are okay. In molly's, they are celebrating that Matt turned 30 today although he is not awake himself and Gabby finally enjoyed a bit, knew that Matt would want to enjoy. Then Gabby talked with Mat tin his head and he was scared It was just a truck of his mind again but when they kissed he actually woke up and Gabby was so happy that she finally has him back.

Upcoming: We jump about 3 weeks ahead in time. Gabby visits Shay's grave and tells how everything has changed…but has it changed for the better? How is Matt doing and how is Gabby dealing with everything?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more flashbacks. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Three weeks later **

Gabby slowly walked to the grave she had been so many times before, holding the flowers she had brought and slowly she kneeled down and laid the flowers down.

''Hey Shay…wish you were still here with me.'' She sighed then. She sat down on the ground, not minding that her pants would get dirty.

''Got to take Matt home three days ago. I thought he would finally start talking as I took him home, but he still isn't talking. I might as well…be living together with a zombie.'' She said then, her lip starting to shake.

''Nobody knows why he is not talking. He doesn't have brain damage in his speech center. He doesn't even give me a smile or something, to know he is all right. He doesn't cry. He just does what he is asked to, but it stops there. He is slowly walking again now his back is almost better, but…I don't know what to do anymore.'' Gabby said then.

''Something is wrong with him but nobody knows what. '' Gabby said then. Slowly she got up then and went to the supermarket, knew that Matt was waiting for her at home, although she was not sure if he was rally there, if he even really realized that he was at home.

She went to the supermarket as she still had to get some things before going home and walking through the supermarket she suddenly saw the box with the candy bars he always really loved and bought them as well, maybe it would make him smile, at least.

''I am home.'' She yelled as she walked inside. She was hoping for a response but she didn't get any and she put the groceries in the kitchen.

''Hey.'' She said then as Matt walked into the kitchen, walking slowly as he held the wall.

''I took candy bars you loved so much before.'' She said then, searching through the shopping bag. She grabbed the box, took one bar and held it out to him but instead he just kept on walking and grabbed a glass of water.

''Matt, the candy bar?'' She said then, holding it out. He turned around and took it.

''Yeah, don't worry, I will just thank myself.'' She sighed softly as she started to unpack the other bags and he walked back to the bedroom. For a second she sank down on a kitchen chair. She was so happy to have him home but this was tearing her apart. Maybe it was not his fault he couldn't talk, or didn't really respond to anything. It was not that he wasn't talking to her alone, he wasn't talking to anybody but it hurt her.

After he had woken up he had slowly started moving again, but still not responding to anything. The doctors weren't sure if they had to keep it there but since he was getting better physically and they were hoping that getting him home would make him feel better.

Tomorrow she would start on shift again. It was not that she didn't want to keep looking after Matt, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do it. She wanted to be with him all day long but him not talking and responding to her made her so desperate she was glad she could go back to shift to flee from this situation just for a couple of times.

She saw him walking to the bathroom and he still had a lot of trouble with walking because of his back and he limped really bad, but she knew it would get better. His back wasn't what she was most worried about now, she was worried about him because something bothered him so much that he could not even talk anymore.

She helped him as he was still walking so unstable and walked with him to the bedroom with him.

''I am going to shift tomorrow, so we should pack your bag to take to Christie. You will sleep there tomorrow.'' She said then and she bow her head because she knew she was talking the way someone would talk to a four year old.

Walking to the closet, she took some of his clothes out and put them in the bag.

''This shirt or this one?'' She asked holding up two and when he didn't respond, she just threw them both in the bag, throwing the bag on the bed beside him, walking out to the kitchen and taking a deep breath. She found it so hard not to get angry with him because she knew that it was probably not his fault that he was not talking or reacting but it made it so hard on her.

When she walked back, he was asleep on the bed and she made dinner, but he was still not awake.

''Hey, you have to wake up for dinner and your medication.'' She said then, waking him up and he opened his eyes, took his medication but turning around then. She knew he was so tired because he just kept on sleeping and sleeping. But she hoped that it would help him. That he would feel better soon. That he would talk soon again.

Slowly she walked to the bedroom, ready to go to bed as well when she found Matt curled up in bed, sobbing softly an she sat down beside him, caressing him over his head.

''What is wrong?'' She asked then, not expecting an answer and he didn't give her any. She kept caressing him through his hair when he suddenly laid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his face in side as he kept sobbing.

''Shhh…it's okay, I am here.'' She said then, comforting him as much as she could.

''I got you.'' She said then, holding him close and caressing over his back then, kissing him on his head and finally he stopped sobbing. She kept holding and caressing him and a few minutes later, he had fallen asleep and carefully she laid him under the blanket and laid down beside him. She laid her arms around him, her head against his back and finally, finally she felt like she had him back a little more. He still hadn't been talking, but he had pulled her closer and she finally felt some trust again that he would get better.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is at home again with Gabby, but he is not doing well at all. He is not talking or reacting to anything and it makes Gabby really desperate. Trying to help him, she doesn't even know if she is doing it right. He is just sleeping a lot and she hopes to get him back. She found him in the bed then, finding Matt sobbing and finally she saw him crying then and as she was holding him, he pulled her closer, which finally made her feel a little more hopeful for the future.

Upcoming: Gabby goes back to shift while Matt stays with Christie and his sister is really struggling as well and Violet doesn't know why her uncle doesn't want to make fun with her.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more flashbacks. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Three weeks later **

Gabby held him tight as they walked to the car. She held his bag and she felt a kind off bad for going to shift while he was staying with his sister. He walked after her, slowly and she walked towards him, helping him to the car then as he was really struggling with the walking. She felt so bad as he kept limping and struggling but she helped him, hoping to get anything of a reaction but nothing again.

She got out of the car, walking to the front but realized Matt was still in the car. Turning around she realized that she had to help him get out of the car, or at least tell him to do it because he wouldn't get out otherwise and she walked back and opened the door.

''Come on, we are going inside.'' She said then and she walked with him. She had his arm over his back and although his back was still taped by his physiotherapist for support, it gave him just a little more support.

After bringing him to Christie, she went to the firehouse and Violet sat down by Matt, playing with her dolls and she smiled at him and handed one to him.

''You can play with this.''

He held it but didn't play along, not making any sound or really moving the doll.

''You have to move it.''

He finally did so but still didn't make any sound and Violet got up, upset and walked to her mom in the kitchen.

''Mom, why is uncle Matt not talking.''

''I don't know…maybe he doesn't feel like talking.'' Christie said a little sad and Violet nodded. She looked at her uncle, laying on the couch and just staring at the TV.

''Do you want to play dolls with me?'' She asked then, sitting down close to him on the couch and he looked at her, but didn't reply.

''Do you hate me?'' She asked then, worried that Matt really did hate her, that that was why he wasn't talking.

''Sweetie, go play your dolls in your room.'' Christie said then and upset Violet walked upstairs. Christie followed her and sat down beside her daughter on the ground now.

''Don't cry, uncle Matt doesn't hate you, but when he hurt his brain… that is why he isn't talking now. He doesn't hate you, but it might be while before he starts to talk again. '' Christie tried to explain. Violet nodded slowly and Christie sat with her for a while

''Don't you want to go to Matt…it is hard that he is not talking.''

''Yeah it is, that I stay with you here for a while.'' She said, laying her arm around her daughter, looking as she saw playing with her dolls.

Gabby walked around the firehouse. It was hard keeping her attention on shift while she didn't know how Matt was doing but she was pretty sure nothing probably changed.

It was hard to get back to work, but she also really enjoyed it.

The next morning, Matt was sitting on the couch, waiting for Gabby to pick him up when Violet suddenly walked his way.

''I drew this for you.'' Violet said, holding out a drawing to him. She had drown him and her together and he took it slowly and looked at it. She wanted to turn around because she was pretty sure that he would not say or show what he thought about it.

''You don't have to talk, it is okay, but I hope you like the drawing.'' She said then, wanting to walk away but suddenly she saw her uncle was smiling, looking at it.

She walked to the kitchen.

''Mommy, uncle Matt is finally smiling.'' She said then and Christie walked after her and almost sighed , so grateful when she saw her brother, still smiling at the drawing. He was smiling, which meant that he was finally feeling better .

Violet heard the doorbell and ran that way, knew that it was Gabby and opened the door for her.

''Matt is smiling.'' She said then and Gabby walked after her as they went inside. Matt was on the couch, not smiling anymore and she kissed him on his forehead.

''hey, let's go home.''

She was a little sad because he had not been smiling to her and shortly after Gabby and Matt arrived home again. She took his clothes from the bag and put them in the laundry together with her clothes and walked to the kitchen, Matt sitting by the kitchen, the drawing still in his hands.

''Come, I will put it on the fridge.'' She said then and he handed it to her and she put it on the fridge with the magnets. Together with the pictures of the two of them on the Christmas party. She kissed him on his cheek and he looked up at her and slowly his lips curled into a smile and she kissed him, so happy he was finally smiling again. She cupped his face in her hands then.

''I knew you would start smiling again…you will be okay… we will be okay.'' She said then, holding him again and although he still wasn't talking, she finally believed that everything would be fine again in the end.

He sat down by the table again and Gabby preparing lunch. She wasn't sure if she should ask him if he could help but there was not much he could do right now. When he had to do complicated things, it seemed like he got a short-circuit in his head and he just stopped, although that was getting better as well.

''here, lunch.'' She smiled, putting a plate with sandwich with egg and bacon in front of him and sat down across from him with the same.

''Do you like it?'' She asked, hoping that he would smile again so she knew it was all right.

''Y-'' He started then slowly but stopped then and looked down again and continued eating. ''Y-y-yes.'' He stammered then and she looked up, surprised.

He continued eating like nothing happened but she smiled. Even now he wasn't talking anymore, she was so grateful he had at least say one word. When he got up to bring his plate to the counter she got up and pulled him in his arm, holding in tight.

She was going to get him back.

NOTE: Matt was brought to Christie by Gabby because she was going back to shift after everything and Matt stays with Christie and Violet tries to play with him but he does not reply and she is scared that he hates her and Christie comforts her. The next morning she gives him a drawing and finally he smiles and at home he even says a word again to Gabby. After that she just held him because she is finally hopeful again that everything will be okay again.

Upcoming: Matt is at the hospital for therapy with his mom while Gabby is at work again but checks on him. Will he finally be talking a little more or go back to his old state?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and his mom while we will also get deeper into their relationship again later. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Two days later. **

Matt looked at his mom as she walked beside him as they walked into the hospital.

''Your walking is getting better.'' She smiled then and he just looked at her for a second. Did he have to reply? It didn't seem like a question but it confused him. He just kept on walking.

''Matt, here, give me your jacket.'' She said then as it was so warm inside. She helped him ge tit off and took it for him and walked to the right office.

''Do you want me to come with you?'' She asked then but Matt looked at her then.

''N-no.'' He finally stammered and walked inside with the doctor.

''How are you feeling?'' The doctor asked then and Matt shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to talk but mom just took him here while he really didn't want that, he had nowhere to go now.

''How are the writing exercises going?'' The doctor asked then and Matt took the book from his bag, handing it over. He hadn't been practicing with writing a lot this week. He knew he had to do it to get his fine motor skills back, at least, that was what people kept telling him but it seemed like it all just went past him. It was like he didn't know what to do when people were talking to him.

''Why dint you practice?'' The doctor asked then and Matt looked away.

''T-ti-i-red.'' He finally said and the doctor nodded.

''You are still tired a lot?''

Matt nodded slowly.

There was a knock on the door and Gabby came walking inside.

''Sorry I am late, we had a call at work that was a little longer than expected.''

''Not a problem.''

She sat down beside Matt and grabbed his hand and he started to smile then. He almost always smiled at her and she knew that it was a sign that she getting him back.

''Yesterday we made spaghetti together, that went pretty well, right?'' She said, pinching his hand and smiling at him and finally he nodded as well with a smile.

''That is really great.'' The doctor said then. He knew that it was really great Matt was participating in these small things again and they hoped that it would finally be the time for him soon to go back to his old self.

They talked a little more and Matt worked a little on his writing, his handwriting even more terrible than before. He walked out then, to his mom as the appointment was over and Gabby stayed with the doctor for a second because she felt that she had to talk about this.

''Do you think he will remain like this forever?''

''No, I don't think so. I think he is just very confused and struggling. That he needs some time to adjust to being awake again.'' The doctor said then.

''But the brain is complex. I can't tell you much. But I don't think his state is permanent. The scans show he has no extreme brain damage.''

Gabby nodded grateful and walked out then.

''I have to go back to work. But I will see you tomorrow morning.'' She said and she kissed him, getting ready to race back to the firehouse.

''D-don't g-go.'' He said then, almost hurt that she was leaving.

''I can't I have to go and save people.'' She said, holding his hand and kissing him another time.

''Oh.'' He said then and his mom joined them again.

''You know I have to go back to work.'' She said then, feeling bad for having to leave him with his mom. She knew that he rather not stay with her but he could not stay on his own yet. She hugged him one more time and walked away then and looking back he looked like he was a little kid that was just left at school by his mom and wanted to go home. Quick she kept on walking and walked to her car. Maybe she was wrong for getting back at shift. Maybe she should have stayed with him and not had gone back on shift. It was hard to be at home with him because she felt so bad for him but it was also that she felt bad if she had to keep helping him. He had always been so strong and now it almost seemed like he didn't understand anything of what was happening around him.

''Come, we are going to take a walk through the park before going home.'' Nancy said and they got to her car and she drove to the park. They got some ice cream and she sat down with him on a bench. She looked aside and hated that her son was struggling like this.

A soccer ball came rolling towards them and Matt picked it up after handing his ice cream to his mom. Held it in his hands and stared at it for a few seconds.

''Sir can you throw our ball back?'' The boys asked then and Matt let it drop from his hand and Nancy looked surprised as he kicked against it and ran after him then, running by the boys, running a little awkward because of his back but playing soccer for almost two minutes and Nancy just smiled, Finally he walked back to his mom and saw down beside her again.

''You did great playing soccer….you hardly limped. You were such a great player in middle school as well.'' She said a she took his ice cream back. He didn't reply but was smiling again and then he got up again. Slowly he started to walk around and Nancy got up and walked after him, worried. He seemed so lost.

''What is wrong.''

''I d-d-don't kn-now.'' He said then, shaking his head because he wasn't sure. He just wanted to go back to what he was before although he was not sure whom he was before. But he saw that he was hurting Gabby and he didn't want that.

She pulled him in her arms as he started to sob again and caressed him over his back.

''oh, my boy.''

He knew, somewhere, that he had to hate her but he just closed his eyes now, so confused and broken because he didn't know what was wrong.

* * *

NOTE: Matt stayed at his mom because Gabby was on therapy again and his mom took him to the hospital for therapy and Gabby also ran in a little late because of work but she was there for him and he finally starts to talk a little bit more and the soccer in the park got him really excited but then he had a big breakdown again because even he doesn't know what is wrong with him and he wants to return to his old self, although he wasn't sure how it was.

Upcoming: Gabby takes Matt to the cabin in the hope that they can come closer there and that he would finally feel better. How will it go there and was she right?

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Three days later. **

Gabby was unpacking their bags, looking out of the window outside as Matt was sitting on the porch, looking over the water. She walked outside then, taking some drinks for them and sat down beside him on the bench that was outside.

''What is going through that head of yours?'' She asked then, poking him softly against his temple and he looked at her with a smile.

''N-not muc-ch.'' He said then, softly and slowly.

''Good, because we are on holiday.'' She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder and looked over the lake.

''But your mom said that you felt really bad in the park. Can you tell me why you had to cry? Because I don't want you to be sad.'' She said then, caressing his hand that was on the armrest and at first he smiled at her but then he looked away.

''I d-don't know w-what is w-wrong.''

Gabby looked a little surprised at first because it was definitely the longest thing he had said since waking up.

''You will figure out, we will figure it out and everything will be okay, I am sure.'' She smiled then and slowly he started to nod.

''I j-just d-do n-not unders-stand what is w-wrong…'' He said then, his eyes sad and she know that it was his own brain working against him but she couldn't find the right words to tell him that.

''You will be all right, give it some time and I know you are struggling, but I still love you just as much.'' She said then and kissed him. He kissed her back and finally let go of a smalls mile again. She helped him get up and they walked by the water. She had his arm around him and he leaned against her as they walked. She knew that he was still sore and it was not easy for him to walk but she as proud because he just on walking.

They sat down by the water and looked over the calm water again.

''I am a little cold.'' Gabby admitted then as on the porch, they were protected from the small wind, but here, outside by the river, it was really cold and Matt looked at her.

''W-want m-my ja-jacket?'' He asked then and she shook her head.

''No, then you will get cold baby.'' She smiled.

''Oh yeah, t-that is ri-right.'' He said then as they walked back and grabbed her hand then. She felt so happy because he was really trying and was getting closer to her and she hoped that he would keep getting better as good as he was now.

After eating they

''I got marshmallows.'' She smiled then and held up the bag and held up the two sticks they could use and he looked a little confused as he took the stick and she sat down beside him, put one of the marshmallows on the stick he was holding and put on one her own as well.

''here, just put it in the fire to warm it up and roast it.'' She smiled then and he did so. Suddenly it fell of, into the fire and she handed another one to him.

''I am n-not that hu-hungry.'' Matt said then, letting the stick fall.

''We can just enjoy the fire too.'' She said, saw he was getting upset. He sat there on the bench, not moving or doing anything and she wasn't sure if he didn't know what to do. Those small things that had been so obvious before where a mystery to him now. From making marshmallows' to being romantic by the fire.

''You can put your arm around me.'' Gabby said then and slowly he did so.

''See, much better.'' She as she held his hand that was hanging over her shoulder now and laid back against him. He was staring into the flames and she laid her hand on his chest, caressing it as she looked up at him. Slowly the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile and he bow his head, burying his nose in her hair, smelling the familiar smell of her shampoo and he kissed her on top of her head. She smiled at him and crawled closer to his chest. Although he had lost so much weight, it was still so nice to lay down against his chest. She felt she was dozing off and suddenly she felt Matt move.

''I w-wanted t-to he-help you ins-side…bu-but I can't l-li-lift you.'' He said then and he was not able to lift her up because of his back.

''Not a problem, we can go inside.'' She said then and they got up and she put out of the fire. They walked inside and after getting ready for back she laid down beside him. She was so glad he was finally talking a little more. Although he was stuttering really bad she loved every word he said, because he was finally talking again. He laid on his side, exhausted from the long day she started to massage his back.

''Get up, I will massage your back.'' She said then and with a smile he sat up. She massaged his back and they laid back in the bed then again and Gabby looked as he was smiling at her and knew she was getting him back, slowly but she was getting him back.

''I r-really don't k-kn-know what is w-wrong with m-me but I k-know I lo-love you.'' He whispered then and they kissed and she laid down on his chest, kept kissing him and his hands were on her neck and on her back.

''I love you.'' She said then. ''I am so happy I have you back. I know you won't leave me again.''

''I p-prom-mise.'' He said then, struggling with the last word and they kissed again, Gabby falling asleep on his chest.

As Gabby was asleep on his chest, he looked at the ceiling, not able to sleep. He wanted to sleep but so many thoughts were going through his head and he was not able to sort them all out. So many thoughts kept going on in his head and so many people kept talking in his head, but one thing was clear. No matter how much he kept struggling, he had the security that she loved him…and that he loved her.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby are on a short holiday at the cabin, hoping that being together, he will feel better soon and understand more again and bring them closer. He is finally talking more which is making Gabby really happy and hopeful for the future. They walked a little and he is really trying, but their night at the fire wasn't all that easy for Matt. In bed everything worked a lot better happily and matt realizes that even if his own mind is one big mystery to him and he is struggling to take everything in, he still loves her.

Upcoming: They have another day at the cabin and Matt gets really upset with himself and not even Gabby is sure if she can cheer him up this time, if he is going to fall back to not talking.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next day**.

''I am driving to the shop for a second. I will get some food and snacks for tonight, it is a fifteen minute drive, I will be back within an hour.'' She said then and he nodded, slowly and she kissed him before walking away.

In the car she sighed, not sure if he was even happy. He was still smiling at her but that didn't tell her everything. She still loved him just as much but that he would feel better soon….at least that was the doctor had said. He got so down from time to time and he was so tired. He didn't understand is own emotions and she wasn't sure how she could make him feel better if he didn't even understand how he was feeling and she didn't want to keep explaining everything when he didn't understand what to do, not because she didn't love him, but because it seemed to hurt him if she had to help her.

In the shop she bought vegetables and ingredients for her favorite pasta so he could help her with cooking. It was similar to what they had made last week so she wouldn't have to explain much. Maybe that would make him feel better. She also bought some ice cream as dessert and drove back then.

''I am back.'' She yelled as she walked inside. He was nowhere to be seen and she looked around, as he was not on the porch either and saw he was on the small pier by the lake.

She saw him sitting on the pier, really sad and slowly she walked his way, sitting down beside him.

''What is wrong?''

He just shook his head, looking over the water and looking at him, she saw he had been crying because the skin around his eyes was so red and she laid her head against his shoulder.

But then he got up and limped to the house. She looked on the water, sure that he was not okay and sat that he could not tell her what was wrong. She knew that everything was so hard for him and that he was so confused and he didn't know what was happening to him, but it still made her sad that he could not talk to her, that he didn't knew what to say.

She walked back to the Cabin, Matt asleep, curled up on the bed. At first she wanted to wake him up and ask if he wanted to help her, but he was so tired all the time she didn't want to do that. She started to prepare dinner and was so excited for him to taste it as it was a dish she had learned from her mother but didn't cook very often as it was a lot of work but hoped that he would love it. She sat the table when he slowly walked into the kitchen.

''Sit down, I made dinner.'' She smiled and he sat down as she was filling the plates and walked to the table.

''it sm-smells amaz-zing.'' He said then as she put the plate down and she smiled.

''My mom taught me this, I hope you will like it.'' She said as she sat down and he took a bit.

''I d-do. Really g-great.'' He smiled but then he seemed really down again and they kept on eating. She waited for him to say something but he was not saying anything.

''I f-feel l-like I am r-ruining you li-life.'' He admitted then and her mouth fell open.

''How can you say that.''

''you lo-love work-king and I am j-just d-dead weigh-ght to y-you.'' He said then and she shook her head.

''I love working but I love you a lot more, you know that. You are not dead weight and I know it is hard but don't give up. It will all be okay. I am sure of that.'' She said then and he nodded slowly.

''I know it is hard right now but you are still you and I love you.'' She said then and she held his hand and kissed him on his forehead.

''You will get all the help from me you need but if you don't want me to help you, I won't. I just want you to feel good, but if you can talk to me.'' She promised then and he nodded slowly.

''I w-wish I c-could t-tell you wha-what the prob-blem is but I d-don't k-know what t-the Proble-em is. My m-mind and bra-ain are one b-big voi-void.'' He said then and she nodded.

''I really want to help you, I love you and I will give you all the time you need. I know you will get better. It will all be fine.'' She smiled and he wanted to believe her, but he wasn't sure if he could. They finished dinner and he got up then, so tired.

''I am s-sorry, I am go-going t-to be-bed.'' He said then and she nodded, a little disappointed as she had expected they would still have a nice evening together. But he did look tired, exhausted by all the emotions raging through his head and she nodded and kissed him.

''I will join you later, but just go to sleep.'' She said then and he walked to the bedroom, holding on to the wall as he walked because his back was hurting really bad and Gabby slumped down on a chair. She was not mad at him but somehow she had hoped that this holiday would bring them closer instead of letting them fall more apart.

Matt laid in the bed, sad and trying to sleep. But the words that Hallie had said to him when he was deep in the coma, kept going through his head and was all he heard now. Maybe she was right and Gabby couldn't be with him now he was like this. Softly he started to cry and he hated how he could no longer talk about his own feelings and communicate. He missed being the funny, social man he was and how Gabby had grown to love him but the void in his head made it so hard on him. He knew he was making it hard on Gabby as well. Softly he started to sob, not being able to sleep, so sad about being such a burden on her.

Gabby walked back to the living room, letting Matt sleep and sad she sat down on the couch, taking the ice cream, eating a little as she curled up, not knowing what to do to make him feel better. Softly she started to sob as well.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby are still at the cabin and Gabby went out to get some groceries, but found Matt really down when she got back and he couldn't talk about it. After sleeping a little they had dinner and while Gabby thought it would be great, she thought that they would have a nice time together but Matt finally told her one of the thoughts going through his mind and he is scared she deserves better than him and that he is not good enough anymore. He went to bed really early and Gabby felt really upset after that, scared she could not make Gabby feel better.

Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters and I really hope that you liked this chapter, I worked deep in the night for this chapter, the ending being happy this time. Thank you so much again and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next day**.

Gabby drove the car as they were on the way home, Matt asleep in the chair beside her and she stopped the car then, driving off the road to go to the gas stop and there was a small restaurant where they could have lunch. They walked to the restaurant together, when he suddenly grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. He finally seemed to feel better after yesterday and they sat down by a table.

''What would you like to drink?'' a waitress asked then and Matt looked really confused, not sure what to say.

''An apple juice for him and a coffee for me.'' She smiled then. ''And for me a BLT, for him a pasta pesto.''

The waitress nodded.

''T-thank y-you. I didn't kno-know what to ch-choose.'' He said and she smiled.

''of course.'' She said then, caressing his hand.

She was glad he was smiling again when she suddenly saw that a large truck suddenly started to roll backwards, against another car and she jumped up. Suddenly she saw that there were people in car and she got up, Matt following her shortly as some others walked after them as well.

The truck driver got out of the truck his hands in his hair because he was shocked what had just happened.

''A-are you ok-kay?'' Matt asked as he walked towards the driver while Gabby walked towards the car.

''No, get back, you can't help me. I can't let you lift because of your back.'' She said then and instead she lifted the girl out, Matt standing close to her. Some of the other men helped with getting the other people out and she sat down by all of them, making sure they were okay and giving as much care fto the people as they could as the owner of the restaurant started to call for ambulances and police.

Matt walked to the girl and kneeled down.

''Are y-you in an-ny pa-pain?'' He asked and she shook her head.

''Only my arm.'' She said then and he looked at Gabby.

''She will be okay, she didn't get hit by the blow really bad.'' Gabby said then.

''I think I broke my arm.'' The girl said sad and he took her other hand.

''You w-will b-be okay and y-your fami-ily too.'' He said then and she nodded.

''it hurts really bad.'' She said then, trying not to cry.

''J-just pinch m-my hand.'' He said then and she did so. Finally she calmed down a little bit.

''Matt, go to the man, I think there is something wrong with his neck. I need you hold his head so it stays still.''

''I n-need to help y-your d-dad.'' He said then. ''Sta-stay s-strong.''

She nodded and she let go of his hand then and he walked to the man, took over from Gabby and holding his hand.

''You n-need to s-stay sti-still.'' Matt said then, making sure he kept holding the man's head, scared to move it. As Gabby was tending the woman, worried that he didn't know what do to but he sat down by the man, trying to calm him down and holding his head and she was proud of him.

The ambulances arrived then and took the family, Matt staying with the girl now.

''You w-will be ok-kay.'' Matt said then as they took her into the ambulance and she smiled at him before the door closed.

Slowly the ambulances drove away and Gabby stood beside him, laid her head against his shoulder.

''Great wo-work.'' He said then to her.

''You did so great as well.'' She smiled then and they walked back inside, knew there was nothing more they could do now until the police came to ask them and they sat back inside. Matt managed to eat a few more bites of his food before he fall asleep on the seat in the restaurant and she didn't mind, he had been doing so well. He had to be tired now after this and she just sat there, eating her lunch calmly, waiting for the police while he was asleep.

The police walked in and questioned Gabby about what had happened.

''My fiancé helped as well. But he is asleep…and I don't want to wake him up. He won't be able to tell you much.''

''We need to talk to him.''

''He had a big accident a few months ago and he has been in a coma for most of the time. I told you everything I know, but please don't bother him about it. He hardly talks…'' She said then and the police man nodded and walked away then. She had another coffee, waiting for Matt to wake up and when he did so, they took another cup to go and left then.

Matt was still smiling as they walked to the car.

''not tired anymore?''

''N-not s-so mu-much.'' He said then as they left the parking lot, on their way to drive home again.

''how are you feeling now?'' She asked then.

''G-good actual-ly.'' He smiled then and they listened to some music on the way back home as he still struggled with talking and they arrived home then. He was in the kitchen, trying to warm up some soup with Gabby helping him with telling him what to do while she was washing their clothes and they sat down for dinner then, both not really hungry after all that had happened today. After that sat down on the couch together and she laid down on top of him. She caressed through his hair and they looked at each other and kissed with a smile then.

''Today finally brought us closer.'' She said and he nodded.

''It ma-made me f-feel like I am n-not worthl-less.'' He whispered then and she caressed the side of his face. He still seemed so pale and tired but she was so proud of him.

''You never were, you know that.'' She said then and laid her arms around him and he laid his head against her shoulder. They sat together like that for a while and then they got up again and walked to bed and he fell asleep in her arms, exhausted from the long day and she kissed him on his head, holding him in her arms, loving him so much and knew that they would be all right.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby were on the way back home when they stopped on the way to get lunch. They hadn't talked much yet but Matt was at least smiling again. In the restaurant Gabby had to order for him because he got so confused but then they saw an accident happen outside and rushed outside and Gabby helped with taking care of the wounded but even Matt managed to help out and that made Gabby so proud and they were so happy when they got back at home and again finally Gabby has trust again in her future together with Matt.

Upcoming: Gabby has a day at work while Matt is alone some parts of the day, trying to manage at home but will he be able to?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**The next day**.

Matt woke up, Gabby already gone to shift and he sat up. He wished that she still was here because he felt a little lost. He knew that Christie would come for him around lunch time and she would help him getting showered, dressed and make lunch for him. Gabby told him to sleep in but he couldn't stay in bed. He really just wanted to get out of bed.

He got up out of bed and felt so dirty. He really just wanted to shower and he figured he wouldn't have to wait on Christie he would be able to take a shower on his own, right? Slowly he walked to the shower.

Matt got under the shower and started to turn the temperature buttons but the shower remain cold and he turned it again. Not knowing what to do, he just stood under the cold water, not sure he should just wash his hair and body now. He wanted to do so but it was really too cold.

He started tow ash his hair but it was so cold that he started turning it again. It was getting hot now and he kept standing under the hot water and washed his hair and himself.

Getting out of the shower he looked in the mirror and suddenly he frowned, moving closer to the mirror as he saw a burn blister on his cheek. Turning around he saw another big one on his back and confused he looked at them.

Had the shower been too hot?

He walked to the bedroom and got dressed in the clothes that Gabby had put there that Christie would have helped him with putting on but if she wasn't going to be here for hours he would manage himself. He did so, the shirt hurting the blister on his back and he tried to ignore it. He couldn't understand how to get the shower right and he didn't get how he couldn't get it, but it was like the void that was still in his mind. Angry he kicked against his nightstand, the light, alarm and pictures falling off. He hated himself like this. He hated how he was trapped in this mind and body and upset he walked to the living room and kitchen,

In the kitchen, he tried to make an egg but he had no idea what to do it and upset he threw the eggs on the floor. He hated his brain! He hated this body and he just wanted to go back to his old life. Walking back through the living room, he looked at the drawer with kitchen, the pictures of his old life and he really just wanted that. He threw the pictures on the ground and started to get so angry and upset and fell to the ground then, his back and face hurting so much with the blisters and he curled up, crying softly as he wished that everything was like everything had been before.

Christie walked to the door, knocking on the door, waiting for her brother to open the door when she heard soft sobbing on the other side of the door.

''Matt, open the door please.'' She said but he was not responding.

''Matt!'' She yelled then, banging on the door. Then she grabbed the phone, called Gabby.

''It is me, Matt is not opening the door and I think he is crying….''

Gabby came running into the apartment building just ten minutes later as she had rushed here. When she told that Christie had called her because of this, the boys had taken the truck out to take her here. Herrmann walked after her, worried that they had to kick the door down when she held up the key.

''oh.''

''I will manage.'' She said then, not wanting the guys to see the state he was in. if he was crying, he couldn't be doing well. The man left against and she opened the door, saw Matt laying on the floor in the living room, curled up and crying and she kneeled down by him.

''I am here, what is wrong?''

Looking around, she saw some of the stuff in their living room was smashed around.

''Can I help you?'' Christie asked then when Matt shook his head.

''I will take care of him, thank you and…sorry….' Gabby said then, as Matt only opened to her.

''No problem, if you need anything, just call me.'' Christie said then and Gabby nodded. Christie walked out.

''Come on, let's get up.'' She said then and he leaned against her as they walked to the bedroom and she let him sit down on the edge of the bed and she pulled his shirt over his head.

''Oh no Matt…what did you do?'' She asked as she saw the burn blisters in his neck, on his back and on his cheek.

''S-shower.'' He said then, looking down at the carpet.

''Oh….babe…'' She said shocked as she got her first aid kit and put a big gauze on the big blister on his back and one on his cheek to make sure the blisters were covered.

''Y-you told m-me to w-wait for Chi-Christie.'' He said slowly. ''I s-should have w-waited.''

''Well, you should have but we can't go back in time. You just need to get better.'' She said and she looked around, as well as in the living room, stuff was thrown around here.

''Why are you so angry.''

''I h-hate this bo-body.'' He said then and she sat down beside him.

''I will cancel by upcoming shifts and stay with you. I know you hate this body but you will get through this. '' She said then and he looked down. She kinda felt bad for having to cancel her work again but if he needed her here, this was her place.

''Y-you sta-stay with m-me but I am n-not old M-matt anymore.''

''But I still love you and you are Matt…and I love my Matt.'' She said then, kissing him on his forehead and he laid down in bed, caught some sleep as he was so exhausted again and curled up, wishing today was over and that he would wake up being as himself again.

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up alone as Gabby was on work and he was alone, although Christie would come to help him over her lunch break with showering, dressing and make lunch for him but Matt wanted to get showered and did it on his own. Struggling with getting the shower on the right temperature he accidentally burned himself and when he found out ther eis so much that is not working for him, he gets more and more upset and gets to angry he even starts throwing stuff around, feeling trapped in his own buddy and when Christie came she called Gabby and Gabby helped him and promised she would stay to him and cancel her shifts, but he just hoped he will be his old self again soon.

Upcoming: Gabby takes Matt to the firehouse, hoping that it will cheer him up a little bit but there is only one member in the firehouse he will finally open up to.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Two days later**

Gabby held Matt's arm as they walked to the firehouse, Matt so nervous to go there. Most of the men hadn't seen him lately and he was scared how they would react when they would see him. He felt like such a wreck and he hated that they had to see him like this but Gabby said it was good that he would see them all again. His cheek was still visibly burned and he was nervous somebody was going to say something about it because he wouldn't know what to say.

He let go of a deep sigh as Gabby opened the door to the common room and they walked inside, all of the men – and Brett and Pouch – looking at him and a little awkward he let go of a smile, not sure what he would have to say.

''Hey man, happy to have you here.'' Kelly said, walking his way to break the silence and laid his arm around his friend.

''I kicked Otis of your usual chair so you can sit there.'' Kelly said then and Matt looked at him. He had no idea which chair it was and he just walked to the one neared by and sat down and he could see on Kelly's face and other faces it was not the right chair.

The men of truck looked a little nervous as it was somehow a little awkward because he wasn't talking but then Matt finally looked up.

''it is g-good to s-see you all ag-gain.'' He finally said and some looked a little shocked as they had not seen Matt after the coma and he was stuttering so bad now and he seemed so bad.

Kelly just ignored the stutter and that Matt was obviously struggling and nervous and talked about the calls they had had but after an hour or so, it was taking his toll on Matt and he was getting tired really bad now.

''We could go if you are tired.'' Gabby said as she saw it but she was still talking with Brett and he didn't want to ruin that.

''N-no, you a-are enj-joying t-too much.'' He said then.

''Hey, you can lay down in the office if you like.'' Herrmann said then and Matt nodded gratefully. Kelly walked with him and Matt looked at him as sat down.

''C-can you help m-me with m-my shoes?'' Matt asked and he felt bad he had to ask his friend but Kelly did without any further remark.

''How are you and Gabby doing.''

''I wa-ant to sho-show her I l-love her b-but I do-don't know how.'' Matt said as he laid down, tired.

''Buy her flowers, or just surprise her somehow…if you need any help, just call me. I could arrange something.'' Kelly said then and Matt smiled gratefully and Kelly walked out so Matt could have a little rest while he left the door open, which caused Pouch to run inside.

''H-hey P-pouch.'' He said then as the dog ran in and jumped on the bed by him and Matt hugged the dog, the dog licked him on his face. Curled up on the bed, he caressed the dog lying beside him over her head and she closed her eyes, fell asleep beside him.

''I m-miss being h-here. I m-miss you t-t-too.'' He said then, softly and smiled slowly as the dog was asleep.

''I h-hate how I am n-now. I w-want to b-be old M-matt again.'' Matt said then and the dog crawled onto his chest. Wagging her tail she look at him and licked him on his face again and Matt smiled as Pouch didn't care he stuttered, or that he had changed.

He laid a little longer on the bed, exhausted from the short visit already. Acting like he was fine made him so tired. He dozed off, Pouch asleep on his chest.

''He isn't doing well, is he?'' Kelly asked then and Gabby shook hear head and all the men in the common room nodded sad. Hopefully he would still come back some day, but first they just wanted him to feel good again.

''Hey, we are going home.'' She said then and he got up and grabbed his shoes. A little embarrassed he looked up as she knotted his shoelaces but realized there was nobody around to see it. Smiling at her, he suddenly kissed her on her forehead and she looked up a little surprised.

''T-thank y-you.'' He said then. He was grateful for all she did although he didn't always show it, or he wasn't always able to show it and she smiled.

''I am happy to help you.'' She said then and together they walked out of the office, Pouch walking with them as they said goodbye to everybody there and soon they left to home.

As they arrived a thome, she started to prepare dinner.

''I am g-going to ma-make a s-small rou-round.'' Matt said then, grabbing his jacket.

''We could go together after dinner.'' She said then as she did not want him walking alone. What if he would lose the way, or he would get angry again? But he looked so determined.

''just a-around the b-block.'' He said then and finally she nodded. He kissed her on her forehead and walked out now. What she didn't know was that he wasn't just going out for a walk but he was walking to the small flower stall close to their home. He had taken some of the coins that had been in his nightstand and wanted to buy some flowers for Gabby as Kelly had told him to do.

He took a bunch of Pink roses and wanted to pay.

''Good choice. Your girl will love it. 4.50.'' The man said then and Matt looked a the coins in his hand, not sure what to say and how much to give.

''4.50'' The man said then again and Matt just handed him all the coins.

''That is 6.30'' The man said, trying to pick the chance out. Matt just wanted to go because he felt he messed up by not being able to count his money.

''Y-you can k-keep it.''

''Are you sure?'' The man asked then, feeling bad because the man seemed so startled and so confused.

''Y-yeah.'' Matt said then as he walked away. Quickly he walked home and stood behind Gabby with the flowers and she turned around then.

''oh Matt, those are beautiful!''

''They a-are f-for you.'' He smiled, handing the bunch to her.

''What did I do to earn this?'' She asked then.

''E-everything …I l-love y-you.'' He said then and they shared a kiss.

''Thank you, this means the world to me.'' She said then as she knew it was hard for him to go out and buy the flowers and it was not just buying flowers, it was a way of showing that he was finally feeling something again. She put the flowers aside and pulled him in her arms holding him close and felt so moved by what he had done and knew that they would be all right.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby visited the firehouse and he was so nervous and scared who the man would react to his stutter and how changed he is but Kelly dragged them all through and soon he got tired but laid down in the office and talked a little pouch because Pouch doesn't judge ;) After that they went home and Matt followed the advice Kelly ha dgive him and surprised Kelly with giving her flowers and she was so happy and although she always knew he cared, he finally showed it again.

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby go to the cabin again so they can work on his recovery without any distractions and they work a lot on his speech and he is worried about his stutter.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**Two days later**

''I d-d-on't w-want to s-stay here s-so lo-long.'' Matt said as they walked into the cabin. It was not that he didn't like the place, but it felt like he was much farther away of where he wanted to be, at the firehouse, with his friends.

''It is only for a week. It will maybe put your mind at ease. It is much calmer here.'' Gabby said as she thought it was really better for Matt because nothing was bothering them here and she started to unpack their bags and he tried to help her as much he could.

They saw down by the table in the cabin then, that was between the living area and the kitchen.

''You know, we can work on your recovery here without anybody bothering us.'' She said and he nodded, know she was right and that they could be focusing on his recovery here.

''I r-really want t-to sto-stop stuttering.'' He said then as that bothered him a lot. He was slowly learning all the other things again, learning how to tie is his shoelaces and such things, but he felt so insecure when talking.

''We can practice a little with the speech if you like.''

''Ho-how?'' Matt asked then and she looked a little insure.

I am not sure honestly.'' She said then. ''Maybe we can try just talking.''

'W-won't h-help.'' Matt said then and it seemed like he was getting down again.

''Well, we could try to sing.''

''I can't si-sing!'' Matt said as he had never really been able to sing. It was not that he did not enjoy doing it, but it just sounded so terrible.

''but you won't stutter when you sing…it might help you.'' She said and he just shook his head.

''I wi-will make your ea-ears bleed.'' He said then with a smirk.

''Oh no, I am sure you are not any worse than Antonio and I survived that.'' She smirked and finally he nodded. If she said it was good, she had to be right and he trusted her, but he did feel really bad that she had to hear him singing.

Softly he started singing then and she joined and he was singing really false and he looked almost embarrassed and knew that singing was maybe not the bed therapy for him. But she would figure something out that could help him.

''Please make it stop.'' Kelly smirked as he walked in, Matt singing together with Gabby and they stopped.

''Your brought Pouch!'' Gabby said excited as the dog was also with him and Matt got up as well and kneeled down, holding the dog as Pouch licked his face. Kelly and Gabby walked to the kitchen to make dinner while Matt was playing outside with Pouch.

''It is good you took him here.''

''Yes, it is calmer, hopefully it will put his mind at ease a little bit.'' Kelly said, looking as Matt was throwing the ball for Pouch. Although he was still struggling with bending forward because of his back, it was going pretty well now.

''I thought Pouch could stay here with you this week, might make him feel better.'' Kelly said.

''That is a great idea, thank you so much.'' Gabby said as it was so great that all of them were also thinking of ways to help Matt. They finished dinner and put everything on the table, Matt coming inside with Pouch as well.

''You c-could ha-have asked m-me to help y-you.'' He said as he sat down and he wanted to learn how to cook again because it was so hard in his head, but he did want to do it again.

''You were enjoying too much with Pouch.'' Gabby smiled then as she took his plate and started to put so much of the curry and rice on that he almost looked startled.

'That is wa-way t-too m-much.'' He said then and Kelly put just as much on his own plate.

''What, we can eat a lot.'' Kelly smirked then and the yall dug in.

''It is so good.'' Kelly sighed as he was stuffing himself.

''Y-you cooked it y-yourself.'' Matt smirked.

''Doesn't mean I can't be proud. I mean, I can burn soup.'' Kelly mumbled then and they all laughed. Pouch also enjoyed her bowl of food and laid down by the fire place then as Gabby, Matt and Kelly finished their meal.

Kelly got up then after dinner to leave soon again because he had to go back to Chicago and got Pouch on the leash, but smiled at Matt then.

''If you want, Pouch can stay with you this week too…I think she will love being here for a week.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded but looked at the dog.

''A-are you su-sure? S-she is p-part of t-the f-firehouse…''

''Well, she deserves a holiday as well.'' Kelly calmed his worries. They had talked about it in the firehouse and thought that it was maybe good for Matt to have the dog with him for some time because he seemed to do so well with the dog and he handed the leash to Matt. Kelly got a large bag from his car that the firehouse had given him full with food for Pouch and other supplies and hugged Matt then. It had been great to his friend because it seemed that his friend was getting better slowly.

Matt waved as he drove away and Pouch jumped against his leg and he took her inside.

''W-we got P-pouch s-staying o-over with u-us.'' Matt said then and Gabby smiled as she petted the dog.

Later that night, they laid together by the fire. Gabby was sipping on some wine while Matt was quiet and she wondered what was going through his mind.

He was thinking about what had happened to him and thought about that he had never talked about it before.

''I-I…when I wa-was in the co-coma I…I we-went through some thi-things. It is h-hard t-to ex-explain.'' Matt said, stammering even more now because he was so nervous about finally telling her about the things he went through, hoping that it would help him. Gabby crawled closer against him and he kept caressing Pouch over her head.

''Can you tell me about it?'' She asked and she could see in his face that he as struggling, thinking about it again but she knew that it might also be helping him.

''F-first I saw m-my da-dad.'' He started then, slowly, staring into the flames.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby have gone to the cabin now for a week so he could spend time here to get better in a more calmer environment and although Matt was sceptic first he likes it now and they even sung to hope that it would make him feel better but Kelly came over then and even took Pouch, whom is going to stay with them as well and after he left, Gabby and Matt laid down by the fire and he finally started to talk about what happened when he was in the coma.

Upcoming: They spend another day at the cabin and Gabby tries to find ways to help him with his recovery and they get intimate together after all this time.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

''M-my d-dad was there and w-we talked…and h-he attacked me…and sa-said then that w-we are mo-more alike than I li-like to think.'' He said as he tried to explain what had happened to him. But it sounded so stupid now because it had all been in his head and he did not know how to explain this. Slowly he got up and Gabby looked as he got up and he walked to the window, looking outside as he tried to think how he was going to explain this, but it was difficult to tell something that had happened in his head. He wanted to tell her but there was way he could. It was so much and it was all so conflicted in his head.

Gabby stood behind him and laid her arms around him, pressing herself against his back.

''You don't have to help me. I just want you to be at peace with yourself in your head. If you can't tell me…you don't have to. But I just want you to feel okay.'' She said then and he turned around.

''I w-want t-to tell you b-but I ca-can't.'' He said then and she nodded slowly .

''S-so mu-much ha-happened in my h-head and I d-don't know ho-how to talk a-about it w-with you.'' He said and she nodded.

''It is okay. I know you will talk about it when you are ready and when you can. Until then…I am always here for you.'' She said and they hugged.

''Let's go outside, for a small walk in the moonlight.'' She said then and eh nodded. He got the leash for Pouch because he was worried they would lose her in the dark and Gabby helped him get his jacket on as it was still hard to get his arms backward so because of his back.

''Just leave the leash, she will stay with us.'' She smiled and they walked outside and started to walk around the lake that the cabin was by. The dog walked out just a bit in front of them and Gabby grabbed Matt's hand. They walked close to each other by the water, enjoying the midnight walk while Pouch was running around.

The wind was howling as it was getting colder at night. They walked close to each other to stay warm and Gabby wanted to wrap her scarf around her neck tha the been loosely on her shoulder around all this time when she found it was gone.

''My scarf is gone.'' She said then, thinking that it had fallen down while they were walking because she didn't see it. They wanted to keep walking, hoping they would find it back later when suddenly Pouch started to run away.

''Pouch, stay here!'' Gabby said and Matt started to run after the dog but barely two seconds later, he fell to the ground, tripping over his own feet as he hadn't been running ever since his accident.

''Are you okay?'' Gabby asked as she helped him up.

''Y-yes, I am f-fine.'' He said but he did looked concerned around, looking for Pouch but the dog was nowhere to be seen.

''P-pouch!'' he yelled then and suddenly the dog came running back, holding Gabby's scarf in her mouth and Gabby took it, kneeling down and holding the dog then.

''Good dog.'' She said then, although it had been scary with Pouch running away, it was cute that she had found the scarf.

They walked on and shortly after they also turned around to go to back to the cabin and she walked close to him and he laid his around her and surprised she looked up and he smiled at her.

Yesterday, when she had been doing the dishes he had talked about Kelly that it was hard for him to show his love to her but Kelly had told him to just show his love, show it like he had done before and Matt hadn't know what to do. But just making contact with her seemed to be enough and it made him happy too.

They walked inside and before they could even put their jackets away, Pouch jumped to the blanket they had put by the fireplace for her and she fell asleep and they looked endeared on at the dog. Gabby stood against him.

''I am tired.'' She yawned and Matt smiled, wanted to take her in in his arms and lift her up but he barely had her an inch of the ground when his back started to hurt.

''Sorry, tha-that is n-not going to ha-happen.'' He said then but instead she just pressed her lips against his and pushed him to the bedroom. She threw his jacket off his shoulders and he pulled her jacket of her upper body as well.

She kicked the door close behind her and kissed him again. She pulled his shirt over his head and smiled at him and slowly he put his hands under her shirt and pulled it up then and got it off and she smiled.

He tried to get her bra off but had no idea how to do it but he kept on trying and Gabby smirked.

''Let me do it.''

''N-no. I c-can do it.'' He said with a smile and got it off when and she kissed him, Quickly they continued undressing each other and she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his middle as she had done so many time before.

''G-Gabby, my b-back.'' He said then and she jumped down.

''Sorry…'' She said, worried but he shook his head.

''It's o-okay.''

He kissed her again and they fell on the bed and he leaned over her and kissed her as she caressed over his back. She felt all the scars on the back of his head, in his neck and on his back from the surgeries and realized shew as so lucky that she still had him here and that he was recovering. It was nice that they finally were intimate again.

He stopped kissing and looked at her a little concerned.

''I am n-not su-sure what t-to do.'' He said then and she just shook her head, caressing the side of his face.

''Just trust me…it will be all right.'' She said then and kissed him again as they laid closer, finally getting intimate again. After some passionate minutes, they fell back inside the sheets and laid down against each other and fell asleep, but both happier than they had been in weeks s their love would overcome everything.

* * *

NOTE: Matt tried to talk to Gabby but he can't tell her what happened when he was in the coma, as much as he tried and she told him it was okay not to tell her, that he could tell her when he was ready. After that they walked outside for a midnight walk for Pouch and the dog ran away, but came back after she found the scarf that Gabby lost. Inside, Matt and Gabby finally got intimate again while Matt was not sure what to do, she told him to trust him and they did so and know that their love will survive.

Upcoming: It is getting really cold around the cabin but Matt and Gabby find ways work on his recovery without having to go outside but then Pouch gets them in danger when they are outside to let her out!

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

Matt woke up, looked beside him but Gabby had already left the bed. As he got up he saw that it had been snowing last night and the small lake by the cabin was frozen. He walked to the kitchen and stood behind Gabby, she turned around, almost bumping into him.

''oh Matt, you scared me!'' She said then. ''Just say good morning next time.''

He looked a the clock and smiled.

''A-actually it i-is af-afternoon.''

''You sleepyhead.'' She smiled as she brought the pancakes to the table and he sat down.

''Did y-you s-sleep w-well?'' Matt asked then and she nodded.

''Yeah…and last night was amazing….I hope you enjoyed too.'' She said with a smile.

Ít w-was pe-perfect.'' He said and they finished lunch.

They spend the afternoon doing the exercise for his fine motor skills and he tried to get his handwriting at least as bad as it had been before. It had never bene god but now it was unreadable. It was like he had no idea how to move his hand and make the letters but Gabby laid her hand around his and helped him move it over the paper and he was so proud when he finally managed to write a full sentence with decent handwriting and when he did it on his own again it finally looked a bit better.

They had dinner together and watched a movie on Gabby's laptop then and before h could pick another movie, she took the kids movies she had saved on there for Diego. It seemed so childish to put that one on but it was easier for Matt to comprehend.

Late that night, they walked out to let Pouch out one more time and they walked together. It was hard to see in the dark but it the moon lit their path. They looked at the frozen lake and kept on walking, when Pouch suddenly saw something.

Suddenly Pouch saw a squirrel and ran after the squirrel, that ran onto the ice and Pouch followed it. Then the dog looked around, scared and laid down on the ice.

''P-pouch, don't go on the ice!'' Matt said and he moved closer to the lake.

''Matt!'' Gabby said and she tried to pull him back.

''I am lighter than you.'' She said and slowly she moved to the ice but he grabbed his arm.

''N-no. I c-can't l-lose you.'' He said but she shook her head.

''I will be fine.'' She said and carefully she moved closer to the dog.

''Come Pouch, come here.'' She said and Matt looked as she walked on the ice. It made him so scared and he was worried that she would fall or the ice would crack and she would fall into the water and he moved a little closer to the water.

She started to move on the ice, carefully and reached the dog after a few seconds.

'hey Pouch, it is okay, let's go.'' She said, reaching out her hand and the dog followed her as she moved to get off the ice as soon as possible again. She tried to shuffle and not put too much pressure on the ice when it started to crack under her. She was only two feet away from Matt as the ice started to give away and she stretched out her arm.

''Matt, help me!''

Matt just kept looking at her, like he was asleep and he had no idea what was going on and soon, she fell through the ice, into the ice cold water and looked at him as she was soaked to her waits.

''W-what…Oh Gabby!'' He said then, like he finally woke up. She climbed out of the ice cold water, looking so upset and walked past him. She was really soaked from the ice water all the way up till her waist and he felt so bad now that he hadn't helped her. It was like he had blacked out.

''L-let me l-lift you b-back to t-the ca-cabin.'' He said then but she shook her head.

''You can't!'' She yelled and upset she turned around and started to walk back to the cabin.

''Gabby p-please!'' He said then and she turned around.

''Stop it Matt! You have to stop with doing things you can't!'' She said then, upset. ''I should have known you wouldn't be there to help me.''

''B-but… I w-want to he-help you.''

She let go of a small laugh, but had tears in her eyes as she was so upset.

''You should have helped me when I was on the ice, asking for you to take my hand. I know It is not your fault, but you are like a child, stuck in an adult body. I don't know how much longer I can do this.'' She said and she turned around then and started to walk back to the cabin.

Matt kept standing there in the snow, Pouch jumping up against his leg but Matt just kept standing there, scared that he was really going to lose her now and he sunk down in the mud, sitting there while Pouch licked his face.

He just sat there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do when he got up and walked to the cabin, heard Gabby in the bathroom but knew that she didn't want him right now and he laid down on the floor by the fire, together with Pouch. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, knew he had really messed it up this time.

Gabby looked in the mirror in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She knew that it was not his fault that this had happened and that he had not reacted, but she was at the end of her rope.

Walking back to the living room, she saw he was asleep in front of the fire, his arm around Pouch and his face red from the cold – or from crying, she wasn't sure – and she locked the door, thought about waking him up and taking him to bed but he also knew that she would have to be telling how to brush his teeth and how to get changed to his pajamas.

But she couldn't do it. Not again. Not tonight. She loved him with all of her heart but she was burned out.

Slowly she walked to bed and laid down. Hoping they could fix this all tomorrow. That this could ever be fixed.

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up in the morning, happy about what had happened the night before and the spend the afternoon trying to help him with his writing and everything was going so well until they le tout Pouch and the dog ran onto the ice and Gabby went on to safe him but on the way back, the ice cracked and she called Matt to help her but he didn't because he froze and didn't know what to do and she fell in and this was the end of her rope and she got angry and upset and finally she snapped and got angry at him and they couldn't make up that night and she hopes that the morning will make things better.

Upcoming: Matt has another nightmare after this happened and Gabby finds Matt gone in the morning and has no idea where he went and with the state both of them are in, this is not a good thing!

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

Matt turned around on the floor, trying to wake up from the nightmare that was taunting him, but there seemed to be no way to wake up.

**He stood by the lake again and saw Gabby on the ice, coming back with Pouch when the ice started to crack and she held out her arm again and he knew he had to grab her arm, but he was frozen in his dream and he could not grab her in time and she fell through the ice, but she was gone now and scared he walked onto the ice as well, but she had vanished and he looked at the hole in the ice where she had fallen in. Not thinking a second time, he jumped into the ice cold water. In the water he swum around, looking around as he had to find her. He could no lose her. **

**''****You can't safe her, she is gone. She didn't think you were going to help her and she right…and now she gone.'' His dad's voice said in his head as he saw his dad floating close to him in the water. **

**''****You didn't save her. Just like me.'' He heard behind him and Hallie floated in the water, close to Andy and Matt shook his head, his lungs burning now from being under water and he wanted to swim up, but suddenly he bumped into the ice. The ice as close now and he tried to push it, crack it but there was no way out. **

**Suddenly he heard Gabby's voice. **

**Looking down he saw she had grabbed his ankle and started to pull him down, an angry expression on her face like she hated him and slowly she pulled him in the deep cold darkness. **

Gabby walked into the living room, expected Matt to be there but he was gone. Scared she started look around. What if he had gone away because of their fight? She could only hope he had not walked far away.

Quick she got dressed and ran outside.

''Matt?'' She yelled but got no reply back and she walked around when she suddenly saw him sitting by the lake, holding Pouch and she walked closer, slowly. She sat beside him and wondered how long he had already been sitting in this cold mud.

She looked aside and saw the dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were still red.

''I am s-so S-sorry…If y-you want t-to l-leave me…I u-understand.'' He said then, looking at the broken part in the ice.

''No, I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said yesterday and I was stupid for saying that. I know it was not your fault that you didn't react. I shouldn't have said what I said. It was not true.''

''I am l-like a c-child-''

''No, you are my Matt…in your Matt body.'' She said then and he looked down.

''I…s-should have p-pulled you off t-the ice.''

''There is no going back to yesterday now, Matt. I am fine and we can make this up…right?'' She asked and slowly he nodded. They shared a hug and she helped up then as they walked to the cabin to keep on talking there.

They walked inside and she walked to the bathroom with him and together they got in the shower to warm up. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and they stood in the shower for minutes, trying to warm up after sitting on the cold ground and he reached out for the shampoo but stopped then.

''My b-back is s-sore.'' He said then and she felt a little guilty because she knew it was from sleeping on the floor and she started to massage his back and he sighed relieved.

''I should have taken you to bed.''

''I d-deserved it.''

''no you didn't.'' She said then, feeling a little bad that she had let him sleep there. But he didn't say anything about it anymore because they wanted to move on from yesterday and they got dried up and walked to the living room, laying down by the fire after she lit it.

''I h-had a n-nightmare about l-losing you in t-the l-lake.'' He said then as she had pushed the couch closer to the fireplace and they laid down there, warming each other with their body heat and a blanket while looking at the fire.

''M-my d-dad and Hallie and A-andy were in it a-and they t-talked to me. J-just like in the c-coma.'' He said then and she looked at him a little confused.

''You saw your dad, Hallie and Andy when you were in the coma.''

Slowly he nodded. ''And C-christie and m-my mom.''

His eyes started to tear up and she didn't dare to ask what all these people talking to him in his coma said. In the state he had woken up, she was pretty sure that it were not good things and she knew she would need to wait until he was ready to tell her.

''Whom was the last person you spoke to before you woke up?'' She asked as that was something she really wondered.

''Y-you were.'' He said then. ''Y-you kissed me and I…I w-woke up.'' He said then and she looked at him, tears filling her eyes because it somehow really moved him that she had been there in his coma to wake him up. That she apparently meant so much to him that she could wake him up and she kissed him.

''B-but I m-meant what I s-said. If y-you d-don't want to t-take c-care of m-me all the time. I d-don't blame you.'' He said then and she shook her head.

''No, no it is okay.'' She said then, kissing him. She held him as he slowly fell asleep and laid her head down on his chest.

It wasn't easy and it wouldn't be easy and she hoped that she wouldn't break down like this again. But if she had been the one to kiss shim awake when he was in the coma, even if it was only in his head, it meant that he really did love her, even if he could not show her right now.

* * *

NOTE: Matt slept bad at night and he had a nightmare about losing Gabby in the lake that looked a lot like when he was in his come and it frightened him a lot. Gabby found he was missing in the morning but found him by the lake and he said it was okay if she would leave him, that he understood but she said she didn't mean what she said and they promised that they would forget about this incident and went inside again and warmed up the fire and Matt finally told her a little more about the coma and that she was the one to wake him up, which finally gave Gabby a lot of security in his love again.

Upcoming: Matt has to go see his doctor in Chicago and when Gabby asks him if he wants to go home again or back to the cabin, we learn that even a decision is not easy anymore and the man at the firehouse are scared they might not see their leader back…but also arrange a surprise.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**A few days later.**

''Your fine motor skills are getting a lot better. '' The doctor said as he looked in the book where Matt had been practicing.

Gabby was angry because his own doctor was not here because he was off work for personal reason ad now some doctor was sitting her that didn't know Matt and now even didn't seem to care.

''Okay. I will see you again in a week.'' The doctor said then, looking at his computer screen, not even looking at Matt.

''When i-is d-doctor Johnson coming b-back?'' Matt asked then.

''I don't know.'' The doctor said, finally looking at Matt. ''What, you don't like me?'' He asked as a joke.

''No.'' Matt said then, really honest, hoping that his own doctor would be home soon.

''Here, you can get something from the vending machine.'' She said, handing him some coins and stood by the desk of the doctor.

''I think he needs more help. I think he needs to talk with a professional. He is struggling so much with his own emotions.'' She said then.

''he suffered a lot of emotional brain damage.'' The doctor just said, typing on his computer.

''Well, he needs some help with that too.'' Gabby just said.

''I could send him to a therapist…but then I would have to send him to a therapist for children because he has the emotional intelligence of a child…and I won't do that because he is an adult.'' The doctor said and Gabby just walked out, hoping his own doctor would be back soon.

She found him standing by the vending machine and laid her hand on his shoulder. She felt really upset that the doctor would not help him and that he had told her that Matt had the emotional intelligence of a child. She knew he was doing bad…but this was really bad.

''I d-didn't know h-how to do it.'' He said then and handed the coins back to him and she smiled at him.

''What do you want?''

''A m-mars.'' He smiled hen and she got it out for him and handed it to him and he kissed her on her temple as they walked out.

In the car, Pouch was waiting for them as they would bring the dog back to the firehouse.

''P-pouch you w-want Mars t-too.''

''oh no Matt don't do that, dogs are allergic to chocolate!'' She said and quick he pulled the bar back.

''S-sorry Pouch.'' He said then, caressing the dog over her head as they parked by the fire house.

They got out and Matt was so happy to see them all again. Gabby walked to Kelly instead.

''Kelly…I need to talk to you.'' Gabby said then. As Matt was sitting with the other men, she walked to his office with him.

''How are you doing?'' Kelly asked then.

''I don't know. We have problems…Kelly…big problems because he needs to go to a therapist…but we don't have any money for it. I can't work because I have to look after it because the insurance won't pay for it.'' She said and Kelly looked concerned.

''Why won't insurance pay it?''

''Because the doctor won't sign the papers that he has to go there because his doctor doesn't think he should go to a therapist. Because he needs to go to a child therapist because he is on the same emotional intelligence as a child.'' Gabby said and Kelly looked shocked.

''You know, just look for a therapist that will suit him and I will make sure that the funding will be there.'' Kelly promised then.

Matt walked towards the office and he knocked on the door and opened the door.

''Gabby I am r-really tired…can we g-go home.'' He asked then and Gabby nodded.

After saying goodbye to everybody they left to the apartment where they would sleep tonight before leaving to the cabin tomorrow.

In the firehouse they were discussing Matt.

''I am honestly starting to think he might never come back….and…you know, it still is my fault.'' Otis said then.

''It is not your fault.'' Kelly said then. ''It was that cloth that entered his brain and the coma. Not you.''

''What if he really doesn't come back?'' Cruz asked then.

''he will, some day.'' Kelly said then. ''I am sure he will. But it might take a while before his emotional problems would go away. The first part is that he will need to go to a therapist but the doctor won't send him there…and then he will have to pay for it himself but because Gaby is also off work to take care of him…they don't have much money. They are really running low on money.'' Kelly said then and they all nodded.

''We will find a way to fund it. We have to.'' Herrmann said then.

''But I have an idea for the other surprise as well.'' Otis said then. ''Do you know where that Cabin is, Kelly?''

**The next morning**

Gabby and Matt had spent the night in Chicago but were back in the cabin so that it would be calmer for him again and he wouldn't get overwhelmed so much.

As they arrived in the cabin, they looked around, surprised as the fire was already on and there was some new stuff around there. Flowers and pictures of them and they heard some voices in the bedroom. Matt opened the door and saw that Kelly, Otis and Herrmann were busy with painting their bedroom.

''If this is going to be your new home for a while…then we figured we would make it your home.'' Kelly said and Gabby smiled as she thought it was so sweet and they all walked to the living room. Matt looked around, so happy and a lot of the pictures that they had put there were from the firehouse and he picked one up, where they were all together in the common room celebrating Otis birthday. Those memories slowly came back now and he smiled.

Gabby had given the three men a beer and Matt walked their way, hugged all three of them at the same time.

''You a-are my f-friends.'' Matt said then, so happy that he had all of them looking after him and Gabby smiled as well, knew that she was also not alone in this.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had to go see her doctor and his own doctor was not there and it upset him. This doctor didn't even care when Gabby told him that Matt needs a therapist but the doctor said that can't happen because he would have to go to a child therapist but said that couldn't happen. They went to the firehouse and Gabby talked to Matt about the therapist and Kelly promised that they would arrange it. The next morning they went back to the cabin and he was surprised when he saw that they were all prepping the cabin so it would be a little bit more of their home because he is going to recover there.

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby spend more time at the cabin, working on his recovery and the firehouse is trying to figure out ways to pay for his recovery.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**A few days later.**

Gabby was preparing lunch as Matt was sitting by the table. She listened as he was doing the exercises in the book for his speech, repeating the words over and over and a lot of words still caused him to stutter, but she also heard that he was improving.

''How is it going?'' She asked, standing behind him and she laid her hands on his shoulders and put down a glass of water because his throat was getting dry and he looked up.

''I am t-trying but r-reading is h-hard too.'' He said and she nodded and kissed him on his temple.

''Well, I think you are doing great….and now I am going to finish lunch.'' She said and he smiled at her as she walked back to the kitchen. He started practicing again and she put lunch on the plates, walking back to the dining table.

''Let's eat first.''

''I h-have had enough.'' He said with a sigh, putting the book aside but smiling at her then.

''We can go out shopping after lunch, or go out for a run, whatever you like?'' She said and he shrugged. He had a lot of trouble with making decisions.

''Shop.'' He said then because it was the first option she had given him.

A little later, they left to the shop and as they walked through the aisles, she looked at him.

''So what do you want to eat tonight?'' She asked and he looked a little shocked at her.

''I d-don't know.''

''O come on Matt, you can choose!'' She smiled and he looked around, took something from a shelf.

''That…Matt you can't just eat that.'' She said as he had picked up bottle of cleaning supply.

''B-but I don't k-know.'' He said and he grabbed her arm and slowly they made their way through the shop.

''Do you want something with pasta or something with rice…or salad?''

''I d-don't know!'' He said upset and he looked around.

''Matt it is a simple question.'' She said then, worried.

''N-no!'' He said then, putting his hands on the sides of his head.

''No, n-no it is n-not easy!'' He said then.

''Oh come…'' She said, holding his arm and pulling him along as they walked to the shop. She felt bad now because of pushing him to make that decision, forgetting that the sometimes couldn't do that.

''Here, some chocolate for after dinner…and ice cream….and popcorn for with the movie.'' She smiled then, hoping to cheer him up and finally he smiled and they walked to the counter of the supermarket and drove back to the cabin then and walked back inside and matt tried to help her unpack the groceries as much as he could.

''I…I would have c-chosen the p-pasta.'' He said then and she smiled.

''See…you made a decision…I know it is hard, but don't get upset if you cant make it.'' She said and he nodded and they shared a kiss, getting ready to prepare dinner together.

That night, in Chicago, they were having a fundraising night for Matt at Molly's. For 50 dollars people could come in and drink unlimited and they were sure that nobody would drink worth of 50 dollars, so they had money left after it, hopefully.

Kelly was by the door when he saw Lee Henry and some of his friend approaching, loving to mess a little with the young Herrmann.

''Entry is 50 dollars. All drinks included.'' Kelly said, standing by the door and the group with boys frowned.

''That is a lot of money.'' The children said then and Kelly looked at Herrmann.

Kelly handed him the poster that explained why they were raising this money and Lee Henry Herrmann, walking in front of the group put his hands in his sides.

''Kelly! I know this is for Matthew but I want to show my dad's pub to my friends.'' Lee Henry said then, moving a little closer to Kelly and almost whispering.

''Well, did you bring your IDs…'' Kelly said then, crossing his arms and Lee Henry tried to look past Kelly as his dad.

''Kelly you can you at least let my son and his boys in! Don't be an ass!'' Herrmann said and finally Kelly moved aside and let the boys in and they all laughed.

''For this time I will believe you are 21…but next time take your IDs!'' Kelly yelled after them and they laughed when Herrmann handed them a soda.

In the cabin, Matt and Gabby sat by the fire. The boys had brought a small TV yesterday but none of them wanted to watch TV, just sitting together was enough for now and Matt carefully laid his arm around Gabby, like he was checking first if she was okay with it but she smiled at him, as she loved if he did that. She laid against him and caressed his hand and enjoyed being here with him.

''W-where you there wh-when I fell out o-of that w-window?'' he suddenly asked as he was wondering that, wondering if she was there when he fell.

''Yes. I was there….and it was the scariest thing I have ever seen. I tried to ban it from my mind but every time I think about it…I see it again.'' She said then and looked at him and he wasn't sure if what he saw on her face was sadness or hurt.

''Does it m-make you s-sad?'' He asked then, not sure because thinking about emotions was still hard.

''Yes'' She said then and he kissed her on her head.

''T-then let's n-not t-think about i-it.'' He said as he didn't want to hurt her and she nodded and laid back down on his chest again.

In Molly's, it was getting really full and Kelly and Otis were still by the door, hoping more people would join because none of them would drink so much and

''how much to we have?'' Kelly asked then as Otis was keeping track of everybody going in.

''We have 67 people in….of which 59 actually paid…''

''I paid double.'' Kelly said then and Otis looked a little surprised.

''What, Matt is my friend…'' Kelly said then and Otis nodded.

''I also put in a 100.'' Otis admitted. He just wanted Matt to get the therapy he needed. They counted the money and smiled. It was not extremely much, but it was enough to start Matt's therapy and happy they high-fived, happy that they could provide in his recovery like this.

* * *

NOTE: Matt practiced with his speech and Gabby was so happy he did and they went to the shop then, asking what he wanted to eat but not being able to make a decision, he almost broke down, but recovered from it then and she said again it would be okay. At molly's they had a fundraising night for him to pay for this therapy and Kelly messed a little with Herrmann's son and his friends. Matt talked with Gabby about his fall and is trying to learn about emotions again and Kelly and Otis are proud with the money they raised.

Upcoming: Gabby and Kelly search for a therapist with while Matt spends a day with his family.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**A few days later.**

''So, where is the child?'' The therapist asked then.

'''…actually it is not a child.'' Gabby said then. ''We are looking for a therapist for my fiancé…he is 30. But he had a big accident just a few months ago and he suffered a lot of brain damage...and his neurologist in the hospital said that he has the emotional intelligence of a child…and he really needs some help with that so I thought you would be able to help us. Maybe better than a therapist for adults, because you might know better how to deal with him…with his feelings.''

''I am really sorry…but will I be able to help you?''

''That is why we are here to talk for you. We want him to get the help he needs but we don't want him to feel like he is…different.'' Kelly tried to explain and the man nodded.

''I think I will be able to help you. I want to help you.'' he said and Gabby sighed grateful. It was hopeful that He wanted to help Matt, that he didn't react weirdly.

''He was a firefighter, but he suffered a big stroke after he fell from a window…well first he ended up in a coma…and then he seemed fine but then his fractured back threw a cloth..and he had a big stroke and now he hasn't been like he has been before. I just want that he can talk to somebody that can help him.''

''I hope you can take him to me soon, so I can meet him, because I really want to help him.'' The therapist said and Kelly and Gabby were so happy.

''W-what are you d-doing?'' Matt asked as he walked up behind Violet as she was working on something. She looked at her uncle, still trying to get used to his stuttering but smiled then.

''I am making you a bracelet, uncle Matt'' She said and he looked a she was braiding a bracelet for him.

''That is r-really s-sweet.'' He said then and sat down beside her.

His mom walked to him and handed him water and his medication that Gabby had given her.

''Do those pills make you better uncle Matt?''

''S-sort off.'' He smiled and took some of the fabric she was braiding.

''C-can I m-make one too?''

''Yes but you have to make if for Gabby.'' She said strict and Matt smiled, did everything she did.

''You are doing really well.'' She smiled then and he kept on working for the bracelet. She was right, it was something nice to make for Gabby. As he was finished he put it in the pocket of his jacket and sat with his sister and mom until Gabby and Kelly came ot pick him up for dinner. In the car he felt happy because it was nice to have ben together with Violet, she didn't ask hard questions.

''Hey, we found you a man that is going to help you with your emotions. You will go talk to him once a week for two hours… and he will help you.'' Gabby said as they were in the car and Kelly nodded proud as he was so happy he and the boys had arranged this. They would make sure that they would keep getting money for him and his recover and if they needed more money, they would always get it. Especially because Gabby was still of work.

''T-that is g-good.'' Matt smiled and Gabby pointed at the bracelet that was around his wrist.

''V-violet made it f-for me.'' He smiled proud.

''It is cute.'' Kelly said then and they got out at the restaurant, Gabby taking Matt's hand as they walked inside and they sat by a table in the corner, so it was a little calmer than in the middle of the restaurant. A waitress came to bring them the menus.

''I d-don't n-need a menu.'' Matt said then and the waitress walked away again. He knew that Gabby would make the right decision for him as she knew what he liked and they ordered food, Gabby also ordering for him.

Gabby ordered the food for him and he enjoyed the dinner as Kelly was telling so much about what had been happening at the firehouse and the calls. Although he was not working there anymore he was still so happy to hear about it. Still hoping that he could return some day.

They finished dinner and got up and ready to leave then.

Matt sat down in the car and Gabby smiled at Severide after Matt had said goodbye to him.

''Thank you so much. Thanks to you Matt finally has the therapy he needs and deserves.'' Gabby said as se hugged Kelly.''

''I didn't do it alone.'' He said then.

''I know, but you helped me after I ask for help and you are such a loyal friend for that. Thank you so much.'' Gabby said and she also hugged Kelly before getting in the car so they could go back to the cabin, happy that he would go to the therapist next week. Hopefully it would finally help him.

''I m-made s-something for you.'' He said then and got something from the pocket of his jacket and handed her a bracelet, the same as he had.

''You made it?'' She asked surprised as she looked at it, looking back at the road again.

''Y-yes. V-violet wanted m-me to m-make one too.'' He said and Gabby smiled and carefully he put it around her wrist as she was driving.

''It is perfect. Thank you so much.'' She smiled then. For a second she grabbed his hand with one hand, holding the wheel with the other and he kissed her on her temple and she looked down at the bracelet again, so happy with it as it was so sweet. Maybe it was even more precious now than that engagement ring.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Kelly visited a therapist and explained the situation to him and although they were scared that thee therapist would not help him, but the therapist agreed to meet him then and help Matt. Matt was making bracelets with Violet and she told him to make one for Gabby. They picked him up then and went out for dinner and Matt was really enjoying himself and he also gave the bracelet to Gabby and she was so happy with it as they were going back to the cabin and even that it is maybe even more precious than her engagement ring now.

Upcoming: Matt goes to the therapist for the first time, but how will that go? At night he stays with Kelly and Gabby goes out for the first since all of this had happened.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**A few days later.**

''I am Mike Mason…if you want you can call me Matt.'' The therapist said, hoping that the man would get trusted with him soon ad maybe this helped.

''I am M-matt.'' Introduced himself and the therapist smiled. Gabby got up and laid her hands on his shoulder just for a second.

''I am waiting outside, if you need me, just get me.'' She said then as she really wanted him to talk and maybe he would feel better for talking when she wasn't there, that he didn't have to hide things from her about wha the was feeling and how bad he was feeling.

Matt looked at the doctor.

''Well, can you tell me how you feel about your accident?'' The therapist started off then and Matt was doubtful for a second, but slowly started talking then.

About an hour later, he walked outside and Gabby laid her hand on his arm.

''Hey, how did it go?''

''G-good….I talked a lot.'' He said then and Gabby smiled proud. She kissed him as they walked back to the car and she dropped him off by Kelly as he would sleep there tonight as she was going out with Lauren tonight because she was so excited to go out because it was so long ago and Matt was also happy he could sleep over with Kelly.

They said goodbye for the night at Kelly's and Gabby waves as she walked away, Matt smiling then as he would spend the evening nad night with his best friend.

''D-do I need to sleep on t-the Couch?'' Matt asked then, wanting to put his bag down there.

''No, I have a spare room, come on, we will put your bag there and order some pizza then.'' Kelly said and he and Matt did so and walked back then. He was so happy because he was with Kelly and he liked being with Kelly. Kelly was so nice to him and it remembered him of the time he had still been working on squad.

After unpacking some of his stuff he walked back to the living room and Kelly was sitting on the couch, grabbing the phone and ordered Chicago deep style pizza.

''What i-if I d-don't like it. Then you ordered i-it for n-nothing!'' Matt asked concerned.

''You will love it. I am sure. Don't worry about it.'' Kelly said, happy that he could make Matt's mind at ease and Matt sat down beside him and they picked a movie. Kelly made sure it was a really easy one as he had to make the decision mostly because Matt couldn't and as it was easy he would also be easy to understand for Matt.

Gabby and Laura were on their way to the club.

''How do you feel going out?'' Laura asked as they got a cocktail and sat down by the bar.

''I feel good…I mean, Matt is enjoying with Kelly and I can use a night off off it all.'' Gabby smiled as she took a sip of the cocktail. Almost surprised because it was so long ago she had been drinking cocktails but smiled at Laura then.

''Thank you so much for taking me out?''

''Are you kidding me? I love to go out with you. And you deserve it after all these things. You stay so strong for him.'' Laura said.

''Well, I can't help it. I really love him.'' She said then and smiled, hoping that he was having a nice evening as well.

Kelly looked beside him, Matt asleep on the couch beside him. He was curled up and snoring softly and Kelly knew he was so tired all of the time. But he also knew that he had to wake him up.

Kelly put his arm on Matt's shoulder and tried to wake him up when Matt suddenly slapped his arm away, angry and scared because of his sudden wake up, startled.

''Whoah Man, I am just waking you up to bring you to bed?''

Matt looked a little confused but sorry then.

''I am s-so s-sorry.'' He said then and Kelly shrugged.

''It is okay, what happened, did you have a nightmare?'' Kelly asked concerned and Matt shrugged.

''M-maybe. But it w-was not too b-bad.''

''You can talk to me.'' Kelly said but Matt shrugged again and finally he got up and walked to the spare room. Kelly knocked on the door.

''You need to take your medication…at least…'' Kelly said then and Matt swallowed the pills.

''What was the nightmare about?'' Kelly asked then again and finally Matt looked at him.

''I d-dreamed that Gabby d-doesn't want to marry me anymore.'' He said then. ''She s-still has the r-ring but what if s-she doesn't want it a-anymore.'' He said and Kelly didn't know what to say.

''Did you talk about it with Gabby? Because I am pretty sure you are wrong.''

''no i-it is j-just that so much c-changed.'' he said and Kelly shrugged.

''Well, you should talk about it with her when you are back at the cabin, just calmly with her and I am sure it will be fine, she loves you with all of her heart and I am sure she still wants to marry you, although a lot changed, she still wants it. She always wanted to marry you and I think she still wants to.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded, slowly and let go of a small smile.

''I c-can talk with my t-therapist about the ac-accident but not about my love with Gabby…'' He admitted then and Kelly nodded.

''Well, I am here for you to talk about that.'' Kelly said, so happy about this.

''You are my b-best f-friend.'' Matt said then, so happy with Kelly and Kelly smiled back, so happy he could still be his best friend.

* * *

NOTE: Matt met his therapist for the first time and although we didn't get to read much of the session, he talked to Gabby that he talked about a lot of things and he didn't need her there. She dropped him off at Kelly's because he was sleeping there overnight while she was going out with Laura to take her mind of all the things and Laura really said she deserved it. Matt had a nightmare again at Kelly's but his friend was there to talk to and even promised him that if he doesn't want to talk about love with his therapist, eh can come to Kelly and told Kelly again he was his best friend.

Upcoming: Matt talks about their wedding and they discuss their wishes for the future and they make some big decisions.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**A few days later.**

''So…I w-was thinking about our w-wedding…we are en-enggag-ged.'' He said, really struggling with the last word but hoped that she would still marry him because he had proposed to her, a long time ago but still hoped that she would marry him.

''I know…but I don't want to marry you now.'' She said, drowsy. ''You are recovering…and'' she yawned.

''Well, you should focus on that now.'' She said then. Before he could say something again she fell asleep and worried he laid there. She did not want to marry him and he was so doubtful because it seemed like she didn't want to marry him and he doubted now about himself again. Thinking if it was his fault for being the way he was now and that he was still not recovered and that they were both doubting if he would ever recover fully mentally and become is old self again. It was making him so nervous and doubtful about himself again and he knew that he was a worthless fiancé now. She was asleep beside him and he was just laying here, not being able to sleep.

He was awake, all of the hours of the night and when he dozed off for a second, he dreamed about Gabby leaving him and he woke up again, almost screaming and he didn't dare to go back to sleep now. He was scared he would have another nightmare and without thinking long about it, he decided to stay awake all night so he could not have another nightmare. Listening to the sounds outside and looking at the moon shining through the blinds, he laid in bed, awake.

Gabby woke up beside him and he pretended to be asleep as she left the bathroom to go to the bathroom and pretended he had woken up when she was in the bathroom.

''So, what now?''

''I am g-going f-for a walk.'' He said then as they had had breakfast and as she was going to the shop by car, he was walking around the lake, slowly, as he was doing almost every day so that he could build up his stamina slowly but steadily and she was already back when he came back to the cabin and he walked inside, laid his arms around her and she turned around with a smile.

''Do you m-mind if I g-go to bed again?'' He asked then as he was so exhausted.

''No not at all.'' She said kissing him on his temple and he walked to the bedroom, hoping he could sleep a little but instead he just laid in bed, still not able to sleep, scared he would have another nightmare and because he was so scared that she did not want to marry him. If she didn't want to marry him, it probably meant that she did not want to be with him and she would leave him someday and he got out of bed again after a whil, grabbing his lounge pants as he was not able to get fully dressed himself just yet and walked to the kitchen.

''C-can I help you?'' He asked as he walked up behind her and she nodded and he started to stir the sauce as she was cutting the vegetables.

Matt tried to keep standing up when he started to feel heavy and black spots formed in front of his eyes.

Gabby was cutting the vegetables, looking at him.

Suddenly, Matt backed off, tried to grab the counter but instead he sunk down on the floor.

''Matt?''

**Matt looked as she walked out again, leaving him alone and before he could do anything, the door closed and he tried to open it, but it wouldn't open and scared. She had left him, because he was such a helpless, useless man and sat he slumped down against the door, heard her voice calling his name then. **

**''****Matt!''**

''Matt!'' She yelled and he opened his eyes, tried to sit up and she pushed him down.

''Stay down, you fainted!'' She said worried and she wanted to reach for her phone.

''I am calling an ambulance, just stay calm.'' She said then.

''I am f-fine.'' He said then. ''D-don't call an ambulance.''

''Matt, you fainted.''

''N-no I f-fainted because I c-couldn't sleep.''

She looked concerned.

''I c-couldn't sleep last night b-because you will leave me.'' He said then and she sighed, helping him sit up carefully, worried he was going to faint again.

''Oh, Matt…of course I am not going to leave you! You know you never have to doubt that. The reason I don't want to get married yet is because you have recovery ahead…and I want you to focus on that, not on a wedding.'' She said and slowly he nodded because it made sense, getting lightheaded again.

''Come on, let's get you to bed so you can get some sleep. '' She said then and she helped him up, holding him as he walked to the bedroom. Slumping down on the edge of the bed and she made sure he was okay and had not hurt himself in the fall but he seemed fine.

''Come on, go to sleep.'' She said then.

''N-now we still d-don't have that d-dinner together.'' He said as he laid down in bed and she laid down beside him after putting her clothes off as well.

''That is fine, I will lay here with you.'' She said and laid down beside him and he crawled against her, finally able to sleep now s\he knew she was postponing their wedding, not leaving him.

Lying in bed, his head against her chest as he was finally asleep, she rubbed over his head and through his hair, feeling bad because he had felt so terrible he hadn't dared to sleep and had been awake all night and had fainted now but she really just hoped that he would understand that they could fair a little. It was not that she didn't want to marry him, but with his mind being such a mess at the moment, she doubted if he even knew what it all meant to get married, so it would be better to just wait for some time, until he was better and he would be better.

Another thing was that they barely had any money now and she didn't want him to worry about it.

Holding him, she just hoped he would be okay…and that he would finally lose his doubt.

* * *

NOTE: Matt started talking to her at the wedding and she tried to tell him because she wanted to wait, although she was too tired to really explain and he couldn't sleep at night and when he did he had a nightmare, because he was scared she would leave him after all because she didn't want to get married. He was so exhausted after a night without any sleep and a long walk, he could still not sleep and when he wanted to help Gabby but fainted and she put him to bed and held him and we mostly found out why she didn't want to get married yet.

Upcoming: We jump ahead two weeks and we see how Gabby and Matt are doing now and they make a big decision.

Woohoo, we are almost at 50 chapters! Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

**50****th**** chapter! Woohooo! Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**2 weeks later **

Matt got up out of bed, surprised as Gabby was already in the kitchen to make breakfast as he had a day with his doctor ahead and then with his therapist. They still had to drive back to Chicago and he knew he had to hurry. Quick he walked to the bathroom and got showered, really quick and walked back to the bedroom then, grabbed some clean underpants and looked for his jeans.

''Matt, are you awake yet?'' Gabby asked as she walked into the doorway.

''I am g-getting d-dressed.'' He smiled and she nodded and walked away, smiling happily because he was managing to get dressed on his own now. It still took a while and he only wore easy clothes, but it made him feel happy because he didn't need to ask for Gabby's help anymore, except for his shoes.

After getting his jeans, a t-shirt and his vest on, he walked to the kitchen.

''Ready for today?'' Gabby asked with a smile and he nodded and sat down by the kitchen table and she got down on her knees and tied his shoelaces, as he still didn't have the coordination and to do that. He also still struggled with his mind but he also got better slowly.

''I w-will learn it s-soon again.'' He said then and she laid her hand on the side of his face and kissed him on his forehead; ''it is fine…I love tying your shoelaces.'' She said then and walked back to the furnace, took their omelets off and they had breakfast.

They drove in the car to Chicago then and he suddenly looked at her as there was something he wanted to tell her and he hoped she thought the same.

''W-want to move b-back to Chi-Chicago.'' He said then and she smiled.

''Really?''

''Y-yes it is t-time to move back.'' He smiled then and she kissed him.

''That is great, then we are going back tomorrow – we are staying in Chicago tonight – and then we take all our stuff back tomorrow.'' She said as she already know they were expected to come at Molly's tonight because they had arranged a late birthday for Matt.

He nodded and she was happy they were going back to the city, if she said it, it meant that he was feeling better himself too, otherwise he wouldn't want to go back yet.

She brought him to his physical therapist at the hospital and read a magazine in the waiting room, as she didn't want to be watching him because he would get so nervous of that.

Matt was working with the therapist on his running, as he was still struggling with that but it was getting better.

''Come on, we are going to your doctor. '' She said then as he was ready there and they walked to his neurologist although his own was still gone and he was not looking forward to meet with the uncaring doctor again, but it didn't matter, he was just glad they were moving back to the city.

After that they went to his therapist and he talked with the therapist again for an hour and the therapist also helped him with his speech. It was nice that somebody helped him that well and he knew Gabby had arranged it and it was another thing he was so grateful about. She did so much and he was not sure if he could ever fully make her feel his love, how much he loved all that she had done for him.

They had dinner together and he looked at the menu.

''Can you make a choice?'' She asked then and before he could get upset – he started to know himself well enough again that he would get upset at these moments and he didn't want that so he put the menu down.

''No.'' He said then and Gabby nodded and made a choice for him. They had dinner together and went to molly's and he frowned as the lights were out and he doubted if they were open but Gabby was taken him here and she had his arm around him as she opened the door and it was dark, when the lights suddenly lit the bar.

''Surprise!'' He suddenly heard as he walked inside.

''What is t-this?'' He asked surprised.

''Just your late 30th birthday celebration.'' Kelly smirked as he laid his arm around his friend, although is already been weeks ago it had been his birthday, but he had been in the coma.

Gabby helped him unzip his jacket and he smiled, as it was something he could not figure him out yet but she helped him where needed.

Surprised he looked as there was a table full of gifts.

''We heard you are moving back to Chicago and we got you some gifts to make it easier on you….and some new things for in your home.'' Herrmann said and Matt started to unwrap the gifts. There was a car so he could use the trains for free and he could go to his therapist on his own in a while. There some decoration and accessories for their home and there was a drawing.

''I made it.'' He heard behind him and he saw the little girl he saved before, that had caused the fall and he felt so relieved to see her again, it felt good to see her again because she was alive because of him and even though he was sad how it had messed him up, eh was glad she was awake.

''You are old now.'' The girl smiled then, mischievous and he smirked.

''Yeah, I a-am.''

After that, they sat down around the bar and Matt felt so happy to be around his friends again.

''When you are back in Chicago, we can train together again.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''Yes, I w-want to get in sh-shape again.''

''And you will very soon.'' Kelly smirked and Herrmann handed Matt another glass of water and Gabby popped up behind him and laid her arms around him from behind.

''You need to take your pills.'' She whispered then and she handed the and he took them, swallowed them and she sat down beside him then with some wine.

''Cheers, on you, sweetie.'' She smiled then and everybody raised their glasses.

''On my b-belated 30th b-birthday.'' Matt said, raising his glass and feeling so happy, as everything was finally looking up again.

* * *

NOTE: We jumped ahead two weeks in time and Matt got up out of bed himself and got dressed himself as things are finally getting a little better and they went to Chicago. On the way Matt told Gabby he wants to move back to Chicago and she agreed and they are moving back because he is doing better now and eh had therapy all day, but then in the evening it turned out his friends were hosting him a surprise party for his belated birthday that he missed while being in the coma and they had so much fun and things are finally looking up again.

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby move back into their apartment in Chicago and they have a family party, but Matt is too nervous to go.

Woohoo, we are at 50 chapters! Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

**Past 50 chapters and still going! Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again! **

**1 weeks later **

''I am n-not sure. I g-guess I am n-nervous your family will see y-you like this.'' He admitted as she fixed his tie.

''It will be fine, I love to take you to my family.'' She smiled and kissed him. ''My parents have seen you multiple times now…and so did Antonio and Laura and they are so happy that you will be there.''

''Your parents haven't s-seen me s-since the accident.'' He said then.

''Well, I kept them up to date with how you were doing and they really want to see you. It would mean so much for me if you would just come with me. I really want you to come with me and I bought you a new tie and new shoes…and new pants…you will love it.'' She said.

He knew how much it would mean to her if he would just go with her and he knew that he had to do it for her after all she had done for him.

''Okay.'' He smiled then and she helped him get dressed then, tucking the white shirt in the brown pants she had bought and it looked great on him.

''What if t-they don't li-like me.''

''Well, you are my fiancé so they just have to love you.''

He kissed her on her forehead as she was done with his tie and she helped him with his shoelaces then. They left to the car then and Matt held the flowers as she was driving and he was still nervous and they arrived at the restaurant where the party was. Gabby held his hand as they walked inside. Her parents were waiting for them and she could see on their faces they were shocked when they saw him, not having seen him because they had been in the Dominican republic all these months because of the cold but Gabby's mom hugged them both right away.

''it is so great to see you both again.''

''C-congratulations on your anniversary.'' Matt said then as Gabby had told him to say that and she smiled beside him. He kept doing better and better.

''A few years and you will be heading to 40 years of marriage as well.'' Gabby's mom said then, kissing them both on their cheeks.

''Matt and Gabby!'' Diego cheered as he had not seen his uncle and aunt in a while and at first he seemed a little bothered because Matt became so thin and seemed so different but then he was just glad to see his uncle again and at the dinner table, he sat down beside Matt and as the table was decked with two sets of forks and knives, Matt looked a little lost and she didn't want to explain what he had to do, scared he would panic.

''Just take a fork and knife.'' She whispered softly. He did so en enjoyed the appetizer then and they had dinner all together, Antonio telling stories and talking with her parents and it was so nice because they kept pulling him in the conversation, that he did not feel excluded because of his stuttering.

Between the entrée and dessert Gabby's parents danced and Matt and Gabby also stood by the dance floor.

They stood by the dance floor and she wanted to dance with him but she looked so nervous and they were standing close to the table where her three cousins were sitting. One was 19, the other was 21 and another one was 25.

''Did you hear it…Gabby's boyfriend stutters really bad.'' One of the cousins whispered.

''He seems really slow…I had expected that she would come home with a smart boy…'' He heard another whisper behind him.

''Don't listen to them.'' Gabby said then and laid her hand on his cheek, but he looked down, sad.

''He can't even walk properly.''

''He doesn't look normal.''

Gaby looked around and saw her youngest cousin, Julie, chuckle.

''He looks like a retard.'' She smirked then. Matt looked down now and she could see him was three seconds away from walking away and crying.

Sad because the people were talking about him like that, she took his hand and walked him to her cousins.

''Cousins…this Matthew Casey, my fiancé.'' She said then, holding his hand and Matt looked down, too embarrassed to even look up.

''We worked together at the firehouse, he was a lieutenant but then he got injured on the job while saving a young girl…right?''

Finally Matt looked up and nodded slowly. The cousins looked a little embarrassed now.

''he is not a retard, just got injured on the job and had a stroke. But saved a 5 year old girl and I am sure I am proud of him than anybody will ever be of any of you.'' She said then.

''by the way, Fiona, that dress makes your hips look twice as big as they already are, didn't think that was possible. Wow.'' She said and looked at the next one.

''Julie, congratulations on your pregnancy. Must be pretty far along with such a big belly.'' She said then.

''I am not preg-'' Julie wanted to say.

Gabby looked at the third and last cousin then but looked for something to say when Matt started to talk.

''Your hair l-looks like you haven't w-washed it in a months. If I w-were I b-bird I would build a n-nest in it. S-seems like a c-cozy home.'' Matt smiled then. Gabby wanted to walk away when Matt just kept standing there for one more second.

''Julie was your n-name? C-congrats on the p-pregnancy, because I w-wouldn't make out w-with you.'' He said then and the three girls were dumbfound.

''Who is the r-retard now?'' Matt asked as they walked away then.

Gabby smirked as they were back at the table they were sitting before.

''Look at you being all cocky.''

''Yes…well…for y-you.'' He smirked and kissed her on her forehead.

They enjoyed dessert and soon after just dancing a few songs, they went home s Matt was exhausted. They laid down in bed together.

''D-did you feel embarrassed b-because of me?'' He asked then, worried and she shook her head with a smile.

''no, I never would because I love you…and you dumbfounded my cousins so perfect.'' She said and kissed him and although he wanted to get intimate with her, he really just fell asleep because he was so tired and she was so grateful that he had had a good party after all and really loved him, that he had gone with her after all.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby had a party of her parents because of their 40 years of marriage and at first Matt was too nervous to come with her but then he finally said yes and went along with her and although some people were a little shocked when they saw him like this, they had a great dinner all together and while Matt and Gabby were looking at the dance of her parents, they heard her cousins making fun of Matt and gossiping about him but they are so angry that Gabby made them feel bad but even Matt made some remarks which saved their night and they are still so happy together.

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby go out with Eva, Diego and Violet.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	52. Chapter 52

**Past 50 chapters and still going! Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**1 day later**

Matt groaned a she woke up, so tired of yesterday and he wanted to turn around to sleep a little longer but Gabby laid her arms around him.

''baby, we have to get out of bed because we have to pick up Diego, Eva and violet.'' She said and Matt wanted to fall back asleep but she made sure that he was staying awake.

''I mean, you still want to go today, right?'' She asked then and he opened his eyes and smiled then.

''S-sure.'' He said as she was really looking forward to going out with her niece and nephew.

''Are you really feeling well?'' She asked as she knew she would always say yes for him.

''I am exhausted f-from yesterd-day.'' He admitted and she nodded.

''Not a problem, we can take the wheelchair so you will get less exhausted from walking.''

''Thanks.'' Matt smiled and she walked away and he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor then. He didn't want to tell her but the words that her cousins had said about him yesterday were still going through his head and he kept hearing her niece calling him a retard. He didn't want to think about it but it did haunt him now.

''We should ask Christie if we can take Violet as well, because i am sure that she will love coming with us and spending time with Eva and Diego and also with you.'' she said then and he smiled as he really loved that they would take his niece as well and he called Christie and just a little later they were in the car to pick her up first. As they were going to a carnival festival close to Antonio's they would pick Eva and Diego up there.

By the door, they waited, Matt in the wheelchair as he was so exhausted from yesterday but it was still nice not to be in bed all day long.

''Are you hurt?'' Violet asked concerned and Matt shook his head.

''no b-but I am really t-tired.'' He said as he hugged his niece and they made their way to the car soon after.

They picked up Eva and Diego and got out of the car then, Matt getting out of the car, afraid he might even fall asleep in the wheelchair because he was so exhausted but it was nice to be here with all the kids.

''Can I push your wheelchair uncle Matt?'' Violet asked then and before he could answer Diego pushed her aside.

''You are a little girl, let me do it.'' He said then and Gabby pulled them away from each other.

''No fighting. You can switch with the pushing.''

Matt just smiled but didn't say much, the words of cousins still haunting in his head.

On the carnival, there was a small rollercoaster and the kids pointed at it.

''Sorry, we are not going in it.'' Gabby said as Matt couldn't do it because of his back and she got motion sick so fast.

''it is a really small rollercoaster uncle Gabby, I will look after Diego and Violet.'' Eva promised and they let her for then, Gabby stood behind matt's wheelchair but also knew that something was wrong.

''What is wrong.''

''I d-don't know, I just keep t-thinking about your c-cousins.'' He admitted then. He wished that he could tell her otherwise because she kept telling him not to mind what they had said but he couldn't help it but hear them talking about him in his head.

''Why? I told you they were wrong and they are not worth your worries.''

''I k-know but they make m-me think a-about that I am r-really a r-retard. I k-keep hearing it in my head.'' He said and she laid her hands on his shoulders.

''You are definitely not a retard. They are, because they judged you like that without knowing you and that makes me really upset. That is why it makes me so upset that you are thinking they were right because they are definitely not.''

Finally he let go of a small smile and the kids waved at them from the small rollercoaster as they were about to go and Matt and Gabby waved back.

''See, they are loving you and they definitely don't think you are retarded, so don't think like that. '' She said then and kissed him on his temple.

The kids got out and ran their way.

''Will you please come with me uncle Matt...please!'' Violet said then, grabbing his hand and wanted to drag him after her and finally Matt got up and walked after her, slowly.

Diego wanted to make fun of her that she was too old to go in the carousel and it looked so sweet.

She kept holding Matt's hand as they were buying a ticket and gook their places then, Gabby laughed as Matt climbed on one of the horses and Violet smiled so proud at her uncle.

After the ride, they had fries all together Diego and Violet took Matt to the games then.

''I want a love like you and Matt, you are so strong.'' Eva smiled then.

''it doesn't come easy, but when you love someone, it gets easier to do everything for him.''

''I want a boyfriend that loves me like that.''

''Well, you are my little niece and you are way too young for boys.'' Gabby smirked then, hugging her niece as Matt was cheering for Diego and Violet.

After bringing the kids home, they went home and Matt felt bad as he went to bed and Gabby went as well.

''D-do you want to have c-children with me one day?'' Matt asked then and she nodded.

''yes, I would love to make a family with you...but...''

''But you w-want to wait until I am better...I g-get that.'' He said then and she nodded.

''But I am sure that we are going to have a family someday.'' She said the kissing him and they laid together.

''You are g-great with kids.'' He smiled then and right now, that the thought that they might start a family when he was better, really was another drive for him to keep working on his recovery and not let the bad words in his mind drag him down.

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up the day after the party and really wanted to sleep because he was so tired but they had planned a day with the nieces and nephew and didn't want to cancel them and they went after all, also taking Violet with them and they had a lot of fun at the carnival with the games and rides but Matt also admitted to Gabby that the words of her cousins still haunted him and he felt like he was a retard but she cheered him up and so did Violet and at home they talked about the future and about if they ever wanted kids.

Upcoming: Gabby confronts her cousins again because they caused Matt to be so unsure of himself and at night, during a party at Molly's, they got a really big surprise!

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby being alone and trying to come closer again after the bed time last chapter. Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**1 week later.**

''Oh, it is our cousin.'' Julie said then, letting Gabby in after a few seconds then and Gabby walked into the messy apartment.

''Look...I am really sorry about what I said at the party...'' Gabby started, hoping that one of her cousins would also say she was sorry, but they just kept looking at her. She wasn't sure what to say now. She wanted to make up but she was also to mad to just make up with these girls. They had put Matt so down again and he was still fighting the thought that he was retarded because of them, but they also still were her family.

''He is really upset about what you said about him...it won't leave his mind and keeps bothering him.'' She said then and the one of the cousins shrugged.

''Yu know what, I tried. I tried because you are my family but family isn't supposed to turn their back on each other...'' Gabby said then and finally one of the cousins looked down.

''Í am sorry. I didn't mean what I said...it was not fair and I shouldn't have said what I said.'' She said then. ''Is he struggling that much with it?''

''Yes, he is actually scared that people think he is retarded.'' Gabby said thena dn the cousin looked.

''I am really sorry...''

''You should tell that to him, not me.''

''Can I come by to tell him that, soon?'' The cousin asked and Gabby nodded and Julie also looked at her now.

''Me too?''

Only Fiona still refused to look her way.

''You too, Fiona?''

''Fine.'' She said then.

Kelly and Matt were walking through the park, just taking a stroll and Kelly walked towards the coffee stall.

''Do you want a drink too?'' Kelly asked then and Matt nodded.

''Yes, but I c-can't Choose as y-your r-retarded friend.''

''Hey, don't say that!'' Kelly said then.

''Even G-gabby's family t-thinks I am...a r-retard.'' Matt said hurt as Severide took the cups from the man in the truck and tried not to act shocked but he walked away with Matt then as the man in the food truck shouldn't hear about this.

''Gabby's cousins c-called me a r-retard.'' Matt said then as he got the cup from Kelly and they sat down on a bench.

''You know that is not true, right? You are not a retard and I can't believe that they said that to you.'' Kelly said.

''Gabby insulted t-them and so d-did I but it made m-me feel like I emba-embarrassed her with being t-there with her. Like I am a r-retard.''

''You are not, those cousins are so mean.'' Kelly said then.

''Gabby went t-to see them n-now to t-talk.''

''I hope she kicks them, it was so mean to say that. You are not a retard.''

Matt looked to the ground and although people kept telling him that he was not but he did feel like he was stupid and he was getting upset with him again. Ten people could tell him that he was not a retard but that one person that had said he was kept haunting him in his head.

''I c-can't even choose wha-what coffee I want...I d-do feel stupid.'' He said then and although Gabby loved him and the y had even talked about the future, he could just not forget about it.

''I don't want you to feel like you are stupid, you know you saved that little girl...and we are all so happy that you are still alive...and that is most important. ''

Matt just shrugged, looking at the floor, his biggest fear was still that he would be like this for the rest of his life, that Gabby would be stick with him being like this and that she would never have a family because of that.

''Come on, I am taking you somewhere.'' Kelly said then and a little surprised and unsure Matt walked with Kelly to the car and Kelly drove to a building, parked his car then and as Matt was in the car, he made a phone call, but luckily the person on the other end of the line told him they were home and that they should come upstairs to the apartment.

Kelly walked with Matt and told Matt to press the doorbell and the door swung open, a young girl looked at Matt.

''It is you!'' The girl cheered then and she jumped forward and hugged Matt.

''Julie be careful, don't hug the firefighter to death.'' Her dad said then behind her and Matt smiled.

''She d-din't kill me.''

''You have to see my new room Mr. Casey.'' Julie said then and she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.

''You c-can say M-matt'' Kelly heard Matt say as he walked after Julie and Kelly looked at the dad.

''Thank you so much that we could come over, he is struggling with his...disability...and I thought this might cheer him up.''

''Anything for the man that saved my daughter.'' The man said then and he closed the door behind Kelly as they walked to the living room.

''Wow, it looks really n-nice.'' Matt said as Julie showed her new bedroom to him, proud.

''I am a little sad of all that was gone in the fire but I am really happy now and that is because of you.'' Julie smiled then.

''I am glad y-you are okay t-too and your n-new room is pretty.'' Matt said then.

''Daddy said you got sick again so I prayed for you every night but now you are here again.'' She smiled.

''T-thank you.'' He smiled then and she opened a drawer and got a piece of paper out.

'''Here is another drawing for you, I wanted to bring it to you at the hospital but dad said you were too sick...but you can have it now.'' She said and he looked at the drawing.

''Thank you, it is p-perfect.'' He smiled then and she hugged him again.

Later, Gabby looked at Matt walked inside and put a drawing on the fridge. Gabby kissed him and laid her arm around him as hse helped him it there.

''It is perfect.''

''Yes.'' He smiled and as she looked her smile it seemed like it was finally fine.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby went to see her cousins whom all life together and told them what their remarks had done to Matt and at first they seemed really indifferent but finally they apologized and even promised to come by and apologize to Matt one day and Matt and Kelly were out and Matt told him about what happened and how he felt about it and to make him better, Kelly took him to the new house of the family of the girl he saved and she made him feel really good about himself again and even handed him a drawing and after coming home and putting the drawing on the fridge, he finally seemed to feel better again.

Upcoming: Matt had a big nightmare again but Gabby thinks of a way to make this nightmare go away and during a party at Molly's, they get a really big surprise!

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby talking again and the big surprise that they get this chapter! Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**3 days later**

**Matt tried to grab the window as he felt he was falling down because there was no ladder under the window.**

**Suddenly somebody grabbed his hands and as he looked up, he saw his dad holding his hands. **

**''Dad, help me up!''**

**''Why would I...'' His dad said then. ''Nobody will miss you, I won't and Gabby won't either.'' He said then and Matt felt the gloves slip from his hands and he tried to grab his dad, but then he fell down, fell down until his chest tightened and he opened his eyes. **

Matt woke up then, grabbing Gabby as he was so terrified from the nightmare and surprised she looked at him.

''What is wrong?''

He looked a little guilty.

''S-sorry i woke you up...'' He said then and she shook her head, cupped his face in her hands.

''no need to be sorry, talk to me.'' She said then and finally he looked down.

''We c-can talk in the morning.'' He said as he was tired and disturbed and he didn't want to think back about the dream about his dad again. He just wanted to forget about it and let her go back to sleep as well. At first she seemed doubtful but knew that pushing him to talk about it wasn't going to help so instead she went back to sleep, her head on his shoulder as she fell asleep and he wanted to sleep as well, but he couldn't anymore, as the nightmare kept sticking in his head. He only fell asleep again when the sun was already coming up and slowly he got out of bed and walked towards Gabby then, whom was cleaning the living room.

''S-sorry for waking you up l-last night.'' He said then and wrapped his arms around her.

''All fine...but what was the nightmare about?'' She asked worried.

''My dad.'' He sighed then.

''Anything I can do...you know you can talk.'' She said but as his mind and head were such a big mystery to everybody right now, she didn't know what she could do or say to make him feel better.

''Can we m-maybe visit his g-grave?'' Matt suddenly asked, hoped that that would make him feel better and after lunch, they bought some flowers and left to the cemetery then and Matt didn't like the place. It felt so gloomy and it made him sad.

She held his hand as they walked towards the grave and she handed him the flowers and slowly he laid them down by the grave of his dad.

''I k-know he is dead...but why d-does he k-keep haunting me in d-dreams?'' Matt said then as he put the flowers down.

''I am not sure...but you know he can't hurt you right? He only exists in your nightmares now...''

''I know.'' Matt said then and she laid her arm around him. He looked at the grave again and soon after they left the graveyard as it was cold and they got back in the car and she kissed him on his cheek.

''It is f-fine, I will b-be alright.'' He promised then and she smiled.

''I know.'' She said then they drove home, had dinner together and drove to molly's then as the guys had invited them.

''I am really t-tired. Honestly.'' Matt admitted as they drove the pub.

''I know, we won't make it late.'' Gabby promised and she grabbed his hand as they walked inside. He was tired a lot, still and although he wanted to keep going everywhere, she also knew he had to sleep a lot. Antonio and Laura also joined them at the parking lot as they also wanted to have a drink.

They walked inside and greeted everybody and although Matt was so tired from sleeping terrible last night, he was also happy to see all his friends again and they were chatting and moving when Herrmann climbed on the bar and stomped his feet, trying to grab the attention of everybody. Matt looked surprised at Gabby, somewhat unsure of what was going to come as he really did not like surprised right now.

''We raised a lot of money and figured you could use some time with the two of you after what happened...really just the two of you, with none of around...and Matt could finally tan.'' Herrmann smirked and he handed them the envelope and surprised Gabby took the two tickets out of the envelope to fly to the Dominican republic.

''Ýou can you also go see your family again.''

''Our family.'' Antonio interrupted and Kelly rolled his eyes.

''hey why are you crying?'' Gabby asked concerned as Matt was crying when he pulled her in his arms.

''I am s-so happy.'' He said then and she smiled as it were tears of joy, not sadness this time and kissed him.

''Yes, we are going on a holiday together.'' She said then and Matt dried his tears, knew how big of a gift this was.

It was so big and he was so happy that he got to spend this with Gabby and maybe it would put some peace on his mind again after all that had happened again lately with her cousins and with his nightmares but he was sure that going away with her would make them both feel so much better..and they made each other happy.

They left soon after, almost feeling guilty for bailing so soon but everybody understood and Matt sighed relieved when he laid down in bed and Gabby laid down beside him. She was not really tired but she just liked to lay here with him.

''no more nightmares tonight.''

''N-no I will d-dream about our holiday.'' He smiled then, kissing her and he fell asleep and she smiled. In two weeks they would be on holiday together...and somehow, she felt like that holiday would make a lot of things better.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had a bad nightmare about his dad and his accident and as he woke up, he didn't dare to talk about it with Gabby but after waking up again later he did so and they visited his dad's grave like Matt needed a little extra security what the man was really gone and after that they went to molly's and a big surprise was awaiting for them there and they are going on holiday together really soon!

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby fly to the Dominican republic but how will it go when Matt is not in a place that he is used to and has no idea what to do?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby as they travel! Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**2 weeks later.**

''Come on, we are just going to check in.'' She said as they walked to the desk and she held Matt's hand. He looked around a little unsure as there were so many people and so many people seemed to be looking at him.

They checked their suitcases in and were ready to get their tickets.

''Okay, you are in row 16...chair A...and you are in row 19, chair F.'' The lady said as she put the boarding passes on the desk.

''But the tickets got booked together.'' Gabby said then.

''Well, sometimes we have to move people because of overbooking...and families that request to sit together.''

''I would like to request sitting together.''

''We can't just keep moving everybody moved around. ''

''I n-need to sit with y-you.'' Matt said scared.

''Babe, I will only be three rows away.'' She said as she looked at him but he frowned and looked at her, so scared and worried it almost broke her heart .

''I can't sit away f-from you I d-don't know what to d-do.'' He said then his voice breaking and she was worried he would start crying any minute because he seemed so scared.

''Come on, we will figure this out.'' Gabby said then as she took the tickets and put her arm around him and they walked away and they sat down on the bench that was closest by.

''It is just for a few hours, I will be really close by, maybe somebody in the airplane can switch with us.'' She said then and but Matt still looked just as worried.

''B-but you have m-my medication and what if I n-need to cho-oose...please d-don't l-leave me alone.'' He said then.

''Okay, wait here.'' She said then, kissing him on his forehead and she walked back to the desk, woman looking a little bit annoyed.

''Can I help you.''

''I hope you can, that is my fiancé and he is disabled. I can't leave him alone in the plane.'' Gabby said then.

''If he has a disability you should have told us 48 hours upfront.'' She said then with an apologizing shrug.

''Listen up, we need to sit together, it is not because we want to cuddle our way through the flight, but my fiancé suffered a brain injury and he can't sit alone. We didn't tell the airline 48 hours upfront because I don't want him to feel impaired all the time and when we sit together, we can manage.'' She said then.

''Okay, I am sorry. I will see if there is anything I can do for you.'' She said then. She looked at the screen.

''Err...I could switch you to two chair on the last row. Only means you can't recline your chair...but I might be able to switch you there.''

'''That would be perfect.'' Gabby said then, all she wanted was to be able to sit with him and calm his worries. He was so scared of the flight, not just because he was anxious but he had always been scared for flying and although he had been taking his anxiety medication and even a sleeping pill, but he was still so scared.

They had some food together and boarded the plane then and walked to the last row. A business man was seated by the window.

''Do you want to sit in the middle or by the aisle?'' Gabby asked but he looked so confused then he just sat down in the middle. The business man rolled his eyes as the woman was talking to the man like he was a little child but minded his own stuff then.

''Is your back okay? I mean you can't recline the chair because we are in the back and your back''

''All fine.'' He said then, very short as he was so nervous about the flying and he also didn't want the business man beside him to be even more annoyed. It was not that he was ashamed of his stutter, but with only a few words he knew he would not stutter and then maybe the man beside him wouldn't judge him like everybody else did. But Gabby took his hand and hold him during takeoff.

A little later, they were watching a movie and the plane suddenly started to shake and Matt grabbed her.

''It is just some turbulence.'' She tried to calm his worries. He grabbed her hand and looked a little scared when the man beside him started to sigh.

''Yeah, It is just a little turbulence man, calm down.'' The man said annoyed.

Matt looked down, scared and upset. As the plane shook again, Matt started to shake.

''Man up, get over yourself it is just a little turbulence.'' The man beside him said then. ''You are not some little kid, right?

''I -'' Matt said but was quiet then.

Gabby wanted to get angry now and say something but instead she was quiet as it would upset Matt only more and she checked her watch then.

''Time for your medication.'' She said then and took the medicine box out and took the pills out, Matt taking the bottle of water, still scared.

Just to get to the man, she looked at all the pills on her hand. It was what he had to take three times a day, because of the stroke and brain injury but also for his mental wellbeing, the medication that the therapist had described.

''Blood thinners...anti seizure medication...pain killers...anxiety medication...and antidepressiva...it is all here.'' She said then, handing to him and finally the man looked a little upset.

''Sorry man.''

''F-fine.'' Matt just said then, more upset about the turbulence than the man. He took the medication and Gabby gave him some sleeping pills then and a later she was finally asleep against her and she woke him up as they had landed in Santo Domingo and Gabby and Mat took the taxi to the apartment of her family and while Matt took a warm shower as his back hurt from the flying, Gabby got to unpack their suitcases.

She started to unpack her suitcase when she suddenly felt two arms around her and kisses in her neck.

''l-let's go to bed. '' He said then and his hands caressed her chest and she smiled, knew that he was finally getting intimate with her again, not that he did not do that before, but he actually did it to her this time instead of her telling him and kissing they fell down on the bed, ready to have this holiday together and only grow closer.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt arrived at the airport and got ready for their flight to the Dominican republic but then it turns out that due to overbooking, they were placed apart from each other but Gabby stepped up and made sure that they could sit together and finally they got to, although the man beside them in the plane got very annoyed with him but apologized later and at their apartment, Matt finally got closer to Gabby and got intimate with her.

Upcoming: Gabby goes see her family with Matt and how will that go? After that Matt takes her out for dinner but

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby as they travel! Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**2 days later.**

Matt felt so nervous as they were walking towards the rental car as they were going to see her grandparents. She had told him that they were really nice people and of course he did believe that but he was still nervous as they were her family and he didn't want to look bad.

''They speak e-English, r-right?'' He asked then, nervous.

''Yes, they speak English very well, they also lived in Chicago for a year but moved back.'' She said then. She drove her car and they parked by the house, two old people standing outside and waiting for them and Matt barely made it out of the car before her grandma came walking his way and hugged him tight.

''Hello Matt, I am our new grandma.'' She yelled loud and she pulled him down then so she could kiss him on his forehead and he looked a little surprised as she walked on to Gabby then.

Her grandpa walked his way then and shook his hand. Matt felt so surprised by the greeting and tried not to anxiety and stressed again but knew that these people really liked him.

''So, you are a firefighter.'' Her grandpa said then as they walked in and Matt nodded, still too nervous to say anything.

''I have been a police officer for years, like my son and Antonio and I am proud to have another hero in the family.'' He said then and Matt felt relieve now, knew that it was stupid to have been so nervous. Her grandparents were so nice and they spoke English without any problem.

''Come sit down!'' Gabby's grandma smiled as she pushed Matt and Gabby down on the couch and ran to the kitchen, came walking back with a big plate with snacks and held the plate up in front of Matt.

''Come, eat!'' She said then and Matt looked at all the choices on the plate, not sure which one to take.

Before he could even really choose, she picked one up and stuffed it in his mouth.

''You will love this!''

Then she put down the plate on his lap and Gabby smiled at Matt.

''Get used to this, this is how they are.'' She said softly as her grandparents were still waking around, getting drinks and even more snacks.

Gabby's grandma opened a drawer then and took something big and knitted out and handed it to Matt. It was a vest with all kinds of different colors and although he thought it was not really pretty, he thought it was sweet she had made hits for him.

''It is for you, so you can stay warm when you are in the hospital again...Gabby told me on the phone you were cold a lot.'' She said and Matt smiled.

''Thank you s-so much.'' Matt smiled then as he thought it was so sweet.

''But you shouldn't go back to the hospital.'' Her grandpa said then and Matt nodded.

''I don't w-want to.'' He said then and Gabby laid her arm around him.

''You are not going back, right sweet?''

Matt shook his head then and tried to get the cardigan on.

Gabby helped him get it on and tried not to laugh as it looked so stupid, but it was a thoughtful gift because he had lost so much weight and was cold a lot and it was right that Gabby had told her grandma that on the phone.

''I also made something for you Gabby.'' Her grandma said then and came back with a knitted beanie, with the same colors as Matt and pulled it over her head and Matt tried not to laugh as he looked at her.

''You look r-really cute.'' He said then and they smirked.

''Matt you have to eat!'' Her grandma said then, trying to stuff more food in his mouth and Gabby just smirked.

''he is not a big eater.''

''You are so thin and you lost weight too, Gabby. You both have to eat!''

Matt looked a little worried at Gabby as he had promised to take her out for dinner tonight but her grandma was stuffing them so bad now none of them seemed to be hungry.

But after a while they decided to cancel their dinner for tonight as it was still nice with her grandparents and they kept stuffing her.

''We have to go soon.'' Gabby said and she kissed her grandparents as they got ready to leave and Matt got a ton of kisses and hugs again.

They sat in the car then.

''You can take the cardigan off now, grandma won't stalk us to our apartment to stuff food in your mouth again and say you will get cold.''

''I actually l-like it a l-lot.'' He smiled then as it was very warm and soft and it had been a very thoughtful gift of her grandma and she had been working hard on it, probably.

They arrived back home at the apartment and got in the shower together them, both tired but horny as well.

''I l-love you.'' He said then, kissing her over and over again when suddenly the doorbell of their apartment rang and Gabby got out of the shower, grabbed her bathrobe and walked to the door, Matt wrapping himself in a towel as well.

''Grandma!'' He heard her say then and surprised he looked as the grandma came walking in again, carrying multiple small boxes.

''Just bringing you some more food.'' She said then, putting it on the counter and kissed Gabby on her forehead one more time and Matt as well, before walking off. Gabby smirked then and walked to Matt, dropped the bathrobe, teasing him and he wanted to touch her, but as he as still holding the towel, he looked a little lost.

''oh drop that towel.'' She smirked then and as he did so, she pushed him to the bed and they fell down, kissing and as they were sure nobody was going to interrupt now, they shared a passionate night together.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt visited her grandparents there and Matt was nervous but her grandparents made him feel at home very soon and her grandma made a cardigan for him for when he was cold and Gabby got a hat...that she didn't like but looked very cute and her grandma just kept stuffing them and at home they had a good shower together...until her grandma came along again with more food...but they made sure the night was not wasted, haha

Upcoming: They spend a nice day together and Matt takes her out then to dinner and for dancing then and it bring them a lot closer.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby as they travel! Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**2 days later.**

Matt walked with Gabby, holding her hand as they were walking through the city and she showed him all the places that she lover form her previous visits and he tried to keep walking with her but he was getting so tired.

''Can we please l-lay down to on the b-beach.'' He asked then as they were walking by the beach and she felt like he was going to collapse soon and they walked onto the beach and he laid the towel in the sand, laid down on it now, also happy to rest his leg.

''I am so s-sorry I am s-so tired.'' He said then but she smiled.

''it is fine, we can just sit on the beach for some time.'' She said and he pulled his shirt over his head, hoping he could still tan a little and she caressed him over his back as he was falling asleep. Maybe she had been overestimating him when she wanted to go sightseeing with him today. He still just got too tired. Her hand touched the large scar on his back from where they had done the surgery and stabilized his back and there was the scar on the back of his head. 2 actually, one from the first surgery and another one from when he suffered the stroke and she took the sunscreen from her back then, making sure that his back was completely covered in sunscreen as he got sunburned so easily and he opened one eye.

''You are keeping m-my awake.''

''Well I don't want you to get burned.'' She smiled and kissed him in his neck.

''I d-didn't say i minded... you c-can caress my b-back any time.'' He said then and she massaged his back as he slowly fell asleep in the sun. She knew she had been straining him really bad by taking him out for walking and they rested for a bit on the beach, Matt asleep in the sun when he woke up again, smiling at her.

''We sh-shoudl go back to the apartment and get dressed if we still want to go out for dinner.'' He smiled then and she nodded and finally they got up and walked to the apartment. Matt was still really tired but he was so excited to take her out for dinner tonight as he had promised that. Last time grandma had stuffed them so much that they had both been too tired to still go out for dinner, but now he could. It was nice because he felt like he could really show his love her now.

They both got dressed, Matt in the brown pants and white shirt she had bought for him for her parents wedding party because he knew she loved it so much and he wanted tonight to be for her and she was wearing a summer dress with flowers when they went to the restaurant and had dinner together. Matt had chosen the restaurant and although she still choose his food, she knew it was a big thing he had chosen the restaurant and after that they went for a walk on the beach.

''C-can we dance here instead of in t-the bar?'' Matt asked a little nervous and she nodded then. He took her in his arms then and slowly and little awkward they started to dance but it was great to dance together again after all this time. He just tired to dance, tried to move on the music and she smiled, so he knew she enjoying and realized that it was fine, that they were doing great when his legs suddenly seemed to get heavy and holding onto her, they fell in the sand together, laughing then as they were both so clumsy. She was smirking and kissed him, it didn't matter it was perfect, they had never been perfect. But they always been perfect for each other and their love made it work and that was all they needed now.

Matt kissed her again as they laid in the sand and both of them sat up then and he laid his arm around her.

They sat against each other and looked at the sea.

''You s-should go b-back on shift if you w-want. I can m-manage.'' Matt said then as that was something he had wanted to tell her for days now. He knew that she would stay by his side as long as he wants and although he loved spending all his times with her, he also didn't want to make her unhappy because he also know how much she loved her job. He would manage on his own now and knew that it were also steps to his recovery if he was left on his own again, so he couldn't just let Gabby do things if he didn't understand, he would have to figure it out himself again.

''Are you sure? I would love to stay some longer with you.''

''I k-know but it will help m-me too.'' He said then and kissed her.

''Fine...I could start with one shift a week again...but you do have to come have dinner at the firehouse because I need to know what you are eating enough.'' She said then and Matt smirked.

''You are j-just like your g-grandma.'' He smirked then and she kissed him on his cheek. Everything was just getting better and better and he was getting better now, although he was also not sure if he would ever fully recover.

''What if I c-can't go back to work...l-like never?'' Matt asked then as he looked at her, the sea washing up at their feet and she smiled and kissed him.

''You could go purple, grow a tail and stop talking and I would still love you.'' She smiled then and kissed him gain and they laid down in the sand, kissing and hoping that they would never have to go back home, although their flight back was already coming up soon.

But for now, they just enjoyed their time here.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby wanted to show Matt all of the places she has been before on the island but he got tired so fast that they laid down on the beach and shared some good time together and she knows how happy she should be that she still has him and they went out for dinner then and Matt really hit a goal by choosing the restaurant, although he was not able to choose his meal yet and they danced on the beach and fell and talked about the future

Upcoming: They are back in Chicago and Matt faces his first day alone at the house but how will that go?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with more between him and Gabby as they travel! Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**2 weeks later.**

Matt looked around the house. He had put the laundry in the washer and hoped that it would be okay, but Gabby had written it all on a note for him. It was still difficult but he wanted to do it for her to make it easier. Because she was working now he felt bad if she still had to do everything when she came home and as the laundry was in the washer he did some vacuum cleaning, laying down to sleep then as he still got tired so easily. As he woke up he wanted to fold the laundry, but looking at the large stash he had no idea how to do it and walked away before he would get upset again. Gabby had told him not to get upset anymore and that was what he tried now.

Matt got his sweatpants and sporting jacket and walked outside. He would walk to the firehouse as he had promised Gabby he would have dinner there with all of them because he still couldn't figure out how to prepare it himself and he was too terrified to order it. Slowly he started to walk there when he thought it was going really slow and he still had least twenty minutes of walking to go. But his therapist had not been practicing running with him yet and he was scared to fall, because his feet seemed so clumsy every now and then. Like his feet got heavy and he would just trip over them, but walking now, it went pretty well.

Arriving at the firehouse, he joined the table as everybody was already eating and Gabby kissed him on his cheek.

''How did the afternoon go'?''

''It w-went well.'' He smiled then. It was true, it had been going pretty well up till now and although some things had not worked out and he was tired, he had also managed to do a lot of things already.

''In two weeks we have a kids day here, all the kids can come and get a tour. Can you come and help us?'' Kelly asked then. They wanted to make Matt feel included and they were sure that there was something he could help them with. Matt nodded, with a smile.

''B-but can I help?''

''Sure you can!'' Herrmann said then. ''There is enough to do around here.''

Matt smiled and looked down at his plate with a warm and fuzzy feeling, they wanted him here, they even needed him here, it made him feel so special because he had been feeling like he was a burden, but now they wanted him to help them.

They got a call then and Matt also made his way home, doubting by the bus stop and struggling with paying for his ticket and it made him so nervous he just wished Gabby was here. Although she would still love him, he was scared he would never be that man again that was just able to manage himself. All because of that stupid coma.

After taking the bus home, he curled up in bed as he was so tired and when he woke up, Gabby was suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed, folding the clothes. She had hurried back home from shift so she was here early and they could still have breakfast. He looked really guilty as she was folding the laundry.

''I am s-so so-''

''Hey babe...I am home.'' She said then, knew what he was going to say but she didn't want him apologizing as she was so proud he had managed being on his own like this. SHe kissed him on his forehead as he sat up and he kissed her on her mouth and she smiled.

''So it went really well?''

First he nodded with a smile but then his lip started to shake.

''I w-was so scared something would happen to you and t-that I didn't know to do h-here.'' He admitted then.

''but you did great. You did the laundry, you vacuumed, you waked and..''

''I didn't f-fold the laundry because I didn't know how t-to do that.'' He said then, sad. ''I also c-couldn't make lunch.''

She laid her arm around him, she knew that he would struggle and even though he had done a great job by just being on his own, he still didn't feel good about it and that made her sad. Because she was so proud of him that he had managed a day on his own. It was bad to be proud of a thirty year old man for just being alone but she was proud, because it was a big thing for him.

''I think you did great and I am really proud of you.'' She said then, caressing him over his head and kissing him.

''I m-missed you so much.'' He said then, sad. ''C-can you stay home?'' He asked then and he looked so broken but she shook her head then.

She couldn't always protect him and she knew that he could do this, but maybe he just still had to accept that himself.

''No. I am not going to give up my shift and not because I don't want to give them up for you, but that is because I think that it is good for you to be alone for a day, it will help you in your recovery and you can do it.'' She said then. She grabbed his hand again and pinched it. ''You can do it and it will make you stronger, you are recovering and I know that this is what you need to.''

Finally he started to nod.

''Okay, if y-you say I can d-do it, I believe y-you.'' He said then and they kissed. They hurt her stomach rumble then and she smiled.

''Can we go have breakfast?'' She smirked then and he nodded as they walked to the kitchen.

''Can you s-show me how to d-do it then I can d-do it for you next time.'' He smiled then.

''Of course.'' She smiled and kissed him and together they made breakfast.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby went back on shift for one shift a week and Matt has to manage on his own that day and Gabby thinks it is good for him because he has to figure out things himself then. Matt walked to the firehouse then and had dinner there with all of them and took the bus back and although he tried his best to do everything to make it easier for Gabby when she came home and although he managed a lot of things he also failed some, but she was still was proud and although he asked her to stay with him and not go back to shift, she says he can do it.

Upcoming: Matt's old neurologist returns and sees Matt again, when at night they get a big surprise, but a big surprise with big consequences.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	59. Chapter 59

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**1 week later.**

''it is great to see you again, Matt, I can see in your file that you have made so much progress.'' His neurologist said then and Matt was so happy as he was so happy that his old neurologist was back as he was a lot nicer than the one that had replaced him. ''I am really proud.'' He said then and Gabby held Matt's hand.

''He knows I am too.''

''I am ha-happy too.'' he smiled then.

''So what have you been up to?'' The neurologist asked then and it was nice he asked because the replacement had never really seemed to care about him.

''We have been on ho-holiday to the Do-Dominican Republic.'' He said with a smile. ''And we spe-spend a lot of time at the ca-cabin working on my re-recovery and we had a l-lot of good times together...''

''Sounds exciting.'' The doctor said with a smile because he was so passionate about what he was telling. It made him feel better because the man that had been so confused and scared just a few weeks ago was so happy and smiling now.

They chatted a little more and Matt kept on talking, which made Gabby really happy. He had gotten a whole lot better.

''The MRI shows that the fractures are completely gone and I consulted your physical therapist, so you will start with working on that soon, so that you can start lifting small things again.'' He said and Matt nodde4d excited and Gabby smiled because she was so happy that he was getting so enthusiastic now he had the right doctor to make him feel good again and this doctor really helped him.

After they left the hospital with a big smile, they went to the restaurant they both really loved.

They walked into the restaurant and got handed the menu's and Matt read all of the options, trying to choose because he felt so good after this visit to the hospital but still it confused him

''hey, don't worry, I can choose for you, don't worry about it.'' She said then, grabbing his hand and he smiled.

''B-but I don't want a cola.'' He said then and she smiled.

''i will order something else.'' She smiled then and kissed him.

''Saying you don't want anything I also a small choice.'' She smiled then.

They had dinner together, also happy because of the news that his back was better and he could start lifting things again so his recovery was even farther ahead.

They got home and Gabby walked through the kitchen, just arranging the few things when she saw the calendar and noticed the small red cross that was 3 days ago and realized her period was late and although she didn't want to tell him because it would worry him, she knew she had to so that if she was pregnant, he was a tiny bit prepared. It worried because as much as she wanted a baby with him, she knew this was the wrong time. A very wrong time. He would not be able to take care of the baby, but she also knew she would never give up a baby. Not a baby of them together.

As they were getting undressed as they were getting ready for bed.

''Matt...Don't freak out, but my period is three days, later that could mean that I am...pregnant.'' She said then and at firs the looked confused like he had no idea what she was saying and he started biting his nails and pacing around the room, stressed.

''I can't be a d-dad! I c-can't!'' He said then, scared and upset, walking around, his hands on his head.

''Babe, you know that I still have to test it.'' She said then as she walked towards him, grabbing him by his upper arms.

''Matt! Listen to me!'' She yelled then and finally he looked at her, tears in his eyes and breathing really fast.

''I told you so you can be prepared, that you know I am taking the test and if am pregnant, the surprise will be less big.'' She said as he seemed to get a short circuit in his brain.

He started to sob then, his hands behind his head again and she grabbed him.

''Matt, don't panic now, I need you too because I am scared too.'' She said then but he started to sob loud and tried to breathe, long and panicked grasps of air.

''Matt, don't panic.'' She said again, holding his arms again and shaking them.

''I c-can't be a dad! I c-can't even choose what d-drink I want or f-fold laundry, I c-can't w-write or tie m-my own shoelaces...I c-can't care for a b-baby!'' He said then, panicking and sobbing.

''Matt, I still have to take the test.'' She said then and held him tight. ''Baby, you have to breath calmly.''

He just stood there, trying to breath but the big shock made it feel like his throat was getting blocked and he could no longer breathe and scared he held on to Gabby. His anxiety was winning the bottle now and he felt that his head was getting so confused again. It made him feel like his brain just stopped working and that he fog he had slowly been beating, the fog that had been left there from the coma, was back in his head and before he realized that happened, he fell down to the floor.

''Matt!'' She said then, kneeling down, wondering if he had just fainted because of his breathing being so messed up and she sighed relieved when he opened his eyes after barely a few seconds. He looked at her confused.

''Stay down, you fainted.'' She said then as she took his arm, checking his pulse.

''I-I-I..'' He stammered then and he looked so scared again.

''You what?'' She asked then.

''Ca-ca-ca..'' He stammered as he tried to talk, but no word wanted to leave his mouth.

* * *

NOTE: Matt saw his old neurologist a she is back and is so happy to have him instead of the replacement that didn't care and it really cheered him up. He felt so much better after it and he and Gabby went out for dinner although he could not choose what he wanted yet he knew one thing he didn't want and as they got home, Gabby knew she had to tell him something and she told him her period was late...he didn't react really well, will they be okay and are they expecting?!

Upcoming: Mat get checked out by his neurologist while Gabby get's the test done.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy and please do leave a review again!**

**3 hours later.**

Gabby sat beside Matt as she caressed his hand, he was half asleep in the hospital bed, rolled up when she got up and let go of his hand.

''W-w-w-...''He struggled, still not able to say anything, stressed and troubled again by the big fog in his head.

''I called Laura if she could bring some stuff to the hospital, she should be here by now.'' She said then and she kissed him on his forehead before walking away. His neurologist was here yet, but looking at the scans. At least he was awake again, but he still couldn't talk and that worried her, what if it was another stroke that caused more brain damage?

Laura was waiting for her by the entry. She handed Gabby the bag.

''Did you get the test, too?'' Gabby asked then, she knew she could have asked here in the hospital but somehow she was too nervous herself. What if she was really pregnant? They would not be able to look after the baby and that really made her sad.

''Yes...are you?''

''I am late...and I need to know.'' She said then and Laura nodded. As much as Gabby had always wanted a family with Matt, she hoped that it was not this time because she was scared that they would have a baby but Matt would never be able to raise it how she was now and while she was looking after him, she could not look after a baby as well.

She walked back to the hospital room with her bag and Matt was in the bed, shaking softly and looking as she walked in.

''What is wrong?'' She asked then, hoping he would finally talk.

''Co-co-cold.'' He stammered, finally and she opened her bag and held up the cardigan.

''Took it for you so you wouldn't be cold.'' She said as she held up the cardigan that her grandma had made for him and she had expected he would at least let go of a small smile but instead his eyes just fell shut again and she knew he was exhausted, it was still sad because nobody knew what was wrong with him. It was like he was back to how he was when he had just come out of the coma.

She helped him get the cardigan on, careful with the IV as she had it disconnect it for a second but got it back on and Matt finally smiled again then.

''See, not cold anymore, grandma was right with knitting this for you.'' She said and she sat down and caressed his hand again. Matt started to fall asleep again and she made sure he was comfortable and put the blanket over him, tucking him in.

He looked her again and let go of a smile again and although it was only a smile, it did made her relieved because at least he was smiling again, so he was not as bad as when he had just woken up from his coma.

She got up then as she saw his neurologist by the door, hoping that there was any news soon.

''I think his brain...he keeps telling me has this fog in his head and that he gets so confused. I don't know what it is but I think that the news and worries were too overwhelming for him.'' His therapist said then and Gabby nodded.

''How can that happened?''

''I think the brain damage caused some kind of short circuit. I am not sure, I want to do more test and scans tomorrow so that I can find out what causes this all.''

Gabby nodded and looked as he walked away, grateful that man had come here because it was the middle of the night and he had been asleep when he got called up. But he had come here for Matt and that meant the world to her, knew that he wanted what was best for Matt, just like she wanted.

Matt was half asleep in the bed and she walked to the bathroom in his room then without saying anything. Quick she did the test and although it was shown negative and she felt a little relieved, she was still so nervous. They couldn't have a baby, not now.

''Can somebody draw my blood...I...I am not sure if I am pregnant...and I need to know.'' She asked a nurse then.

''Come with me.'' She said then friendly and Gabby walked after her and relieved she walked into Matt's room again a little later. He was awake now and looking at her.

''Babe, good news...well...good...but I am not pregnant.'' She sighed then, relieved. He nodded slowly and smiled for a second before falling asleep again and she knew that finally had some peace on his mind now. hopefully that would make him feel better soon.

She left the hospital soon after and walked to the car and drove home, tired and exhausted as well because of the stress with what happened with Matt and also because of the pregnancy scare. At home she fell asleep immediately and woke up early in the morning because of her alarm, so happy that she could go back to the hospital and all she hoped for now was that Matt was doing better. That he would be talk away and that he would not go back to the state he was in right after his coma.

She had just arrived back the hospital when Matt opened his eyes, looking around the room with a frown and she bow over him, kissed him on his forehead and caressed the side of his face.

''Hey, good morning.'' She said then, softly.

''G-go-goodmo-morning.'' He finally managed to stammer. He let go of a small smile and looked at the IV in his hand then with a frown and around the hospital room.

''What is wrong?'' She asked then as it seemed that he was confused, or even more confused than last night.

''Wha-What ha-happened?'' He stammered then.

* * *

NOTE: Matt got brought to the hospital and is back in a strange state with his head working against him again and it scared Gabby, but the neurologist promised he will figure out what is wrong. The cardigan of her grandma unfortunately also helped him with the cold and Gabby stayed by his side but after she did the test she was so happy because she was not expecting a baby. The next morning he seemed to be doing better but now he doesn't remember anything?

Upcoming: Matt gets news about his brain injury from his neurologist and has to make a really big decision then, but a she can't make one...how is he going to make it?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	61. Chapter 61

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please! **

**Please do leave a review again because reviews have been really going down the recent chapters and I am worried you are losing interest in the story !**

''You...you fainted.'' Gabby said then, not sure if she should tell him about the pregnancy because he didn't remember it now and it seemed like he was finally feeling a little better and she was just so relieved that he was talking again.

''Oh.'' Matt said then and she took his hand.

''You will be fine, the neurologist is just checking your scans again. I am sure you will be able to go home today.'' She said then and slowly he nodded, hoping for the same.

They sat together and she tried to make him feel better by playing a card game together, but when he didn't understand it he just got upset and threw the cards aside when the neurologist walked in.

''Don't make such a mess of your room.'' He just smiled as he looked at all the cards on the ground and Matt did not reply as the man said down with the scans.

''How are you feeling this morning.

''T-tired...d-dizzy...c-confused.'' Matt admitted then and the doctor nodded.

''I found what causes the fainting.''

Gabby moved a little closer, so relieved hte man had found at least something that would make it easier to know what it was.

''The part of your brain that cares for your emotions, your amygdala, was damaged by the stroke and that damage won't go away, but it does not make all the problems that you have now. The problem is that and artery close to it is sort of narrowed because of the damage too and when you get stressed, the blood starts to flow faster and makes you faint...and that is also why you get the emotional black outs.'' The neurologist said and Gabby nodded understanding, knew what he was saying but it also made her feel bad because it sounded like it was something that could not just be fixed.

Matt just frowned, confused and the neurologist held up the scan.

''Did you understand what I said?'' He asked then, friendly, wanted to make Matt understand.

''N-no.''

''Okay, so here is the emotional part of your brain...and the spots are damage from the stroke...this line here should let the blood get there...and it can't because it is too narrow. Can you understand me now?''

''Yes.'' Matt said then and smiled and the neurologist nodded. Gabby was also happy that the neurologist really wanted to make Matt feel like he could understand everything, because it was also about his life.

''C-can you fix it?'' Matt asked then, worried, hoping that it would make him better, maybe if the doctor could fix the blood floor to his brain, he could get better and make everything better with his emotions.

''The damage that is done is there, although it might get better if we can fix the artery - the line - in your head so the blood can flow better. We could do that with surgery but that is also dangerous. You might get more damage...or end in a coma...I am not sure about it.'' The neurologist said then.

''Think about it, the both of you.'' He said then and got up and walked away.

''No, no way you are going to do the surgery. I won't allow it.'' She said then, grabbing his hand.

''G-gabby it could ma-make me better.''

''But it could also put your back in a coma and I don't want to lose you again.'' She said then, looking at him and Matt felt bad because she looked so worried about him.

''I really don't care if you don't know how to cook a meal, or that you don't know what to do when I am crying, but I can't live with the thought that I might lose you again when you end up in a coma again and that makes me scared. What if you wake up...and you don't know who you are anymore? Don't know who I am anymore.'' She said then slowly he nodded.

''I don't want to-to think of losing y-you either.'' He said then and sat up, carefully and pulled her closer and held her then.

''You ha-have to m-make this d-decision for me.'' He said then. ''You know wha-what is right.''

''But it is you-''

''I ca-can't do it. I t-trust you. You know wha-what is right.'' He said as he laid back in the pillows.

''What do you want me to do?''

''What you thi-think is right.'' He just said and she kept holding his hand as he fell asleep, thinking about the choice she had to make. She knew that he was right, that he could get better with the artery fixed but there was also a big risk on brain damage or that he would fall back in a coma. She knew he would rather live with the brain damage he had now than losing even more and so did she.

Gabby walked to the office, knocking on the door and walking inside then and the neurologist looked up as she walked in.

''He is not going to have the surgery. He is not going to risk more brain damage and going back into a coma again...and I don't want to risk it either...and I think that neither want you.''

The doctor nodded. ''I wasn't sure about the surgery either...but I wanted to give him all options. ''

Gabby nodded understanding.

''Can I take him home now?''

''I will just do a last check up and then you can take him home.'' He said then and Gabby walked back to Matt's room.

''Going to pack your stuff, because I am taking you home.'' She smiled then. Matt smiled as well and they shared a kiss.

''We will figure this out, surgery or not.'' She promised then.

''I ho-hope so.'' He said then.

''I am sure.'' She said then and kissed him.

* * *

NOTE: Matt woke up, not knowing what happened and Gabby decide don't tell him because she was scared he could not deal with it and the doctor told them that some of the brain damage is permanent, but also a artery in his head is stopping ht e blood from flowing, especially when he is stressed which causes the emotional distress and also the fainting but only a risky surgery could help and Gabby doesn't want him to do that and he trusted her and let her make the decision.

Upcoming: Matt is back at home and finds out about the pregnancy scare that caused his fainting and stress and they have some serious talk about the future again, especially after this scare.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	62. Chapter 62

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**Please do leave a review again because reviews have been really going down the recent chapters and I am worried you are losing interest in the story !**

Matt laid on his bed, but happy to be home as Gabby walked in. She was carrying a tray with lunch for the both of them, She had taken him home earlier this morning after they had gotten the news on his health and that his artery was not letting the blood come through good enough.

''I got you lunch.'' She smiled as she put the tray on his lap as he sat up and took one plate from the tray, sitting with him to have lunch.

''I fainted ye-yesterday evening…I am f-fine now.'' he said then.

''I know, but I am sure you don't mind having lunch on bed.'' She said then and he gave her a small smile.

''How are you really feeling?'' She asked then, scared that he was just pretending to be okay.

''i really d-do feel okay. J-just really t-tired.'' He said then and they had lunch together.

''Okay, I really have to go now because I promised to go to Diego's birthday, it will just be for an hour.'' She promised then but Matt sat up.

''Í really w-want to go t-to the bi-birthday as well.'' He said then,

''I already told Diego that you were in the hospital, so he doesn't mind if you are not coming, I will be back in an hour.

''P-please.'' He said then and finally she nodded, knew that he would keep on asking until she took him with him and maybe it would be nice for him to see the family. They left soon after and Diego hugged his aunt and uncle as he was so happy they were both on his birthday.

They sat down in the living room on the couch, nobody bothering Matt with questions about his recovery or his hospitalization during the night and he just enjoyed being there, listening to their stories and the cousins looked at him, a little ashamed as they still hadn't seen him to apologize to him.

''I am sorry Gabby wasn't pregnant.'' Laura said then to Matt and he looked really confused.

''We should go soon.'' Gabby said then and before Matt could get stressed again, she took him to the car.

''P-pregnant?'' He asked then as they sat down in the car.

''I thought I was pregnant yesterday...and I told you...and you fainted...'''She admitted then. ''But then you forgot about it and I didn't want to stress you ag-'

''Ít i-is okay. W-we shouldn't have a ba-baby right now.'' He said and she nodded as they drove home and he laid back in bed, exhausted but worried again and she sat down with him. Although he was a little upset because of the news, he knew she only dint tell it because she didn't want him to get stressed- and even worse, faint - again and he tried to process the news.

''Are you s-sure you want to stay with m-me?'' He asked then and Gabby sighed.

''I told you to stop asking me this because I would never leave you. I promised that, remember? '' She said then.

''I know, I know b-but you need to realize it w-will never be n-normal. You will have to l-look after m-me all the time…and you w-will probably n-never have a family.'' He said then.

She looked down at the blanket then, a little sad because she knew he was right.

''M-maybe I have to g-get the surgery, it m-might make me co-completely better...and t-that was what I want. I wa-want to get better so I c-can be a go-good man for you again. I can p-provide for you a-again.''

''But you could end up in a coma again.'' She said then and he looked like it wasn't a big point to him.

''I was so scared when you were in the coma. I was so scared because you might never wake up and you can say that you want the surgery, but I don't want to have to sit by your bedside and not knowing when you are going to wake up, if you are going to wake up or if I am going to lose you. Please don't let me go through that again.'' She said then and she grabbed his hand.

''You can't let me go through that again. I don't care if I have to help you with cooking and with everyday things, as long as I won't lose you again for a weeks to a coma. You know that you already have brain damage and you will recover from that as much as can, I am sure about that, but if you go through with the surgery you might lose it all again. I might lose you again. I can't lose you like that again.''

''Okay.'' He said then and they shared a kiss.

''Of course, I would like to get a family but that is not possible and we will get through this. But you know, look how much you have already recovered since you woke up just a few months ago, you started talking, your stuttering is also getting less, you are getting better at everything. Don't give up on that family yet...who knows we might get one someday.'' She said then and caressed his hand.

''M-maybe.'' He smiled then and pulled her against him.

''We should c-call our baby Dede.'' He said then with a smile and she raised on eyebrow.

''Then p-people won't hear me stutter.'' He said and she smiled, he was cracking jokes again, which made her feel really happy.

Gabby smirked softly and laid against him as he fell asleep, extremely tired from being at Diego's birthday, even it was only for an hour. She caressed over his head he was asleep and just smiled, it didn't matter if they future was uncertain and if they could not have a family, if she had him, that was enough...and then the future would hopefully surprise them.

* * *

NOTE: Matt got home and although he is still really tired, he insisted on going with her to Diego's birthday and although it was nice there, Laura made a remark that made Matt found out about the pregnancy scare but he accepted it fairly easily as he knew she hadn't told him because he wouldn't take it well. But they had a good talk together about the future.

Upcoming: Gabby visit's shay's grave again and Matt goes out with Kelly to the cabin of his dad and the guys spend some good time together...until they guys get in trouble, as they always do.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**Please do leave a review again because reviews have been really going down the recent chapters and I am worried you are losing interest in the story ! I know I put this here before but reviews are still on a lower amount than before and that makes me think about if you are no longer interested in the story. **

Gabby walked to the grave she had been so many times before.

''hey Shay.'' She said as she put the flowers down by the grave and kneeled down.

''I miss you so much. It is so hard with Matt now because it seems that he is going to need that surgery to fully recover but there is also a big chance that it could make him worse, put him in a coma again or could kill him...and I don't want to lose him again...but I know he wants to get better, I am just not sure if I can let him have the surgery with so many risks. I wish you were still here Shay...you would know what was right.'' Gabby sighed.

At the cabin of Benny Severide, Matt and Kelly were preparing for their barbeque. Matt didn't feel very familiar with his cabin as it was not the one he had spend so much time in with Gabby and he didn't like being in unfamiliar places, but it was nice that he got to spend time with Kelly.

Kelly was getting the barbeque ready and Matt stood closeby, wanted to help him because he didn't want to be sidelined all the time and he liked doing things together with Kelly. Kelly was so patient when Matt wanted to help him and explained everything.

Kelly got the hamburgers then and Matt wanted to help him prepare it.

''back off.''

''I c-can help.''

''But I don't want you to get burned.''

Matt wanted to get angry that he wanted to help but walked to the table on the other side of the porch and sat down. A few minutes later Kelly put down a plate by him and Matt just didn't say anything, upset.

''I only wanted you to stay away is because I don't want you to get hurt.'' Kelly said.

They didn't talk as they had dinner, Kelly scared that Matt was really mad with him.

''Sometimes I t-think it would be b-better if I had d-died.'' Matt admitted then.

''how can you say that? All we all want is having you with us.''

''Y-you don't ge-get how hard it is t-to have changed s-so much and re-rely on other p-people to ca-care for you. I lo-love all you do but I c-can remember how I wa-was and I wa-want to be t-that man again b-but I might n-never be him again.''

Kelly nodded, trying to listen to what his friend was saying.

''I get it. I do, but you can't say you would rather be dead...because I can't live without you and neither can Gabby. Imagine if you had died in that coma, she would have been without you. She would never be able to live without you.'' Kelly said then but Matt looked down, sad.

''W-well if I ha-had d-died, Gabby could have a-another guy now that she w-would be able to have a f-family with.'' Matt said then.

''but the only guy that is perfect for Gabby is you. How can you say that you would rather die? Look how much you have already recovered. How can you just say that you would rather die because so many people care about you. We were so scared you were going to die and we are all so happy that you are still with us.''

''But Gabby's c-cousins even raid that I was a r-retard.''

''Stop it Matt, you are not a retard and I am shocked that you said you want to die...I don't want you to die, nobody does and it hurts me that you say such things...I hope you didn't said it to Gabby.''

''I d-didn't. I only told you be-because I trust you I haven't even t-told my the-therapist.''

''Well, you can always talk to me, you know that.'' Kelly said then and laid his hand on Matt's shoulder.

''I hate my s-stutter.'' Matt said then.

''Well, I think the only person that hates it is you because me and Gabby don't mine and nor does everybody else. Don't doubt yourself all the time, we all love you and we are so happy you are still with us. Never doubt that'' Kelly said then.

Matt moved a little closer and hugged Kelly then. Gabby kept telling it was to show affection and he did so now. Kelly just hoped that Casey talking about this, would make him feel better and he would think about dead like that again, because not anybody could lose Matt, not now he had fought so hard to stay alive. Kelly knew it was probably just the emotions right now and that he did not really want to die, but it did hurt Kelly to hear Matt talk about it.

''Look, I got us some beers as well, I got an alcohol free for you...and I consulted it with your doctor and he said you could have one and Matt smiled, took it. He couldn't remember what it tasted like but it was nice Kelly did this to cheer him up and they could share a beer together.

''Cheers.'' Kelly smirked then and Matt took a sip.

''This is d-disgusting.'' Matt said then, putting the bottle down.

''How can you say that to a beer?'' Kelly said then and Matt shrugged.

''I don't ll-like.'' Matt smirked and he put it away.

''Did your taste change or something?'' Kelly smirked as he saw Matt looking at the beer bottle like it was possessed.

''Y-yes I didn't Orange before an n-now I do. Neurologist s-says is happens after brain in-injury.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded, though it was strange but cool, there were so many things that had happened in Matt's brain this didn't even surprise him anymore.

''I am really tired.'' Matt admitted then.

''All fine, let's go to sleep then.'' Kelly said and a little later, he sat by the fireplace inside, finishing his beer while Matt was asleep in his sleeping bag. He looked at his friend, looking how much he had changed but he was so scared, because of what his friend had said. He had told it to him in trust, so he would not tell it to gabby...but he would keep an closer eye on his friend.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby visited Shay's grave and talked about what she is going through with Matt now and said she wished Shay was there because Shay would have known what to do. Meanwhile Kelly took Matt to his dad's cabin and while Matt wants to help his friend, Kelly won't let him and upsets Matt so much that he spills about how he really feels and it really shocked Kelly and his friend was really worried now. But he is not sure if he should tell Gabby but he will sure keep a close eye on his friend.

Upcoming: The guys go hiking...and how will that go? Can they keep safe or will the guys get into trouble again?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

Matt and Kelly were walking through the Forrest, hiking as Kelly had proposed and Matt was enjoying it. Although he was tired, it was nice to see a lot of what was around the cabin rather than just staying inside.

Suddenly they heard an animal that seemed to be in distress.

They ran to the tree, a small puppy tied around it with his leash and he tried to back off, scared because of Matt and Kelly. They wanted to free the puppy, as nobody seemed to be around whom owned the dog. It was so frightened and Kelly took his pocket line and cut the leash and Matt picked up the dog, the little puppy in his arms, looking really scared. He was so light and thin and Matt looked worried at the dog. The dog moved a lot then, like he was trying escape and put him back on the ground, not wanting to hold the do gif the dog didn't want that.

Kelly looked around again to see if there was really no owner.

''Is there anybody here?'' Kelly yelled but there was nobody to be seen. The dog was still looking around, scared and was moaning.

''Why w-would they l-leave the p-puppy here?'' Matt asked upset.

''I don't know.''

The puppy made scared sounds again and wanted to run away, limping with one leg and Matt picked him up, carefully.

''I g-got you...'' Matt said then, the puppy still shaking in his arms. Slowly they walked back to the cabin where Kelly grabbed his phone and started calling around to find a veterinarian. Matt still tried to comfort the dog as he was still shaking and he or she was still making scared noises and yelping.

''I g-got you...it w-will be okay.'' Matt said then, caressing the dog over its back and it jumped up, startled and scared and walked away from Matt, but after a little bit, he walked back and crawled back in Matt's harms.

''You l-look like my g-good friend Pouch.'' Matt smiled as he held the dog. It was also a white mutt dog, with a black spot around one of his eyes and that ear was also black. On his back was a big black spot as well and Kelly came walking back, looked as Matt was comforting the dog.

''We can take him to a nearby vet.'' Kelly said then and they got in the car, the dog hiding in matt's jacket as the car was making a roaring sound and they drove the veterinarian and Matt felt so bad. How could they just leave the precious little puppy in the woods like that? Who would do that? Did the puppy need care and didn't they want to care for him? Would he be dumped like that someday?

A little later the dog was trying got escape from the veterinarian's hands while the man was looking at him.

''It is a mutt...male...about 5 months old.'' The vet said as he checked out the dog. The dog tried to back up, making scared sounds again and walked towards Matt.

''he is dehydrated and malnourished...'' The man said then. ''But he will be okay with some good care.''

''I w-will take care of him.'' Matt said and Kelly was a little surprised as his friend suddenly wanted to take care of the dog, while he had had so much problem with emotions and caring before.

''We can't just take him, Matt.'' Kelly said then, Maybe Matt didn't realist that if they took him now, he would stay with them forever, they couldn't dump him again.

''if you leave him here, I will bring to the animal shelter.'' The veterinarian said then.

''I don't w-want to leave him K-kelly.'' Matt said then and tears filled his eyes and the dog also looked at Matt. ''I want t-to take the dog ho-home. We c-can't just dump him like hi-hhis previous o-owners.''

Kelly felt bad as his friend was almost crying now.

''We can't just take him home, you will have to talk with Gabby.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''You know what, I will call Gabby.'' Kelly said while Matt kept sitting by the dog and kept petting him. He was still so scared of the vet but allowed Matt petting him now.

Kelly stood in the hallway, not sure if he should tell Gabby because he was somewhat scared she would say no. Well, if Gabby didn't want to take in the dog together with Matt, Kelly could keep him.

''Come on, we are taking this little puppy home.'' Kelly said then and the vet nodded.

''You need to make sure that he is eating enough and if not...bring him back, so we can figure out what is wrong with him. '' The vet said and Matt and Kelly nodded and matt carried the puppy outside then, smiling a she felt like he was bonding with the dog, it felt like hw as getting emotions for the dog, that he felt sorry and that he wanted to keep the dog close to him and they went to a store nearby and got dog food and treats and Kelly also bought a collar and leash for the dog.

''We will take care of him, he will be fine.'' Kelly promised then and Matt nodded, holding the dog still in his arms and Matt nodded.

They went back to the cabin and while the dog was eating, Matt and Kelly were making dinner.

''What d-did Gabby s-say about the puppy?'' Matt asked then.

''She didn't take of the phone but if she doesn't want to take him in your home...I will keep him and care for him and you can come by any time you want.'' Kelly promised and Matt nodded.

As they were having dinner by the table, the dog slowly walked their way, limping with one leg, carefully and still scared and Matt took him on his lap, the dog looking around scared.

''He is so scared, I wonder what happened to him.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''M-maybe they left him b-because he limps.'' Matt said sad.

''Maybe.'' Kelly said as he looked at the adorable little puppy. How could anything just leave him behind?

''D-don't be scared we w-will take care of you.'' Matt said then and it moved Kelly a bit because the puppy was like mad, scared and hurt but now Matt was holding him against it seemed like he as less scared again.

''I don't k-know if I c-can give him a name.''

''You can talk about it with Gabby when you are home, if you are taking him in, she should also think about the name.''

After dinner, they played a few games of cards, Kelly trying to explain to Matt. The dog was still on Matt's lap and they tried to make sure that he was eating and drinking enough as he was still shaking, they also hoped that he wouldn't be so scared anymore soon.

Finally the dog had stopped shaking and laid on the ground, Matt half asleep in his sleeping bag. Puppy still looked around so scared but finally he got up then and walked to Matt and let go of a soft moaning and matt let him crawl in the sleeping back as well and the puppy fell asleep on his chest, rolled up, Matt asleep as well again.

Kelly looked at the puppy asleep on his chest. Matt was comforting the puppy...and the puppy was comforting Matt. They were both hurt, scared, confused and lost...but hopefully they would pull each other through.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Kelly were walking in the woods when they suddenly heard a dog moan and when they found the dog, it turned out to be a small puppy, left in the woods. Matt held him as they took him to the vet as the dog was so scared but the vet told him he would be okay. Kelly said they couldn't take him but Matt didn't want to let go of the little dog and they took him now, sure that he will be able to live in their homes. Maybe even help Matt?

Upcoming: Kelly and Matt head back home and Matt takes the dog home...how will Gabby react and will they finally give the little puppy a name?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	65. Chapter 65

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

Gabby was doing the laundry as the door opened and she smiled as Matt was coming home. She waited for him to come to the bedroom when he heard him opened the door and suddenly she felt something by her leg and when she looked down, there was a puppy standing by her leg.

''Matt...is that a dog?'' She asked confused with a frown and Matt nodded.

''M-me and Kelly f-found him in the w-woods...he was l-left behind.'' Matt said sad and Gabby looked a little unsure because she was not sure if they could take in the dog.

''he w-was left there.'' Matt said again, so sad that it almost broke Gabby's heart and she took the dog in her arms.

''What a cutie you are, how could someone leave you behind.'' She said and she felt even more bad because the dog seemed so scared and Matt took him from her, the dog a lot calmer now.

''M-maybe he was l-left because he l-limps, that he is d-different than the other p-pups.'' Matt said, caressing the dog over its head and the dog crawled against his shirt again. Gabby felt so bad for the dog but also because Matt seemed to upset. It was like the dog that was left made him feel like his own fears, that he would get left too someday.

''He is such a cutie.''

''C-can we please k-keep him. I can't l-leave him.'' Matt said then and Gabby moved a little closer, petting the dog again although he still seemed a bit scared, he looked at her now with her big puppy eyes.

''I c-can walk him.'' Matt said hoping that Gabby would say yes.

''Of course we can keep him.'' Gabby said then and she called a vet then, as she wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong with his leg or paw and in the car, he sat on Matt's lap, to scared to even look around.

''We can call him dog for now.'' Gabby nodded and Matt nodded.

They brought him to the vet and as they brought him in, Matt walked away as he felt bad seeing Dog in such distress.

''Was he abused?'' Gabby asked then and the vet nodded.

''I think so...he seems emotionally scarred...'' The vet said worried.

''We will make sure he comes in a loving caring family now.'' Gabby said then.

''i don't doubt that and I think that is what this cutie really needs.'' He said. ''Does he have a name yet?''

''no, not really. We only got him yesterday...we will think of one soon. We are calling him dog for now.''

Matt came walking in as the vet was looking at dog's leg.

''I think his leg was broken...and that it didn't heal properly...I will have to make an x-ray to see if I can fix it...but I think I can.'' The vet said.

''is he in pain?'' Gabby asked worried.

''I don't think so, I just think that his leg is a little shorter because of a previous break.'' The vet said and Matt nodded. Gabby bit her lip because she wanted the puppy to get help, but he was not in pain and they didn't have the money to pay for a long treatment for the dog, especially with all the money that Matt's recovery already needed.

''But we have to wait until he is fully grown at least, otherwise we might do more damage.'' The vet said then.

They scheduled another appointment at the fat and walked back to the car and got in again.

Dog sat on Matt's lap again on the car ride back and a little curious, he moved to the window now and looked outside.

''He is f-feeling less scared now.'' Matt said with a smile as he petted the dog on his back. They stopped at the store then to buy some more stuff for the dog, like a bowl for his food and for his water, a basket for him to sleep in and a toy and although the dog didn't want walk, scared of all the noise and people around him and Matt kept holding him.

''Would you like this one?'' Gabby smiled, holding a small plushie of a penguin close to the dog and the dog sniffed it then, wiggling his tail so hard Matt had trouble holding him and with a smirk she put it in their cart as well.

At home, they put everything for Brave around and playing around with his news toys and they smiled as they looked at him being happy and enjoying himself, like a little puppy should.

''He is not s-scared anymore.'' Matt said then relieved and Gabby nodded.

''He will get better, just like you.'' Gabby said as she realized how much Matt and the dog had in common...maybe that was why Matt had bonded so easily with him.

After dinner they were watching a movie.

''I think we could call him Brave.'' Gabby said then, the puppy asleep in-between them.

''But he is s-scared a l-lot.'' Matt said a little confused as the name didn't make much sense to him because of that.

''That is why I think it is a perfect name, it might make him really brave.'' Gabby said then and Matt smiled.

''B-brave it is.''

''Well, if you think about another name, you should say it because I shouldn't decide about it completely.'' She said then.

''I t-think Brave is p-perfect.'' Matt smiled then and the dog woke up then, opened one eye and looked up at both of them. Gabby grabbed the plushie and handed it to Brave and he put his front paws over it and wiggled his tail as he started to gnaw on it, softly.

''You are just like a little Pouch.'' Gabby smirked and petted him again and Matt smiled as well.

Soon after they went to bed and Brave looked really scared as they put him in his basket and they walked to their bedroom and Matt wanted to close the door when Gabby suddenly saw Brave had followed them.

''matt careful!'' Gabby said then as Brave was running after them and Matt took the door really fast before it could hit the dog as the dog limped inside, stood by them then.

''You have y-your own b-bed.'' Matt said.

''Oh we can let him sleep here.'' Gabby said and Matt put the dog on their bed then.

''Where did he sleep last night?'' Gabby asked then.''

''On m-my chest...he was s-scared and c-cold'' Matt said and they laid down on bed, Brave sleep between them.

''I w-will take good c-care of you.'' Matt said then, petting the dog on his head as the dog was already asleep and kissed Gabby then.

''And off y-you too.'' He said then and she smiled as those words meant the world to him after all they had been through.

''I love you.'' She said then, laying a little closer to him, scared to hurt Brave, but he seemed to feel so well in this loved family.

All together, they could heal each other of their bad memories...and let their fears go away.

* * *

NOTE: Matt came home to Gabby with an extra...the little dog and Gabby said they would take him in but took him to the vet then because of his limp and the vest said the dog was abused and emotionally scarred but Gabby thinks that is why the dog and Matt because they are both hurt and scared and have emotional troubles but they picked the name Brave then for the dog because they know he will be brave someday and for now he is still too scared to sleep alone...but they makes the family heal probably even faster.

Upcoming: Matt and Brave to manage their day alone while Gabby is at shift. Will the dog making being alone easier on him or harder now he has to be responsible for this little guy?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	66. Chapter 66

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

Matt connected the leash to Brave's collar, not sure how to do it but then he managed and Brave walked around his legs, Matt almost tripping over the leash. They went outside then and he was so happy that he had the dog now. He walked to the park with Brave. Brave was so nervous and was running around and tried to walk behind Matt, so scared for all the people, the sounds and all the movements around him and Matt felt so bad. He didn't want the dog to be scared.

They kept on walking and in the park, some kids came walking their way.

''Can we pet him?'' One of the kids asked then.

''No n-no.'' Matt said then as Brave looked at the kids, backing off scared again.

''Why not?''

''He is r-really scared of p-people.'' Matt explained as he picked up the dog, the poor dog shaking and the kids nodded.

''What is his name?'' A girl asked.

''Brave.'' Matt said then, knew the name was really ironic but he still hoped the dog would be less scared one day.

The children started to laugh.

''but he is not brave at all.'' One laughed.

''but he w-will be some da-day.'' Matt said, trying to comfort the dog.

''Whatever.'' One of the boys laughed as he walked away. matt hugged Brave another time, wishing that the kids had not been laughing at his name because he thought it was perfect for the dog and a little sad, he went home with Brave and Brave seemed a lot more comfortable now that they were home again.

Brave seemed so tired from the walk and as Matt walked some TV, the dog fell asleep on his chest and when he woke up, Matt petted him again.

''I am s-so happy you are in o-our family now...and I w-will never leave you.'' Matt said softly as he petted Brave and Brave moved closer on his chest and licked him on his face.

''We can he-help each other.'' Matt said then with a smile because talking to the dog made him calm and made talking a lot easier. It was like the dog was not judging him but did listen to his talking and understood his feelings.

''I am s-scared a lot ju-just like you. I have t-to be b-brave just like you.'' Matt mumbled as the dog licked his face and he smiled again.

''You are c-cutie and I am ha-happy I found you...we will he-help each other.'' He said then and put Brave on the ground and they walked to the kitchen together. Brave walked right after him and Matt got him his food and looked in the fridge. Gabby had left a note with what he should cook and how to do it but it confused him and he looked a little lost.

He took his phone then and called his mom.

''Hey mom...I uhm...I am ho-home alone and i do-don't have any fo-food...can you please he-help me?'' He asked then, feeling embarrassed. He felt so stupid as usually he could just do it himself but now he just got too confused of what Gabby wrote...but he knew his mom would help him.

He played Brave, tossing a small ball around and looked as the dog ran and hopped around and although he was limping with his leg, Matt thought it was great the dog was just playing like nothing was wrong. It made him hope that one day he would get over everything as well.

There was somebody at the door then and Mat walked to the door to let his mom in and Brave walked after him, cautious but slowly he came closer.

''here, I made you some pasta with sauce...I will put it in the microwave for you.'' She said and Matt let her in and waited as she got it in the microwave.

''Hey doggy.'' She smiled as she wanted to pet Brave but he ran away.

''he is re-really scared...'' Matt said.

''it is fine, I won't bother him.'' She smiled and handed Matt the food then.

''Do you need anything else?'' She asked then but Matt shook his head.

''Did you feed the dog?'' She asked then.

''I ga-gave him food. I am no-not stupid.'' Matt said then, crossing his arms and looking at his mom a little mad but also knew that she didn't meant to baby him but that she cared about him.

''All fine, I know.'' She smiled and kissed him on his forehead.

''Take care of yourself and just call me if you need anything else.'' She said and Matt nodded.

''Thank y-you for the fo-food.'' He said then and waved as his mom walked away and sat down to eat then and took Brave on his lap.

''It's nice n-not eating alone.'' He said then and Brave tried to eat some of his pasta.

''no it is not f-for you.'' Matt smirked and Brave barked.

Soon after dinner, he was too exhausted of the whole day and fell asleep in bed with Brave right beside him. The dog was still not comfortable with sleeping alone but he slept beside matt now, no longer needing to sleep on his or Gabby's chest.

In the morning he woke up and saw Gabby would be home any minute and got out of bed and put Brave on the ground as well as the dog could not jump off the bed.

The front door opened and Brave wanted to run to the door, but his leg got stuck behind the doorstep as it was so stiff and Matt picked him up as Brave had fallen.

''hey, how did it go with the two of you alone?'' Gabby asked as she walked in.

''it went o-okay.'' Matt said then, holding Brave as Gabby petted the dog and he greeted her by licking her hand and Gabby smiled, knew the dog was slowly getting trusted with her. She took him in her arms then and he liked her all over her face.

''I love you little doggy.'' She said softly and kissed the dog on his head and Matt smiled.

''We s-still have our own fa-family now but di-different.'' He smiled.

''But still just perfect.'' She smiled. She kissed him as well then and they shared a big hug and the fact that he was getting more and more comfortable around her and was even boding with Brave now, gave her trust that he would still get so much better.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was home alone with Brave as Gabby was on shift and he went to the park with Brave and some kids wanted to pet him but Brave was too scared and the kids laughed at his name but back at home, Brave and Matt comforted each other and while Matt could get food for Brave he couldn't get him for himself. He called his mom and his mom helped him and he and brave were so happy the next morning when Gabby come home and they have their own little family after all, just a little different.

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby spend some time at the cabin again for both Brave and Matt but Brave is not so happy to be back in the woods.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	67. Chapter 67

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**PLEASE DO ANSWER THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT HOW OFTEN/HOW LONG YOU WANNA SEE UPDATING! YOUR OPINION COUNTS AND IS IMPORTANT TO ME!**

At the cabin, the sun was shining and Gabby held Matt's hand as she pulled him towards the lake and held him as he was a little scared in the water as he had lost the ability the swim as he had to learn everything again, but that was what she wanted to help him with now learning it again so he felt more secure. Matt was really hesitant in the water at first but he trusted her.

''Come on, don't be scared, you also had aqua therapy in the hospital a few times.'' She said and Matt tried to relax as he was in the water, trying to float calmly but it felt horrible, it felt like he was going to drown but Gabby kept holding him. The water was still a sort of cold, but it was also nice Gabby could learn him how to swim again.

''here, look, Brave is playing.'' She said then and she helped Matt stand in the water again and he smirked as they looked at their little mutt puppy, running through the water and jumping up and down.

Brave fell then because of his leg and Gabby wanted to walk his way when she just climbed up again and jumped and ran through the water again and the water splashing up.

''He is so ha-happy.'' Matt smiled.

''it makes me happy too to see him this happy.'' Gabby smiled as she hugged Matt. Matt nodded as well as the dog was finally not scared anymore and that made them so happy.

Gabby continued with trying Matt to feel okay with the water and trying to help him to swim.

Matt tried to swim like Gabby had told him to do when he suddenly went down in the water, water gulping into his nose and mouth and coughing and gagging he stood up in the water, upset because of his fail with swimming and Gabby laid her hands on his shoulders.

''Calm down, it is just a little water...you are okay, right?''

''I c-can't do it!'' Matt said upset, walking out of the water and grabbed his towel, Brave jumping around his feet as Gabby also walked out of the water.

''We can try again tomorrow.'' She smiled at him then as she didn't want to make him more upset. He was trying and that was most important to her. She hugged him and he kissed her on her forehead.

''Well what about you little poochy? you seem so happy.'' Gabby smirked as she lifted up Brave and swaddled him in her blanket and he licked her on her face.

After getting changed again they walked into the woods to walk with Brave.

They walked past the trees and Brave suddenly started to tremble softly.

Brave was looking around now because he was so stressed and scared of being in the woods. He was shaking again and laid down on the ground, making sad moaning sounds. Matt wasn't sure what to do because he seemed so stressed and Matt felt so bed, knew it must be because he was in the woods.

Matt wasn't sure what to do and just looked at the dog until Gabby picked him up and comforted him, feeling bad for the dog that he had such a bad memories about the woods instead of enjoying it like most dogs did.

Matt suddenly walked away, upset and Gabby walked after him.

''What is wrong.''

''I didn't know what t-to d-do!'' He said upset as she finally caught up with him at the cabin. ''I am n-not even g-getting better!''

''Well, he was just upset...you could have comforted him.''

''I had promised t-to take care of B-brave and I s-suck.'' Matt said sad as he just wanted to take care of the dog but he had no idea how to do it. He froze again like had done so many times before, not understanding what was happening and the emotion of the situation.

''You can't do everything right at once...don't worry.'' Gabby said as she still calmed down Brave and he finally seemed to be feeling okay again.

''I can't even c-care for a d-dog.'' Matt said then, his eyes almost starting to water.

She put Brave in his arms then and Matt was so upset, almost started to cry when Brave crawled close against him and he licked his face. Matt felt so bad and horrible but then he felt the warm puppy against his chest and how the puppy licked his face and realized that it would be okay.

''See, he doesn't think you take bad care of him, he just loves you.'' Gabby said then and Matt just held the puppy, the puppy still licking his face as he started to cry, softly, more out of relief than out of sadness. Tears streamed down his cheeks but then the dog kept licking his face and made his tears go away as well and Matt finally calmed down and stopped crying, slowly and his crying changed to a smile.

Gabby smiled now as well, moved as the puppy had also comforted Matt and even licked his tears back and she was glad that they had taken him in...

A little later, they sat by the fire, making smores and Matt had his arm around Gabby and she thought back about the time that they were here just a few months ago when he didn't even know how to prepare the smores or that he could put his arm around her and now he just did it and she smiled again, knew that he had recovered more than he sometimes thought himself.

Matt was looking at his smore as he wanted it to be golden, perfect and waited for it to be perfect and he got it then as it was perfect, took it in his hand and just looked at Gabby then as she was talking, just for a second when he looking back and the smore was suddenly gone, Brave laying beside him and chewing heavily.

''hey tha-that was my m-marshmellow!'' Matt said then and Brave kept chewing, fluffy marshmallow everywhere around him.

''Little messball.'' Gabby smirked.

Matt just smirked and got a new marshmallow and made a new smore and after that they cuddled by the fire, Brave also asleep by the fire.

''I l-love you so mu-much.'' Matt said then, holding her tight.

She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and smiled then.

''I love you too...so much.'' She whispered then and she kissed him.

He was definitely wrong...he had gotten so much better...and their love had only grown stronger.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby got into the water as it was so warm now and she wanted to learn him how to swim again as he has to learn it again while Brave was being a happy little puppy in the water and Matt wasn't so happy swimming. After that they walked with Brave in the woods but the dog got really stressed as he was left in the woods before and Matt didn't know what to do and got upset himself then but then Brave also comforted him and after that they sat by the fire again and Brave was really Brave now and stole Matt's marshmallow! After that they also got romantic again and Gabby does know he recovered a lot.

Upcoming: Matt, Brave and Gabby spend some more time at the cabin and the family grows a lot closer on a rainy day.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	68. Chapter 68

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

''S-sucks that it rains. Y-you could h-have taught me how to s-swim.'' He said then and she wrapped her arm around him and laid her head against his shoulder.

''You l-look beautiful in a b-bikini.'' he smiled then and she smirked.

''You romantic cutie.'' She smirked and Brave was walking around the living room and looked a little sad at the rain because he couldn't be playing in the water now.

They walked to the kitchen and she made pancakes for lunch and Matt tried to help her as much as she could but she did most of it already because she was so much faster than him and instead he just set the table, almost falling over brave but they had lunch then together.

''G-guess I could work on my ho-homework.'' He said then and she knew he referred to his therapeutic work he had to do.

She got him some tea and put it down beside him and he gave her a smile as he started doing the work that should help him regain his writing skills, as he still had a lot of trouble with writing. The order of letters within words just made no sense to him and although it was getting better, she hoped that he would be able to write again, because it was important.

''I will take Brave outside for a short walk.'' She said as she took her umbrella and raincoat when Matt didn't reply as he was too focused on the book. She just smiled and wanted to put the leash around Brave's collar so he couldn't run away in the woods if he was scared when she saw that he was laying by the window.

''Come on Brave, we are going for a walk.'' She said and the dog didn't seem to be a big fan of walking though the rain and wind but after a small walk and she walked back to the porch as the dog was not liking the walk too much. Through the window she looked at Matt then.

As she wanted to walk back inside she looked as he was sitting by the table, struggling to move the pen over the paper in the right way. He looked so upset and threw the pen aside then and she felt bad and took Brave back inside and after getting the leash of the dog she walked Matt's way and kissed him on his head.

''Don't be upset, you will learn how to write again.'' She said then.

''I know...bu-but...'' He stammered then and she took his hand and pulled him in her arms as they walked to the couch then and she pulled him in his arms.

''It's fine.'' She said then and kissed him.

''I am r-really tired.'' He admitted then and she nodded, knew it was because he still got tired from reading. it was like his brain couldn't bear reading and concentrating on a task too long, that he just got tired after reading for a while and she shrugged.

''So take a nap, I will be right here to hold you.'' She smiled as she held him and he snuggled against her before dozing off. She caressed through his hair as he was asleep and although he thought she would be bored if he was going to nap, she jut enjoyed lying here with him and holding him.

Matt was half asleep and they laid like that and she kept holding his hand and caressing it while Brave was still walking around. He tried to jump up the couch and Gabby picked him up then and put him on the couch as well and Brave sat by them as well. He laid his head against Matt's arm and the puppy was asleep soon as well.

All together they had dinner really soon and Matt tried to help her as much as he could, wanted help her as much as he could.

They laid together on the couch, watching the movie on the laptop while Brave was still asleep by the fire.

As they were almost at the end, Gabby was sobbing softly as it was sad and he looked at her, a little surprised.

''Why a-are you crying?''

''Because he died...it's sad, right?'' She asked and he looked a little unsure.

''Yeah...b-but it is o-only a mo-movie...you just to-told me that...do-don't cry.'' He said then and kissed her tears away and she smiled.

True.'' She said then but he looked then.

''I am s-sad be-because you are cr-crying.''

''but i am not really sad, it is just because of the movie.'' She tried to explain.

''but cr-crying means you are s-sad.'' He said then really plain and simple and she just shook her head.

''I am fine now, no longer sad so you shouldn't be sad either.'' She said and kissed him and they cuddled again.

Gabby got up then and walked to the fire, putting it out while Brave remained asleep on his blanket then and she took Matt's hand as they walked to the bedroom and she was a little surprised when he took her shirt in his hand and pulled it over her head and she wondered if that was because he had seen it in the movie just a bit ago but he kissed her then against and she pushed him down on the bed.

''I have been t-trying too to g-get closer to y-you because I w-want too.'' He whispered then and she nodded.

''You are doing great, you really are.'' She said then and they kissed again. She caressed his chest and realized that he really didn't know what to do but she climbed on top of him then and kissed him and his hands caressed her back, carefully.

''You can't do anything wrong.'' She reassured him now and his hands traced her body and they rolled in the sheets, making out, touching and he was smiling a tiny bit and she smiled back, knew that it would be okay within the two of them and that although he still had to find his way back on how to get intimate with her, she was feeling so great with him now and though that he was doing great.

His hands played with her breasts as he kissed her and she was happy, knew that they would be okay, even if he was scared he did something wrong, he did everything just right and she loved him so much just like he loved her and although it might not be all that easy on him now, she knew he would figure it all out and that their relationship would be more perfect than ever before.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby are at the cabin and it rains but Matt makes a remark that makes Gabby really hopeful and although he goes to practice then with his writing and she takes out brave for a walk, they cuddle and nap right after that as he is so tired and just lay together and she really enjoys it while after that they watch a movie and he doesn't really understand the emotion especially when she was crying but then they went to the bedroom and she admits that he wants to get intimate and close again with her and she says that he cant do anything wrong and finally they get closer and closer again.

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby rake Brave to the firehouse and how will to the dog respond to that and will he be accepted into the family?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	69. Chapter 69

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

Matt and Gabby were visiting the firehouse with Brave and all the man seemed to love the dog.

Brave laid behind Matt's legs, scared of the big dog that was walking his way.

''Hey that is Pouch, Pouch is your friend.'' Gabby said then as she picked up Brave from under Matt's chair and put Brave by Pouch and the dog was terrified as Pouch scared to sniff him but then Brave started to sniff back and finally looked at pouch and a little curious they walked around each other.

''I am f-feeding and w-walking him every day!'' Matt said proud and although the man of the firehouse knew it seemed like something easy, it was a big achievement for Matt now. They kept on chatting and talking about all that happened in and around the firehouse. He really enjoyed hearing about it although he could not be here anymore.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Matt jumped almost a feet in the air, shocked and Gabby smiled for a second as all the other man laughed as well.

''It was just the alarm baby.''

''I k-know.'' Matt said then. They all walked out now, to the trucks and Matt just looked down, sad. Had they been laughing at him?

''What is wrong?''

''They l-laughed at m-me...they d-did right?''

''No, they didn't laugh at you...they just laughed...because your reaction was a bit funny, but they would have laughed too if it was me...'' She said then and he slowly nodded.

''All the men here care about you, they don't laugh at you...don't worry about it.'' She said then and they went outside slowly after, Brave walking in front of them as they were walking home.

They picked up some food at the wok to go, Matt playing with Brave outside as he couldn't choose anyway and she knew what he wanted and she walked outside soon after and they made their way home, Brave falling asleep as the puppy was drained from the afternoon of playing with Pouch.

After dinner Matt sat down by the table to work a little more on his writing while Gabby was reading a book. He was writing and he wanted to write well and learn how to do it again, but it was really hard. He heard the words in his head but he could not assemble the letters in his head that he would need to write the word down on paper and it upset him. He could easily write a text when he could read it and find out about the letters that way but having the write something from his own brain was almost impossible it seemed and angry he threw the pen aside, Brave waking up and running after it and picked it up, playing with it while Gabby got up as well and stood behind him. She laid her hands on his shoulder and kissed him in his neck.

''Don't be upset.'' She whispered then but he got up, angry and breathing quickly, tears burning in his eyes a she was so upset and angry.

''K-kids of four can write and I c-can't!'' He said then, angry. ''I am t-too stupid to even write a s-sentence! How c-can you tell me I am l-lucky to be alive when my l-life is not in any way c-close to how it w-was.''

''Babe, calm down, it will come back you in time.'' She said as she hugged him and he wanted to push her away angry but instead she just started to cry, softly at first but bawling then. Gabby caressed the back of his head and tried to calm him down but he kept on crying.

''it will come back to you...give it some time. You will fully recover and you might not get everything about your life back but it is so great you are alive...'' She smiled but she did not get the response from him she had expected. He just stared blankly.

''Right?'' She asked then as she cupped his face in her hands, scared as he was so quiet.

''I am n-not so s-sure.'' He admitted then. He looked as tears filled her eyes.

''How can you say that! I love you so much and I can't live without you and you always say you love me! How can you say you would rather be dead.'' She said then as she started to cry.

''I-I don't w-want to be d-dead I j-just want to be the m-man for you I w-was!'' He said sad and upset and she shook her head, crying.

''You are the perfect man for me that never changed!'' She said then and she pulled him against her, holding him tight, not wanting to let him go even though what he had said.

''Don't say you want to die...because I am never letting you go.'' She said then as she kept holding him and finally he laid his arms around her as well and kissed her on her head.

''i ma s-sorry for what I s-said. I s-said it because i was upset...b-but I want to be alive t-to be with y-you. Y-you are worth it all.'' He said then and they shared another kiss. ''I am s-so sorry.''

Gabby kissed him again, although his words had hurt her she also knew that he was just upset...and that it did hurt him that he was no longer the man he was and she couldn't mad at him about it.

''Ca-can you help m-me with the w-writing?'' He asked then and she nodded and sat down beside him and together they worked on the work and then he smiled at her. She was right, being together with her was worth it all.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby visited the firehouse with Brave and Brave was very nervous about meeting Pouch at first but then Gabby brought them closer and Pouch and Brave played around while Matt was proud that he could care for the dog and he got scared by the alarm then, scared that the other fireman had been laughing at him but Gabby calmed his worried and at home he was practicing his writing but got upset again and Gabby tried to calm him down and told him that he was lucky to be alive but he wasn't so sure and his words really hurt but they made up then and he realized that she is worth it and that he is happy to be alive after all.

Upcoming: Matt talks with his therapist while Gabby is on shift and talks with Severide about what Matt told her tonight but Kelly of course already knows more about it.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	70. Chapter 70

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy the read, and tell me what you think at the end please! Really hope you can tell me what you think because I want to know if you are still interested in the story. **

**One day later**

''So...something you want to tell me about?'' The therapist asked as she knew she shouldn't push the man.

''I...I talked w-with Gabby about t-the f-fact that I am n-not sure if I should b-be alive. I am j-just scared that I w-will never be the m-man again t-that I was.''

''You might not...but why would you want it all to end because of that?'' The therapist asked then.

''I d-don't know.'' Matt shrugged. ''S-scared to hurt p-people.''

''I think you are hurting them more by saying you wish you were dead...don't you think so?'' The therapist asked then and Matt slowly nodded.

''I guess s-so...'' Matt said then. ''I don't w-want Gabby to b-be sad. I thought s-she was sad on holiday...but s-she was just crying because of a m-movie we w-were watching.''

''Well, it was good you recognized her feelings, even if it was just for a movie.'' The therapist said then and Matt smiled proud, happy that the therapist was happy and they kept talking now and as Matt left he wasn't sure if he should go home immediately.

Maybe he could walk to the firehouse with brave so he could see Gabby. He was scared to go the supermarket but Brave licked him on his face then and he finally felt a little better.

Matt walked through the supermarket a little confused by all the people and products and was thinking about what he should buy. He knew that Gabby really loved a certain kind of chocolate and he knew it would be a good idea to buy that. He walked around, looking for it as Brave was peeping scared and he picked the dog up then, kept looking for the chocolate.

''C-can you he-help me?'' He asked nervous.

''Sure.'' The young man said then.

''I n-need chocolate with ha-hazelnut...'' Matt said as he walked after the man. He just wanted to surprise Gabby and not make her sad again.

''Here they are...'' The man said, pointing at the whole row.

''C-can you maybe j-just hand me one?'' Matt asked then as he could not choose one. The boy of the shop frowned confused.

In the firehouse, Gabby walked to Kelly, really worried about what had happened last night with Matt.

''Hey, Kelly, can I talk with you for a second?''

''Yes, I want to talk to you too.'' He said and they walked to his office and sat down there.

She took a deep breath.

''Matt..Matt told me he isn't so sure if it is good that he is still alive.'' Gabby sighed then.

''He told me before...don't be mad.,...it was the night before we found Brave that he told us. It made me so sad and I wanted to tell you but I thought that he was just having a bad day and I didn't want to upset you even more.'' He said and Gabby nodded upset.

''I...it made me worry so much that I went to the CFD and talked with somebody there. I asked him if there was anything they could do for Matt...to give him some purpose again...because he doesn't seem to happy with just recovering without anything to do...then Boden found out and he pulled some strings. He told me this morning he had good news.'' Kelly said and Gabby nodded again.

''I think it will be in arson investigation...'' Kelly smiled as he was so happy he could do this for his friend. Finally Gabby let go of a small smile and they shared a hug as they would work it out for Matt together. That was all what they wanted.

''I have some old files here of arson investigation to read for Matt...maybe it can get him excited...I know he has trouble with reading but it is something that interests him so maybe it makes him happy after all.'' Kelly said then and handed a bag to Gabby.

''Thank you, you are an amazing friend...and I am glad he talked with you about his thoughts about death even if he could not talk with me about it.'' She said then and shortly after they walked to Boden to talk more about the strings he had pulled with Arson and Gabby sat down, hoping this could really be something for Matt because even though he still had a lot to recover about, he could also get more excited by this and it would be an extra drive to recover.

''I talked with Arson investigation...they want to have somebody in their team who knows more about firefighting and who can help them with the investigations...it is really just mostly consulting...and they want him in their team, starting with three mornings a week until he feels better and they will see what he can and what he can't do and see how they can help him.'' Boden explained.

''I am not sure...Matt can hardly write and he had a lot of trouble readi-'' Gabby said as she was scared he couldn't do it and that he would be disappointed again as soon as he started working there. But she thought it was amazing that Boden and Severide where trying to think with him as well.

''Gabby, this could give him the purpose he wants and needs in his life. He doesn't need to write, he just needs to think with the team and they will make sure they only give him tasks that he can do and not stress him.'' Kelly said then.

Gabby finally nodded, with a smile.

''Thank you, the both of you. It is amazing how everybody is supporting Matt...and thinking about his future.'' Gabby smiled then and she was so excited to tell this to Matt. Maybe it would motivate him even more to recover.

When they walked out of the office she was surprised to see Matt standing in the hallway, looking at all the pictures. She walked his way and hugged him.

''Hey sweetie...what are you doing here?'' She asked then as she kissed him.

''S-surprising you.'' He said as he held out something wrapped in wrapping paper and she opened it.

''It's j-just chocolate but I k-know it's your f-fave.'' He smiled then as she unwrapped it and found the bar of chocolate with hazelnut and kissed him on his cheek.

''Really delicious, thank you.'' She smiled then because she knew it was just a small bar of chocolate it was a big gesture because he had to go in the supermarket on his own to get it and that made him so nervous.

''B-brave is playing with P-pouch.'' He smiled happy then as the dog was making friends.

''We have really big news for you!'' She smiled then, holding him. He looked a little scared because he couldn't handle surprised really well but smiled then again because he knew Gabby would only surprise him if it was good for him.

''Can I tell him?'' Kelly asked then, so excited that he had gone to the CFD and had partly arranged this for his friend and Boden nodded, smiling because they all were so excited to tell Matt. Matt got brought to the office with Kelly, wondering what was going on.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had a therapy session again and he talked boat what he told Gabby and finally admitted that he wasn't sure about what he said and they talked a little after which Matt decided he could go to the firehouse but also took a surprise for Gabby because he wants to make her happy. Then Kelly and Gabby talked and Kelly admitted he has been working on a future for Matt and that he and Boden pulled some strings to get Matt a job that might be good for him and Matt came over as a surprise for Gabby and then they got ready to tell him...but we will find out how Matt reacted later

Upcoming: Matt gets the news from Kelly and Gabby about Arson investigation and what will his reaction be to that? Will he be excited?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	71. Chapter 71

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy the read, and tell me what you think at the end please! Really hope you can tell me what you think because I want to know if you are still interested in the story. **

''Well, we might have a job for you!'' Kelly said excited and Matt just looked confused when Gabby pulled him down on the bed so he could sit down. He just looked surprised as Kelly pulled all the files from his desk.

''Me and Boden put in some great words for you in arson investigation and they might want you for their investigations - you just have to consult with them. They are looking for a firefighter to come help them...and we think that it could be a perfect job for you.'' Kelly said, so excited it almost frightened Matt.

''You will only work for a few hours a day, just to get better...it will be good for you.'' Gabby said but Matt looked really doubtful.

''What if I c-can't help t-them.'' He said then.

''Don't doubt yourself...you will go great but you can still think about it. We will talk about it a bit more and you have to think about it.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded and Kelly handed him one of the arson files so he could read a little of it and while Gabby went to do some drills, Kelly sat down with Matt to read. He was a little shocked that Matt read so slowly but also was happy his friend wanted to read this.

Kelly looked aside as his friend was reading his finger going over the page as he was reading, really slowly.

''What does t-this say?'' Matt asked then as he struggled with a word.

''Investigation, that is-''

''I know w-what it is I j-just didn't recognize the w-word.'' Matt smiled back as he continued reading. Kelly just smiled because he was so happy that his friend was excited about the possible job and he was really trying to read, although it was still hard.

Gabby walked back in again and sat down with him as well.

''You b-both make m-me a little n-nervous.'' He admitted then and Kelly got up and nodded. It was not that Matt didn't trust them or anything it was more that he felt like he had to read faster with two people looking at him but he couldn't.

''Just read with Gabby, feel free to use my office.'' He said then and Matt nodded. He and Gabby kept reading but he suddenly stopped then.

''What if I c-can't do it...I d-don't want to d-disappoint you.'' He said then but she shook her head.

''You know you never will. '' She said then and she put the file aside, knew that he was also getting tired from reading and cupped his face in her hands.

''I don't care if you are going to work to not. I think it s a great opportunity for you to recover and a good job for you, but if not, that is fine too. I just want you feel good.''

They shared a hug and a kiss and Matt looked at the file.

''Can w-we read again?''

''You think it's interesting?'' She smiled back.

''Yeah.'' He said then, continuing reading.

Otis was throwing the dog toy they had for Pouch and Brave and Pouch both ran after it. Brave wanted to get it first but since the big dog was so much faster than Brave and Pouch brought it back to Otis, Brave lying down on the ground, moaning softly as he never got the toy because Pouch got it first all the time. Otis handed it to Brave then while Pouch jumped on the couch beside Mouch and Brave played around with it now, so happy and all of the man were happy that the dog was getting so much more cheerful and was just jumping around now.

Matt and Gabby were still sitting together.

''F-fire sta-started in the l-l-living...living r-room?'' Matt struggled as he was reading out loud and Gabby nodded. She was proud of him because he was getting better at reading although he didn't feel the same about that, he did get a lot better at reading and she loved it when he was reading out loud, even when he was struggling.

''Hey, I made dinner, you both should join at the table.'' Mills said then as he opened the door to the office and Matt and Gabby got up and walked after him and they had dinner all together, Matt really enjoying being here because it felt like he was a part of the group again. It was nice they didn't get any calls either at the moment so that he didn't sit alone and it felt like old times, although a lot was also different.

After dinner Gabby helped him but all the files in his backpack, beside the stuff that was already in there and he felt so important now, like he really had a job again while it wasn't even sure again, but it did make him feel special.

''Hey it is pretty late, you should go home.'' Gabby said then as she hugged and kissed him. She wanted to let go of Matt when he just kept hugging her and she smiled as it was another sign that he was getting more and more affectionate towards her.

Matt nodded and took Brave in his arms, walked out of the firehouse then. Brave seemed to be exhausted from playing with Pouch and Matt walked to the bus stop and got in.

He was tired as well and sat down in the back of the bus with Brave. The dog was asleep on his lap and Matt petted him, sliming because he was so happy because of the great day and the job and he was tired as well, from all the reading and he fell asleep.

''Hey, we are at the end of the bus line.'' The driver suddenly said and Matt woke up, a little confused but then he got up.

Matt got out then, Brave still in his arms and the rain was pouring. The bus driver drove away then to stall the bus and Matt just stood there. Brave was chewing on his jacket and moaning sad, like he felt they were lost too and Matt looked around for an opportunity to take shelter from the pouring rain but there was nothing around. Brave was getting soaked as well and sad Matt put his backpack on the ground and got his jacket of then, wrapping it around Brave as he was holding him and hoping that the dog would get warm soon again because he felt too bad for the soaked and cold dog.

Scared as well because he had no idea how to come home, he sat down on the ground, thinking about calling Gaby but he was scared that if he called her, he would disappoint her and that it would cost him the new job and scared he just sat there in the soaking rain, trying not to cry and holding onto Brave, hoping they would still get home. He was getting so cold without his jacket because of the rain and the cold and he just held Brave, not sure what to do and on the verge of crying.

* * *

NOTE: Matt got to hear about the job that Kelly and Boden had arranged for him and he was very excited but also doubtful and not sure if he could do it because he doesn't want to disappoint them but he was very excited about reading the files while Brave is being a happy puppy with Pouch and the other guys after all the poor dog had been through and we got some more insight in Matt's reading troubles...but he got in even more trouble when he was trying to get home but missed his bus stop and is lost in Chicago now in the pouring rain with Brave..uh oh!

Upcoming: Matt has no idea how to come home because he doesn't dare to call Gabby and he and Brave are stranded...and finally he calls somebody for help but how will it affect him?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	72. Chapter 72

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy the read, and tell me what you think at the end please! Really hope you can tell me what you think because I want to know if you are still interested in the story. **

Matt still sat in the rain and didn't want to tell Gabby. He tried to make a decision about who to call but he was not sure. he wanted to call somebody to pick him up because he didn't want to stay with Brave, because the dog seemed to be so upset because of the rain as well.

Finally he took the phone from his pocket and called his mom.

''M-mom...I am lost...please come p-pick me up...'' He said sad.

His mother promised to be there as soon as possible and Matt just kept sitting in the rain, still had no idea what to do but just hoped that his mom would be here soon as he was really upset.

He just kept waiting when a car parked in front of him.

''Matt, I am here, come on, let me take you home.'' He heard then and his mom helped him up and took him to the car. Matt sat down, soaked and she wanted to take Brave- whom was still swaddled in his jacket - from his arms but Matt wouldn't let go of him and she drove home instead.

''Come on Matt, let's get you showered, you feel icy cold.'' Nancy said then as she took him inside and locked the door behind them, taking him to the bathroom. Matt just shivered, still not letting go of Brave.

She helped him get in the shower as he was so cold as she took a towel and made sure Brave was warm and dry as well again.

''Here...'' Nancy said then, handing him a bathrobe. ''I put your clothes in the dryer...it should be done in a few minutes.''

He just nodded and walked to the spare bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed.

HIs mom walked away to get his clothes from the dryer and came walking back with his underwear and his shirt.

''Here, you can sleep here tonight.'' She said then and he nodded after putting the shirt and his underwear on and crawled in the bed, Brave on the bed as well and Nancy looked as her son fell asleep, hoping that he would finally feel better soon.

The next morning Gabby arrived at the home to pick him up there as she was off shift. Nancy let her in and she walked after Matt's mom.

''He hasn't been talking yet...I think he is really upset.'' Nancy said as she walked to the bedroom with Gabby and opened the door.

Matt was still asleep, curled up in the bed while Brave asleep beside him. Gabby sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed over his head.

''I am here babe...come on, time to go home.'' She said softly as he woke up and sat up then. They went home after she thanked his mom and he stood by the table in the living room, sorting out his bag.

He opened his bag and got the files of the arson investigation out and wanted to read some, hopping it would cheer him up a bit when he saw that they were all soaked as well in the rain and was unreadable and upset he shoved them off the table, the files falling to the floor with a loud thud and Brave jumped up, scared by the loud noise and Gabby also came walking from the kitchen.

''I c-can't do it!'' He said upset.

''If you are not ready, you can wait. But I know that you are just upset now and if you calm down, you will want to job and you will do great. Please don't make this decision upset, but wait a little instead.'' She said then as she picked up the files for him and he just looked down, upset.

''Please talk to me, Matt.'' She said then and finally he looked up.

''I j-just feel so s-stupid.'' He sighed then and she hugged him. It made her sad that every time he seemed to be happy something happened and he got down again and she had to pick him up. As much as she loved him, she just felt bad that she had to keep picking him up.

Suddenly he sneezed really loud again and let go of a small smile then and she laughed as well.

''Looks like you got a cold from sitting in the rain.'' She said as she got a tissue.

He nodded and she handed him the tissue.

''Come on, cheer up.'' She said then, rubbing him over his back and finally he let go of a smile again and he nodded.

''I want to make some raspberry cheesecake, want to help me?'' She asked then and he nodded and walked after her to the kitchen. They started to make the cake, standing together and chatting about the shift when she suddenly walked closer to him.

''Here, smell this.'' Gabby said as she held out the bowl with the strawberry cheesecake to him and he moved closer with his face. Suddenly she pressed the bowl in his face, laughing loud as his face was now covered with the raspberry cream and he wiped it off.

''Sorry Matt it was just a joke.'' She laughed as he turned around to wipe his face and she laid her face against his shoulder when he suddenly turned around with an egg in his hand he had grabbed from the cupboard, breaking it on her head. She looked shocked and he laughed.

''This is war!'' She said then, grabbing some of the butter and smearing it over his face and he took some sugar that was within in his reach and threw it at her, laughing loud. Gabby took the cup of water then and threw it his way and some flour then and laughed then, as he was completely covered in flowered except for his eyes. The both of them just laughed then as she handed him a towel and got the egg out of her hair then.

''Ugh t-this is d-disgusting.'' He laughed then as he pulled the shirt over his head as it was wet and covered in flour.

''Looks like we have to shower together.'' She said then and walked to the bathroom with him and soon they got under the shower together, pressing their bodies together and he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest and he wished the egg from her hair, laughing softly.

''What are you laughing about.''

''J-just thought b-back about your f-face when I smacked t-that egg on your h-head.'' He laughed and she laughed as well, standing against him and holding him tight.

''You should have seen your face when it was covered with raspberry.'' She smirked but kissed him ten, caressing each other under the warm water and holding each other tight. It would all be alright.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was sitting in the rain with Brave but didn't dare to call Gabby and called his mom instead. Nancy came to pick him up and made sure he was warm again after a hot shower and put him in bed, Gabby coming to pick him up the next day and he really upset again, especially when he found out that the files from arson where ruined but then they went to make cake together but things got a bit out of hand when they started joking but in a good way and after a mutual shower, they shared some love together.

Upcoming: Gabby and Matt go out for a big date for the first time since the accident while Cruz and Otis watch Brave...and Brave is ready to let the boys do nuts.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	73. Chapter 73

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy the read, and tell me what you think at the end please! Really hope you can tell me what you think because I want to know if you are still interested in the story. **

''Antonio is coming to pick us up in 2 minutes.'' Gabby smiled and Matt nodded and got up, grabbing his jacket. They had just dropped Brave up at Otis and Cruz and they would go out with Antonio and Laura tonight. Gabby asked if he would like a double date but he really liked it because he also liked Antonio and Laura.

The large truck Antonio drove stopped by the door and she and Matt walked out, to the car and got in the back, as Antonio was driving to the sushi bar and Laura would be driving back, so they saved the costs of a taxi.

They arrive at the sushi bar and while Matt sat down by Antonio, Gabby sat down by Laura and they started eating.

''So, how are you and Matt really doing now?'' Laura asked.

''I don't think my life is worse...but sometimes I wished it was more like how it was before...'' Gabby admitted then and Laura nodded.

''There is no shame in that, you went from a firefighter to a full time carer...and you love him but it can't always be easy.''

''It isn't.'' Gabby admitted.

She looked up to get some more salmon sushi when she saw that there were none on the conveyor now in front of her and there was one plate coming and she waiting for it, when she saw Antonio took it off then and looked past her sister in law. She was the one sitting beside Antonio and Matt was sitting at the end.

Matt was the first one in line and he was taking everything he like and so did Antonio.

''I am scared there might be not much left for us.'' Laura smirked as Gabby was still trying to get the new salmon plate that was coming up when Antonio took it off again.

''Hey Tonio I wanted that!'' She yelled.

''Well sis now it's mine!'' He smirked and Gabby wanted to grab it away from her brother when he grabbed his chopsticks and put a piece in his mouth, chewing teasingly and Gabby just shook her head.

''Matt has some salmon as well.'' Laura said and Matt look her way then as he heard his name.

''Yeah steal from your fiancé!'' Antonio said as he chewed with his mouth full and Matt got up, walking with the plate to Gabby.

''Y-you can have it'' He smiled then and she kissed him.

''It's fine sweetie, we are just teasing, there will be more salmon coming, just eat it.''

''Oh no h-have this then I will s-steel t-the next again.'' He smirked as he handed her the plate and walked away then with a smirk.

Antonio and Matt ordered some sake and Gabby was just surprised. Matt couldn't drink much because he was still on the blood thinners for the cloth but a drink every now and then was okay.

''They are getting so drunk...so glad you are driving.'' Gabby smirked then at Laura and she smiled.

''Yeah...well...you got look with Matt tonight because he already downed two shots of Sake.'' She smirked and Gabby looked up.

''Oh no...''

''Oh yeah...'' Laura smirked then. ''Oh look, they are ordering another...''

Gabby rolled her eyes away, shaking her head but laughing then. She and Laura kept chatting about everything whiel the man were eating and drinking - Matt giving up on drinking, which let Gabby sigh relieved because the little drink after not drinking for so long already seemed to hit him hard.

When they were all full, they walked to the car and Gabby had to walk beside Matt and hold his arm, almost tripping over his own feet.

''I a...am n-not d-druhunk. He said then as she pushed him in the car.

''Oh no, of course not.'' She smirked then as she got in the car as well.

Laura drove home, Antonio talking drunk while Matt was just falling asleep against Gabby in the back and she smiled, it was funny to see him like this, but he was so happy. At home, Gabby dragged Matt with her.

He was falling asleep against her already and she thought it was so adorable and helped him sit down on the bed and helped him undressing.

''I lo-love you.'' He said then and kissed her and she smirked because he was so drunk. He was almost falling over and she grabbed him before he could fall of the bed and helped him lay down as he was just giggling.

''It was a great night.'' She smiled and Matt nodded, fell asleep then and she smiled, smirking softly because he had gotten so drunk with Antonio but it had been a great night.

Suddenly there was knocking on the door and confused and surprised she got up, wondering who could be here so late.

She looked through the peephole but saw that it was Otis and opened the door now and Otis was holding Brave.

''He kept moaning and didn't want to sleep...and he chewed on everything.''

''Will take him back then.'' Gabby smirked. ''Sorry he chews on everything.''

''No problem but it seemed that he was stressed so I guessed bringing him back home was better.'' Otis said and Gabby thanked him for looking after Brave during the evening and she walked to the bedroom with him then.

She walked back to the bedroom, Brave happy again now he was back with Gabby and Matt and he jumped on the bed form her arms and walked over the sheet to Matt, whom was asleep, his mouth wide open and snoring loud.

''He is a bit drunk.'' She smirked as Matt was totally knocked out and Brave fell asleep close to Matt, startled then by the loud snoring and Gabby took him in her arms as she laid down.

''Drunk Matt.'' She smirked softly as she petted the dog.

''I aaham n-not dru...druuhunk.'' Matt mumbled then and she laughed again.

''No, of course now.'' she laughed. Then she laid down against him, Matt snoring loud again and Brave snorting softly on her chest as he was asleep and she just smirked, both of her boys fast asleep and snoring, although it was also really cute and she was so grateful for the great night.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt went on a double date with Antonio and Laura to a sushi bar and while the guys were eating, drinking and goofing, Laura had some really good talks with Gabby and about how she is feeling about all of it. Antonio stole her food then but Matt gave her some, after which Antonio and matt really hit the sake and got pretty drunk and after they got home - Matt telling her he is obviously not drunk - they went to bad but she was woken up by Otis whom came to bring Brave back because the dog was really stressed in their home. Brave went ot bed with Gabby and Matt - whom is obviously not drunk ;) - and Gabby was just happy about hte great night.

Upcoming: We have a chapter (thanks for the request!) that shows how Matt's accident affected the firehouse but also mostly Gabby while he is out with his family and she has a shift.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	74. Chapter 74

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy the read, and tell me what you think at the end please! Really hope you can tell me what you think because I want to know if you are still interested in the story. **

**Again, thank you so much Tildajoy for this request, I think it is a great idea. **

**Some days later **

In the firehouse, all of them sat around and talked a bit while they were waiting for a possible call to come in.

''I still miss Matt around here.'' Herrmann sighed then. Matt had been always a great guy to be around and they still missed him because of that.

''I miss him as a leader...don't get me wrong Herrmann...you are an amazing leader and I love you as our leader but I still miss him sometimes.'' Cruz said and most of them nodded and Matt nodded as well.

''It hurts to see how he is now...he was feeling so much better now but as much as he has recovered...he is not the man he was.'' Otis said and they all nodded again. Suddenly everybody looked at Gabby, whom was trying not to cry.

'''Sorry...'' She said as she got up and walked away, feeling how she almost started to cry. She didn't want to cry but what all of them were saying were just getting to her because she did feel the same a little bit, from time to time as much as she still loved him.

Suddenly Severide walked up right behind her and laid his arm around her.

''Hey, it is okay...come, let's talk in my office...'' He said then as he took her to the office, feeling bad for her because he could imagine how much it also impacted her.

''So, talk to me, how are you and Matt really doing?''

''He...he is getting more affectionate...but sometimes I miss how we were before.'' Gabby admitted then and she looked down a bit sad.

''Blurt it out, talk about it...'' Kelly said as he knew that Gabby had been staying so strong for Matt and she never complained about caring for him, but also knew that it was hard on her.

''I just...I just...I just wish sometimes that we would be together like we were before...I still love him so much and that will never change but I feel like...I feel like I care so much for him we are missing out as a boyfriend and a girlfriend...and it frustrates me that he gets to down because he can't do something because he is doing so great...and then he gets so down and hopeless again and that makes me feel the same way...''

She tried to cry but her tears started to stream down her cheeks.

''Don't get me wrong, I still love him and he is still is an amazing guy but I miss some of the small things he always used to do before...the jokes he made and his habits at home...all of his old habits are gone...'' She sighed then. ''Because he had to relearn everything he lost his habits...I hated them so much before but now I miss those stupid habits.'' She sighed then, drying her tears and trying smile.

Kelly nodded understanding. When Matt had changed, the man she had lived together with and loved changed as well and he was happy that Gabby's love lasted on but it couldn't be easy on her and he thought it was really brave how she kept dealing with it.

''He always used to refuse to clean the shower, said it was useless work and I always nagged about it...and now he just cleans it, because I told him to do it. It is...it is not bad but it just makes me sad...that his little peeves are gone now...'' She said as she moved the ring around her finger, holding it.

''He is still Matt...right?'' Kelly asked worried.

''Ofcourse, I still love him just as much and he is Matt...but you know...sometimes i just miss a few things...but that doesn't make my love any less.''

Kelly nodded understanding.

''You are the best girlfriend he could ever wish for, I am really not sure how he would be doing without you. You picked him up and you help him. He wouldn't be anywhere without you.'' He said.

''He puts the toilet lid down now...'' Gabby said then with a small smile and they both started to chuckle.

''Gosh I miss his antics too...remember how he always used to make coffee first before reading the morning paper and when somebody took his paper he would completely lose it?'' Kelly chuckled and Gabby nodded.

''Oh yeah...that time that Shay took it...he wouldn't drink his coffee until he got his paper and then his coffee...it was cold and then he got even more upset...gosh I miss those old times...with the both of them.'' Gabby said as she shook her head, laughing but then her laughing slowly changed into crying. Kelly pulled her against him, hugging her and trying to comfort her, knew it was not easy for her at all, having to say goodbye to her best friend and then almost losing her boyfriend, still without him on a certain degree.

Matt was walking through the park, Christie on one side of him and Violet on the other side, walking with Brave. The little dog was bonding with her and Matt was really glad about that, because he was getting more trusted with all of the people around him. Just like himself.

''Look Uncle Matt!'' She smiled then, pointing at Brave and the little puppy was chasing and acorn he had been playing with and Matt smiled.

''That is r-really cu-cute.'' He smiled then and Violet ran away with the dog, playing with him while he and Christie sat down on a bench, looking at her and Brave.

''C-Christie?'' Matt asked then and his sister looked aside.

'''What is it?'' She smiled.

''I ne-need your help, I w-want to s-su-surprise Gabby...p-please help me p-pick up a gift f-for her.''

''Ofcourse!'' Christie said then and she smiled at her brother, glad he seemed to be doing a lot better with Gabby. They had never had big problems but it was nice he wanted to show his love for her. Christie went to get some ice cream and Matt took out his phone then.

In the firehouse, Gabby looked at her phone, smiling because she got a text from Matt. Including the typos he made because of his inability to write...but maybe that was one of his new habits.

I LOBE YU X

She smiled and wanted to reply when the alarm went off and they ran to the truck, smiling again because yes, she missed him and thought it was so sweet and even though she had to cry because of it all, she still loved him so much.

* * *

NOTE: In the firehouse a lot of people talked to Matt and that made Gabby really emotional and caused her to walk away and Kelly came to comfort her and they talked about all the things she misses about him and about all the things that changed and how everything affected him after the accident but also affected her and Kelly and her laughed a bit then but also cried while Matt was with Violet and Christie were in the parka nd he asked Christie about a gift for Gabby and she promised to help him get one and he texted her then, thinking he made a new habit.

Upcoming: Matt and Christie go shopping for a gift for Gabby and Violet thinks she finds the perfect gift...which might not be so suited for Gabby...while Gabby comes home after shift then, so excited to see him again.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	75. Chapter 75

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy the read, and tell me what you think at the end please! Really hope you can tell me what you think because I want to know if you are still interested in the story. **

**The next day **

Matt, his sister and niece walked through the mall, looking for a gift for Gabby. Brave a little scared because of all the people walking around him and Christie picked him up, holding the dog as they looked around.

''Come uncle Matt we can look for a gift here!'' Violet said as she pulled her uncle into a toy store and pointed at the Barbie makeup set then.

''You can but this for Gabby!'' She smiled then and Matt took it in his hands, frowning a bit and Christie popped up beside him.

''Maybe not the best idea for a woman of 29...'' Christie said then, taking it from his hands and they wanted to walk out of the show, Violet pointing at a princess dress that was there for dress up and Matt shook his head.

''That one is wa-way too small f-for Gabby!'' He smirked then and they walked out of the shop, Christie taking him to the flower shop then but he shook his head.

''I gave her flowers b-before...I w-want something s-special.'' He said then and Christie walked to the jeweler with him. He looked at a small silver woman's watch in the display that he would really loved for Gabby and Christie looked at him as he was looking.

''I love that one, I am sure Gabby will love it.'' Christie said then and Matt nodded again but bit his lip as he looked at the price. It was not extremely expensive but he didnt have much money, as he never did any shopping and Gabby his cards, just to be safe.

''I...I am n-not sure if I ha-have enough m-money for this...'' He admitted then and she shrugged.

''So...we will figure it out...I have money with me as well.''

He wasn't sure if he wanted to let his sister pay for a part of it but then he nodded and they walked inside. they let the shop owner get the watch and Christie pointed at the sign then.

''Matt, look, you can also get it engraved.''

He nodded with a smile and the owner walked to the counter with the watch then.

''Yes, you can get it engraved...anything you want to get engraved into it?''

Matt was standing there for a second, thinking when he got his phone from his pocket, looking for the text of yesterday.

''What d-do you think about t-this?'' He asked then, showing it to Christie who wasn't sure because of all the mistakes in the text but smiled then. Her brother had written it so it was personal and was most important.

''I think it is great.'' She said then and they waited as the watch got engraved and she dropped her brother off at home then and he walked inside, Kissing Gabby and she smiled, glad to see him again after the emotional talk with Kelly yesterday.

''I g-got you a gi-gift...'' He said then and he opened his bag, handing her the wrapped box.

''You didn't need to bring me anything...'' She smiled but she started to unwrap it now. There was a small silver watch in the box and she took it out, smiling as it was so pretty and on the back there were a few words engraved in it.

I lobe yu. X.

''I f-figured I should t-tell you i-in the way I t-told you y-yesterday...'' He explained, knew that there were obvious mistakes in it and he hoped that she would not be mad, but she would like that he kept it his own way.

''I love it!'' She squealed as she hugged him and kissed him. She looked at the watch then, just smiling and Matt helped her get it around her wrist then. She kissed him, thought it was so sweet and felt a little bad that he felt the need to buy expensive gifts, but she loved it so much and was so happy with it.

''Do you want order pizza or Chinese food?'' She asked then. He stood there for a second biting his lip.

''Chinese.'' He finally said then, smiling at her and she nodded, happy that he could make choices now, as long as she only gave him two options. She smiled and walked to the phone then, ordered Chinese and Matt walked away to get a shower.

A little later he came walking back, wearing lounge wear and sat on the couch, pulled her against her as she was looking at the watch again.

''I love it so much.'' She said then. He smiled as well, so glad that she did because he had really needed Christies help and now he could tell her that she had been right about the watch.

''Actually...I lobe it...'' She smiled then and kissed him.

''I kno-know it is a mista-''

''I think it is cute, just like the text.'' She smiled and they exchanged another kiss.

Their door arrived then and Gabby got the food by the door and walked back then, grabbing two plates and putting all the food on the table. He had a box with noodles now and was trying to eat it with his chopsticks although that was not going so well and Gabby chuckled.

''Don't m-make fun of m-me...'' He just said then.

''I wasn't making fun of you...I will get you a fork...'' She said then as she got up and got him a fork. She handed it to him and he smiled at her as eating was a lot easier now.

Brave sat really close to them, hoping that one of them would drop something as he loved it when they dropped something and he could eat it but Gabby got up then to get him some puppy treats as it was a lot better for him.

After dinner they laid down together again.

''Do you remember when we went out together for one of the first time and that was also at a Chinese restaurant?''

''I ca-can't remember that...'' He admitted then and Gabby nodded. He looked really sad, worried that he would disappoint Gabby. His mind was still a big blurr very often.

''Well, we can just make new memories.'' She smiled then and Matt nodded.

''I d-do remember a lot of t-things...like w-when we went to b-buy a do-door for Molly's.'' He smiled then and she smiled back at him, just so happy there were a lot of happy things that he did remember and they laid together them. Soon after they got up to go to bed and Gabby walked out of the bathroom then.

''You forgot to clean the shower...'' She said then.

''oh I am s-sorry!'' He said then and she shook her head.

''No, it is fine...'''She said then as it made her feel a little warm inside because it was something that he never did before the accident although he had just forgotten it now, it flet like old times and they laid together in bed, cuddling.

''I love you.'' She said then, kissing him again.

''I lobe y-you.'' He smirked back and cuddling and kissing, they fell asleep.

* * *

NOTE: Matt, Christie, Violet and Brave went out to buy a special gift for Gabby. Violet was not the one with the best ideas but then he found something together with Christie and they found a really nice watch for her and let it get it engraved with the text he send her and she really love it when he gave it to her and they bonded over dinner, talking about the past and although Matt doesn't remember some things, he does remember a lot and they are also ready to make new memories and in bed they admitted their ''lobe' to each other.

Upcoming: Matt had his first morning seeing if Arson investigation is a good thing for him and Gabby surprised him with lunch.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	76. Chapter 76

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**Please do leave a review again because reviews have been really going down the recent chapters and I am worried you are losing interest in the story !**

Matt walked inside the office and Brave walked after him. He hoped that they wouldn't mind that the dog was with him and a man walked his would be his first day at arson and he was so nervous

''Hey, I am sure you are Matthew Casey, I am glad you are here.'' He said and matt nodded.

''Matt Casey.'' He said as he shook the man's hand.

''Donny Young.'' The man introduced himself and he kneeled down then, petting Brave. Brave backed off first but allowed Donny to pet him.

''What's this little guys name?''

''Brave. I h-hope you do-don't mind I too-took him.''

''No problem at all, he is a cutie.'' Donny said then and he waved Matt to follow him and they walked inside the office.

''So, we are with the five of us. It is me. That guy there is Ellis, Then there is July there, the blonde girl behind the desk. Then there is Olcay there, the girl with the brown there and there by the window is Spencer. He is the idiot.''

''Hey!'' Spencer said as he looked up from his computer. ''You are the idiot here, Don!''

Matt chuckled softly. He was glad that Donny made him feel so welcome and the whole unit smiled so nice at him.

''The desk there is yours…do you want anything to drink, should I get some water for Brave?''

''Yes, for b-bboth of us some W-water.'' Matt smiled then and Donny walked away and Ellis came walking his way.

''hey man, welcome here, it would be great to have you as a part of our unit.'' Ellis said and Matt nodded.

''Thank y-you, I am g-glad to be here.''

''We just got in a new case, I had a printed an extra time for you so…we are going to talk it through in just a bit and if you like you can still read it before we talk it through.'' Ellis said before he put it on Matt's desk.

'' I d-don't read really f-fast…I have a l-lot of t-trouble reading….'' Mat admitted then.

''Oh, well if I can help you in any way, please just ask me. If you don't get to reading it fully yet, no worries, next time you will have the file earlier…'' Ellis said then and Matt nodded and started reading then, Don bringing him some water and put down a small bowl with water from Brave, whom was laying peacefully and Matt started reading. He knew he was very slow and he tried not to hurry to much because he didn't want to stress himself and Ellis had said it was okay. He didn't want to disappoint the unit but also knew that hurrying himself would not help at all.

Soon after, it was time for lunch and Gabby walked in.

Gabby walked into the office then.

''hey, it is lunch break, come on, I took some lunch, we can eat it outside.'' She said then and he walked after her with Brave and she cuddled with brave.

''How is it going?'' She asked as she hugged the dog, loved to see him again although she only had to miss him for a few hours.

''G-great! They are a-all so n-nice!'' Matt said and Gabby felt relieved that they were all so nice.

Brave was running around and playing a bit and Gabby was so glad that the dog was doing so much better because he was more outgoing and playing and now also didn't seem so scared anymore as he had been before.

''I h-have to go back.'' He said then.

''I love you, you are doing great. I am so proud.'' She smiled then and he kissed her before walking back inside. It meant so much to him that she had been here to bring him lunch.

Brave laid down on the carpet again and fell asleep beside the desk, so happy and Matt smiled, also really glad that Brave didn't mind being here with him. He felt better when Brave was here right with him.

He bow over the file again and although they had already been talking about it, he still enjoyed to read it, it was like he got better and better at it, the more he did it.

''I t-think the fire m-might have been started in the l-living room instead of the b-bedroom….'' Matt said then and Ellis and Don walked his way, stood behind him as he was pointing at the pictures and explained his point.

''I think you might be right. We hadn't seen these marks in the kitchen. Great work, Matt!'' Donny said then and Ellis nodded.

''I hadn't even seen that!'' Spencer said then as he walked closer as well.

''Looks like you need a new pair of these.'' Ellis smirked as he tapped against Spencer's glasses.

''Looks like you need to mind your own business.'' Spencer said as he pushed Ellis aside Ellis laughing as he walked back to his own desk.

''Nobody likes you.'' Donny joked as he shot elastics to Spencer, but also was just joking.

''Don't worry, I l-like you…'' Matt said with a smile as Spencer was still leaning over the pictures.

''Well Ellis does too, he is just not ready to admit it.'' He smirked then and Matt smirked as well.

''And Donny is just being an ass because I married his sister….'' Spencer said then and Matt nodded.

''My f-fiancé's brother a-also teases me…'' Matt said then.

''That's just because they know they are no longer their sister's favorite man.'' Spencer said then and Matt nodded and smirked. He thought about all the times that Antonio had pranked him.

''Well the whole case makes a lot more sense now. Great work Matt.'' Olcay said then and Matt smiled. He felt so happy and proud that he had been able to help them solve the case and when the day was over he could not wait to tell Gabby. He was exhausted but also really happy.

''Can I c-come again t-tomorrow?'' Matt asked Donny then as he walked outside.

''Well you are off tomorrow, you work on Wednesday again and Friday again. I thought you had therapy tomorrow.''

''but I can come a-after. P-lease I r-really want to co-come.'' Matt said excited.

''Well, sure!'' Donny said then and he walked to his car, waving at Matt.

''See you to-tomorrow!'' Matt said happy as he walked off with Brave to go home, so happy he finally had a job again.

* * *

NOTE: Matt went to work for the first time since his accident but not at firehouse 51 but at the arson investigation and although he was really worried, he had a great first day and felt really welcome and Gabby brought him lunch and they spend some time together and she is so proud of him and Matt had a lot of fun at work with his new coworkers and was so excited he wanted to come the next day again, even though he would be off.

Upcoming: Matt wants to go back to work on Tuesday but the Monday is taking its toll on him and Gabby is a bit worried about him going to work again while he is so tired, but they spend a nice day together.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	77. Chapter 77

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interest and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**Please do leave a review again because reviews have been really going down the recent chapters and I am worried you are losing interest in the story !**

Gabby was waiting by the therapist as Matt was there. He was still going there every two weeks just to talk about how he was feeling, as he still had troubles with his emotions but Gabby also knew that he was doing better. Although she ofcourse didn't know about everything he was talking in here, she knew that he was doing better because she could see it in his face. He came walking out of the office then, smiling and she knew he wanted to get back to arson. Although he had been so tired this morning and she was not sure if it was a good idea for him to work again today and that he would be even more tired tomorrow.

''Should I drop you off at arson?'' She asked then.

''No, I am t-too tired.'' Matt said as he walked to the car with Gabby and he was a bit sad because he just wanted to go back to the arson unit but he was simply to tired, he felt he was falling asleep here already and Gabby nodded.

''You can go home and sleep and go back tomorrow, awake and fresh.''

''T-true.'' He smiled then and got in the car, sitting beside her as she drove home and at home, he walked to bed and Gabby walked after him.

''I am j-just going t-to bed you d-don't need t-to come with m-me.'' He said then but she sat down beside.

''But I want to be with you here. '' She said then and laid down beside him and he curled up, holding her and she fell asleep beside him as well. They laid together, cuddling and Gabby woke up again a bit later as she was not so tired as him and she walked downstairs and got some chores done.

As she was folding the laundry she was thinking about all things that had changed but she started to feel like they were living the life that they had been hoping for when they had gotten engaged. That they were both working and although that had changed for him, he was so happy again and she started to feel like she wanted to marry him soon. Like the time was slowly getting there again that it was right. It was not like she didn't want to marry him before anymore but the time hadn't seem right because he had to focus on his recovery but now it was all so much better.

The phone was ringing then and she got it just in time, surprised when it was one of Matt's coworkers at arson.

''Oh no, he is fine. He was just really tired…so I took him home and he is asleep now, but he is really excited for tomorrow.'' Gabby said then.

''Not a problem at all, we were just a bit concerned, but glad he is coming tomorrow again.'' Ellis said then and Gabby was glad that they liked having him around. She finished the phone call when she heard Matt walking downstairs and he sat down on the couch, grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him, against him.

''Arson called, they missed you.''

''W-where they angry?'' Matt asked worried then as his work place had been called.

''No not at all. The problem was that they were concerned about you. Of course they were not angry that you were not there because you aren't even working today.'' She said then as she laid against him and he laid his arm around here.

''Then it is go-good.'' He said then.

''I am working tomorrow so you have to take your own lunch.'' She said then and he nodded then and kissed her on top of her head. He is just so happy to be at work again and she was happy because he seemed to be doing so much better than before.

She caressed his chest and he laid his head on top of hers and she looked up and he was frowning a bit.

''What is going through that head of yours?'' She asked then as that was the face he made when he was thinking really deep.

''N-nothing, j-just that I feel r-really happy and good.'' He said then and she nodded,

''You are doing so great…and I love you so much.'' She smiled and he smiled back at her.

For the first time she felt like although he was not like he had been before, but it did seem like he was doing well, he was doing a lot better than when he just had woken up from the coma.

Matt yawned again and she smirked as she poked him in his cheek.

''What are you yawning again? Are you really so tired?'' She asked concerned.

''No I am n-not ti-tired!'' He said as he tried not to yawn again but another yawn escaped his mouth and she smirked.

''You sleepyhead.'' She smirked then but she got a blanket that they kept by the couch then and as he laid down on the couch, she put it over him.

''Come on y-you can s-sleep on my che-chest.'' He said then and she laid down against him, her head on his chest and caressed his chest as he was asleep. It was nice that he was getting so intimate again and although he didn't seem really sure how to do it yet, he did want her close to him, which she really loved.

She ordered some food and Matt opened one eye as he woke up now that she was calling for food and they snuggled a bit more together.

''I will t-take you o-out for d-dinner of my first p-paycheck.'' He said then, so proud that it made her feel really excited for him to ge this first paycheck. He wouldn't be getting paid a lot by arson as he still had his welfare as an injured firefighter but it was great to see him being so proud about it.

''I can't wait. Where will you take me?''

''Wherever y-you want'' He smiled then as he kissed her and she smiled at him.

''I don't care, as long as I can be with you.'' She said then and kissed him on his forehead as the doorbell rang to get the food and she smirked as Matt was asleep again as she walked back. But it didn't matter, she was so proud of him being back at work and especially as he was so excited for taking her out and she sat down beside him, eating a bit, but smiling as she caressed his head as he was asleep.

* * *

NOTE: Matt went to therapy and he wanted to go to work again as he liked it so much but then he was so tired he had to go to bed and at home she slept a little together with Gabby and the unit he worked called Gabby then to make sure that he was okay because he didn't show up and Matt was worried they were mad, but ofcourse they weren't and he promised then that he would take her out for dinner when he got his first paycheck. After that he fell asleep again but she was so proud again of him. Is there finally a marriage coming up for the two of them?

Upcoming: Matt takes Gabby out for dinner from his first paycheck, which is a really romantic night that they spend together and neither of them couldn't be any more proud because of Matt's progress.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	78. Chapter 78

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with a new big storyline coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**3 weeks later**

Gabby smiled as she got the menu and looked at Matt, whom was looking at the menu and she was just so proud that he had taken her here. It was so great that they were not just here out for dinner but that he was taking her and he was so proud of his first pay of the arson unit as it was the end of the month.

''I am going to get an apaptizer and a entre…'She smiled at him and he nodded.

''Yes and y-you s-should get a de-dessert too.'' He smiled then and she smirked.

''Not sure if I can fit that all in.'' She chuckled and he nodded and laid it away then.

''I w-will get the sa-same as you.'' He said then and she knew he just couldn't read all of it, remember it and choose then as the waiter came to take their order she just ordered it for the both of them and he nodded as the waiter walked away.

''Sounds g-great.'' He said and he caressed her hand that was on the table then, his fingers also touching the watch and he was even more proud that he was here with her now. He felt like they were slowly moving back in a good relationship again. Although they had still been together after the coma it had been hard and she had been busy with caring for him but slowly he got more and more responsible for himself. She knew that he was still not completely himself as he was and that he would never be like he was before but she was so happy with him.

They chatted for a bit and she was so happy that they kept on chatting and enjoying the night together and she had some wine, as they were at the Italian restaurant close to their house but it was the one that she really loved. Although she wasn't sure if he remembered it, it was still her favorite because they had been here on their first official date.

Their appetizers arrived and she sighed as she got the soup.

''This one is so good…remember our first date?''

''Y-yes….I mean…our f-first date…you t-tired to get up t-to go to the ba-bathroom and m-made the soup fall and it f-fell all over m-me!'' Matt laughed then and Gabby nodded excited. She was not sure if he could remember their first date and laughed then.

''yeah but hey…we went to my house then and I washed your clothes that were full of soup and then you could lay on my couch in your underwear…and that night was pretty good.'' She winked and he laughed and nodded.

They finished the soup and the entre came then and Matt smiled.

''You ma-made a great choice a-again.'' He smiled then and really hoped that she was enjoying. This was all he wanted, with the money that he had gotten from the job he just wanted to give her a treat and be happy with her during this dinner.

Matt got up then to pay the bill, really proud as he was paying at the counter and she just smiled at him and they went outside then. Together they walked home, she was a bit concerned as Matt had not taken his jacket and seemed like he was not really noticing that it was so could but they were home then and she grabbed the key from her bag and they kissed each other again, right before going inside.

They walked back inside, trying to be silent and Gabby opened the door when she almost fell over Brave, whom was awaiting them on the other side of the door, all excited that they were finally home. He barked happy and Gabby and Matt laughed, surprised that he was waiting for them here.

''Next t-time we will t-take you with us.'' Matt promised then as he petted the dog and he ran after them to the bedroom. Brave laid down on his pillow, close to the bathroom in their bedroom and Gabby sat down on the bed. She grabbed him by his shirt then and pulled him on the bed with her, kissing him and she folded her legs around him, kept kissing and started undressing each other and she smiled at him.

''I….I love you so much…and Matt I mean it…you taking me out for dinner like this, it means the whole world to me.'' She said then and a tear streamed down her cheek as she smiled at him. Somehow, she had not dared to hope they would be together like this again after he had awoken from his coma.

''Don't c-cry.'' He said really worried then and she wiped it away didn't want to confuse him because as good as he was doing, he still had so many problems with emotions.

''happy tear.'' She said as she wiped it away.

''T-tears are not ha-happy!'' He said worried and she shook her head then and kissed him.

''It is okay, I am not sad, I am happy.'' She said then and finally he nodded and she kissed him again.

''M-me too.'' He whispered then as they kept on kissing and making out, sure that this night could not have been any better. They rolled through the sheets, making loved and she kept holding him, knew that months ago she had not even dared to dream about a night like this, feeling like Matt was doing so great and then she smiled at him as they were done.

''I want to get married…to you…it's time.'' She smiled then. She had always kept wearing the engagement ring but knew it was time now.

He looked at her, not saying anything then. Suddenly he sat up and sat down on the edge of the bed.

''What?'' She said as she sat up behind him and saw he was biting his lip.

''We can still wait with getting married if you don't feel ready…'' She said then, knew that she had been bursting about this marriage out of nowhere and pulled him back on the bed beside her, cuddling with him then…maybe she had been thinking too positive about everything but he smiled at her again then and cuddling they fell asleep.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was taken to the Italian restaurant that was really close to them and where they went on their first date and she was taken there by him because he had gotten his first pay and he was so happy and proud about that he took her out and he they had a really nice dinner together and she was so happy because it seemed that she was getting so much better. At home Brave was so happy they were home again and to see them again and Matt and Gabby made out together, so happy and although Matt was a bit confused because of the emotions, Gabby just wants to marry him but that gave a bit of a strange reaction and Gabby is not sure how to feel now although they were still happy

Upcoming: Gabby is not sure how he feels about wedding after all and if he wanted to marry to her after all after his strange reaction in this chapter.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	79. Chapter 79

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the ending coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**So this story will be over at 85 chapters so there will only be a few more chapters. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you are not mad that the story will be over in a few chapters. I just feel like it's time to end this by now because I also have so many other stories ongoing. **

**3 weeks later**

Gabby looked aside as Matt was asleep on the couch, Brave curled up on his chest and she smiled. It looked really adorable and she crawled close against him as well as she kept watching the movie she was watching. Matt turned around then on the couch and suddenly Brave fell down, making sad sounds as Matt had woken him up by turning around and she took him in her arms then, comforting the little dog and he licked her face. Matt woke up then and look at her.

''What is w-wrong?''

''You woke him up.'' Gabby smirked and she got up.

''We should walk Brave one more time before going to bed.'' She said then and he nodded and they got the leash for the dog before heading outside so that they could walk him. The dog was wiggling his tail as he was so happy to go out.

''He is s-so Ha-happy…m-makes me ha-happy too.'' Matt smiled then and she nodded, Just like Matt the dog had been doing a lot better recently and she put his arm around him as they walked to the park.

''Actually Spencer and Do-Donny are coming over t-tomorrow.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded.

''That is good.''

''They are taking f-food.''

''That is even better.'' She smirked and he nodded.

''Before I b-burn the kitchen d-down but then you c-come to s-save me and the hou-house.'' He said then and she smirked softly, so happy that he was cracking jokes again because he had not been doing that a lot after his injury but now he was, although he still had trouble understanding when other people were making jokes.

''Let's sit down here for a second.'' She said then and he nodded. Even though they had only been walking for a bit he was a bit tired of just walking and they sat down, Brave playing around the park with his favorite tennis ball.

Matt got up then and ran after the dog, taking the ball from him and threw it away then, Brave running after it and Gabby got up, stood by him as Brave came running in with the ball and Matt took it again, throwing it away and Brave ran after him again.

Gabby laid his arms around him as it was great he was doing so much better and again she just thought about the wedding again, as she had brought it up before but he had reacted bad, or not even really at all. After they played fetch just a bit more with Brave they went home and the dog fell asleep on his blanket right by the fireplace while Matt and Gabby walked to the bedroom.

''Matt…our wedding…I know I brought it up before but…have you thought about it?'' Gabby asked then.

Matt frowned and swallowed then, Gabby a bit worried as she could see in his eyes that he was worried about what he had to answer.

''I w-want to m-marry you but the ste-step of actually m-marrying…it s-scares me.'' He admitted then.

''it is too big of a step?'' She asked and he nodded, slowly.

''You know what, that is all right…I just thought…well never mind…if you won't feel ready yet, that is fine.'' She said and she tried to hide her disappointment. She knew that they could always get married but she loved him so much and she just wanted to do it now. He looked at her, tried to read her emotions and she faked a smile and he nodded with a smile as well then and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She knew that he was still not better, but he had seemed so much better and that was why she wanted to marry him now. But if it was too big of a step for him she knew she had to let it rest.

He walked back into the bedroom and slid down in bed beside her.

''So I will drop you off at work tomorrow and then I have to go shift…so you take care of you and brave for tomorrow night? Well…and off the other guys...''

''S-sounds good.'' He said as he pulled her closer and kissed her on her temple. They laid close to each other and she looked in his eyes and he raised his arm then and caressed the side of her face.

''You know I lo-love you r-right?'' He said then and she nodded.

''Yes, I know. I love you too.'' She said and he kissed her on her forehead glad that she was not upset with him postponing the wedding. She held him as he fell asleep really quick while she could not fall asleep just yet. But then she did smiled a little bit because she also knew that he was doing a lot better and that he did want to marry her but that it was just to much for him now. But she knew that he wanted it someday and that made her happy. She fell asleep against him as well, knew that as he was getting better every week, she knew that she should just gave him some time because he had already gotten better over time. He had been a broken man but he was on the meant now and he was even together with some friends tomorrow. Or well, his coworkers but they still were friendly to him and Matt was finally boding with people again and that made her so happy. Everything was going to be fine, she was sure about that.

* * *

NOTE: After some napping and a nice evening together Matt and Gabby went out to walk Brave before going to bed and Matt had the good news that his coworkers are going to keep him company tomorrow to have a good time and Gabby is really happy about that but then she brought up the wedding and he explained that that is too much a step for him and she said she understood but she was still a bit disappointed. But he assured again that he loves her so much and she was still a bit happy when she went to sleep.

Upcoming: Matt and Kelly talk and Matt makes a big decision while Gabby is struggling with something.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	80. Chapter 80

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the ending coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**So this story will be over at 85 chapters so there will only be a few more chapters. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that you are not mad that the story will be over in a few chapters. I just feel like it's time to end this by now because I also have so many other stories ongoing. **

**3 weeks later**

Matt walked to the firehouse with Brave. He was so nervous about going there because he didn't want Gabby to know he was there. Brave was walking along with him and the little puppy was so much bigger now than when they had found him. He was still scared sometimes but the dog was a getting so and so much more brave and so he was also living up to his name. this morning they had worked in the office but now that it was almost time for dinner he had gone home, but then he decided to drop by Kelly in the firehouse to ask him for some help.

It was weeks ago now that Matt had told Gabby that he was not so sure about getting married because it was too big of a step for him but although he still had trouble with figuring the emotions of people out he could feel that Gabby was really disappointed and finally he had decided that maybe, he should just marry her. He loved her and they been through so much before and he trusted her making this big step. He would always trust her and if she thought that their wedding would be good than he had to trust her in that.

He walked into the office where Kelly was working and Gabby had not seen him, so he tried to keep Brave quiet.

''hey, what are you doing here?''

''I want t-to ask you to help m-me but Gabby c-can't know.'' Matt said then and he sat down on the dge of the bed, Kelly looking at him and he hoped that he could help his friend

''I w-want to marry G-gabby.'' He said then.

''You are already engaged…what are you waiting for?'' Kelly asked then as he took Brave on his lap then and petted the little puppy.

''I know but I w-want to show her t-that I really want it.'' Matt said then and he hoped that his friend could give him some good advice. He had tried to think of something but he wasn't sure if Gabby would like that so he wanted to think about something he could do. But itw as easier to think when Severide thought with him and give his opinion on their ideas.

''Well, why don't you just propose to her again? Doesn't she take your engagement ring off every time she goes on shift? Get down on one knee and ask her again and she will know that you mean it.''

Matt was thinking for a second.

''Won't that me t-too simple? She already g-got that ring on-once…'' He said then and Kelly shrugged.

''I don't think Gabby cares about the ring, I think she just wants to marry you and that is all she wants.''

''She always l-leaves the ring on the k-kitchen table.'' Matt said then as Kelly was still playing around with Brave although he was also still trying to help Matt.

''Just grab it and propose to her again…'' Kelly said then and finally Matt nodded and slowly after he left with Brave.

At home he could not sleep at all that night. He knew that Gabby wanted to get married but he was still worried about her reaction. What If Kelly was wrong and proposing with the same ring would be too poorly?

He grabbed Brave and pulled the sleeping dog closer to him, petting his little friend as he hoped that it would calm him down and that he would fall asleep soon, but he was worried that he was not going to sleep at all tonight.

In the early morning he got out of bed then and got ready for the day with Brave. He had an shift at arson this afternoon but other than that he was just waiting for Gabby to get home so he could finally ask her. It would be so good when he finally asked so he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

Nervous he paced through the hallway. He hoped that Gabby would be home soon because he was so scared for her answer. He almost fell over Brave because the dog was laying on the floor while he was pacing around nervously and Brace made a few sot sounds and Matt kneeled down and hugged and petted him.

'S-sorry Brave…I d-didn't want to hurt you…I j-just want to ask G-gabby.'' He said then and the dog licked him over his face. He stood up again and kept waiting in the hallway, still holding the ring.

Suddenly the door opened and he wanted to get down on one knee immediately but then she pushed him aside.

''Sorry Matt, I am holding groceries.'' She said as she ran to the kitchen and put it on the cupboard and Matt held the ring even tighter in his hand. He was just so nervous and he just wanted to ask her. Gosh why had he even started this?

Gabby unpacked all the groceries and looked around on the kitchen table then where she always left the ring there as she went to work and Matt kept holding it in his hand.

''Where did my engagement ring go?'' Gabby said as she looked around and he sat down on one knee behind her but then she didn't. He grabbed her wrist then and finally she turned around and he held out the engagement ring.

''G-gabby….w-will you ma-marry me?'' He asked then and she laid her hands in front of her mouth, feeling tears burn in her eyes.

''I pro-proposed before but….w-will you say y-yes again?'' He asked then as he held up the ring, a bit scared as tears were filling her eyes but she jumped forward then.

''Yes!'' She kissed him. ''yes!'' She yelled again, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

NOTE: Matt made a big decision. At first he felt like marrying was too much of a step and he knew that Gabby was disappointed because of that and finally he decided that he did want to get married to her and that he trusts her in getting married because it is what she wants and he trusts her . He talked with Kelly about a second proposal but just kept it simple with the engagement ring he proposed with before and after a nervous night he asked her and she said yes!

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby talk more about their upcoming wedding and what they both want in life.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	81. Chapter 81

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the ending coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**I think this story will still go on till chapter 90 but that will be the end of it, so there is still a couple of them left. I had wanted to end it after their wedding but I am just throwing five more chapters after that to see how the married couple is doing then.**

* * *

**2 days later**

''I proposed to Gabby again…and s-she said yes!'' Matt said excited and Donny smiled.

''That is so great!''

All of them congratulated them and Matt walked to his own desk then. It felt so good to be working like this again. It felt like he was finally back on track. There still were some problems with his emotions and it was not all easy all the time but it was getting a lot better.

''I w-want to make dinner for G-gabby tonight. Do you think you could give m-me a hand with that?'' Matt asked then as he put the file away.

''Sure, what do you need me to do?'' Donny asked and he sat down by Matt and helped him write down the recipe. Although he still didn't cook much he wanted to try to show Gabby that he could be a good husband. He didn't know if she was still doubting a bit but he just wanted to get those doubts away.

Gabby walked down to Shay's grave and laid the flowers down.

''You will never guess...Matt proposed to me again…and I said yes…so after all that happened, we are getting married after all.'' Gabby said softly and she was so happy. Months ago he had fallen down from the window and had been in the coma for so long…and she had never expected that they would ever get married. But then he had asked her now after all.

**She sat there just a little longer before she went home and saw that the kitchen was one big mess. Matt was trying to clean it up but smiled at her then as she joined him in the kitchen. **

''I tried to c-cook dinner for you…D-Donny wrote it down…but well. I j-just ordered Thai.'' Matt said then and Gabby smiled and kissed him on his cheek. It was so sweet that he had been trying to make dinner for him and she helped him clean up as their Thai arrived then and they sat on the couch with their food and she laid down against Matt was she was eating. It was still hard to imagine that they would get married after all.

''I was so scared when you were in the coma…I was so scared that you were not going to wake up and that I was going to lose you forever.'' Gabby said then as she looked at him, her head still on his chest.

''You are not going away again, are you?'' She asked then.

''Ofcourse….and I am n-never going away again… and I w-will be a good husband. I p-promise.''

''Don't worry, I don't doubt that. I never did.'' Gabby said as she kept holding him and they laid together, dozing off together rand she listened as she heard his heartbeat. Suddenly they heard a soft howl and she got up and lifted Brave onto the couch as well and the dog laid down on their chest. The little puppy was growing up big but he still loved to be close to them and they caressed the dog over his back as he also fell asleep.

''This is perfect.'' She sighed then as she was so happy that they would get married after all. Every time she thought that she couldn't fall more in love with him she did. Even though it had been hard the last few months she had only grown to love him more.

Matt got up then and took her hand and after putting Brave on the ground he pulled her to the bedroom, gently pushing her down on the bed and laid down on top of her, kissing her and she wrapping her arms around him and kept kissing him.

They made out of the bed, touching each other, caressing each other and a little later they fell back in the sheets, panting and smiling at each other.

She rolled against him and caressed him over his chest.

''let's think about the wedding…what do you think about the location.''

''I…I c-can't really chose.'' He admitted then. She smiled and leaned on her elbow so she could smile at him and nodded then.

''I was thinking about a small restaurant close to the river.

''I l-like that.'' He smiled then and she wasn't sure if he really did but he seemed really excited about the wedding.

''I want a beautiful white dress…'' She mumbled then with a s mile as his nail caressed over his chest.

''You should go s-shop for it soon so you will ha-have the dress you love….and you w-will look so w-wonderful.'' He said then and she smiled. They were planning the wedding now and this was the life she had always imagines they would have before he had had his accident and now it was going to happen after all.

''You seem to be doing so much better...is just the thought of the wedding?'' She asked as she was wondering that. He seemed so much better out of nowhere and that made her wonder if it was just the wedding and he smiled.

''I l-love you so much…and t-that is an emotion I do understand. I w-want to make you happy.'' He smiled as he pulled her even closer to her and she closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile against him. She knew it would be all right and he fell asleep as well with a smile, knew that he was getting better and that he was trying, but Gabby knew that he was and that was most important. He knew that would be a good husband and he could not wait for their wedding.

* * *

NOTE: Matt told that he was engaged again at work and that he and Gabby are going to get married after all and asked Donny for some help so that he could cook dinner for Gabby. That did not really work out but he ordered dinner for them and they had a nice night together and they are both so excited for the wedding. Although he was not sure about the location but they sorted out a lot of other things as well and they are only falling in love more.

Upcoming: Gabby goes out to get a wedding dress while Matt talks about some of his worries with Kelly.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	82. Chapter 82

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the ending coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**4 weeks later **

Matt and Kelly were out of Chicago for the weekend at the cabin of Benny Severide and they were sitting by the water, fishing together as they were trying to catch something for dinner and Matt was so happy about being out of the city for a while, he was so excited to get married with Gabby but now they were trying to arrange their wedding so that could still get married before winter, it was still hard to get everything ready. Gabby was doing most of the work with getting all of the plans ready and he wished he could help her, but he was so scared about messing it up.

Kelly looked as Matt was fishing. Brave was asleep on his lap, the dog growing bigger and bigger although they thought that it was not growing that much bigger but he still laid on Matts lap all the time.

''You look so tired.'' Kelly said worried.

''I am a bit w-worried, it is good to be out of the c-city for a couple of days. The w-wedding is stressing my out a bit.'' Matt said then, waiting for a fish to go for the line as he scratched Brave behind his ears.

''Yeah, Gabby seems to be stressed about it too.''

''Yes, she is p-putting together the whole wedding together and I really want to h-help her but I am not sure how to help her w-with it. It is so hard to arrange all of t-this together. It m-makes such a mess in your head.''

''Well, I am sure that Gabby is all fine with it. I am sure that she is just happy that you are getting married and all she needs is you to marry her. She has help with arranging it all, I am sure that she manages and that she is just happy that you are going to get married.

''I am j-just scared that I am not a g-good husband.''

''You will be. Can you stop doubting yourself for once?'' Kelly said then, not being mad but it hurt him that his friend was not always.

''Sorry…I j-just..'' Matt said as he looked aside and Kelly realized that it not his friends fault when he was doubting himself.

''Oh no, don't be sorry. I just don't want you to doubt yourself.'' Kelly said then and matt nodded.

''I try not t-to.''

''I know.'' Kelly said then and suddenly a fish pulled the line of Matt's rod and he tried to get the fish up. Kelly looked aside at his friend. He knew that his friend would all right but still hurt him sometimes that his friend was struggling so much from time to time because of the brain damage. But now he was getting married and he knew it would be okay.

''Got him!'' Matt said proud as he held the fish up.

''Dinner.'' Kelly smirked and Matt nodded, although he felt a bit bad for the fish, he always proud he had gotten the fish as they walked back to the cabin.

''Excited to get married?'' Laura asked then.

''I can't wait. '' Gabby smiled as she had the dress on and Laura and Sylvie nodded.

''I like this one.'' Laura said but Gabby looked really thoughtful.

''I don't know.'' Gabby said then and she felt a bit sad. She was feeling so stressed because of all the arranging and tears filled her eyes and quick she walked away to fit another dress, this one just not making her feel good.

''I am excited but I am also a bit scared.'' She admitted then. ''I know that I love my fiancé and he loves me and I am so happy that we can get married, but it is big change and it worries me also a bit. It worries me…I don't know. It does a bit.''

''But you are sure that you want to marry him, right?'' The woman asked then as she got another dress from the plastic and Gabby nodded.

''Yes, I am sure that I want to marry him.'' She smiled then. ''The only thing is that it is unexpected. But I love it.'' She said then and the shop employee helped her with getting the dress on.

'We were both firefighters. I was a candidate and he was my lieutenant. But then he got in an accident on the job…and suffered a stroke later…and so much changed. I always kept loving him so much changed after that. But I still love him and I am so glad that we are still together.

''Wow…that is…I am sorry, but I am glad you are still together. Your love must be so strong. You will be a really happy couple, I am sure.'' She said as she tied the dress on the back and Gabby looked in the mirror.

''This is the dress. I am sure this is the dress.'' She smiled.

''I think your friends should still approve it. But it looks beautiful. I am sure that they will love it. You look amazing.''

They walked back and Laura and Sylvie smiled at her.

''This is the dress.''

''Yes, I am sure this is the dress.'' Laura said and Gabby smiled happy as she looked in the mirror.

''Yes, this is the dress. I love it.'' Gabby said then as she looked at herself in the mirror. Months ago she had never dared to dream about it but now she was so happy that they were going to get married after all.

Matt and Kelly sat together by the cabin in front of the campfire, enjoying their food and their evening together.

''The m-mosquitos are killing me.'' Matt said then.

''Stop with complaining already.'' Kelly smirked and grabbed the insect repellent, almost sprayed in Matts face and his friend coughed, laughing a bit more.

''That is d-disgusting.'' Matt smirked then and they sat by the fire a bit longer before moving inside, Matt falling asleep because he was tired of the whole long day.

Kelly looked as his friend fell asleep, happy that his friend was so exciting about getting married and that they were going to have a life together now, maybe even start a family. Months ago it had all seem so hopeless. Matt had recovered so much and there was a lot he had gotten good in again.

Brave was laying close to Matt and Severide was happy, knew that he was also one of the reasons that Matt had gotten so much better.

He was so happy for his friend. Sometimes it just had to be trusted that everything would turn out all right and they were right for trusting on that.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Kelly went out to the cabin for a couple of days to fish and for Matt to clear his mind as they are trying to get their wedding together before the winter but it stresses him out, Gaby is just as stressed as well and breaks down a bit while fitting her dress but then she finds the right dress and is just happy they are still are getting married after all.

Upcoming: Matt tries to arrange some things for the wedding as well and Gabby finds out that he is working on it. But what will she do then?

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	83. Chapter 83

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the ending coming up! Enjoy the read, please!**

**4 weeks later **

Matt walked to his mom's house with Brave. He had taken the bus there and was ready to pick up the surprise now that he was planning on for him and Gabby's wedding. It was just a small surprise and it was partly his moms idea but he still thought that it would a be a great surprise. He was sure Gabby would like it.

Brave was walking in front to him, walking right after him and that he was walking to the house with the woman that always gave him lots of treats and he was excited as they walked through the backyard to the backdoor, Nancy opening the door and letting them in. She sunk to her knees then, giving Brave a lot of treats and the dog jumped around happy. Every Friday morning when Gabby was on shift he went to his mom to drink some tea and catch up. Before he never talked to her but now it was nice to not be alone all the time when Gabby was on shift and it was good that his mom could keep a little bit of an eye on him when he had been alone for a long day, beside, he walked all the way to his mom and it was good for Brave as well as it was a pretty long walk.

Nancy held up her finger then and ran to the living room, grabbing the item that she had made for Matt as he had asked her to make it last week.

''here, I finished it.'' She said as she handed him the collar with the nice lace fabric, that was identical to the one that was in Gabby's dress. Matt had asked her to do this because she had helped him with getting the idea and had made it for the little dog.

''That is p-perfect mom, thank you s-so much.''He said and his mom hugged him, happy that he was pleased with the result of the task that he had given her and Brave jumped around excited as they had put the collar around the dogs neck. Brave ran around the small kitchen, wagging his tail and jumping and Matt just smiled, happy his little friend was so excited.

His mom handed him a mug of tea as they sat down and she smiled at him

''Only two more weeks left until the wedding. Are you ready?''

''I think s-so.'' Matt said happy and Nancy was so happy that Gabby and Matt were getting married after all. None of them had expected it after what had happened to her son but that was why they were still happy about the wedding that was coming up. She was proud of him and Gabby that their love had bene so strong that they had gotten through all that had happened with him and even now he had changed so much because of the brain damage and was still recovering, she still loved him just the same.

She looked as he and Brave left again, barely able to wait for the big day to be there in just two weeks, they would get married.

Gabby got in the car at the firehouse, happy to go home. It had been a good shift but she was happy to go home so she could arrange some of the last things for the wedding. With the wedding just two weeks away things were getting even more stressed that they were already now. She drove home and got out of the car, heard something from the bedroom and walked to there, saw that Matt was playing with Brave.

In the bedroom, Matt tried to get the collar of Brave but as the dog kept running away, but finally he grabbed the dog, but then Gabby walked in and Matt looked up at her, surprised as brave also jumped from his arms and ran around the room.

''Oh look at your little collar!'' Gabby squealed then as she saw him

''It was supposed to be a surprise.'' Matt said a bit sad as she picked Brave up, looking at the white bow tie that was around the collar.

''I love it.'' She smiled are Brave looked so proud of his bowtie as well but when she looked up Matt looked a bit hurt. She got, it was the surprise that he had figured out and it was only a small surprise, but now it was not a surprise anymore.

''It will look amazing on the wedding. I love that you did this, Matt. I love it.'' She said then and finally he did smile a bit.

''Oh don't worry I have another s-surprise too.'' He said then and she laughed even more, happy that he was not down because she had found about his surprise.

''Who made this?''

''My mom. Laura made sure that it was the same f-fabric as your d-dress and my m-mom made it for brave.'' Matt said then. Gabby was happy that he had tried to make a surprise and it looked adorable on Brave. It looked so good and the dog was so happy with it and when she tried to take if off his collar, he tried to run away.

''I think he l-likes it too mu-much!'' Matt laughed as the dog fled away, scared that his bow tie would be taken from him.

''Just two more weeks.'' Gabby said then as she took his hand.

''I know, I am a b-bit nervous.''

''I am really extremely nervous.'' Gabby said then.

''Me too…ho-honestly!'' He laughed then. She just smiled at him then and they shared a kiss. They were excited in a good way, barely able to wait for the day we were going to get married after all.

''brave, come here before your ruin your outfit for the wedding.'' She said as she got up then and ran after the dog and Matt laughed. Two weeks, it was stressful but they were also so happy that it was happening after all that had happened…and it was going to be the best day of their lives for use.

* * *

NOTE: Matt went to his mom to visit her and have some tea with her but also to get the surprise that he was getting for Brave for the wedding and she made a bow tie to put on Braves collar and Matt wanted to get it off when she was coming home to it would remain a surprise but she saw it but was still really happy about it.

Upcoming: It is time for the big day and while Gabby stresses out about how she looks and if the whole wedding is arranged well, Kelly tries to get Matt ready for the wedding.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	84. Chapter 84

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the wedding! Enjoy the read, please!**

* * *

**2 weeks later **

''You look amazing.'' Laura smiled as Gabby paced around in the bedroom.

''I know I am just so nervous.'' She sighed then. Her hair was already done and so was her make-up, all that was left was the dress but she was just pacing around.

''What are you nervous about?''

''Kelly is arranging everything for Kelly, you should have seen Matt after is bachelor party! It is going to end messy!'' Gabby almost yelled.

''Don't worry, I am sure Kelly gets Matt all sorted for the wedding.'' Laura calmed her worries.

Kelly was walking through the house, trying to get everything together.

''hey, you have to eat your breakfast.''

''Yes dad…'' Casey rolled his eyes. ''I am n-not hungry…I am too n-nervous.''

Brave was running around as well, the bow tie already around his color and he was running around, probably just as excited as Matt.

Matt picked him up then and hugged him.

''Why are you nervous, this is going to be the best day of yours and Gabby's life.'' Kelly said then.

''I know…but I am j-just nervous.''

''Don't worry, I will make sure you will be fine.'' Kelly said then and Matt smiled, finally started to finish his breakfast.

''C-can we just g-go over the vo-vows again?'' Matt asked then and he and Kelly practiced it again and nervous he looked at the words he had thought of himself, so scared to forget them.

A little later, Matt and Kelly arrived at the small chapel where they were getting married. Kelly looked as his friend was all ready for the wedding, wearing a suit and all ready for his wedding and he was so happy to celebrate the wedding after all.

The rest of the men from 51 were also there to see the wedding happen and Matt wanted to talk to them but he was so nervous. He really wanted to see Gabby already and how she looked.

''he looks so nervous…but you prepared him right?'' Otis asked then.

''he is wearing underwear, socks, his suit. I think I succeeded.'' Kelly said and the other man laughed softly but nodded. They were so happy that the couple was getting married after all. As they all sat down, Kelly stood by Matt at the altar as everybody walked in.

''Don't look so tense, you have to enjoy today!'' Kelly said as he fixed Matt's tie again and Matt smiled.

''it is going to b-be a great day.''

He was still really nervous but also knew he had to enjoy today. Months ago he had been so close to never being able to Gabby and although he would never fully recover, eh was still so happy that he still had her and that he had gotten a lot better.

''Matt, you look great, are you excited?'' His mom asked excited as she got up from the first row in the small church and walked towards her son.

''Yes, I c-can't wait to see G-gabby.''

''Brave looks great with the bow tie.'' His mom smiled and she hugged her son then, so excited to see him get married after all.

They all sat down then as the ceremony was about the start and Matt took a deep breath as Gabby finally walked out with her dad. She looked so gorgeous in the white dress and he just smiled at her, so happy.

He felt tears burning in his eyes and he felt a bit confused about his emotions but did not want today to get ruined by it again.

Her dad gave her away to Matt then and they stood together, the wedding officer talking about love before it was time to finally tell their own vows. Gabby smiled at Matt and started then.

''With this ring, I promise to be there for you every day. I promise to be there for you on good days, but also on bad days. On days when we are doing amazing things, exploring the world…but also on days when we are just on the couch with takeout. I promise to love you every day. With this ring, I promise to love you just like the ring itself, it has no beginning and no end.'' Gabby said and as she moved the ring around his finger.

For a second it was silent and Matt took a deep breath. He had been writing the vows with Kelly and as much as they had practiced them, he was worried about forgetting something, but then he started.

''With this r-ring, I promise that I w-will take care of you as m-much as I can. With all the l-love you have always shown me w-when you took care of me. I k-know I am not just putting t-this ring around the f-finger of my love…b-but also of my b-best friend and my b-biggest supporter….don't cry Gabby….'' Matt said then as she was crying but he also felt tears burning in his eyes. ''With this r-ring I promise t-to be the husband that w-will love you forever. Dear Gabby, w-will you be my wife, my best friend and my b-biggest supporter?''

''I always was and will be'' Gabby smiled then with tears running down her cheeks, holding his hands and with twinkling eyes and Matt moved the ring around her finger.

Before the man even said that they were allowed to kiss, they shared a tender kiss.

Everybody was clapping and cheering and Matt and Gabby looked at each other after the kiss, both of them slightly crying, feeling so blessed that they got to have this wedding after all. Months ago they had not even dare to dream about this and now they were standing here, new rings around their fingers and the vows they had written for each other still in their hears.

They got off the altar then and wanted to walk down to get to the car that would bring them to the reception location, the restaurant by the lake when Brave also came running their way.

''You are c-coming with us.'' Matt smirked then as he lifted the dog up into his arms and he licked him and Gabby all over their faces as they walked outside. The nice car that was waiting for them there to the wedding reception and they got in, driving off then.

Brave was on in the middle of both their laps and laid there as they caressed the dog.

''We are married now.'' Gabby said with a smile as she was so happy about that.

''You look s-so amazing…I don't even k-know what to say.'' He said as he caressed her hand and they shared another kiss.

''Your vows were so amazing.'' Gabby smiled then. ''They moved me so much.''

''You are almost c-crying again.'' Matt said as he caressed the side of her face.

''This is so amazing.'' She smiled then.

''I have n-never felt as blessed as getting t-to marry you today.'' He said then and she smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

''Don't get all sappy.'' She smirked and they shared another kiss, ready for an amazing party to celebrate their wedding and love. Months ago they had not dared to dream about this but now their dream had come true.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was so nervous for the wedding and Kelly was making sure that Matt was ready and at the chapel they finally got married with their own vows they had written. Both their vows were so heartfelt and lovely and they were both really moved and now they are married and feeling blessed! What did you think about their vows and the wedding?

Upcoming: The wedding couple has their honeymoon at their own apartment and have some fun together.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	85. Chapter 85

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the wedding! Enjoy the read, please!**

**2 days later **

''We have to go outside, to walk Brave.'' Gabby sighed then and she wanted to get out of bed but Matt grabbed her arm then and pulled her back.

''We d-don't. Mom picked up B-brave this morning.'' He said the and she smiled, laid close to him and he caressed over her head as she was with her head on his chest.

They laid together like that, wishing that their honeymoon would never end. Yesterday they had spent the whole day in bed, together except for walking Brave and just enjoyed each other and the idea that they were married now.

Matt suddenly sat up and grabbed a paper from his nightstand and held it out to Gabby and when she grabbed she recognized the words that were on there.

''You wrote the vows on here?''

''Yes.'' Matt said and he blushed a little as she was reading it because he had made so many mistakes but he was also really proud because she had really liked his vows.

''You can k-keep the vows.'' He said then and she smiled at the paper and put it in the drawer of her nightstand then and they held each other. They just wanted to stay in bed together the whole day but even yesterday, the day after their wedding, people kept interrupting them and Matt sighed Depp when Gabby's phone rang and she took it a bit annoyed.

''This is Gabby. I am not home.''

''Sis. I am in the hallway and I could hear the phone ring.'' Antonio said dryly and Gabby walked to the door, opened the door.

''Tonio, you know me and Matt have our honeymoon.'' Gabby said as she rolled her eyes. They knew that if they had wanted a really private honeymoon they would have to go on an actual honeymoon but as they did not have that much money for a big honeymoon, they had decided to save up first and have their honeymoon at home.

''I am just bringing you some more food and cake, Laura is scared you are starving while you are uh….exercising with each other…''

''Shut up Antonio.'' Gabby said with a smirk and took the boxes that he was carrying.

''Thank you….actually you and Laura are not going to use mom and dad's cabin this week, right?''

'''Haven't been there in two years. It is all yours.'' Antonio smiled. ''Why, you did your bed give away?''

''Bye Tonio!'' Gabby said quasi annoyed and she waved at him just real quickly before you closed the door.

Matt was waiting for her in the bedroom.

''Antonio?''

''Oh yes, making sure that we don't starve.'' She said as she opened one of the boxes, found her favorite cake from Laura's bakery and she held it out to him and he took a bit as well, trying to spill anything in bed.

''I have got an idea, why don't we go to the cabin?'' She proposed then as she was standing up, stuffing the cake in her mouth.

''I l-like that idea.'' Matt smiled and she sat down on the bed again, beside him.

''It is getting colder and you still need a jacket so we will have to pick that up before we can go.''

''Hmmm we c-could also go naked.'' Matt said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

''You've been naked since the moment we came back home from the wedding.'' She teased him, throwing some clothes his way.

''Oh I g-got dressed this m-morning when my mom was here.''

''Good boy.'' She smirked and they got ready to leave.

Soon after they packed their bags, both of them ready to spend their honeymoon with a bit more privacy and sono they go titn he car, driving to the shop because Gbab yalso knew that Matt did not really have a warm jacket and he was going to need that as they were going to the cabin. As she let him wander around and choose she was surprised to see Sylvie Brett. Although she was always happy to see a friend she was also annoyed that they kept walking into people they knew.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Sylvie smiled.

''We are going to the cabin in the woods for our honeymoon.'' Gabby explained.

''That is so cool.'' Brett smiled as Matt was still looking around a jacket.

''Your wedding was so amazing.''

''I know. It was amazing.'' Gabby smiled and she and Brett split ways soon and she saw Matt looking at a white one.

''This one?'' He asked really unsure.

''Oh let's not take a white one.''

''Why not?'' Matt asked as he held it up.

''Cause white doesn't suit you…and Brave will make sure it won't be white for long. Let's take the grey one.'' She smiled and he nodded. They got the jacket and walked back to the car.

They picked up Brave as well. Altough Matt's mom had promised to look afte rhim they liked to take him with them now that they were going to the woods so he would have a good time as well. He was slowly growing more trusted with the forest again an dliekd the play around there now.

Matt had him on his lap as they were driving out of Chicago.

''Aren't you the c-cutest little dog, yes y-you are, y-yes you are.'' Matt said silly as he had Brave's head in his hand and played with the dog's ears and Gabby laughed when she looked aside, Brave not looking all too impressed but he also seemed to be enjoying all the attention he was getting.

Soon the dog was asleep on Matt's lap as they were driving out of the cabin to the woods. When they arrived it was already dark and pretty late and both of them were tired. But also horny. They arrived there and without packing out there stuff of the bags first they walke dot hte bedromo, Brave spending some time in the living room as they kissed. Even though it had been different before they were getting married, somehow the wedding had spraked that they just wanted to be intimate again and they kissed and undressed each other.

Matt fell down on the bed, the bed making a loud screeching sound and Gabby laid her hand in front of her mouth.

''Be c-careful!'' He laughed and she walked to the bed as well, wanted to climb on top of him softly but then the bed made another loud screeching sound and suddenly they were on the ground, the base of the bed had fallen out and so had the mattress.

Brave was barking loud in the living room and they were still laughing. Finally they stopped laughing and they kissed.

''Looks like we are sleeping on the ground tonight.''

''I c-can see if I c-can fix it….'' Matt said, although he did not seem all too sure.

''It's fine.'' She said as she started kissing him again and they caressed each other, finally having a private honeymoon.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt are spending their honeymoon at home and it was not easy to get osme privacy because people keep bugging them but they decide to go to the cabin then but that did not all end to well...because their foreplay made the bed give away!

Upcoming: The wedding couple has their honeymoon at the cabin now and spends some time there.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	86. Chapter 86

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the wedding! Enjoy the read, please!**

**2 days later**

* * *

Gabby woke up and smiled as Matt was laying on his back, Brave on his chest and Matt was scratching him behind his ears, the dog drooling over him.

''Gosh, that is gross.'' Gabby smirked and they laid together.

''No, the dog is c-cute. It is just B-brave.'' Matt smirked and she smirked as well. Brave ran away then as Matt put him down and they cuddled. They were still sleeping on the ground now that the bed was still broken but it was not too bad as long as they could sleep together. The mattress was still really comfortable.

''Go out, husband. You have to make breakfast for the starving lady.'' Gabby joked.

''I am not s-sure how to d-do it.'' Matt said as he rolled on his side. He said it very firmly but it also seemed like he was a sort of embarrassed about it.

''I will m-make it, that is f-fine.'' Gabby said then and Matt rolled back, feeling a bit bad that he was not able to make breakfast. She had just asked for a few things but he was not sure about how to do it. As she was in the kitchen he got up and walked to the kitchen as well then.

He looked a bit upset that he didn't know how to do it.

''Hey, I am just going to make some omelets. It is fine.''

''I k-know. I have to l-learn it.''

''You know what, there is no reason you need to know everything. It does not matter if you can make breakfast or not.'' She said as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. Finally he smiled a tiny bit and they had breakfast together. It was cold outside but after breakfast they enjoyed a long walk together by the lake.

Gabby looked over the lake, remembering the time that she had fallen in and he had been so slow with helping her out. Even now that she thought bad about it still make her sad because it had torn them apart a bit, but luckily it had all turned out okay.

After they walked back inside the cabin they spend some time cuddling and looking at a movie after which Matt suddenly looked at her.

''Can you d-drive to the s-shop with me?'' He asked then.

''Do you need something?'' She asked concerned.

''I j-just want to make dinner for y-you.'' He smiled.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.'' He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Although it would still not be easy to make dinner for her he wanted to try. She smiled and they walked to the car then, Gabby driving to the shop with him. Brave was hanging with his head out of the window, barking at all the other cars and they were just laughing because he was being so silly. Matt was holding him tight so he could not jump out of the car.

At the shop he and Brave walked into the shop and looked around for what he had to buy. It was hard to search it all out but he had made a list in his phone with his mom's help for if he ever wanted to cook for Gabby and picked everything out. As he was checking out, the lady behind the counter suddenly held up one of the items.

''You can get another one of this for free.''

''No, I don't w-want an extra one.''

''Are you sure, it is for free.'' The girl smiled friendly.

''N-not another one!'' Matt said, more angry as he had meant that and the girl looked a bit scared.

''S-sorry, I just don't want another o-one….'' He said then as he started to throw the groceries in the bag. As much as he tried he could not deal with unexpected things and this threw him off completely.

He walked out quickly and walked to the car where Gabby was waiting for him.

''What did you buy?''

''That is a s-surprise!'' He said then and they drove back to the cabin. Gabby was sitting on the couch, watching him as he was cooking. Although it looked awkward he was managing. Suddenly he grabbed a big wine glass and poured some of the red wine he had bought and handed the glass to Gabby.

With the glass and an ever big smile he was watching.

''Matt sweetheart, you have to get the plastic wrapping of the garlic bread before putting it in the oven.'' He said then and Matt gave her a thumbs up, removing it and made sure that nothing was burning.

''All ready.'' He smiled then as he put everything on the table. There was spaghetti, sauce, salad and garlic bread. They had the dinner together and he was so proud but Gabby also knew that the food was not that good. He had forgotten to season the sauce so it was a bit bland. The pasta was a bit overdone but she loved the effort he had put into this with doing the groceries and cooking it especially for her because he knew she love it.

''Be honest.'' He said then.

''It's a tiny bit bland but still really good.'' Gabby said then.

''Yeah, it is not r-really good.'' He smirked and admitted and they shared a kiss.

''You know. I don't care you are not Jamie Oliver. I just love you.'' She said and they shared another kiss. They still enjoyed it and they did the dishes and laid down by the fire then as both of them were cold and tired.

They were laying by the fire and Matt was caressing her. She thought about all of the times when they were here by the fire when he had just woken up from the coma and had been struggling so much. It was still not all easy on him but it was getting a lot better. He was dozing off and she caressed the side of his face. Months ago everything had still been normal. Even though their house was perfect now she could not help but wonder what would have been their life now if he had never fallen from that window. Or if he would just have recovered after the fall and never had gotten into the second coma.

Maybe they would have had a baby by now. But she was still so happy to be with him and he was doing better and better. He had made dinner for her and she just crawled closer and closer. A lot had changed but not everything was only getting worse.

''Hey, let's go to bed.'' She smiled as she woke him up and they walked to bed together. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together. Maybe she shouldn't think about what could have been, because it was still amazing how they were now and that was enough.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt woke up together again on the floor with the broken bed and although Matt could not make breakfast for her but then Matt did promise to make dinner for her and did the groceries as well. After that they laid together and Gabby was just wondering what had happened if he had not had his accident but then realized she was still so happy.

Upcoming: They go back to Chicago and have a big celebration at Molly's, after which Matt gets pretty emotional with Gabby.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am really anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	87. Chapter 87

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the wedding! Enjoy the read, please!**

* * *

**2 days later **

They grabbed all their stuff together and got in the car. Brave ran around excited probably excited because they were going to drive back to Chicago and he liked being in the car. He loved hanging out of the car and sitting on Matt's lap.

They got in the car then and Matt smiled at Gabby.

''Thank you so m-much.''

''Thank you too, it was a great honeymoon.'' She said as she kissed him and started the car then.

They made their way back to Chicago, chatting and talking while Brave was pressing his face against the window, looking around and enjoying the view. He had his head out of the window then and Matt and Gabby just smirked as he was barking at the other cars again but Matt pulled him back then and closed the window as they entered the freeway.

At home they started to unpack their stuff and got changed to go to Molly's. At Molly's they others had arranged a celebration for them to still celebrate their wedding. Although they had already celebrated their wedding on the day itself the others had still wanted to come together to celebrate it again.

They walked their together and Brave walked with them as well. They thought about leaving the dog at home but decided to take him with them as well then.

Walking into Molly's, everybody was cheering at them and clapping.

Gabby held his hand tight as everybody congratulated them on the wedding again.

''We got you some more gifts, the whole bag on the table is for you guys, we hope you will enjoy the gifts.'' Herrmann said then as he handed Gabby her favorite wine and Matt a glass of beer.

''Thank you guys so much.'' Gabby smiled as she looked at the giant bag, they had already given them a gift for their wedding but now there were even more gifts, which made them feel so loved.

''Thank y-you all.'' Matt smiled too then and as everybody got another drink he turned to Gabby.

''Should I d-drink.''

''A few beers won't hurt you, just enjoy the night.'' She said and they shared a kiss. Matt walked to the guy s then and she sat down by the bar, where she chatted with Herrmann and Brett and Chili. They told her about all the work she had missed and some of the funny saves while Matt told about their time by the cabin.

''So, you had some good exercise?'' Otis asked, his eyebrows wiggling and Kelly pushed him away.

''You don't just ask that, Otis.''

''The b-bed gave away.'' Matt said as he drank some more beer.

The other men all started to laugh.

Matt told a bit more about their time by the cabin, like the time they had lost Brave because he had chased a squirrel while Gabby was sitting with Sylvie and Chili.

''Gosh, it is great to see him so happy and cheerful.'' Sylvie smiled.

''Yes…it is great.'' Gabby smiled. ''Shots on me!''

The girls had some shots together and while Matt was going easy on the beer, Gabby was celebrating.

Brave was laying on the ground beside Pouch, whom was there as well because Otis and Cruz took them home for the weekend. It was not that the other shift did not look after the dog but they liked to take her home sometimes.

Although Matt was really enjoying talking the boys he was also happy when Gabby came walking his way because she looked la little tired and it seemed that she wanted to go home. But he didn't mind because he was getting tired too. Following all the conversations and drinking the beer was making him tired.

''Babe, I am tired.'' Gabby said as she stood by Matt and she laid her head against his shoulder.

''Then w-we are going home.'' He said as he kissed her on top of her head.

''Man, this early, you are really married now.'' Kelly smirked but he thought it was really sweet he was going home with her. They said bye and walked out them. Matt his his arm around Gabby and Brave was walking in front of them.

''didn't you want to stay any longer?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''N-no I am really t-tired too.'' He said and kissed her on her temple. She was just happy that he didn't mind going home with her since he seemed to have so much fun but it was also nice to have him beside her. Usually she was more worried about walking home alone but now she was more worried about him walking home alone.

''We got so many nice gifts, hm?'' She said as they arrived home and he nodded.

''Yes, so m-much great s-stuff.''

They started unwrapping some of the gifts, sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Look this is for you, fishing supplies. It is from the Capp and Tony.'' She said as she handed it to him.

''I don't k-know how to do it any-anymore.'' Matt admitted as he held the fishing supplies.

''Just ask Kelly to go with you, he will explain it to you.'' Gabby said.

''Yeah, okay.'' He said a bit unsure but smiled then. ''I am just f-feeling bad I can't d-do it anymore.''

''You can do it again, I know that.'' She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

They sat on the edge of the bed, looked through all of the other gifts that they had gotten and there were so many sweet things from everybody.

''Oh look how cute this is.'' She said as she held up the matching mugs Chili had bought for them.

''I love my misses.'' She said as she held up one. ''And I am his misses.''

Matt chuckled and held them, they were cheesy but cute.

They put all the gifts away then and laid down in bed.

''You know….you don't snore anymore since you were in that coma.'' Gabby suddenly said and Matt smirked again.

''Well that w-was random.'' Matt said as he turned her way and kissed her. She laughed softly as she laid in his arms.

''You know, I feel so lucky every time I lay beside you.'' She said then.

''You are d-drunk.''

''No, I am honest.'' She said then as she caressed the side of his face. ''You almost left me here alone and now I am with you again.''

''And I am n-never going away ag-again.'' He promised her then and he grabbed her hand.

''I f-feel so terrible about w-what happened because I k-know I made you so w-worried and scared. '' He said as tears burned in his eyes. ''I am so happy you s-stayed with me.''

''ofcourse.'' She said then and she held his face in her hands.

''I k-know but it still m-means a lot.'' He said and she rubbed one tear from his cheek and they shared a kiss, falling asleep then.

They shared another kiss, falling asleep in each other's arms again.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt went back to Chicago and when they came back they went to the celebration of their wedding at Molly's that the other's had arranged for them. They got so many new gifts for their marriage and had a great time but at night they also had a big and emotional conversation, before falling happily asleep in each other's arm

Upcoming: Just a normal day in the life of the now married couple.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know if I should continue this or not and I am a bit anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	88. Chapter 88

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter with the wedding! Enjoy the read, please!**

* * *

**A few months later **

Matt rolled over as his alarm went off. He wished that Gabby was here but she was at work. She would come back in shift in a bit but he was still wishing he was here and that they could wake up together.

His clothes were already on the chair and he smiled. It was so sweet from Gabby she had left that there for him and slowly he started to get dressed. It still took some time to get everything sorted out and get dressed but it was still getting better.

He got breakfast from the fridge and saw that his lunch was already packed beside it, he just had to put it in the lunchbox.

''Babe, I am home!'' Gabby yelled as she walked inside although she also knew that Matt almost had to be leaving now. She walked to the kitchen where he was just grabbing all of his stuff together to leave for work.

''How w-was shift?'' He asked then and they shared a kiss.

''It was all good. We had an amazing safe. I can't wait to tell you more about it tonight when you get back.''

''C-can you pick me up at f-four. I worked l-longer yesterday so get t-to leave earlier today.'' He smiled.

''Sure, can't wait, you want some coffee?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''I n-need to go to work.'' He said as he grabbed his lunchbox. They shared a kiss after which he walked out.

She ran outside then, locking the door and grabbed his hand.

''I will walk to the bus with you.'' She said then and laid her head against his shoulder.

''You d-don't have to walk with m-me, I can do it!'' He said then and Gabby smiled at him.

''I know I just love walking with you.'' She said and he pinched her hand, so happy with his wife. He got on the bus to work then and kissed her real quick before getting in, waving at her as the bus drove away.

She loved him so much. Even though he was getting so much better she still was worried about him, but knew he was going to have a good day at work again. They were married for four months now but they were still so in love and she loved every moment she could spend with him. Even though it was hard sometimes because he struggled with things but they got through everything and it were just small things he was struggling with. She was so grateful she got to be his wife and she loved him so much.

At hoem she walked inside, brave laying on the doormat.

''Brave you are a bit in the way, buddy.'' She smirked then and the dog laid there, looking at her, not going to move a tiny bit. Matt didn't always take him to work now because he wanted to get used to getting around without the dog so Gabby was going to be with him all day now but then when she wanted to walk on he just kept laying there.

''Brave, come on, you have to go.'' She said then but Brave didn't want to get up and tired she lifted up the dog. He was not a tiny puppy anymore and was just getting really heavy now. She put him on the couch and laid down beside him, taking a nap as she was tired from the shift when she suddenly felt the dog laying down on top of her and she just hugged him, falling asleep then when she woke up when her phone rang, took it surprised since it was from Matt.

''I forgot m-my lunch.'' She heard Matt, so dry she was almost laughing.

''But you grabbed it this morning.'' Gabby said concerned.

''It was empty.'' Matt said, feeling so stupid. Gabby tried to keep her laughed but realized although it was funny he had taken an empty lunchbox, sometimes his head was still a mess.

''I will come over lunch.'' She promised him.

A little later she and Brave drove down to Arson and picked up lunch on the way, walking into the office then. Matt was working on the desk, typing slowly and was surprised when Brave suddenly jumped onto his lap.

''My sa-savior!'' Matt said as he got up to have lunch with her, but he also seemed a bit embarrassed then.

They sat down outside on a small wall by the building.

''I f-feel so stupid.'' He smirked as he took one of the bags from her.

''Well, next time just check the lunchbox before you take it.'' Gabby said, caressing over his back as she did not want him to feel stupid.

They enjoyed lunch together and Matt checked his watch then.

''It's almost one I s-should go back.''

''Yeah. Just try your best with working.'' Gabby smiled and they shared a kiss. Matt walked back inside then. Brave tried to follow him but Gabby grabbed him and Matt waved as he walked back inside. She was feeling so proud of him, he was doing his job really well and taking it so serious.

She went back home with Brave and napped again, getting up to pick him up from work then. They were still saving up for their big honeymoon as they still wanted to go to Hawaii together. Now that they were both working again and Matt needed less therapy, they were actually saving up again and hopefully they would get to book a journey any time soon.

She picked him up at work and they grabbed some food on the way.

''I am g-going to get fat with all t-this take-out food.'' He smirked and she laughed.

''I will cook again tomorrow.'' She said as they got out of the car to grab the food.

Matt was setting up the table outside on the balcony for them and she kept an eye on him as she was plating the food. He finished doing it then and only then she walked outside with the plates and he smiled proud, sitting down then.

''What were you working on today?'' She asked then.

''R-report. They let me t-type it. I am t-typing faster and faster.'' He smiled then and she didn't want to mention that it was sort of funny that he seemed to love doing it now while he had hated it before.

''You know, we are saving up pretty quickly. We might even make it to Hawaii before Christmas.''

''That w-would be so great.''

''I love you.'' She smiled then, feeling the ring around his finger. It was still hard to deal from time to time when he was struggling but she was so happy they were married now, since they only grew closer.

''I l-love you.'' He said then and kissed her, so happy with her.

* * *

NOTE: So just a day in the life of the married couple, whom are really happy together and Matt is still slightly improving and even though he forgot his lunch for work, Gabby came to bring him some and they had a sweet night together, hoping they can make the trip soon that they really want to make.

Upcoming: One year later!

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know what you think now the ending is coming up and I am a bit anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	89. Chapter 89

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this chapter that is the chapter before the last one! Last oen is coming up after this one, thank you so much for staying with this story and I hope you like this chapter before the last one is coming up.**

* * *

**One year later**

Matt came walking back home from work, calling to the buffet restaurant that Gabby had wanted to go for weeks now to make a reservation. Today had been such a long day at work but there had been a lot to do as well.

''B-babe, I am home!'' He yelled loud as he walked in and heard the TV in the living room, Gabby was sitting on the couch, watching tv and he snuck up behind her.

''Hey b-baby…and baby!'' Matt said as he kissed her in her neck and laid his hand on the baby bump then.

''Matt, you scared me.'' She sighed as she got up and hugged him. He laid his hand on the baby bump, neither of them able to wait the last 4 months until the baby would be here.

''Look, daddy brought food.'' Gabby sighed then and together with Matt as she expected that he would have brought food, as he usually brought food on Fridays.

''I didn't bring any food but I am g-going to take you out to the b-buffet.'' He smiled then and kissed her.

''When? Me and the little one are starving.'' She smiled as he put his bag away.

''S-soon, just some small things I want t-to finish in the nursery f-first.

She looked as he was working on the baby room, it was taking him long but she was proud he was doing it all on his own and he refused any help. He has asked for some help with the friends but he still tried to do as much as possible himself.

Although she knew he would never fully recover, he had gotten so much better. He was doing really well at work and was looking after her so well too. She knew he would never fully stop stuttering and that he would still not always understand everything, but that didn't matter.

They hadn't been sure if they were ever going to have a family because of Matt's emotional problems. That he still didn't always function like he used to but both of them were excited to become parents. Seven months ago they had finally decided that they were ready to become parents and then it had gone really fast. She knew it would take some adjusting and it probably wouldn't be easy for them in the beginning but now he was just excited to be a dad. Maybe it would not be easy in the beginning but she was sure that they would work it out.

''it looks so good.'' She smiled at him and he smiled back, also proud. He was working full time in arson now but he usually worked contracting jobs as well when he had time. It had been a long way but they had come so far.

''T-thank you.'' He smiled proud. Brave came walking past them. He had grown a lot bigger and fully grown now, almost as big as Pouch but he still playing around with her. Some times they were joking that Brave and Pouch would get married one day .

''I really love how the nursery is starting to look. You are doing great work.'' She said then and he shrugged.

''I am n-not sure in how to make the c-crib so Severide is going to h-help me next week.''

''Well, you know that is fine. I am so gald you are making the whole nursery and I am sure the baby will love it.'' She smiled and they looked around the room, getting dressed for dinner now. He had promised to take her out to the all you can eat buffet as she was starving every night and she would love it.

Together they went to the restaurant, Gabby driving as he was still not able to drive again – and she knew he probably never would, but he was getting around just fine on his own by public transport – and in the restaurant, he was eating sushi as she was stuffing plates full of food in her mouth.

''You c-can't blame this all on the baby.'' He laughed.

''Yes I can.'' She said with stuffed cheeks and smiled.

''I am s-so excited to be a dad…but also a bit s-scared.'' He admitted then.

''Don't be cared, you will be fine.'' She smiled. ''You are going to be a great dad.'' She said then.

''Are you n-never scared?'' He asked her then.

''Ofcourse I am, I am going to be a first time mom as well, but we can do this, we are going to be great parents.'' She promised him again and he smiled back.

They enjoyed the buffet, Gabby eating for two – although Matt was pretty sure that she was actually eating for three - and after dinner they went home, so full.

''That s-sushi was so good.'' He teased her and she looked at him, squinting, like she was angry but she actually thought it was funny and they walked to the car then. Matt drove home.

''It was a great dinner, thank you so much.'' She said then as she kissed him and at home they cuddled up by the fire and he wrapped his arms around her and had his hands over the baby bump. His face buried in her neck and she laid down against him.

''I can't wait for the baby to be here. It is going to be so perfect….now we have our own little family.'' She smiled then.

''I n-never had expected to b-become a dad.'' He said then. ''but I am s-so happy about it n-now.''

Yes, it will be perfect. I never had expected we would have a family, but we are going to have one. You fought so hard for your recovery and you are going to be a great dad, I know that.'' She smiled and he kissed her and lifted her up then, hugging her and kissed her as they made their way to bed. They were kissing and made out.

''I love you…I love you s-so much, with all my l-life.'' He sighed then as they kissed. She caressed through his hair as they made out, kissing and hugging and a little later they were cuddling in bed.

''You are an amazing husband.'' She sighed then, laying against him and they were just so happy together.

''Goodnight baby…and b-baby.'' He whispered softly, falling asleep then. She caressed his head, dozing off as well. A lot had changed in a year, but she had not wished it in any different way. Their lives was perfect and they would be such a great little family. In four months, their little miracle would be there.

* * *

NOTE: So we jumped some time forward – a whole year and a lot has changed in a year! Matt is working full time and although he is still not fully recovered, he is doing a lot better and they are expecting a baby! Even though he is not fully better, they still wanted to start having a family now and they are so excited to be parents, even though both of them are still nervous but they are sure that the future is looking up after all they had been through.

Upcoming: The final chapter and we jump ahead a year in time again to see how the family was doing.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know what you think now the ending is coming up and I am a bit anxious to know what you think about this chapter.


	90. Chapter 90

**Thank you for leaving your reviews on the previous chapter. I am really glad that you are still interested and I really hope you like this final chapter. I am really sad that the story is over now but I really hope that you liked it and thank you so much for reading the story! Please enjoy!**

**One year later**

Matt and Kelly were working together on a big constructing job. As Matt was holding up all of the wooden planks, Severide slammed the nails in and they sighed content then, the shed in the backyard of the customers was done. Matt had done the complete frame of it but Kelly was helping him out now.

''Great work.'' Matt sighed and Kelly nodded.

''Yes, it looks great. Thanks for letting me help.''

''Hey, I l-like having you around.'' Matt smiled then as they walked back to the house, showing the shed to the customers and a bit later they sat down in the truck, so happy.

''So you and Gabby are coming tonight as well?''

''We couldn't get a b-babysitter for Dean.'' Matt said as he shook his head. ''So I guess n-not.''

''It is just a birthday, why don't you just take him?''

''He is only s-seven months old. I am not a taking my 7 m-month old son to a bar.'' Matt smirked then as Kelly started to drive. ''Seriously, it is g-good you are not a dad.''

''When I see you changing diapers I know it is good I am not a dad.'' Kelly smirked as they drove to a restaurant to get some take out.

''Ah…I wish you two could come.'' Kelly said then as he dropped Matt off at home.

''I'm a family man now.'' Matt smirked as he waved then and walked inside. Gabby was gone and he knew she was doing some groceries as they were almost out of diapers for Dean. He sat by the table, checking his email for work and Gabby came walking in.

''Hey, are you really working again.''

''Nope, not at all..'' he smirked as he closed the laptop and kissed her, taking Dean from the stroller.

''Dean needs a clean diaper, c-could you do it so I can bring the groceries in from the car?'' She asked and he nodded.

''Sure, I'll m-make him smell like b-baby and clouds and unicorn again.'' Matt smirked. ''A-are you sure you won't want me to b-bring the groceries up?''

''No, because you must be tired from working all day with contracting, I will carry them up, you care for little smellypants there.'' Gabby smiled and Matt walked to the changing table to change his diaper.

''Daddy is g-going to give you a clean diaper.'' Matt smirked as he lifted up the baby boy, walking to the changing table and changed his diaper.

''Hey, lucky boy, getting your daddy to change your diaper.'' Gabby smirked as she came home from groceries and was walking into the nursery, walking up behind Matt and kissed him in his neck.

''See, all clean again you h-handsome little boy.'' Matt said as he lifted Dean up when, the boy smiling with a big grin and Gabby nodded.

''You smell better than your daddy now.'' Gabby smirked as she took little Dean from him and smirked at Matt. Matt frowned for a second and she smirked again.

''Baby you are going to take a shower before we are going to cuddle, cause I am not hugging you out when you smell like construction.''

''Fine.'' He smiled then and he rubbed Dean over his small dark hair. ''Daddy will s-smell like a baby too again.''

''Off to the shower you go!'' Gabby smirked as she poked Matt in the side, walking to the living room then. She put Dean playpen and the boy started playing with his toys as she walked to the kitchen to warm up the take out.

Matt came walking from the bedroom then, dressed and leaned over the play pen.

''Peek a b-boo!'' She heard him yell from the kitchen, followed by loud laughing from Dean and smiled. She was so happy to have a family with him. He was such a responsible dad and other than that he was forgetful every now and then and still stuttered, it seemed like the accident had never happened. He was working hard to get his driver's license again and while he had studied hard this year he still hadn't made it, she was just excited that he was trying to drive again. She knew that maybe he would never get his license back, but other than that he was doing great.

''You know what is 3 y-years ago today?'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded.

''I know, but it's behind us now.'' She smiled as she also knew that it was 3 years ago now that he had had the big accident but she didn't want to talk about it now.

''True.'' He smiled then and they enjoyed their take out. Dean was jabbering at them from his high chair, Matt feeding him the pureed fruit and vegetables every now and then and Dean was making a mess. As Matt finished eating he got up then, getting some wipes to clean his mouth and hands and Gabby smiled.

''What would he do without you, super daddy?'' Gabby smiled then and Matt smirked, the little boy laughing now as well.

After dinner they sat down on the couch together. Honestly, Matt was so tired he didn't even mind they were not going Molly's and since he had been working 5 days this week and had contracted today, his free Saturday, he was also just happy to be with his family.

Dean was napping in the playpen when he suddenly started to cry from the playpen.

''Does he need a diaper change?'' Gabby asked but Matt just held him and the boy stopped crying again. He fell asleep against his daddy again and Matt sat down on the couch, Dean still asleep against him and Gabby laid down against his shoulder as well, slowly caressing over Dean's black and the boy was smiling and peacefully asleep.

''Are you not upset you can't be at Molly's tonight?''

''No, not really. I really love to be w-with you and little Dean. S-since I work full time I miss you a lot.'' He said then and she kissed him on his cheek. They watched a movie together, but Matt couldn't really pay attention to the movie.

''something wrong?'' Gabby asked concerned as she saw him struggling to keep attention, usually it meant that he could not keep up with the movie but she was worried something else was wrong with him tonight.

''I can't help b-but think about it. not in a bad way t-though. I am happy we always stayed t-together and how I got out of it…and now we are even m-mommy and daddy.'' He smiled and she smiled bac.

''I know, it is not bad to think about it and I am so proud of all the recovering you have done.'' She said then. She looked at the little boy asleep on his chest, thumb in his mouth and smiled then.

''It has not been easy, but I am so grateful for the amazing family we have now.'' She said and they shared another kiss.

It hadn't been easy but in these three years they had grown closer. It had been a fight through the past to come back for Matt but although they had been struggling, they were stronger than ever, happy parents and still so in love. It hadn't been easy, but love had concurred all.

* * *

NOTE: So we jumped a year in time again and saw how Matt and Gabby were doing now! Unfortunately this was the last chapter of this story I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing for you.

Thank you so much again for reading and I really hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought by leaving a review so I know what you think now the ending is here and I am a bit anxious to know what you think about this final chapter. Again, thank you so much for the long story, it was a long one but I hope you really enjoyed it!


End file.
